Safe and Sound
by Omega Hannah
Summary: Severus, après avoir effectué un rituel de magie noire sur Potter, s'enfuit avec ce dernier aux Etats-Unis pour échapper aux aurors et à Albus qui souhaite en faire un martyr. Là-bas, Severus fera la connaissance de Tony Stark, un homme qui bouleversera sa vie mais aussi celle du petit Harry qui deviendra Harry Anthony Stark. Découvrez la famille Stark ains que leurs péripéties
1. La fuite

_Hello ! Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée de vous faire découvrir cette histoire qui trottait depuis un bon bout de temps dans ma petite tête. Je suis une grande fan de_ _ **Severus Snape**_ _et comme beaucoup d'autres fans, j'ai été affligée par la mort d'Alan Rickman. PAIX À SON ÂME._

 _Cette histoire sera bien évidemment un UA car il y a plusieurs éléments du canon d'Avengers et d'Harry Potter qui ne sont pas respectés._

Titre de la fanfiction : **Safe and Sound**

Auteur : **Omega Hannah**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers Marvel et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris simplement pour le plaisir d'être lu et faire revivre les histoires qui m'ont plu.

 **Pairing :** Severus/Tony et Harry/Loki

 **Rating :** M

 **Avertissements :** _Cette histoire pourrait contenir des scènes de violence et/ou de tortures. Il y aura des scènes explicites et détaillées de relations sexuelles entre adultes consentants et d'autres avec un mineur mais tout de même consentant et très actif. Il y a aussi du M-Preg dans l'histoire._

 _ **Je pense avoir tout dit donc homophobes et autres, veuillez vous abstenir de poursuivre cette lecture. Amoureux du yaoi/slash, régalez-vous.**_

 _Chapitre 1_

 **La fuite**

Severus savait bien avant d'entrer dans la demeure des Potter que ce qu'il y trouverait, pourrait être insoutenable. La maison des Potter était pratiquement détruite et ce silence qui pesait sur le village était assourdissant, inquiétant et présage de malheur. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire crépiter dans l'air. Il avait reconnu sans mal la signature magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir côtoyé cette magie sombre pendant de nombreuses années, se soumettant aux tortures de son _maître_.

Il regarda la façade, hésitant un instant. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à déglutir et avança un pas après l'autre, pénétrant ainsi dans la maison qui avait été attaquée un peu plus tôt par le mage noir. Il ressentit un frisson qui s'étendit sur tout son corps et traversa le salon qui était jonché de débris. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer lorsqu'il trouva le cadavre de James Potter. Il haïssait le gryffondor mais n'avait jamais été jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort. Il était un être extrêmement rancunier mais il n'était certainement pas un monstre alors voir le corps sans vie de l'homme qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer pendant sept longues années lui fit tout de même un peu mal parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de ce dernier. Il était en partie sa faute car il avait été celui qui avait livré à la prophétie à Voldemort.

Il poursuivit son chemin, évitant de croiser le regard sans vie du gryffondor. Il ne souhaitait pas y voir les accusations de l'homme à son encontre. Il monta une à une les marches d'escaliers et se dirigea vers le son des pleurs. Il baissa la tête pour entrer dans une chambre qui était partiellement détruite et là, dans un coin de la pièce, près des débris d'une lampe, gisait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Severus ne tint plus sur ses jambes et s'effondra contre le mur, près de la porte. Il sanglota soudainement et il fut empli d'une profonde culpabilité. Il était arrivé bien trop tard. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher un tel malheur. Elle était morte. Il rampa jusqu'à la femme qui fut un jour sa meilleure amie et prit le cadavre dans ses bras, la tenant très fort contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant et d'arrière comme pour bercer la femme. Elle était morte. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Elle était morte. Et c'était à cause de lui. Par sa faute, à cause de sa stupidité, la seule personne qui comptait sur terre pour lui était décédée. Elle avait été tuée des mains du maître qu'il avait suivi aveuglément en pensant que ce mage sombre lui apporterait tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré et espéré avoir : être reconnu à sa juste valeur et être aimé.

En prenant la marque des ténèbres, il n'avait reçu que la servitude et l'humiliation mais en plus de cela, Lily avait été tuée. Elle était morte.

Il pleura, berçant le cadavre de sa meilleure amie et ignora le petit garçon qui gémissait, appelant sa mère qui ne lui répondrait plus jamais car elle avait quitté ce monde. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là à tenir le corps de Lily contre lui mais il savait qu'il devait quitter les lieux avant que d'autres sorciers ne rappliquent dans la demeure ou encore des Aurors car il ne doutait pas que bientôt, la communauté sorcière entendrait parler de l'attaque du mage noir et de sa défaite car il était clair que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu.

Severus tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui pleurait silencieusement dans son berceau et croisa le regard familier de Lily. Des yeux verts semblables à ceux de la rousse. Il repoussa la vague de culpabilité qui était en train de déferler en son sein et reposa doucement le corps de Lily. Il était temps de partir et d'aller à Poudlard pour demander des explications à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait promis de garder la famille Potter en lieu sûr. Cela n'aurait jamais pu se produire s'ils avaient vraiment été en lieu sûr et bénéficiant d'une protection. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs des mangemorts. Lily serait encore en vie s'il n'avait pas rapporté cette prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au final, il était le seul coupable dans cette histoire et le seul responsable de la mort de Lily.

L'enfant l'observa, les yeux rougis et enflés, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de la part du jeune maître des potions.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il au petit garçon.

Severus se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut arrêté par les pleurs de l'enfant. Il se retourna et vit toute la souffrance que ressentait le petit garçon à se retrouver de nouveau seul. Il l'imaginait certainement mais il y avait comme une accusation et une détresse au fond des prunelles baignées de larmes de l'enfant. Un regard qui lui rappela douloureusement sa dernière entrevue avec Lily, un mois avant le décès de cette dernière. Il avait été surpris de la trouver au seuil de sa maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

— _Lily, fit-il surpris._

 _La jeune femme sourit en plongeant son regard doux dans le sien._

— _Bonjour, Sev._

 _Severus cligna stupidement des yeux à l'entente de ce surnom. Il y avait bien des années qu'il avait été appelé ainsi, depuis la fin de sa cinquième année._

— _Vas-tu m'inviter à entrer ?_

 _Il sortit de sa stupeur et tenta de se recomposer du mieux qu'il le put, plaçant ses barrières d'occlumancie au plus haut. Il souhaitait avoir la compagnie de la jeune femme mais depuis qu'il avait pris la marque et que cette dernière s'était mariée à Potter, lui donnant par la suite un enfant, il savait qu'il n'était plus possible pour eux d'être amis._

— _Tu devrais partir, dit-il._

 _Ô combien c'était difficile pour lui de rejeter la jeune femme ! Il avait tant espéré ce moment, en avait rêvé plus de mille fois qu'il s'était toujours dit que ce moment où Lily reviendrait vers lui serait le plus beau jour de sa vie mais dans ses rêves, Lily n'était certainement pas mariée à Potter et n'avait pas d'enfant. Dans ses fantasmes, elle était restée célibataire, nourrissant secrétement des sentiments amoureux envers lui. Mais voilà, ce n'était que des rêves, rien de plus. Le fantasme d'un jeune homme en manque d'amour et d'affection, qui le recherchait auprès de la seule personne qui ait montré un peu de compassion envers lui, un peu de bonté._

— _Sev, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Le maître des potions grinça des dents, furieux contre lui-même de ne pouvoir résister à la jeune femme. Même après tout ce temps, elle avait toujours une certaine emprise sur lui. Quelque peu normal puisqu'il continuait de l'aimer, impossible d'effacer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la lionne._

 _Il recula pour laisser la gryffondor entrer et referma la porte derrière elle après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie. Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et alla à la cuisine pour préparer du thé à la menthe comme elle l'aimait. Du moins, il espérait qu'elle aimait toujours ce thé. Il revint vers elle avec un plateau et la trouva debout près de la cheminée, le regard fixé sur les photos qui y étaient posées. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il se tenait sous un arbre aux côtés d'une fille à la chevelure rousse. La photo avait été prise avant leur entrée à Poudlard par Robert Evans, le père de Lily._

— _Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Papa venait de s'acheter un appareil photo et avait développé une passion pour la photo, capturant autant d'images qu'il le pouvait et il avait décidé de créer un album souvenirs. Il était tellement investi dans son idée qu'il nous espionnait pratiquement tous, nous photographiant parfois sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, relata Lily._

— _Pétunia avait été un excellent cobaye, se faisant photographier dans des moments qui ne la mettaient guère en valeur, dit-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _Lily rit aux éclats, se rappelant d'un souvenir mémorable au sujet de son aînée. Severus sentit une immense chaleur naître au fond de sa poitrine en voyant Lily aussi rayonnante, débordante de joie. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu rire et ne savait pas à quel point ce son lui avait manqué. Il s'assit dans le canapé qui était peu confortable et légèrement dur, attendant patiemment que Lily lui expose les raisons de sa visite._

 _La gryffondor cessa de rire au bout de quelques secondes et reprit place dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle accepta la tasse de thé offerte par le mangemort et avala une gorgée, savourant le goût de la menthe qui inondait sa bouche._

— _Tu as toujours été doué pour la préparation du thé. C'est vraiment délicieux, le complimenta Lily._

— _Ce n'est qu'un simple thé à la menthe._

— _Non, c'est un thé fait par_ _ **toi**_ _, mon préféré en plus de ça._

 _Severus cacha son rougissement derrière sa tasse et attendit un moment que son embarras puisse s'envoler avant de prendre la parole._

— _Pourquoi es-tu là, Lily ? questionna-t-il, curieux._

 _Lily déposa lentement sa tasse sur la table et darda son regard vert sur le maître des potions._

— _Voldemort en est après ma famille et moi, Severus. Il est précisément après mon fils, Harry._

 _Elle détourna son regard et fixa le mur au-dessus de l'épaule du mangemort._

— _Dumbledore nous a informé qu'à cause d'une prophétie, Voldemort allait tenter de tuer Harry ou Neville car l'un d'eux est l'enfant de la prophétie, l'enfant qui détruira le mage noir, poursuivit-elle. J'ai peur, Sev. Je m'inquiète de l'avenir mais surtout de celui de mon fils._

 _Severus se sentit tout de suite coupable à la mention de la prophétie. Il savait que Lily était en danger et avait été supplié Dumbledore la semaine dernière pour qu'il vienne en aide à la jeune femme car il ne souhaitait pas la voir mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle décède, encore moins à cause de lui._

— _Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Dumbledore ?_

— _Albus est un homme bien mais il est avant tout un chef de guerre et en tant que tel, il perd toutes notions d'humanité. À cause de cette stupide prophétie, il prend mon fils et celui d'Alice comme étant l'élu. Pour lui, l'un d'entre eux est appelé à de grandes choses, à devenir un_ _ **soldat**_ _. C'est une perspective qui ne me plaît guère car Harry n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Il est un enfant et je souhaite préserver son innocence aussi longtemps que possible, répondit Lily._

— _Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il._

 _Lily se leva de nouveau et jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos sur la cheminée avant de reporter son attention sur le maître des potions qui était raide sur le canapé._

— _James a décidé de mettre la maison de Godric's Hollow sous Fidelitas et le gardien sera Peter car Sirius et lui doutent de la loyauté de Remus. Ils pensent tous deux que puisque Remus est un loup-garou, il serait susceptible de nous trahir._

— _Pourquoi me racontes-tu toutes ces choses quand tu sais très bien de quel côté je me tiens ?_

— _Parce que je te fais confiance, Sev, répondit sincèrement Lily. Parce que je sais que peu importe les chemins que nous avons emprunté l'un l'autre, tu seras toujours là pour moi. Parce que tu l'as promis._

 _Et c'était vrai. Être mangemort ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour protéger la lionne._

— _J'ai besoin de mon ami, Sev, pour protéger mon fils si jamais il venait à m'arriver quelque chose._

— _Lily._

— _Tu dois protéger, Harry, Severus. De Voldemort mais aussi de Dumbledore. L'un veut la mort d'Harry tandis que l'autre souhaite l'utiliser à ses propres fins._

— _Lily._

— _J'ai recherché des sortilèges qui pourront me permettre d'assurer la protection d'Harry et j'en ai trouvé un mais c'est un sortilège ancien qui requiert un sacrifice de ma part._

— _Lily, qu'as-tu fait ? s'alarma le mangemort._

— _Harry est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde pour moi, Sev. Et pour lui, je serais prête à tous les sacrifices mais ce n'est que cela, Severus. Un sacrifice. Si je meurs, je ne pourrais pas veiller au bien-être de mon fils et j'ai besoin de toi pour le faire à ma place._

— _Tu ne vas pas mourir, Lily._

 _La jeune femme sourit tristement et à la vue de la tristesse dans le regard de la gryffondor, il sut, elle s'était résignée à son destin. Pire, elle préparait déjà son sacrifice._

— _Tu dois veiller sur Harry, Sev. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, qui puisse protéger mon fils de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. J'affectionne énormément Sirius mais il est tout autant immature que James et ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'un enfant, ne pourrait pas lui apporter la stabilité qu'il faut à son épanouissement. Remus est certes plus mature mais il est une âme tourmentée qui n'arrive pas à concilier sa nature d'homme et sa nature lupine. Peter, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne souhaiterais pas l'avoir auprès de mon enfant. Et il est hors de question que Pétunia s'occupe de l'éducation de mon fils. J'adore ma soeur mais elle me déteste trop et haït la magie. Elle détestera Harry tout autant que moi._

— _Non, refusa Severus en secouant la tête._

— _J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que si jamais je venais à mourir, tu effectueras ce rituel, dit-elle en lui présentant un parchemin._

 _Il le prit avec réticence et s'enquit du contenu du parchemin. Il devint pâle à la fin de sa lecture et lança un regard foudroyant à la gryffondor._

— _Il n'en est pas question !_

— _Severus._

— _Sais-tu seulement ce que tu es en train de me demander ? C'est un rituel sombre, Lily ! C'est de la magie noire !_

— _Je pensais que la magie noire était un sujet qui te passionne, répliqua-t-elle._

— _Je ne peux pas le faire, Lily. Tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose._

— _Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me venir en aide, Sev. Je sais que je t'en demande trop mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Le seul._

— _Même si je venais à consentir à te promettre une telle folie, il faudrait ajouter une autre personne à l'équation sinon c'est la mort assurée._

— _Remus, lança-t-elle. Je ne lui fais pas autant confiance qu'à toi mais je suis sûre qu'il pourrait aider._

— _Je suis désolé, Lily, mais je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop._

 _Lily baissa la tête et son regard fut rempli d'accusation mais aussi de détresse._

— _Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Était-ce un mensonge ?_

— _Non, Lily, se hâta-t-il de la rassurer. Je serais toujours là et ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Tu ne mourras pas Lily et tu pourras toi-même assurer le bien-être de ton fils. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je veillerais aussi sur ton fils._

 _Lily secoua la tête, abattue._

— _Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Mais j'apprécie tout de même._

 _Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Severus sur ses talons. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et le contempla un long moment avant de poser sa main sur son bras gauche où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres, cachée sous le manche de sa chemise._

— _Je suis désolée, Sev. J'aurais dû être là pour toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai tourné le dos et tu t'es retrouvé à la merci de Voldemort._

— _Lily..._

 _Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis l'embrassa sur la joue._

— _S'il était possible de remonter le temps, je t'aurais choisi._

 _Et sur ces paroles, elle s'en alla, laissant le maître des potions, hébété de douleur. Il ferma la porte et partit s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, espérant oublier la visite de la jeune femme ainsi que ses dernières paroles._

Il dévisagea le petit garçon et se rappela de la demande de Lily. Elle voulait qu'il effectue le sortilège en cas de décès mais était-il prêt à faire cela pour la femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il continuait d'aimer ? Il pourrait ne pas le faire et protéger le jeune Potter d'une autre manière. Il pourrait le faire mais ce serait laisser l'enfant de Lily à la merci de personnes en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle était venue le voir dans l'espoir qu'il le ferait pour elle.

Il n'était pas obligé de le faire mais il le devait à Lily car il était responsable de son décès et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus assurer la protection du garçon, c'était à lui de s'en charger. Il savait par avance qu'il regretterait sa décision mais il n'avait guère le choix. C'était pour Lily.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Potter s'accrocha presque aussitôt à lui et nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il s'était raidi un instant, n'étant guère habitué au contact physique, encore moins venant d'un enfant. Il dessina un pentagramme et plaça l'enfant au centre. Harry se mit à gémir, pensant que le maître des potions était sur le point de l'abandonner mais Severus ne s'éloigna que de quelques pas pour prélever quelques mèches de cheveux de la tête de Lily et en tira quelques unes sur la sienne qu'il posa aux pieds d'Harry qui le regarda faire avec curiosité.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire mais je n'ai aucun autre choix.

Il inspira profondément et métamorphosa un morceau de pierre en lame bien tranchante. Il se coupa le poignet et fit couler le sang sur la tête de l'enfant, récitant en même temps une incantation latine. Il ouvrit l'autre poignet et reprit l'incantation.

Il regarda avec des yeux effarés le jeune Potter disparaître lentement sous ses yeux, rajeunissant à une vitesse impressionnante puis une lumière blanchâtre envahit la pièce et l'aveugla momentanément. Il haleta sous le choc qu'il reçut au niveau de l'abdomen et lâcha un cri de douleur. Il s'écroula près du cadavre de sa meilleure amie et sentit ses entrailles bouillir intensément. C'était atrocement douloureux. Il pouvait sentir tout l'intérieur de son abdomen se transformer et effectuer une mutation pour accueillir la vie. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela ferait si mal. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il roula sur le côté pour vomir.

Il se mit à tousser et attendit que le vertige qui venait de l'étourdir puisse passer. Il était extrêmement faible. Une conséquence normale pour le rituel qu'il venait d'effectuer. Maintenant que c'était fait, il se demandait quelle serait la prochaine étape car il était hors de question qu'il aille quémander l'aide du loup. Lily avait peut-être confiance en l'homme mais certainement pas lui, surtout qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la loyauté du lycanthrope. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent que l'enfant des Potter avait survécu, encore moins le loup et le chien.

Severus se releva péniblement et s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur.

— Merde.

Il devait quitter les lieux au plus vite avant qu'on ne découvre sa présence dans la maison des Potter. Il était toujours un mangemort et ne doutait pas que comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, les Aurors organiseraient immédiatement une chasse aux mangemorts.

Il se glissa dans la chambre parentale et jeta un coup d'oeil discret à l'extérieur et eût à peine le temps de voir la silhouette familière de Black. Le chien sentirait sa présence dès qu'il approcherait l'étage. Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre et métamorphosa un drap en escalier puis quitta la demeure avant de transplaner dès qu'il le put. Il se précipita dans la maison de son enfance et bien que très faible, il parvint à ranger quelques affaires et potions dans une valise. Il s'empara de sa bourse d'argent et détala au plus vite. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait quitter le pays, certainement le continent s'il souhaitait empêcher toute poursuite possible. Ses économies étaient maigres et ne lui permetrraient pas de vivre longtemps mais ce serait suffisant pour quitter le pays et trouver un logement décent pour quelques semaines.

Il se rendit à la plateforme de transport international magique qui se situait à Flagley-le-Haut et prit un ticket pour l'Amérique plus précisément les Etats-Unis. Il voyagerait dans une diligence tirée par des Abraxans et redoutait le voyage car il fonçait tout droit vers l'inconnu, fuyant l'Angleterre, le fils de Lily dans son ventre.


	2. Le choc d'une rencontre

_**Dans le précédent chapitre**_ , _Severus faisait face au décès de sa meilleure amie et en hommage à cette dernière, il décidait d'honorer ses dernières paroles en prenant soin du petit Harry, effectuant ainsi un rituel ancien interdit. Harry ayant rajeunit et se trouvant désormais à l'abri dans son ventre. Severus prit la fuite, se dirigeant vers les États-Unis en espérant y trouver un refuge._

Chapitre 2

 _ **Le choc d'une rencontre**_

 _*Malibu, Californie, États-Unis*_

Un vent glacial de février balaya la rue. Severus resserra son léger manteau autour de son frêle corps et releva le col du vêtement. Il se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer puis souffla sur eux avant de les remettre dans les poches de son jean. Il lâcha un léger gémissement, sentant le froid s'insinuer tout le long de son corps. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas assez chauds pour l'isoler du temps glacial et il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre de payer un manteau mieux à adapter à la saison.

Il marcha un long moment avant de trouver un banc et de s'y asseoir. Malgré la fraîcheur du jour, il se mit à transpirer. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante. Il était soudain épuisé et un vertige le fit basculer en avant. Il s'accrocha au banc pour se maintenir assis et tenta péniblement de réguler sa respiration.

— Monsieur ?

Il leva la tête et vit une adolescente qui se tenait près de lui, le regard inquiet.

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle. Voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance ?

— Je... Oui... Je...Ça va, bafouilla-t-il, encore haletant.

L'adolescente mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'air incertaine, comme si elle hésitait entre croire son mensonge ou appeler directement une ambulance par mesure de précaution.

— Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

L'inconnue finit par hocher la tête.

— Vous résidez dans le coin ? Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à votre domicile si vous le souhaitez, proposa l'adolescente.

— C'est très aimable de votre part mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je vais prendre encore un peu l'air avant de rentrer chez moi.

L'américaine acquiesça et salua le maître des potions avant de poursuivre sa route. Severus passa une main sur son visage et souffla légèrement, encore épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour arriver jusqu'à ce banc.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris d'acier et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour en arriver là. Il ne regrettait rien car il savait qu'il le faisait pour Lily mais parfois, il se trouvait sans force, sans espoir d'avancer. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il était aux États-Unis et les maigres économies qu'il avait eues en sa possession furent épuisées deux mois après son arrivée. Il avait passé un mois à New-York avant d'immigrer en Californie où le temps était nettement plus doux et les loyers nettement moins chers. Il avait pu trouver un logement décent et avait occupé le petit studio pendant deux mois, alternant les jobs après les autres car il ne conservait jamais un travail bien plus de deux semaines à cause de son état de santé. Il s'épuisait de jour en jour, sa magie étant drainée par l'enfant qui évoluait dans son ventre. Il avait perdu énormément de poids et ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il lui fallut donc changer de logement et il s'établit dans un quartier peu recommandable, ayant pu dégotter une chambre crasseuse, aux installations anciennes et inutilisables. Il n'avait pas d'accès à l'eau chaude et il lui était désormais impossible d'effectuer toute magie. Le plus petit sortilège le vidait complètement et il lui fallait trois à quatre jours pour récupérer le minimum de force.

Impossible de trouver du travail dans le monde sorcier car il ne pouvait plus brasser de potions. Il avait besoin de magie pour le faire et en ce moment, il était dans l'incapacité d'être un maître de potions.

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre qui était arrondi. Il en était à son quatrième mois maintenant et il commençait à avoir du mal à cacher son état surtout que physiquement, il était bien trop maigre pour faire passer cela comme un ventre d'alcoolique. Il portait des vêtements amples qui permettaient de cacher ses rondeurs mais dans peu de temps, il ne pourrait plus le faire et doutait qu'il puisse arriver à son terme.

— J'ai peur, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil et glissa sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour la vie qu'il essayait difficilement de maintenir en son sein. Il ne voulait pas rompre sa promesse et abandonner maintenant mais il se sentait si seul. Il n'avait aucun regret à part celui de ne pas avoir prévu qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans une telle situation. C'était pour cette raison que le rituel qu'il avait effectué était interdit. Il n'aurait jamais dû agir aussi hâtivement. Il aurait dû prendre le temps d'échafauder un plan mais il aurait été bien trop tard pour eux car il se serait retrouvé à Azkaban et Harry aurait été confié à des personnes peu recommandables comme Black et Lupin, pire, Pétunia. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine à la pensée d'Harry aux mains de la femme à la face de cheval. Il appuya des mains protectrices sur son ventre et fut rassuré que l'enfant soit auprès de lui, dans son corps. Un endroit où il était temporairement en sûreté. Temporairement.

Il resta assis sur le banc pendant de longues heures, observant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. S'asseoir lui avait permis de reprendre des forces et il put donc se remettre lentement sur le chemin de son logement. Il ne travaillerait plus car il n'avait plus assez de forces pour effectuer quoi que ce soit alors il était inutile de se fatiguer à chercher un emploi qu'il ne pourrait pas garder plus d'une journée.

Severus s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant qui était non loin de chez lui et poussa les portes de l'établissement, se dirigeant vers une table installée près de l'entrée. Il avait ainsi une vue sur l'animation du quartier.

— Severus !

Le jeune anglais afficha un air détendu à la vue de la femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années qui venait vers lui.

— Bonsoir, Debby.

Debby était serveuse dans le petit restaurant mais aussi la patronne des lieux. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle était plantureuse et ses courbes généreuses attiraient bons nombres d'hommes qui désiraient la mettre dans leur lit.

— Oh mon Dieu ! On dirait que tu as été contaminé par le virus du zombie, s'exclama-t-elle tout en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon british ?

Debby faisait allusions aux cernes sombres qui étaient parfaitement visibles sous ses yeux, à ses pommettes saillantes et à son teint grisâtre.

— Juste un peu fatigué ces derniers temps, répondit-il.

— Fatigué ? couina la blonde. Tu t'es regardé quand la dernière fois dans un miroir ? On dirait que tu as un pied dans la tombe !

Debby s'assit en face de lui et posa un regard suspicieux et inquiet sur lui.

— Tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas attrapé le sida ou un truc dans le genre, pas vrai ? s'inquiéta Debby.

— Non, Debby, je ne suis pas malade, la rassura-t-il.

Debby lui lança un regard méfiant avant de plaquer un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Alors, dis-moi, mon british. Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

— Juste un jus de pomme, Debby.

— Il faut que tu manges, Severus. Je suis sûr que tu as perdu du poids depuis ton arrivée à Malibu. Tu ne manges pas assez, le réprimanda la blonde.

— Je mangerais en rentrant chez moi, mentit le maître des potions.

— C'est la maison qui offre, lança Debby. Un bon steak te fera le plus grand bien. Saignant parce que tu m'as l'air d'être un peu en manque de fer.

— Deb…

— Pas de discussion, l'anglais, le coupa la blonde. À tout de suite !

Et Debby le quitta pour s'occuper d'autres clients. Il poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers la rue. Debby était certainement la première moldue qu'il considérait comme une amie. Elle avait été la seule à se montrer bienveillant à son égard lors de son arrivée dans le quartier. Elle n'avait pas été rebutée par son caractère froid et sa langue coupante. Au contraire, elle semblait penser que c'était un trait d'humour _à l'anglaise_ et elle avait fini par apprécier son ton mordant et sarcastique, recherchant toujours sa compagnie.

Bien que Debby soit la gérante du restaurant, elle n'était pas aisée et croulait sous les crédits comme la majeure partie de la population américaine donc elle comprenait sa situation financière et lui offrait parfois des repas gratuits lorsqu'il se rendait à son restaurant.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées et retraça les quatre derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fuite de l'Angleterre. Il avait réussi à apprendre par hasard en déambulant sur la rue commerçante sorcière de Californie, _Handwork Alley_ , qu'une chasse aux mangemorts avait été lancé par les Aurors anglais et qu'ils avaient réussi à appréhender une majeure partie des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres mais que plusieurs mangemorts étaient toujours en fuite. Son nom fut cité dans la liste de ses anciens collègues. Il découvrit aussi que Peter Pettigrow qui était responsable du meurtre des Potter, car étant leur gardien du secret, fut condamné à la prison à vie. Harry Potter avait été déclaré « _porté disparu_ » et plusieurs membres de la communauté sorcière anglaise dont Black et Lupin recherchaient activement le petit garçon.

— Bon appétit !

Le maître des potions sursauta à la voix de Debby et se tourna vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

— Désolé.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée et qu'elle aimait bien le prendre par surprise. Elle posa son repas sur la table ainsi que son verre de jus de pomme, lui fit un clin d'œil puis il se retira pour s'occuper d'un groupe qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Il s'attaqua à son plat, se rendant compte à quel point il était affamé. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de consistant depuis une semaine. Les temps étaient extrêmement durs pour lui et se nourrir devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il ne lui restait plus que dix dollars et allait bientôt être expulsé du taudis dans lequel il vivait car il ne pourrait pas payer son loyer à la fin du mois et il doutait fort que le propriétaire de la chambre miteuse dans laquelle il vivait puisse être indulgent envers lui. L'homme était un gros porc sans aucune éducation et au langage grossier qui passait son temps vautré dans son canapé à suivre des bêtises à la télévision. L'homme lui faisait énormément penser à Tobias, non pas à cause de son problème d'alcool, mais parce qu'il battait sa femme. Heureusement pour le couple, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Il ne comprenait pas la femme de l'homme et se demandait pourquoi elle restait aux côtés d'une telle pourriture.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas ses problèmes. Il s'était débarrassé d'un Tobias et n'avait aucune envie d'être autour d'une copie de l'homme qu'il haïssait depuis sa tendre enfance. Tobias était du passé et finissait le reste de sa vie dans la cellule d'une prison de haute sécurité britannique.

Il savoura chacune des bouchées qu'il prenait, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait se permettre d'avoir un tel repas dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Il devait réunir assez de force pour l'enfant qu'il portait en son sein. L'enfant qu'il était venu à considérer lentement comme étant le sien.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la grossesse le changerait à ce point. Il supposait aussi que le décès de Lily et sa fuite de l'Angleterre ainsi que sa situation misérable avaient contribué à le changer. À le rendre meilleur, il en doutait mais en tout cas, il s'efforçait d'être bon pour le petit être qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Il voulait offrir à cet enfant une vie meilleure mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait pas d'argent et n'était même plus capable d'en gagner à cause de son état de santé.

— Salut, l'étranger.

Severus releva la tête de son assiette et plissa le nez de dégoût lorsque l'odeur de l'alcool traversa ses narines.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il, irrité.

— Je passais par hasard dans le coin et puis je t'ai vu, encore plus mignon avec ton teint maladif. Tu sais que t'es très bandant comme ça ?

Severus serra son poing sur le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main et était très tenté de l'utiliser sur l'homme qui s'était assis en face de lui, juste pour retirer le sourire lubrique qu'il affichait sur son visage hideux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Dan ? demanda Debby qui dardait un regard furieux sur l'homme, les poings sur les hanches.

— Debs, ma poupée, comment tu vas ? Sers-moi le même plat que l'étranger. Je crève de faim.

— Dégage d'ici.

— J'ai du blé pour payer donc…

— Fous le camp ! le coupa la blonde. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans mon commerce alors dégage !

— Suis un client comme un autre. T'as pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte !

— Je traite les p'tits cons dans ton genre ainsi et si tu retires pas ton sale cul de mon resto dans les secondes qui suivent, je vais appeler Ernesto pour te dégager à coups de pieds, le menaça-t-elle.

Dan se leva et foudroya la blonde du regard.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale garce, siffla l'homme avant de partir.

Debby se jeta aussitôt sur le jeune maître des potions et l'inspecta rigoureusement, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien.

— Je vais bien, Debby. Il ne m'a même pas effleuré.

— J'aime pas ça, dit l'américaine. Je pensais qu'après la correction qu'il s'était pris d'Ernesto, il arrêterait de te tourner autour.

— Il n'a rien fait, Debby, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide.

— J'fais pas confiance en ce genre de type, Severus. Tu devrais peut-être venir passer quelques jours à l'appart.

— Je ne suis pas faible, Debby. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi, persiffla Severus.

— J'en doute pas, l'anglais. Juste, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Tu m'connais, je m'inquiète toujours lorsque ce salaud est dans le coin. C'est un type tordu.

Severus se relaxa légèrement et hocha la tête. Debby était inquiète pour lui car Dan tournait autour de lui depuis un certain temps et avait tenté le mois dernier de l'embrasser contre son gré. Il ne savait pas si les évènements auraient pu déraper sans la présence d'Ernesto, le fiancé de Debby, mais heureusement pour lui, il avait été retiré des griffes de Dan avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit d'autre et avait été sévèrement battu par Ernesto. Depuis ce jour, Dan avait maintenu une distance avec lui mais ce soir, il semblait avoir oublié la correction et les menaces d'Ernesto.

— Je vais bien. Je pense qu'il ne tentera rien d'autre.

— Si tu le dis, acquiesça Debby.

— Hey, Debs ! Commande pour la table 11.

— Le boulot m'appelle, british. À plus !

Debby s'éloigna à nouveau et il put terminer son repas dans le calme. Il resta jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant qui était assez tard et il fit quelques pas aux côtés de Debby avant que cette dernière ne s'arrête à l'entrée de l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait avec son homme qui était mécanicien dans le coin.

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer quelques jours avec nous ? l'interrogea Debby.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, Debby.

— J'ai plutôt l'impression que t'as besoin de bons repas pour te remettre sur pieds. Tu tiens pratiquement pas debout. T'es sûr que t'es en état de rentrer chez toi ?

— Bonsoir, Debby.

— T'es pas possible, soupira la blonde, excédée. Bonsoir, l'anglais.

— Bonne nuit, _l'américaine_.

Severus poursuivit sa route, les mains dans les poches. Il était toujours fatigué mais était tout de même repu. Il avait eu un bon repas et s'était régalé. Il passa distraitement une main sur son ventre et caressa sa rondeur à travers le tissu du manteau.

— Je ne vais pas abandonner, Harry. Nous n'avons pas traversé tout ça pour échouer. Je ne permettrais pas que ça se termine aussi rapidement. Tu verras, on va y arriver.

Il traversa la route et emprunta un raccourci qu'il le mènerait rapidement chez lui. Il traversa une rue sombre et malodorante. Il marchait lentement lorsqu'il entendit soudain des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Dan qui s'avançait vers lui avec une lueur prédatrice dans les prunelles.

— Tu rentres, l'étranger ?

Il ignora la question de l'homme et poursuivit son chemin, serrant sa baguette magique dans son poing. Il n'était pas en mesure d'effectuer un simple lumos mais sentir le bois de cèdre dans sa paume le rassura quelque peu.

— J'te cause !

Dan l'attrapa par le poignet et le retourna violemment vers lui.

— Lâche-moi ! ordonna Severus.

— Pas question, dit Dan. J'ai l'intention de m'occuper de toi ce soir.

Severus tenta de se débattre mais l'homme était nettement plus fort que lui et Dan le plaqua durement contre le mur, sa tête entra violemment en contact avec la pierre et il se sentit étourdi pendant un léger instant.

— Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ce que j'vais te faire. T'en redemanderas tellement j'vais te faire crier comme la petite salope que t'es.

Severus donna un coup de pied dans le genou à l'homme et Dan le lâcha en sifflant de douleur. Il profita de cet instant pour échapper aux griffes de son agresseur et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il entendit Dan se mettre à sa poursuite. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'on le tirait en arrière par les cheveux. Il se débattit et essaya de s'échapper une fois encore mais Dan était plus puissant.

— Où comptais-tu donc t'échapper ? souffla l'homme près de son oreille.

Dan le propulsa contre le goudron et Severus atterrit sur son ventre dans une flaque d'eau sale et huileuse. Il lâcha un cri de douleur car une souffrance horrible venait de naître dans son estomac.

— Non… non… non… paniqua-t-il. Ha…non… Har…mon…non…

Des larmes étaient en train de dévaler sur ses joues en pensant au petit être dans son ventre. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud et épais couler le long de sa cuisse, trempant son jean.

— Non, pleura-t-il.

— T'inquiète pas, j'vais te faire du bien.

Dan se baissa sur lui et essaya de lui retirer son jean mais le maître des potions ne se laissa pas faire, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver s'il ne faisait rien. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources et sortit sa baguette, pointant l'extrémité sur son agresseur en invoquant un informulé. L'homme fut projeté au loin par le sortilège et s'effondra dans une benne à ordure.

Severus se releva difficilement et s'échappa de cet endroit, jetant des coups d'yeux en arrière pour voir s'il n'avait pas été suivi par l'homme. Il se précipita vers la route, le regard en arrière, ne faisant pas attention à la voiture de sport qui fonçait sur lui.

Il fut percuté par la voiture qui essayait de freiner et passa par-dessus le toit de la voiture, atterrissant lourdement sur le goudron. Du sang coulait abondamment sur sa tempe et un goût métallique emplit sa bouche. Il entendit le son d'une portière qui claquait et une silhouette floue se pencha au-dessus de son corps et il rencontra un regard bleu électrique.

— Oh putain de bordel de merde ! jura l'homme, agrippant les cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Merde… merde… merde…

L'homme se baissa un peu plus vers lui, son regard évaluant rapidement les dégâts.

— L'hôpital ! Il faut vous emmener à l'hôpital, dit l'homme, paniqué. Vous m'entendez ?

— Non… s'il… s'il vous… plaît… pas… pas… l'hôpital… non… pitié…

— Je sais que je suis ivre mort mais je sais encore reconnaître un mec qui a besoin de l'hosto et t'as besoin d'un médecin au plus vite car tu saignes grave, mec ! lâcha l'ivrogne en costume d'une voix un peu aiguë.

— Non… pas d'hôpital…

S'il allait à l'hôpital, les moldus prendraient conscience de son état et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire à un homme comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller dans un hôpital moldu. Non.

— Merde… merde…merde… marmonna l'inconnu.

Severus voulut rajouter quelque chose mais son esprit dériva et les ténèbres se rapprochèrent, embrumant son esprit.

— Hé, mec ! Mec, reste avec moi. Mec ! Pas d'hôpital, ok ? Pas d'hôpital mais tu dois rester avec moi. Mec !

Et Severus sombra, ses pensées tournées vers Harry. Il allait mourir, emportant l'enfant avec lui. Il avait échoué, une fois encore. Il n'avait pas su protéger Lily ainsi que Harry. Il avait échoué.

Ils allaient mourir. Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais son échec. Elle avait placé sa confiance en lui et il la décevait une énième fois.

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis pas très fière de mon chapitre mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, les ajouts en favoris et update. Ça me fait plaisir et je ne pensais que j'obtiendrais tant de soutiens de votre part. Savoir qu'elle est lue et appréciée, m'encourage à produire des chapitres plus vite que ma paresse légendaire.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre, on fera connaissance avec notre bon vieux Tony et on verra bien la tête qu'il fera en découvrant l'état de notre cher Severus.**_

 _ **Omega Hannah.**_


	3. Abracadabra

**_Dans le chapitre précédent,_** _Severus était agressé par Dan et était victime d'une tentative de viol. Échappant à son agresseur, il se fait tamponner par une voiture de sport qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Sa vie et celle d'Harry sont en danger…_

Chapitre 3

 _ **Abracadabra ou comment un homme devient enceint !**_

— Putain de merde de bordel de merde ! jura le chauffeur. Ô Seigneur ! Dis-moi que c'est un putain de cauchemar et que je n'ai renversé personne. Faîtes que ce soit qu'une hallucination due à une trop grande consommation d'alcool.

Il ferma les yeux et pria quelques secondes dans son cœur, suppliant les dieux que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il attendit encore une à deux minutes avant de rouvrir ses paupières et son regard tomba sur l'homme étalé sur le goudron, baignant dans une mare de sang.

— Bordel de merde ! Il saigne ! Il saigne ! paniqua-t-il. Ô Dieu, il saigne !

L'homme s'arracha les cheveux, perdant ses moyens.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tony, bordel, réfléchis ! Y a un homme qui crève sous tes yeux et… Quoi ? Minute… Il… merde…merde…merde… il crève. Il est en train de crever et moi je suis bourré. Il crève et moi je suis ivre. Ô Dieu, suis vraiment dans la merde !

Tony s'approcha de l'homme inconscient et repoussa la panique qui était en train de le submerger. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Il y avait un homme gravement blessé qui avait besoin de son aide et ivre ou pas, il allait lui porter secours et tout irait bien. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il s'accroupit et évalua rapidement les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il n'était pas médecin mais savait que l'homme avait besoin d'être transféré aux urgences le plus rapidement possible. Il saignait trop et risquait de mourir à cause d'une hémorragie.

Il transporta l'homme avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve et marcha en direction de sa voiture.

— Tu devrais certainement manger un peu plus, mec, dit-il. T'es bien trop léger pour un homme de ton âge. D'ailleurs, t'as quel âge ?

Il plaça l'inconscient sur le siège passager et sauta rapidement au volant de sa voiture. Il savait que l'homme ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital mais il n'avait guère de choix. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro bien familier.

— Manoir Stark, Jarvis à l'appareil, que puis-je…

— Jarv', c'est Tony.

— Monsieur ? fit le majordome, intrigué. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Je suis dans la merde, Jarv' ! Je viens de renverser un type et il est inconscient, pratiquement en train de crever dans ma bagnole. Que dois-je faire, J' ?

— Vous devriez vous rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche, monsieur, répondit le majordome.

— Ouais, mais le gars était contre cette idée avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je suis complètement paumé, Jarvis, et sans l'alcool qui parcourt mes veines, je crois bien que j'aurais fait une crise de panique. Suis dans la merde, J'. Les paparazzis vont me tomber dessus dès qu'ils vont l'apprendre. Si le mec crève, j'irais peut-être en taule au pire et au mieux, Pepper et Obie vont me tuer pour avoir coulé la boîte ! Je suis même sûr que mon vieux reviendra d'entre les morts juste pour me faire savoir à quel point j'ai été un fils décevant.

— Prenez une longue inspiration, monsieur, conseilla le majordome. Ensuite, conduisez jusqu'à la clinique Stark. Je vous y rejoins dans les plus brefs délais.

— Très bien, acquiesça Tony. Merci, Jarvis. T'es un super pote.

— Contentez-vous de conduire prudemment jusqu'à la clinique, monsieur. Je me chargerais du reste.

Jarvis raccrocha après cela et Tony se concentra sur la route, prenant une longue et profonde inspiration. Il se dirigea vers la clinique Stark. Une clinique privée qui avait été créée par Maria Carbonell Stark, sa mère. Il fut heureux d'apercevoir l'institution au bout de quelques minutes de route et sans surprise, une équipe d'urgentistes était à l'entrée de la clinique avec un brancard et tout le matériel adéquat pour venir en aide à un accidenté de la route.

Il se gara près des marches de la clinique et aussitôt, les urgentistes se ruèrent sur sa voiture et l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la portière du côté passager pour en extirper le blessé qu'il posa avec douceur sur le brancard.

— Vite ! Vite ! En salle d'urgence ! lança le médecin.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le médecin en chef aboyant des ordres à son équipe. Tony les suivit jusque dans un couloir et ne put aller plus loin car l'homme qu'il avait renversé était mené en soins d'urgences.

Il se glissa le long du mur du couloir et se prit la tête entre les mains tandis qu'il s'asseyait au sol. Il était tout tremblant et doutait qu'il s'en remettrait d'un tel épisode si l'homme venait à décéder. À cause de son insouciance, il venait de tamponner un homme et ce dernier se trouvait entre la vie et la mort par sa faute. En plus de cela, les actions de Stark Industries en prendraient un sacré coup car il était sûr que la presse s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour le lyncher sur la place publique. Il ferait effectivement une fois de plus la une des journaux mais cette fois-ci pas parce qu'il avait couché avec un célèbre mannequin ou qu'il avait été vu à une fête ultra branchée mais parce qu'il avait renversé un homme au volant de son Audi.

Il était sûr et certain que Pepper le tuerait et qu'Obadiah le regarderait avec déception. Jarvis, il ne savait trop quoi en penser, et était certain que la réaction de l'homme serait encore pire que celle des deux autres.

Il ne sut combien de temps il attendit dans ce long couloir vide et immaculé mais une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées maussades. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard insondable de son majordome.

— Venez.

Il se releva et suivit Jarvis jusqu'à la salle d'attente où l'homme lui désigna des sièges. Il s'assit et prit le gobelet que lui tendit le majordome. Il prit une gorgée du café chaud et amer et sentit son esprit s'apaiser quelques secondes avant que le vieil homme ne puisse prendre la parole.

— J'ai contacté, miss Potts, après votre coup de fil. Elle sera là dans une demi-heure, l'informa Jarvis.

— Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? demanda Tony, devenu pâle tout à coup.

— Elle était inquiète pour vous mais aussi très en colère après vous, répondit Jarvis.

Il n'était pas surpris. Il savait bien qu'il méritait la colère de la jeune femme et que les réprimandes qui en suivraient seraient méritées car il avait sérieusement merdé.

— Et Obie ?

— J'ai cru bon de ne pas en informer monsieur Stane pour l'instant.

Tony n'en avait réellement aucune idée mais il était à peu près sûr et certain que son majordome détestait Obadiah, l'homme qui était chargé de s'occuper des entreprises de Stark Industries tandis que lui s'amusait à jouer au play-boy milliardaire à des soirées organisées par la jet set américaine. Il préféra ne pas discuter sur ce point avec Jarvis et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'il n'aurait que Pepper à gérer ce soir. Il ferait face à Obadiah, un peu plus tard.

Il venait de terminer son café lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux tirés en queue de cheval et aux yeux verts fit son apparition dans un tailleur noir, claquant ses talons sur le sol des couloirs de la clinique.

— Hey, Pepp…

Il reçut une gifle avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Il regarda la rousse d'un air abasourdi.

— Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à grandir ? l'interrogea Pepper, furieuse. Vous avez renversé un homme, monsieur Stark ! Cette personne pourrait mourir à cause de vous ! Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences de vos actes ? Aux gens que vous auriez pu blesser ? À la famille de ce dernier ?

Il reçut comme une douche froide et le peu d'alcool qui courrait encore dans son organisme sembla s'évanouir à la suite des paroles de son assistante personnelle. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux réelles conséquences de ses actes et s'était plus inquiété de son avenir que de celui de l'homme qui était aux urgences ou encore aux proches de ce dernier. Une fois encore, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et pas aux autres. Il avait été plus qu'égoïste sur ce coup.

Pepper était en larmes et Tony s'en voulut de la faire pleurer. Il voulait s'excuser et implorer son pardon mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne savait jamais s'excuser et c'était peut-être à cause de son attitude désinvolte qu'il gâchait ses plus belles relations.

— Si cet homme meurt, je présenterais ma démission, prévint-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Il aurait dû courir après elle mais puisqu'il était un imbécile, il ne le fit pas. Il la laissa s'en aller comme toujours et ne saurait peut-être jamais ce qu'il ratait à chaque fois qu'il la laissait partir sans jamais essayer de la retenir.

— Je vais discuter avec Miss Potts, dit Jarvis avant de l'abandonner dans la salle d'attente à son tour.

Il se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains et se maudit pour sa stupidité et son inconscience. Il sentait sa vie ne tenir qu'à un fil à partir de maintenant. Tout ne dépendrait plus que de la survie de cet homme.

Il attendit patiemment de longues heures en salle d'attente et tourna en rond dans la pièce lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune nouvelle des médecins. Il était en compagnie de Pepper et de Jarvis qui étaient revenus peu de temps après la claque justifiée qu'il avait reçu de la rousse. Pepper l'avait ignoré tout au long de l'attente et même si cela faisait mal, il comprenait l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci et peut-être qu'il avait réussi à détruire la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.

— Monsieur Stark, l'interpella un médecin de la clinique.

Il se tourna à la hâte vers le médecin, tous les muscles de son corps extrêmement tendus.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

— Nous avons pu le sauver à temps et avons pu stabiliser son état. Nous le garderons encore quarante-huit heures aux urgences pour voir comment il réagit aux soins que nous lui avons administré, répondit le docteur.

— Merci Seigneur, soupira Tony, soulagé.

— Cela veut-il dire qu'il ira mieux ? Il est sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pepper.

Le médecin dériva son regard entre le jeune héritier des industries Stark et l'assistante personnelle de ce dernier. L'homme dégagea sa gorge et plaça son bloc-notes sous son bras droit.

— Je ne sais comment vous le dire mais mes collègues et moi avons fait une découverte assez perturbante et anormale.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce que vous allez nous dire ne sera pas joyeux du tout ? lança Tony.

— En effet, confirma le médecin. Nous avons découvert que le patient portait en lui un enfant.

— Portait ? releva Pepper, alarmée. Est-ce que cela veut dire que… le bébé est…

— Non, dit le médecin à la hâte. L'enfant est toujours vivant mais son état est assez critique tout comme celui du patient d'ailleurs. Nous avons pu stabiliser leur état de santé et arrêter l'hémorragie mais leur vie est toujours en danger. Pour une raison qui nous échappe, le patient se meurt et cela a des conséquences sur l'enfant qu'il porte.

— Faisons un replay, les gars, dit Tony. Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de nous dire que le mec que j'ai failli tuer est enceinte ?

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, monsieur Stark, confirma le docteur.

— Attendez ! Je pensais que c'était, moi, le mec bourré ici, lança Tony, incrédule. Vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'un mec est enceinte, docteur. Vous êtes parfaitement sobre et ne puez pas l'alcool.

— C'est une découverte qui nous surprend, toute mon équipe et moi-même, mais les faits sont là, monsieur Stark. Ce patient porte la vie en lui. D'après les examens que nous avons effectué sur lui, il en serait à son quatrième mois de grossesse. La conception daterait du mois d'octobre.

— Êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit un homme ? questionna Pepper.

— Absolument, miss Potts.

— Non ! Ça doit être une blague. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, les mecs. Aucun homme sur cette terre ne peut tomber enceinte !

— Et pourtant nous ne pouvons nier que cet homme le soit bel et bien, répliqua le médecin. C'est un phénomène nouveau pour nous, certainement inédit et incompréhensible car le corps de cet homme semble s'être parfaitement adapté à la vie qui croît en lui. Un peu comme le corps d'une femme.

— Vous êtes en train de dire quoi là ? Qu'il fallut tout simplement d'une formule magique, Abracadabra, et cet homme est devenu enceinte ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre de Tolkien, docteur. Les elfes n'existent pas, encore moins les magiciens et certainement pas les HOMMES ENCEINTES ! Avez-vous compris ?

— Monsieur Stark, nous avons effectué tous les examens nécessaires et ils sont tous sans appels. Le patient est enceinte.

— Merde alors, lâcha Tony, ahuri.

Il prit un moment avant d'encaisser le choc de la nouvelle et puis, il repensa à l'homme, à quelques minutes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

— Merde ! jura-t-il à nouveau. Le putain de bâtard !

— Tony ! le réprimanda Pepper.

— C'est certainement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction excessive à l'idée d'être conduit dans un établissement hospitalier. L'enfoiré ! Il savait qu'il était enceinte et ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le jeune milliardaire qui se mettait à injurier copieusement le patient qui était dans un état critique aux urgences.

— Non mais quel gars avec un certain bon sens tomberait enceinte ? se demanda-t-il, dubitatif. Il a usé de magie ou quoi ? Même Tolkien qui a inventé le langage elfique n'aurait pas été jusqu'à faire féconder des mâles ! C'est quoi le délire ? Vous imaginez Bilbon porter l'enfant de Thorin ? C'est juste pas possible parce que ce sont des putains de mecs ! Des mecs, bon sang !

— Monsieur Stark.

— Ça doit sûrement être un gag ou peut-être suis-je encore trop ivre ou mieux, nous sommes tous drogués. Ça doit être ça car je suis un putain de scientifique et je sais qu'il est impossible pour un homme tout à fait NORMAL de tomber enceinte ! Ça n'existe pas à moins que le type vienne d'une autre planète mais là encore, je doute de l'existence d'extraterrestres.

— Monsieur Stark.

— Un alien ? Peu probable mais dans une telle situation, nous ne pouvons en écarter la possibilité. Mais comment ça se fait qu'un mâle puisse être fécondé ?

— Tony ! lança Pepper d'une voix un peu plus forte.

— Quoi ? Ouais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu devrais penser à te calmer. Nous sommes dans une clinique, Tony, pas dans un théâtre ! Alors si tu veux jouer à ta Drama Queen, tu ferais mieux de quitter cette institution et de prendre un vol pour Broadway, dit Pepper d'un ton sarcastique.

— Je… désolé… c'est juste que… bredouilla Tony, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'air complètement perdu.

Pepper s'adoucit légèrement mais gardait une expression sévère sur son visage. Elle comprenait que la situation puisse être intrigante voire même stressante pour son jeune patron mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ils se retrouvaient tous ici dans cette merde à cause des actions inconsidérées du jeune milliardaire. S'il n'avait pas été ivre cette nuit-là, ils auraient certainement pu éviter un drame.

— Edwin, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-elle au majordome.

Edwin Jarvis était le majordome de la famille Stark mais aussi un ancien pilote de la Royal Air Force du Royaume-Uni. Il avait pris sa retraite et s'était installé aux États-Unis où il fut embauché par Howard et Maria Stark. Il servait les intérêts de la famille depuis de nombreuses années et avait toujours été un excellent conseiller.

— Docteur Grant, activation du protocole Collins, ordonna Jarvis.

— Vous n'y pensez tout de même pas ! Cet homme pourrait permettre à la médecine d'évoluer. Si nous…

— Activation du protocole Collins, répéta sèchement Jarvis.

Le médecin se tourna vers Tony dans l'espoir qu'il protesterait contre l'activation d'un tel protocole mais le milliardaire ne dit rien, restant silencieux dans le coin de la salle d'attente. Le docteur Grant baissa les épaules, la mine défaite et hocha la tête.

— Bien.

— Faîtes évacuer le patient jusqu'au manoir Stark, poursuivit Jarvis.

— Très bien.

Le docteur quitta la salle d'attente pour aller exécuter les ordres données par le majordome.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est le protocole Collins ? questionna Pepper, curieuse.

— Ce protocole a été mis en place par Madame Stark peu de temps après l'ouverture de la clinique. Il permet d'assurer le secret de la famille Stark en effaçant toutes données compromettantes qui pourraient atteindre Stark Industries. Ce protocole permet d'effacer tous fichiers se rapprochant de près ou de loin aux membres de la famille et les médecins qui ont été soumis au secret disparaîtront avant que le jour ne se lève, expliqua Jarvis.

— Vous… vous… voulez dire qu'ils vont être tués ? fit Pepper, choquée.

— Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils encouraient à travailler dans cette clinique, miss Potts.

— Ce sont des êtres humains, bon sang ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensibles ? se révolta la rousse.

Jarvis posa un regard dur sur la jeune femme.

— Ils ont été prévenus dès le départ et savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, le protocole Collins serait activé. Ils en avaient tous conscience. Tous les médecins qui travaillent pour la clinique Stark savent qu'ils risquent leur vie à tout moment mais ils ont tout de même décidé de travailler ici. C'était un sacrifice qu'ils étaient tous prêts à faire pour la famille Stark car toutes ces personnes sont dévouées au bien-être et à la sécurité des membres de la famille. C'est une loyauté que vous n'êtes, certes, pas en mesure de comprendre mais une nécessité pour tous.

— C'est ignoble, cracha Pepper.

— Certainement, oui, concéda Jarvis.

— Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus dans cet endroit, lança Pepper.

Elle tourna les talons sans un regard vers Tony et quitta précipitamment la clinique.

— Étais-tu obligé de la faire croire qu'ils allaient vraiment mourir ? grogna Tony.

— J'ai confiance en miss Potts mais pour son propre bien, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache les réelles spécificités du protocole Collins, argua Jarvis. De telles informations pourraient mettre sa vie en danger.

— Je sais mais je n'aime pas lui mentir.

— Vous n'avez pas menti, monsieur. Je suis celui qui a menti.

— Pour me protéger.

— Pour vous protéger.

— Nous avons activé le protocole, monsieur. Toutes preuves que nous détenions à la clinique ont été détruites. Un avion nous attend à l'aéroport pour nous conduire à Collins. Le docteur Xavier est en route et sera à Malibu dans moins de six heures, informa Grant.

— Et le patient ?

— En route pour le manoir Stark, répondit le médecin.

— Merci beaucoup, Docteur Grant. J'espère que vous vous y plairez à Collins, dit Jarvis.

— Adieu.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de lire vos commentaires ! Vous me permettez d'écrire bien plus vite que d'habitude. J'ai été surprise par le nombre de personnes qui suivent mon histoire. Merci à vous.**_

 _ **Attention ! Pour rendre ma fic plus crédible entre les événements d'HP, Iron Man et Avengers, j'ai dû créer un univers alternatif donc mon histoire se déroule en 1991 et non en 1981 pour être au plus proche des évènements d'Avengers.**_

 _ **Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une grande fic mais maintenant, je pense que je vais développer l'enfance d'Harry ainsi que ses études en tant que sorcier. Qu'en dites-vous ? Surtout que grâce aux nouvelles de JK j'ai les moyens de le faire.**_

 _ **Omega Hannah**_.


	4. Le rituel enfin complet

_**Dans le chapitre précédent,**_ _Tony Stark, héritier des industries Stark, conduisait Severus Snape à la clinique privée fondée par sa mère. Là-bas, il découvrit que l'homme qu'il avait renversé était enceinte._

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _ **Le rituel enfin complet**_

Tony se tenait sur le balcon de la terrasse du salon, un verre de whisky de la bouteille la plus coûteuse de son bar dans la main. Il portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie de son groupe de rock préféré, AC/DC. Il prit une gorgée du liquide ambrée et sentit sa gorge s'enflammer au passage de l'alcool. Il ne devrait pas boire après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver la veille mais c'était impossible. Il y était accroc et sans alcool dans son organisme, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de se calmer, de tenter d'oublier qu'il avait failli tuer un homme _enceinte_.

Un homme… enceinte.

Il resserra sa main autour du verre en cristal et son regard bleu se posa sur l'océan. Les vagues déferlaient inlassablement sur les rochers. De légers rayons de soleil commencèrent à émerger sous les lourds nuages. Dans peu de temps, Malibu baignerait dans le soleil chaud du matin.

— Monsieur, le docteur Xavier et son équipe sont là, annonça Jarvis.

Tony n'avait pu dormir de la nuit car il était difficile pour lui de fermer les yeux. Lorsque ses paupières se refermaient contre son gré, il revoyait aussitôt les images de l'accident dans un ralenti qui poignait son cœur. Un homme et son enfant auraient pu mourir la veille. Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait cesser de boire.

Tony posa son verre sur le balcon et suivit le majordome jusqu'au salon où il recevait d'ordinaire des invités.

Un homme chauve assis dans un fauteuil roulant se trouvait aux côtés d'une femme au teint ébène à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux noirs, vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir noir. À la gauche de la femme, un homme aux cheveux bruns. Il portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt de la même couleur ainsi qu'un blouson en cuir ainsi que des lunettes de soleil.

— Docteur Xavier, le salua Tony.

— Professeur, s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme en fauteuil roulant.

— Professeur Xavier, reprit Tony. Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ?

— Très bien, merci, répondit le professeur Xavier.

— Et pourrait-on savoir qui sont les personnes qui vous accompagnent ? demanda Tony.

— Des enseignants de mon institut. Le professeur Ororo Munroe et le professeur Scott Summers.

— J'adore ton style, très chère, lança Tony en faisant un clin d'œil à Ororo.

— Pourrions-nous voir le patient ? questionna poliment Charles.

— Bien sûr, répondit Jarvis. Veuillez me suivre.

Jarvis ouvrit la marche et ils prirent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où ils traversèrent un long corridor. Le majordome poussa la porte de l'une des pièces et il entra dans la salle avant d'ouvrir grandement la porte afin de laisser passer le professeur Xavier.

La pièce ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. C'était clinique et stérile, ne contenant que le matériel nécessaire au maintien de l'état de santé du patient qui semblait dormir paisiblement sur le lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Charles s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au pied du lit et observa la silhouette pâle qui y gisait dans un profond sommeil induit par les nombreux médicaments qui avaient été injectés dans son corps.

— Pensez-vous qu'il soit comme _vous_ ? le questionna Tony qui se tenait dans son dos.

Charles fit tourner son fauteuil et rencontra le regard anxieux du jeune milliardaire. Il pouvait lire en l'homme comme dans un livre ouvert et n'avait nullement besoin d'utiliser son don pour savoir que le brun était inquiet pour l'homme et qu'il cherchait des réponses aux questions qui torturaient son esprit.

— C'est ce que nous découvrirons dans quelques instants, répondit simplement le professeur Xavier.

Tony acquiesça et attendit comme le reste du groupe que l'homme puisse utiliser son pouvoir sur le patient.

Tony connaissait le professeur Xavier car ce dernier avait été un ami de longue date de sa mère. Ils avaient tous deux faits leurs études à Oxford où ils s'y étaient rencontrés et avaient tissé des liens d'amitié. Ayant une totale confiance en Maria, Charles lui avait révélé son secret ou tout simplement avoué _sa mutation_. Maria avait découvert l'existence des mutants grâce à Charles et leur amitié se souda un peu plus. Lorsque Maria créa la clinique Stark, elle fit appel à son ami de toujours pour la fondation de l'établissement hospitalier et bien que Charles ne soit pas médecin, il faisait partie de l'équipe médicale _spéciale_ de la clinique et n'était appelé qu'en cas d'urgence ou plutôt lorsqu'un phénomène étrange faisant son apparition au sein de la clinique.

Charles se plaça face au pied du lit et fixa son regard sur le jeune maître des potions. Sans que personne ne s'y attende et encore moins le professeur, il fut projeté hors de son fauteuil roulant et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de Scott, il se serait effondré contre le mur de la chambre. Son dos frappa lourdement la poitrine de l'enseignant qui l'accompagnait.

— Professeur !

Ororo accourut aussitôt vers eux et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'homme plus âgé.

— Vous allez bien, professeur ? demanda Ororo.

— Oui, répondit Charles encore tout étourdi par la violence du choc de tout à l'heure. Oui, je…je vais bien.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Tony.

Charles leva les yeux vers le lit et son regard se riva sur la lueur verdâtre qui entourait l'homme toujours inconscient de son entourage.

— L'enfant le protège et il n'a guère apprécié mon intrusion dans l'esprit de… sa mère, répondit Charles, hésitant sur les deux derniers mots.

— Mère ? répéta Tony, interloqué. C'est un homme, professeur.

— Je n'en doute pas mais cet enfant considère cet homme comme sa mère.

— Est-ce un mutant ? l'interrogea Scott qui parla pour la première fois.

— Non, répondit le professeur Xavier. Je l'aurais senti aussitôt que j'ai été dans leur esprit.

— Alors, s'ils ne sont pas des mutants, que sont-ils ? lança Tony.

— Une question à laquelle je pourrais répondre s'il me laissait pénétrer dans l'esprit de sa mère.

— Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas pour le faire ?

Charles lança un regard noir au génie milliardaire.

— Je ne connais aucune de ces personnes mais une chose est sûre, monsieur Stark, cet enfant a une dent contre vous. Il ne l'a pas exprimé oralement. Il n'a pas besoin de le faire car les émotions que j'ai pu entr'apercevoir tout à l'heure parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Tony se raidit quasi instantanément et se rappela que c'était à cause de lui que cet homme se trouvait dans un tel état. Il était responsable de la presque mort de cet inconnu et de son bébé. Il baissa la tête, se sentant coupable.

— Je pense que vous devriez tous quitter cette pièce et me laisser seul avec eux, suggéra le professeur.

— Mais professeur, protesta Ororo, et s'il venait à essayer de vous blesser une nouvelle fois ? Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont et encore moins quel genre de pouvoirs ils ont. Ils peuvent être dangereux, professeur.

— Je suis d'accord avec Ororo, professeur, enchérit Scott. Nous ne pouvons vous laisser seuls avec eux sans protection.

— La réaction de cet enfant était tout à fait légitime, répliqua Charles. Il protégeait tout simplement l'esprit de sa mère que j'allais violer. Je suis celui dont vous devriez vous méfier.

— Professeur, fit Ororo.

— Sortez.

Scott prit la main de la femme noire et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tony fit un pas hésitant vers Severus et leva le bras, souhaitant poser sa main sur celle pâle du maître des potions mais il interrompit son geste et jeta un simple regard désolé à la forme endormie.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre à son tour.

Jarvis ramena les compagnons du professeur Xavier au salon où il les installa confortablement avant de leur offrir quelque chose à boire.

Tony se retrancha au coin du bar de la pièce et se servit un verre d'alcool. Il fixa longtemps le liquide ambrée puis repoussa le verre avant de s'arracher pratiquement les cheveux.

Il avait failli tuer un homme, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer à boire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que c'était à cause de son ivresse qu'il avait manqué la faillite et quelques années de taule.

Il ne devrait plus boire. Plus jamais. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir survivre en combattant cette dépendance qui durait depuis tant d'années ? Il ne savait même plus à quel moment il était devenu alcoolique. Son foie devrait être tellement intoxiquée par toute cette quantité d'alcool, qu'il était sûr qu'il ne verrait même pas grandir son enfant. Encore faudrait-il qu'il en fasse un. Vu ses merveilleuses _qualités_ en tant qu'homme, il était plus prudent de ne pas songer à maudire un innocent avant sa naissance. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il avait eu un bon exemple dans son enfance. Son père avait été, au mieux, quasi absent. Au plus vrai, un parfait connard qui se souciait plus de retrouver un super soldat, un _héros_ comme il aimait bien le dire, plutôt que de s'occuper de son gosse qu'il envoyait à l'internat pour ne plus à l'avoir dans ses pattes.

Il rendrait certainement un grand service à l'humanité en décidant de ne pas se reproduire.

Il s'éloigna du bar et de toutes tentations y provenant afin de ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'ivresse de l'alcool.

— Monsieur ? l'interpella Jarvis, la voix teintée d'inquiétude.

— Je vais bien, Jarv'.

Le majordome lui lança un regard septique, doutant de l'honnêteté de sa réponse. Tony aurait voulu sortir une blague qui aurait pu alléger la tension qui régnait dans la salle mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lancer des sottises.

Il alla s'effondrer dans un fauteuil et attendit calmement que le professeur Xavier revienne.

Il fallut une heure d'attente avant que le professeur Xavier ne contacte Scott et Ororo par télépathie car il avait besoin de leur aide pour descendre les marches d'escaliers. Scott le souleva dans ses bras tandis qu'Ororo, aidée par Jarvis, fit descendre son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

— Merci, les remercia le professeur lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assis sur son fauteuil.

— Alors ? demanda Tony, impatient.

— J'ai pu découvrir qui ils étaient et vous pouvez être rassuré, ils ne représentent aucun danger pour vous ni pour votre entreprise et encore moins pour l'humanité, répondit le professeur.

— Que sont-ils alors ?

— Des humains un peu spéciaux, répondit le professeur de manière évasive.

— Professeur.

— C'est à eux de vous dire qui ils sont, s'ils le souhaitent, l'interrompit le mutant en levant la main. Quant au reste, sachez que leur état de santé s'améliorerait que si vous y participiez.

— Comment ? questionna le génie, désireux de réparer ses erreurs.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux trahir leur secret donc je ne pourrais vous expliquer que _partiellement_ les raisons de cette demande, ébaucha le mutant. Ils ont besoin du sang d'un autre mâle pour survivre. Juste un verre de trente centilitres par jour jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant.

Tony fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Du sang ? Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de sang ? Seraient-ils des vampires ? Existent-ils même vraiment ? lança le brun, dubitatif.

— Le sang permettra de compléter un rituel et de poursuivre l'évolution de l'enfant car pour l'instant, il n'a pas de père et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont en train de mourir, expliqua le professeur Xavier.

— Un instant, fit Tony, incrédule. Seriez-vous en train de me dire ce que je comprends ?

— Il faut à l'enfant les gènes du père pour poursuivre la grossesse de façon normale et la transmission ne peut s'effectuer dans son cas que par le don du sang, explicita le mutant.

— Pas question ! refusa derechef le milliardaire.

— Stark !

— Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous êtes en train de me demander ? s'énerva soudain le jeune homme. Un don de sang et pourquoi pas les entreprises Stark aussi pendant que vous y êtes ? Bordel ! Je ne suis pas un personnage lambda, professeur ! Je suis Tony Stark ! Je ne peux pas transmettre mes gènes à ce gamin. Je ne peux pas. Vous devriez trouver une autre personne pour ça.

— Une autre personne ? Vous êtes le responsable de l'état de ces personnes ! s'insurgea Ororo. Estimez-vous que ce ne soit qu'un don de sang qui vous est demandé dans ce cas.

— Ororo, l'houspilla tranquillement le professeur.

La mutante lança une œillade noire à Tony et le professeur Xavier se retint de rouler des yeux. Il s'avança vers le jeune milliardaire et leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard avant d'entrer en contact télépathique avec l'homme.

— _Ils ont besoin de protection, Anthony, et toi seul peut leur offrir cela. Ce ne sont guère des mutants et bien qu'ils soient spéciaux, ils ne peuvent vivre à l'institut, dit Charles. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire concernant ta fortune. Severus n'est pas un jeune homme cupide et il n'essaiera jamais de te voler les industries Stark._

— _Oncle Charles, cet enfant aura mes gènes ! Si j'accepte cette folie, il sera…il…il…sera…_

— _Ton fils ? termina Charles._

— _Nous partagerons le même sang, corrigea le génie._

Charles éclata de rire dans sa tête et regarda affectueusement Tony.

— _Je doute que Severus puisse t'accepter en tant que père dans la vie de son enfant mais si tu lui laissais la chance de découvrir qui est réellement Anthony Stark, je pense que vous pourriez être agréablement surpris tous les deux et par la suite, être une famille._

— _Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas ce don ?_

— _Parce que tu es celui qui a renversé ce jeune homme et qu'il est tant que tu assumes tes responsabilités et apprennes de tes erreurs, répondit Charles. Mais aussi parce que tu découvriras que tu n'es pas Howard. Tu n'es pas comme lui et tu ne le seras jamais._

Tony rompit le contact visuel puis finit par lâcher un soupir. Le professeur Xavier était presque comme un père pour lui et bien qu'ils ne soient plus en contact de manière régulière, l'homme gardait une certaine place dans son cœur ainsi que dans son estime. L'avis du mutant avait toujours compté pour lui, certainement plus que celui d'Obadiah. Et si l'oncle Charles, comme il aimait l'appeler lorsqu'ils étaient dans une conversation privée, lui assurait que sa fortune ne risquait rien en effectuant ce don de sang alors qui était-il pour en douter ?

— Je te saignerais jusqu'à ton dernier centime si jamais cet homme et son enfant tentaient quoi que ce soit contre les entreprises Stark, avertit-il.

— Votre enfant, monsieur Stark, rectifia le mutant.

— Donc il suffit d'un verre de sang et ils sont sauvés ?

— Tous les jours jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Ils seront hors de danger qu'à la fin de la grossesse.

— Génial, ironisa Tony.

— Il serait peut-être temps de commencer le don dès à présent pour améliorer leur état de santé, conseilla le professeur Xavier.

Et comme si ce fut le signal pour Jarvis, le majordome s'approcha de son maître avec une coupe en cristal ainsi qu'une dague en argent.

— Monsieur.

Tony poussa un soupir de lassitude et prit la dague puis se fit une entaille au poignet pour laisser couler un filet de sang dans la coupe. Il retira son bras lorsqu'il jugea la coupe assez pleine et posa un mouchoir sur sa blessure pour stopper le saignement.

— Veux-tu l'apporter à nos invités, s'il te plaît ?

— Vous devriez le faire, lança le professeur Xavier.

— Je fais don de mon sang et garantis ainsi leur survie. Je n'ai pas signé pour être proches d'eux, grogna Tony, irrité. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai mérité un peu de repos. Sur ce, bonne journée, messieurs et dame.

Et Tony quitta la pièce sans plus tarder pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais je dois me retirer pour m'occuper de monsieur Severus et de l'enfant de monsieur Stark, dit Jarvis.

— Faîtes donc, Jarvis. Nous connaissons le chemin du retour.

Le majordome hocha la tête et monta de nouveau les escaliers, laissant les mutants se débrouiller par eux-mêmes pour retrouver la sortie.

— Il est temps de rentrer chez nous, lança le professeur Xavier. Nous ferions mieux de remettre les cours de défense au programme car dans un proche avenir, la famille Stark aura besoin de notre soutien.

— Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'important, professeur ? demanda Ororo.

— Oui, ma chère, répondit le mutant. J'ai vu un être exceptionnel.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _: Jarvis est un humain parce que nous sommes en 1992 dans l'histoire et avant de devenir une I.A, il était à la base un homme. Ce n'est qu'à la mort de ce dernier que mon Tony créera l'I.A. j'espère avoir répondu à vos inquiétudes sur ce point._

 _ **Encore un grand merci à ceux et celles qui suivent et commentent mon histoire. Ça me touche beaucoup.**_

 **NOTE EXTERNE :** Juste pour le fun et pour s'amuser, je crée une émission de télé-réalité intitulé **Keep Calm**. Si vous souhaitez participer ou juste suivre l'émission, vous pouvez découvrir plus d'informations sur mon profil ou me contacter en mp.

 _ **Omega Hannah.**_


	5. Le réveil de Severus

_**Dans le chapitre précédent,**_ _Le professeur X en apprenait un peu plus sur le passé de Severus et découvrait que le jeune homme et l'enfant qu'il portait dans son ventre avaient besoin du sang d'un donneur pour ne pas mourir._

Chapitre 5

 **Le réveil de Severus**

Severus émergea de son profond sommeil dans un sursaut qui fit légèrement craquer le lit. Il passa des mains tremblantes sur son ventre arrondi et baissa les yeux, se concentrant pour tenter de ressentir la vie à l'intérieur de son corps. Il attendit pendant trois longues minutes et ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un bourdonnement magique en lui. L'enfant était toujours en vie. Il était dans son ventre et allait bien. Du moins, il voulait le croire.

Il se mit à paniquer en repensant aux évènements qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état.

— _Tu vas voir. Tu vas aimer ce que j'vais te faire. T'en redemanderas tellement j'vais te faire crier comme la petite salope que t'es._

Une sueur froide glissa le long de son cou alors que les images de cette nuit revinrent avec force dans son esprit. Il se rappela, avec une netteté qui le rendit nauséeux, de l'odeur de l'haleine fétide de Dan qui puait l'alcool bon marché. Il se souvint du contact violent de l'homme sur sa peau, des phrases qu'il lui avait chuchoté d'une voix désagréable au creux de l'oreille, du corps de son agresseur pressé contre le sien, de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était tombé sur le ventre. De l'horreur croissante qui meurtrissait son cœur en pensant à l'enfant qu'il était en train de perdre. De sa fuite mais aussi des phares aveuglants et d'une paire d'yeux azur avant qu'il ne se laisse envelopper par les ténèbres.

Il serra douloureusement sa mâchoire et ses mains s'agrippèrent à des draps en soie. Il battit des paupières quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Il se trouvait dans un lit double très large dont la tête était en velours, recouvert de draps en soie grise. La couleur gris argenté était magnifiquement assortie au lustre en cristal qui pendait d'un plafond particulièrement haut. Le système d'éclairage encastré au plafond, descendant à certains endroits, donnait un aspect dynamique, voire ondulant, à la pièce. Décorée de bleu et enjolivée par des tableaux d'art moderne, la chambre était dotée d'un vrai charme et d'un style très chic.

L'ancien mangemort balaya à nouveau la salle du regard et fronça les sourcils, quelque peu confus. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette chambre et était tout à fait sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre dans un tel luxe et qu'il connaissait peu de personnes qui soient assez riches pour s'offrir un tel endroit. Des personnes qui lui soient _**très**_ proches et qui se montreraient bienveillantes à son égard. Des choses dont il doutait car il n'avait pas d'amis et Lucius Malefoy avait financé son apprentissage de potions uniquement à la commande du seigneur des ténèbres. De plus, il n'avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois au manoir Malefoy et c'était un souvenir qu'il souhaitait enterrer à tout jamais au fond de son esprit.

Tenter de découvrir le lieu où il se trouvait lui permit de ne pas s'attarder sur les évènements de son agression ainsi que de son accident où il avait failli perdre la vie, entraînant Harry dans sa mort.

Il replaça une main sur son abdomen qui était nettement plus visible sous la fine chemise de nuit en coton pur qu'il portait et qui se moulait avec délicatesse contre sa peau pâle. Il caressa distraitement son ventre, se sentant apaiser en ressentant les flux de magie de l'enfant tout contre sa paume.

 _Harry allait bien_ , pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle et savoir où il était et comment il avait fait pour se trouver dans un tel endroit.

Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il ne se sentait pas épuisé. Il avait horriblement mal au corps et avait des courbatures à divers endroits mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression d'être de nouveau vivant. Il savait que son noyau magique était faible et que cela était due à sa grossesse car Harry, puisqu'il avait été conçu par la magie, devait puiser dans son noyau pour se développer et le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu compléter le rituel jusqu'à ce jour le rendait extrêmement fatigué, causant leur mort, lente et douloureuse. Mais par un mystère qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il se sentait reposé, et était sûr qu'il pourrait lancer un _lumos_.

Le jeune maître des potions était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

— Bonjour monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin réveillé, dit Jarvis en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains qui contenait un verre de sang frais ainsi qu'une serviette de table blanche.

Severus sursauta à l'entente de la voix paisible du vieux majordome. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir. Severus dévisagea l'homme, incapable de décider sur une action. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chevet de table près du lit et ne vit sa baguette magique nulle part. Il s'insulta intérieurement pour n'avoir pas cherché le bout de bois un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, il se trouvait sans défenses face à l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre.

— Nous sommes le 3 avril 1992 et vous avez été inconscient durant trois semaines après l'accident de voiture dont vous avez été victime, dit le majordome. Vous êtes au manoir Stark à Malibu en Californie aux États-Unis, il est huit heures du matin et la température extérieure est de 14 degré celsius.

Le sorcier cligna des paupières et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il avait été inconscient pendant trois semaines.

— Mon bébé, lâcha-t-il sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ses mots.

— L'enfant est hors de danger, monsieur. Une équipe médicale y a veillé très scrupuleusement.

Severus savait déjà que son enfant allait parfaitement bien mais il était toujours bon de l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre surtout lorsque des médecins avaient… que… .

 _Quoi ? Comment ça, des médecins y avaient veillé scrupuleusement ?_

Son visage refléta sûrement ses pensées car le vieil homme posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Vous ne craignez rien ici, monsieur. Personne dans ce manoir ne vous fera de mal, à vous ni à l'enfant, assura le majordome. Veuillez être rassuré, votre condition ne sera nullement dévoilée, ni par monsieur Stark ni par ceux qui sont sous ses ordres.

— Qui êtes-vous et comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? questionna Severus.

— Je vous prie d'excuser mon étourderie, monsieur. Je suis Edwin Jarvis, majordome de la famille Stark, dit le vieil anglais. Vous avez été conduit au manoir après la découverte de votre condition. Monsieur Stark, étant responsable de votre accident, a décidé de tout faire pour vous venir en aide.

Le majordome attendit d'autres questions de la part du jeune sorcier mais ce dernier resta complètement silencieux.

— Je vous ai apporté votre verre de sang, dit Jarvis. Souhaitez-vous autre chose, monsieur ? Voulez-vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans votre chambre ou dans la salle à manger en compagnie de monsieur Stark et de monsieur Rhodes ?

Severus tourna la tête sur sa droite et posa son regard sombre sur le verre de sang. Il se sentit frissonner en évaluant à nouveau sa situation et son cœur accéléra sa course quand il se rendit compte que les moldus qui l'avaient découvert, savaient pour lui et Harry. Ils étaient au courant du rituel qu'il avait effectué sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu lui proposer du sang.

 _Comment ?_

Il était absolument sûr et certain que la demeure dans laquelle il se trouvait était habitée que par des moldus car il ne percevait aucun résidu de magie dans l'air. Le majordome qui lui faisait face était sans conteste un être dépourvu de magie.

— À qui appartient ce sang ? demanda-t-il à la place de sa question initiale.

— À monsieur Stark, répondit Jarvis.

Severus prit le temps pour digérer toute cette masse d'informations et un mal de tête commença à lui vriller les tempes.

— Je vous remercie mais je n'en veux pas.

— Le professeur Xavier a été clair dans ses recommandations, monsieur. Vous devez boire trente-trois centilitres de sang de monsieur Stark par jour jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant.

Ses inquiétudes étaient fondées, ils étaient au courant de son état.

— Comment ?

— Le professeur Xavier vous a examiné lorsque vous avez été transféré de la clinique privée Stark au manoir. Le professeur est un homme qui possède un don peu singulier et qui nous a permis de vous sauver la vie.

Severus retint le nom de ce fameux professeur et essayera d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'éclaircir certains points.

— Pendant mon inconscience, avez-vous… m'avez-vous… je…

Il se coupa, ne sachant comment formuler correctement cette question car il avait peur que ses doutes ne soient fondés.

— Souhaitez-vous savoir si le sang de monsieur Stark coule dans l'organisme de l'enfant ? formula le majordome.

Il hocha la tête, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade.

— Depuis trois semaines, monsieur, répondit Jarvis.

Severus lâcha un hoquet de stupeur à la réponse du majordome et se sentit blêmir tout à coup. Ce n'était pas possible. Il serra douloureusement sa mâchoire et agrippa avec force quelques pans du drap.

— Monsieur ? fit Jarvis d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

— Dehors !

— Je ne pense pas qu'il serait…

— Dehors ! cria le maître des potions. Sortez !

Jarvis s'excusa auprès du sorcier et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste.

Severus hoqueta, un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il pleurait de rage mais aussi d'indignation. Il avait comme l'impression qu'on s'était servi de lui, de son corps. C'était horrible de ressentir ça. Il passa ses bras autour de son ventre et sanglota. Ils s'étaient tous servis de lui. Ils l'avaient obligé à prendre le sang d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Harry, l'enfant qu'il s'était juré de protéger coûte que coûte, son tout petit, il…il n'était plus totalement le sien car ils dépendaient désormais tous deux d'un individu dont ils ne connaissaient pas la personnalité.

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait été inconscient et que pendant ces semaines, ces moldus s'étaient permis, sans lui demander son accord, de mélanger le sang de ce Stark à celui de son enfant.

— Ô Lily, murmura-t-il. Combien de fois t'ai-je déçu ?

Il n'avait non seulement pas été capable de la protéger mais il n'avait pas non plus su veiller sur son fils. Il était tellement faible qu'il devait son malheur à un ivrogne de moldu et son salut à un richissime moldu. C'était comme si la vie elle-même se moquait de lui, de sa condition.

— T'as essayé d'en parler avec Pepper ? demanda un homme au teint basané habillé en uniforme de militaire.

— Nos échanges se sont réduits au strict minimum, Rhodey, soupira Tony. Elle ne me parlera que lorsque la belle au bois dormant se décidera enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

James Rhodes, plus communément appelé Rhodey par Tony, était un afro-américain à la peau brune foncée. Il avait une coiffure de militaire ainsi qu'un corps assez musclé. Il appartenait à l'US Air Force et avait fait la connaissance de Tony au M.I.T .

— Si tu tardes trop à essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous, tu vas finir par la perdre, Tony.

— L'ai-je jamais eu un seul jour ? répliqua le milliardaire.

— Tony…

— Monsieur Stark, veuillez pardonner mon interruption, mais notre invité est réveillé et se trouve actuellement dans un état d'angoisse, informa Jarvis. Dois-je contacter le professeur ?

— Pas pour l'instant, Jarvis, répondit Tony. Je vais… je vais monter discuter avec lui.

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Tony, lança Rhodey.

— Et pourquoi ? grogna-t-il.

— Comment ça « Pourquoi » ? s'énerva Rhodey. Je t'ai présenté le rapport d'enquête sur cet homme. Tu sais très bien qu'il a subi une agression avant que tu ne lui rentres dedans avec ta bagnole. Ce type a vécu suffisamment de traumatismes comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes une couche.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peu d'estime de moi, cracha le génie.

— Bordel, Tony, tu sais très bien que je t'ai en très haute estime ! Et que d'ailleurs, tu ne le mérites pas mais là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Rhodey. Ce type a besoin de quelqu'un qui sera capable de l'écouter tout en le rassurant. Après les épreuves qu'il a eu à subir, il doit être traumatisé et bien que tes intentions soient bonnes, tu ne feras autre chose que le braquer. Crois-moi, Tony, ni ta présence ni la mienne ne lui feront de bien. Laisse le professeur Xavier s'en occuper. Avec lui, il n'aura pas le sentiment d'être en danger.

— Bien, grommela Tony, je comprends où tu veux en venir.

Il savait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas tort et qu'il était nettement préférable que le professeur s'occupe de la santé mentale de l'étranger mais cela n'empêchait pas Tony de se sentir inutile. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il attendait avec impatience le réveil du jeune homme et que sa vie tournait désormais autour de l'homme et de l'enfant qu'il portait en lui. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps mais il commençait à se faire à l'idée que ce gamin pourrait être le sien et qu'il pourrait être papa. Trois semaines qu'il espérait une amélioration de l'état du jeune inconscient, se rassurant chaque jour en sachant que l'homme continuait de respirer et que le bébé était en parfaite santé. Trois semaines qu'il attendait et aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait aider car il pourrait être perçu comme une menace.

Il serra les poings et croisa le regard de son majordome.

— Contacte le professeur Xavier, Jarv', ainsi que les amis de monsieur Snape, ordonna-t-il.

— Bien, monsieur.

— Demande à Pepper de réunir les avocats du groupe, ajouta-t-il.

Rhodey lui lança un regard interrogateur mais le milliardaire l'ignora, organisant déjà un plan dans sa tête.


	6. Un nouveau départ

_**Dans le précédent chapitre,**_ _Severus s'est réveillé et a appris par le majordome, Edwin Jarvis, que Stark avait fait don de son sang pour les sauver, Harry et lui. Désormais, Harry est tout autant son fils que celui de Stark._

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _ **Un nouveau départ**_

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son reflet dans la glace. Le miroir de la salle de bain lui renvoyait une image plutôt pathétique et esseulée de lui-même. Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était regardé dans une glace, évitant toujours de se confronter à sa laideur. Des années de harcèlement de la part des maraudeurs avaient inévitablement eu des répercussions sur son estime de soi. Ils avaient réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était tellement moche que c'était pour cette raison qu'il finirait sa vie, seul, sans amour et sans famille. Pour cette raison qu'il avait perdu Lily sans avoir pu la retenir.

Était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il lui arrivait tellement de malheur. Depuis sa naissance, il multipliait les ennuis sur ennuis. Que ce soit à l'Impasse du Tisseur ou à Poudlard, il n'avait aucun répit. Tout le monde le détestait et s'acharnait à lui faire du mal tandis que lui, tout ce qu'il ait jamais demandé sur cette terre, c'était d'être accepté au moins une fois et peut-être même, d'être aimé.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et le jeune maître des potions rendit les armes. Il était las de se battre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui le mettait sans arrêt à genoux. Il était épuisé d'être désolé pour tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur lui quand il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se suicider à la fin de sa cinquième année après avoir compris que jamais un adulte ne prendrait partie pour lui. Que même aux portes de la mort, personne ne le choisirait car il était indésirable. Dumbledore lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il serait toujours seul et qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'inquièterait de son misérable sort.

Les choses auraient pu être nettement mieux en étant mort. Lily serait toujours vivante et aurait été là pour protéger et élever son fils. Lui, il n'en était pas capable.

Un torrent de larmes se déversa et il tomba à genoux sur le carrelage gris de la salle de bain, ses mains recouvrant son visage.

Severus était tellement perdu dans son chagrin qu'il ne remarqua jamais la présence du professeur Xavier au seuil de la salle de bain.

— Vous ne devriez pas avoir une si piètre opinion de vous, Severus.

Le maître des potions sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers l'homme assis en fauteuil roulant qui le regardait avec compassion.

— Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper à une porte ? lança le maître des potions d'un ton sec.

— Je crains que les coups portés à la porte n'ait été entendu et je me suis permis d'entrer sans votre autorisation car je m'inquiétais pour vous. Je suis Charles Xavier mais l'on m'appelle Professeur X et je suis ici pour vous, répondit le mutant.

— Pour moi ? Je n'ai besoin de personne !

— Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un, surtout vous, répliqua Charles.

— Et qui pensez-vous être pour me dire ce dont j'ai besoin ou pas ? Vous ne me connaissez pas. Maintenant, je vous prierais de sortir d'ici.

Charles s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme qui se releva et jeta un regard dédaigneux au mutant. Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui mais ne se sentait pas menacé par l'homme en fauteuil en roulant car ce dernier était vieux et handicapé. Il lui était impossible de lui faire du mal, pas comme l'américain qui avait tenté de le violer dans cette ruelle sombre. Le souvenir de cette agression le rendit nauséeux et il se retourna pour vomir ses tripes.

Cette agression était encore une preuve qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre et qu'il était inutile de s'acharner à survivre quand le monde entier s'échinait à le faire souffrir.

— Vous devez cesser de penser ainsi. Vous méritez de vivre et d'être heureux. Personne sur cette terre n'a le droit de vous faire souffrir.

Severus se retourna si vivement qu'il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds et fut soutenu par la main du mutant qui remarqua son léger vacillement. Il retira sèchement la main de l'homme de son bras et mit une certaine distance entre eux.

— Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-il de savoir d'une voix menaçante.

— Le prof…

— Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? le coupa durement Severus.

— Je suis ce que l'on appelle un mutant. Je suis un télépathe.

Severus écarquilla brusquement ses paupières et une lumière apparut presque aussitôt dans son esprit.

— Professeur Xavier ?! Vous êtes… vous avez violé mon esprit !

Et là, il comprit comment ces moldus avaient pu connaître l'existence du rituel qu'il avait effectué pour éloigner Harry de l'Angleterre. Un télépathe. Il avait été découvert par un télépathe qui avait certainement violé son esprit pendant son inconscience.

— Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon intrusion, s'excusa Charles. Monsieur Stark a fait appel à moi car lui et ses employés ne savaient pas comment vous venir en aide. Vous étiez un homme aux portes de la mort, de surcroît enceinte. Il fallait vous sauver à tout prix et comprendre comment votre état était-il possible sans l'ébruiter car vous aviez demandé à monsieur Stark de ne point vous conduire dans un hôpital.

— Il l'a tout de même fait !

— Il vous a conduit dans une clinique qui appartient à sa famille et où les médecins sont tenus au secret absolu, dit Charles. Aucun d'entre eux ne révèlera votre grossesse, vous pouvez me croire. Monsieur Stark s'est assuré de leur silence. Il n'y a que des personnes de confiance qui connaissent votre état. Vous n'avez en aucun cas trahi le secret de votre communauté.

— Je constate que vous vous êtes bien renseigné sur moi, ironisa Severus.

— Sachez que je suis le seul à détenir ces informations sur vous et que je n'ai transmis que le strict nécessaire à monsieur Stark pour pouvoir vous venir en aide. J'ai été dans votre esprit qu'avec la permission de votre enfant car pendant votre inconscience, il a été un féroce protecteur.

Severus sentit une chaleur naître au creux de son ventre, d'entendre dire qu'Harry avait veillé sur lui. Il caressa son ventre tout en voulant transmettre à l'enfant toute sa gratitude. Une vague de magie, douce et bienveillante, traversa son corps et il fut soudain apaisé. Il n'était peut-être pas seul, finalement.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de traverser cette épreuve tout seul, Severus, reprit Charles.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, grogna le sorcier.

Charles lança un regard septique au sorcier.

— Nous avons tous besoin d'aide, surtout quelqu'un dans votre état. Vous savez que vous risquez de mourir, vous et l'enfant, si vous ne permettez pas à monsieur Stark de vous donner son sang. Je sais que cette situation ne vous plaît guère mais sachez qu'aucun d'entre nous ne vous veut du mal. Nous souhaitons être là pour vous épauler et vous soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Charles fit légèrement avancer son fauteuil vers le maître des potions, préservant toujours une distance de sécurité pour ne pas effrayer le sorcier qui venait de vivre un épisode traumatisant dont il mettrait du temps à s'en relever.

— Non seulement nous serons là pour vous et l'enfant mais nous veillerons aussi à votre sécurité. Qui que ce soit sont ces personnes qui vous pourchassent, nous les éliminerons, ajouta-t-il.

Severus ricana avec mépris et se drapa dans une robe de chambre avant de se retourner vers le professeur.

— Vous me protègerez ? _D'eux_? ricana Severus. Vous avez sûrement un don de télépathie mais cette différence face à eux ne vous sera d'aucune utilité et vous ne me connaissez pas alors pourquoi risqueriez-vous votre vie pour nous ?

Severus était dubitatif et n'était certainement pas stupide pour croire aux belles paroles du mutant. Il savait que personne ne s'attarderait à lui venir en aide. Encore moins à se sacrifier pour lui. Sa vie n'avait aucune valeur par rapport à celle des autres. Il l'avait durement appris pendant son enfance.

— Ô enfant ! s'exclama Charles d'un air désolé et compatissant.

Charles qui avait vu dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier savait toutes les souffrances qu'il avait eu à affronter pour devenir l'être si peu de confiance qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il savait que le jeune homme avait été brisé et qu'il faudrait plusieurs années avant que Severus ne reprenne confiance en lui. Mais par-dessus tout, seul l'amour serait capable de panser les plaies de son cœur.

— Je ne serais pas seul. Anthony, Jarvis, Miss Potts, Monsieur Rhodes, mes étudiants ainsi que les professeurs de mon école et moi-même serions prêts à vous protéger de ces personnes qui souhaiteraient vous faire du mal à vous et à Harry. Ces sorciers que vous craignez et que vous avez fui ne pourront pas vous atteindre ici car vous êtes en sécurité. Je vous donne ma parole, vous ne craignez rien à nos côtés.

Severus ne l'admettra jamais à haute voix mais il était touché par les mots du vieil homme. C'était la première fois qu'une personne souhaitait s'assurer de son bien-être et de sa sûreté. Il n'avait jamais été assisté par qui que ce soit, étant obligé de survivre par lui-même. Et puis, voilà qu'un beau jour, il faisait la rencontre de moldus un peu particulier qui chamboulaient sa vie et la mettait sens dessus dessous en quelques heures à peine.

— Et si nous descendions prendre ce petit-déjeuner ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? proposa Charles. Vous devez sûrement être affamé.

— Je…

Severus fut interrompu par le gargouillement de son ventre et un rouge aux joues trahit sa gêne.

— Allez ! l'encouragea le mutant. Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner avant de venir ici et je crois ne plus avoir l'habitude de longs voyages, l'estomac vide.

Il tendit la main au maître des potions qui la regarda un instant, hésitant à prendre cette main qui marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage du professeur et croisa le regard chaleureux de Charles.

Il était seul et savait en tout état de cause qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour assurer la survie du petit être qui grandissait en lui. Sans le don de sang du Stark dont on lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis son réveil, lui et son enfant seraient peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Il céda et prit la main du professeur.

— En êtes-vous sûr et certain, monsieur ? Ce que vous nous demandez est assez singulier et… hum… euh…

— Ce que mon confrère essaie de dire, monsieur Stark, c'est que si vous signez ces papiers, vous et les entreprises Stark courez au devant de nombreux risques, dit l'un des avocats.

— Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Parlez-en à monsieur Stane, lui, pourra certainement mieux vous convaincre de ne point sombrer dans une telle folie ! lança un autre.

— Je vous interdis strictement d'en parler ou d'en souffler un seul mot à Obie, gronda Tony. Je suis l'unique dirigeant de Stark Industries et prends des décisions sans avoir à rendre de compte à Obadiah. Il n'est ni mon père ni le PDG des industries Stark.

— Mais monsieur…

— Stop ! coupa Tony, agacé. Passez-moi ces papiers, que je les signe et que nous n'en parlons plus.

L'un des avocats poussa un long soupir avant de finir par remettre les documents demandés. Tony les parcourut brièvement avant de s'emparer d'un stylo et de les signer. Il remit les papiers à Pepper qui était assise à ses côtés et qui avait été silencieuse durant toute la réunion.

— Tu n'as rien dit, fit-il remarquer. Tu désapprouves toi aussi ?

Pepper rangea les papiers dans une mallette et la referma avant de se tourner vers son patron.

— Vous voulez mon avis sincère sur le sujet, monsieur Stark ?

— Euh… oui… bien sûr, répondit-il, dérouté par la question de la rousse.

Pepper se leva de son fauteuil et domina le jeune milliardaire de quelques centimètres.

— Je pense que vous avez fait un excellent choix, monsieur Stark, répondit Pepper. Et que vous devriez certainement en avertir monsieur Snape pour ne pas qu'il soit surpris plus tard.

— Peut-être plus tard.

— Comme vous voudrez, monsieur.

Pepper s'excusa auprès de lui avant de prendre congé et de retourner travailler à Stark Industries. Les avocats s'en allèrent eux-aussi mais pas sans avoir émis quelques protestations au sujet du contrat qu'ils avaient dû rédiger à la hâte aujourd'hui et que Tony avait signé contre leur avis.

Tony quitta la salle de réunion et trouva Rhodey en train de l'attendre à l'entrée, adossé contre le mur.

— Alors ? demanda son meilleur ami.

— J'ai signé, répondit le milliardaire en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

Rhodey se redressa et passa son bras autour des épaules du scientifique.

— Je suis sûr que tu fais un très bon choix.

— Mes avocats ne semblent pas le penser, souffla Tony. Ils pensent que je suis en train de commettre une grossière erreur.

— Parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, dit Rhodey. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent à ce sujet, le plus important c'est que tu assures le patrimoine de ta famille. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

— Ouais, mais je ne suis plus si sûr de moi à ce sujet. Peut-être me suis-je précipité dans ma décision.

— Hey, Tony, le calma Rhodey. Tu fais le bon choix, okay ? Si je pensais sincèrement que tu fonçais droit dans un mur, je t'en dissuaderais et te casserais même une jambe ou deux pour t'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Tony éclata de rire et tapota le militaire sur l'épaule.

— J'apprécie, rit le scientifique. C'est vraiment super de savoir que tu ferais ça pour moi.

— Je parlais au sens figuré comme au sens propre, mon pote, l'avertit Rhodey.

— Je le sais et c'est ce qui me touche le plus.

— De rien, mon pote.

— Je suis désolé de vous interrompre une fois de plus, messieurs, mais monsieur Snape et le professeur Xavier sont en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à eux ? demanda le majordome.

Tony échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami avant de secouer la tête.

— Il serait préférable de laisser notre belle au bois dormant avec le charmant professeur pour l'instant, dit Tony. Je parlerais avec lui un peu plus tard.

— Bien, monsieur.

Et sur ce, Jarvis se retira pour aller poursuivre son service dans la salle à manger.

— C'était un choix raisonnable, lui fit remarquer Rhodey. Tu deviens de plus en plus raisonnable depuis ce matin. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ou porter un toast à ce soudain changement ?

— Certainement les deux.

Tony s'éloigna de Rhodey et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il fut suivi par son meilleur ami qui affichait une mine curieuse.

— Je pense que cet accident a changé quelque chose en moi, Rhodey, dit Tony en servant un verre d'alcool au pilote et pour lui, un simple verre d'eau.

Il remit le verre de whisky à Rhodey et alla se poster devant l'une des baies vitrées du laboratoire.

— J'ai failli tuer un homme et pendant ce temps où il a été dans le coma, j'ai prié n'importe quel dieu pour que lui et l'enfant survivent. Je me suis surpris à chercher la foi en moi et à vouloir vraiment me racheter, se confia le scientifique. En quelques semaines, je me suis attaché à ce minuscule être qui vit en cet homme et tu sais quoi, j'ai même imaginé être le père de ce gamin. Je me suis vu en train d'apprendre la science à ce petit bout, à le regarder évoluer dans ce laboratoire et à effectuer ses premières inventions. Je me suis vu en train de lui permettre de s'amuser à démonter Dum-E.

Le robot qui était en train de nettoyer le laboratoire se cogna contre un meuble et émit quelques sons.

— Je suis en train de te faire un honneur en te laissant être démonté par mon fils, lança Tony.

Le robot émit d'autres sons.

— Tu préfères quoi ? Que fasse don de toi à des apprentis sorciers ou à l'héritier Stark ?

Le robot renchérit avec d'autres bips et Rhodey qui assistait à la conversation entre le créateur et la création ne put se retenir de rire.

— Si tu continues comme ça, c'est plutôt à la casse que tu vas finir, pauvre tas de ferrailles. Maintenant range-moi tout ton bordel, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de toi une machine à café.

Dum-E reprit son travail et comme toujours, il finit par se prendre quelques fils qui traînaient par là. Tony secoua la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être un futur papa ? l'interrogea Rhodey.

Tony lâcha un soupir.

— Je ne sais pas, Rhodey. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et même si j'essaie de me projeter, il y a plusieurs paramètres à prendre en compte. C'est un homme et je ne sais pas comment nous surmonterons tout ça ni comment je pourrais expliquer au monde que j'ai un enfant. Ils voudront tous savoir qui est la mère.

— Le monde n'a nullement besoin de connaître les détails de ta vie privée, dit Rhodey.

— Mais ils sont pratiquement au courant de tout, protesta Tony.

— De toutes tes frasques, corrigea son ami. Il suffit tout simplement de confier tes apparitions publiques à l'équipe de communication de Stark Industries et tout se passera bien. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'annoncer au monde que tu auras un fils dans peu de temps. Nous pourrons garder secrète son existence ainsi que celle de Severus aussi longtemps que possible.

— Tu crois ?

— Bien sûr, assura Rhodey. Pepper, Jarvis et moi-même serons là pour prêter mains fortes et éloigner les journalistes de ta vie familiale. Nous te créerons un personnage public pour qu'il ne puisse pas interférer avec le Tony de la maison.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, hésita le milliardaire.

— Mais si, le persuada le militaire. Ils n'y verront que du feu et personne ne se doutera jamais que le play-boy Tony Stark est en fait un père de famille, stable et très aimant.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stable ni de très aimant.

— Tu le deviendras avec le temps, rétorqua son meilleur ami.


	7. Le génie et le sorcier

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_ _, Severus fit la connaissance du professeur Xavier qui lui redonna peu à peu confiance en lui tandis que Tony avoua à son meilleur ami qu'il commençait à prendre son rôle de futur père très au sérieux._

.

Chapitre 7

 _ **Le génie et le sorcier**_

Le jeune homme frissonna lorsque le vent glacial de l'océan balaya la plage sur laquelle il marchait depuis près d'une demi-heure. Après le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris en compagnie du professeur Xavier, il avait souhaité prendre l'air et se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Besoin de retracer les derniers événements et de réfléchir aux implications de la situation dans laquelle il avait été fourré. Il regarda autour de lui et roula des yeux en remarquant deux hommes assez musclés, vêtus de costumes sombres et portant des lunettes noires. L'un des hommes avait les yeux fixés sur lui tandis que l'autre surveillait les alentours, à l'affût du moindre danger.

Il lâcha un soupir et continua sa marche au bord de l'eau. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à quitter le manoir sans gardes du corps pour assurer sa protection et c'était un point sur lequel le majordome de la famille Stark avait été inflexible, refusant de céder à l'argumentation du sorcier, qui, excédé, avait fini par abdiquer. Il avait foudroyé le professeur Xavier du regard lorsque ce dernier avait osé sourire face à la défaite du potionniste anglais.

Il marcha dans l'écume blanche et glacée, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il vit un groupe de mouettes non loin de lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait été à la plage. La dernière fois, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était l'été de ses douze ans aux côtés de la famille Evans. Cette semaine avait certainement été la plus merveilleuse de toute son existence.

 _Lily._

Elle avait représenté tellement de choses pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant, que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde et qu'ils avaient rompu tout lien lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, il ne savait plus quelle place donnée à cette jeune femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur. Il était attristé de se rendre compte, qu'avec le temps, l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle était en train de se dissiper peu à peu pour laisser place à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas que cet amour se fâne mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter le processus qui s'était enclenché depuis quelques temps. Désormais, il avait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait chérir sans crainte d'être déçu et d'être abandonné. Maintenant, il n'était plus seul et ne le serait plus jamais. Il allait bientôt être parent et bien qu'Harry ait été un jour le fils de Lily et de James Potter, il était à présent le sien. Dans les veines d'Harry coulaient dorénavant son sang. Il était celui qui portait cet enfant et sacrifiait sa vie ainsi que sa liberté pour lui. Harry était le sien et personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever _son_ fils. Il ne laisserait quiconque poser la main sur cet être qu'il avait juré de protéger au péril de sa vie et qui, au fil des mois, était lentement devenu _son_ enfant.

Il se relaxa au bruit des vagues qui se cassaient sur les rochers dont certaines venaient se briser sur le sable blanc, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau salée. Le froid humide du bord de mer lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'à Lily et il s'inquiéta soudainement d'attraper un rhume qui pourrait le clouer de nouveau au lit. Il avait quitté le manoir sans se vêtir chaudement, trop pressé de pouvoir respirer l'air frais du dehors. Il eût un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses frêles épaules.

— Vous risquez de tomber malade si vous ne vous habillez pas un peu plus chaudement que ça, dit une voix douce dans son dos.

Il se retourna et rencontra le regard le plus bleu qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Il fut scotché par les prunelles chaleureuses de l'homme qui souriait d'un air aguicheur.

— On aime ce que l'on voit ? plaisanta l'homme en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

Cette simple blague suffit à ramener le maître des potions à lui qui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux au jeune milliardaire et s'éloigna de quelques pas du génie scientifique.

— Certainement pas, mentit Severus avec hargne.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier homme à me trouver irrésistible, dit Tony d'un ton taquin.

— Je vous trouve plutôt arrogant, monsieur… ?

— Stark, se présenta Tony. Je suis Anthony Stark mais tout le monde m'appelle Tony.

— Ainsi donc vous êtes celui à qui je dois mon malheur.

Tony blanchit brusquement aux paroles du sorcier et se mit à rougir d'embarras. Il afficha un air penaud et contrit, ne sachant pas comment réparer la situation et s'excuser auprès de l'homme. Il n'avait pas du tout anticipé une éventuelle conversation entre lui et l'étranger. Il avait rejoint l'homme à la plage après qu'il ait été informé par Jarvis que leur belle au bois dormant avait quitté le manoir pour prendre l'air. Tony y était allé sans penser qu'ils engageraient une conversation et qu'il se trouverait aussitôt à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Le coma du britannique avait été assez inquiétant pour lui mais cela avait permis de retarder l'échéance de quelques semaines.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je… je sais que je n'ai aucun motif pour excuser ce que je vous ai fait mais je vous demande humblement pardon. Je…je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, s'excusa le milliardaire tout en balbutiant.

— Je l'espère bien, cracha Severus, car j'apprécie moyennement être renversé par une voiture.

— Pardon, répéta Tony, contrit. Je…je…

Il ne sut quoi rajouter d'autres pour expliquer à l'homme à quel point il était désolé. Il avait été ivre ce jour-là et cette nuit aurait pu se transformer en un cauchemar mais heureusement, Severus et l'enfant avaient survécu et ils allaient nettement mieux. Il s'était assuré d'être entouré des meilleurs ou plus précisément du meilleur pour que l'étranger et l'enfant puissent survivre. Ces trois dernières semaines, il n'avait pu fermer correctement un seul œil de la nuit, angoissé par l'état de l'homme et de l'enfant, priant pour qu'ils ne meurent pas. En plus d'être sans arrêt anxieux, il avait dû souffrir du syndrome du manque. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de boire le lendemain de l'accident et ce fut sûrement la décision la plus dure qu'il ait jamais prise de toute sa vie mais certainement la meilleure car il ne souhaitait pas mettre la vie d'autrui en danger une fois de plus. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été seul dans cette douloureuse épreuve, il avait été épaulé par son meilleur ami, Rhodey, et par son assistante personnelle, Pepper. Bien que la jeune femme soit toujours fâchée contre lui, elle avait tout de même décidé de rester auprès de lui et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Il suivait un traitement à la clinique Stark et s'améliorait de jour en jour, ne souffrant presque plus du manque. Il était encore attiré par l'alcool et ressentait parfois le besoin de boire mais ne cédait jamais à ses pulsions car il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour lui. Il ne se battait pas tout seul et le faisait pour améliorer sa santé ainsi que son quotidien mais il le faisait également pour ses proches, pour son enfant. Pour ce petit être qui allait bientôt venir au monde. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant soit déçu par son père parce qu'il était alcoolique. Il ne souhaitait pas élever son enfant de la même manière qu'Howard avait eu à l'élever. Il voulait absolument le meilleur pour cet enfant.

Severus dévisagea le milliardaire, jaugeant de la sincérité des mots de l'homme. Il ne connaissait pas l'ingénieur mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à croire en l'homme. Il ajusta le manteau que Tony avait posé sur ses épaules et se remit à marcher. Le milliardaire emboîta ses pas et marcha à ses côtés.

— Vous me pardonnerez un jour ? demanda Tony.

— À une seule condition, répondit Severus, interrompant à nouveau sa marche.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez.

— Que vous me laissez partir, moi et _mon_ enfant.

Tony regarda Severus, éberlué.

— Je crains de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre, dit-il.

— Ne jouez pas à l'idiot avec moi, s'énerva le maître des potions. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas compris votre petit jeu ? Vous voulez m'enlever mon enfant et je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit sur lui. Vous n'êtes pas son père.

— Pas son père ? ricana Tony. Cet enfant porte tout autant vos gènes que les miens.

— Sans mon consentement ! rappela Severus, irrité.

Tony comprenait tout à fait la colère de l'homme enceinte et compatissait quelque peu à sa situation mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, avait été de les maintenir en vie, coûte que coûte. Lui non plus, dès le départ, n'avait souhaité que les choses prennent une telle ampleur mais il avait dû assumer les conséquences de ses actions et avait fait bon cœur contre mauvaise fortune.

— Écoutez…

— Non ! le coupa le maître des potions. C'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma vie et encore moins dans celle de mon enfant. Il n'est pas le vôtre et ne le sera jamais. Je suis son seul et unique parent. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Tony comptait répliquer lorsque Severus grimaça soudainement de douleur et lâcha un gémissement. Le sorcier porta ses mains sur son ventre et poussa un petit cri. Tony se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour le soutenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tony.

— Je… j'ai… aïe… mal…

Severus se tordit de douleur et des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Tony, affolé, n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et souleva le maître des potions telle une mariée et ce dernier ne pensa même pas à protester tellement il avait mal. Les deux gardes du corps qui étaient restés en retrait sur la plage accoururent tout de suite vers eux.

— Monsieur, fit l'un d'entre eux. Souhaitez-vous que nous…

— Non, ça va.

Il porta le jeune anglais jusqu'au manoir et se dirigea vers le salon.

— Jarvis ! héla-t-il.

— Monsieur ? fit le majordome en surgissant de nulle part.

— Appelle le docteur, ordonna Tony.

— Tout de suite, monsieur.

— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Charles qui apparut au seuil du salon, confus.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Tony qui déposa délicatement Severus sur le grand canapé en cuir.

Ils attendirent pendant une demi-heure que le docteur qui surveillait désormais de près l'état du sorcier puisse faire son apparition. Le médecin ausculta aussitôt le maître des potions qui sentait les effets de la douleur se dissiper au fil des minutes. Il était soutenu par Tony qui n'avait pas voulu lâcher sa main, souhaitant être au plus près de l'homme enceinte, inquiet pour le bébé mais aussi pour le britannique.

Le médecin qui était une femme d'un âge mûr rangea son matériel et se tourna vers son employeur.

— Je ne vois rien de grave, déclara-t-elle. Tout me semble relativement normal. La douleur était certainement liée à une situation stressante donc au vu de ses antécédents, je vous conseillerais de le ménager et de lui éviter autant de stress que possible. Il a besoin de repos et d'avoir une alimentation saine ainsi que variée.

— Merci beaucoup, docteur Harper.

— Je vous ai fait parvenir une liste des aliments et de boissons non recommandés dans son état. Je souhaiterais que cela soit scrupuleusement respecté.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur, je veillerais à ce que vos instructions soient suivies à la lettre près, assura Tony.

La femme posa sa main sur celle du maître des potions et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Surtout, reposez-vous, dit-elle avec douceur. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre bébé, il est en parfaite santé et se développe normalement.

— Merci.

Le médecin hocha simplement la tête, faisant ses adieux aux trois hommes puis quitta le manoir, raccompagnée par le majordome.

Severus se redressa en position assise et posa son regard sur le milliardaire qui se tenait debout devant lui.

— Je suis content de savoir que vous n'ayez rien de grave, Severus. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt mais pour l'instant, je dois prendre congé de vous. J'ai des responsabilités en attente, dit le professeur Xavier.

— Vous partez ? l'interrogea Severus, étonné.

— Oui, répondit le mutant. J'ai été requis au manoir Stark car votre état était préoccupant mais maintenant que vous me sembliez aller mieux, je pense pouvoir vous laisser sans crainte aux bons soins de monsieur Stark.

— Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous serez là ! lança le maître des potions avec une accusation silencieuse dans le regard.

Charles s'approcha et Tony se retira sur le côté pour laisser un peu d'intimité au mutant et au sorcier.

— Et j'honore toujours mes promesses, Severus. Quitter le manoir Stark ne veut pas dire que je vous abandonne. J'ai une école et en tant que fondateur de cet établissement, je ne peux fuir bien longtemps mes responsabilités. Je reviendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas et je vous appellerais aussi souvent que possible pour prendre de vos nouvelles. De plus, je pense bien que monsieur Stark se ferait un plaisir de vous amener à moi si jamais vous en éprouviez le besoin.

Charles se tourna vers l'ingénieur qui opina vivement de la tête.

— Oui, bien sûr, confirma-t-il.

Severus jeta un regard septique au milliardaire et au mutant, doutant de la parole de l'un et de l'autre. Tout était si soudain pour lui qu'il s'était attaché en quelques heures au mutant. Il avait cru que ce dernier vivait au manoir et qu'il aurait été plus présent que cela. Qu'importe !

— Je vais me reposer, dit-il de manière abrupte.

Il ne souhaitait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Il commençait à étouffer et n'avait aucune envie de faire une crise d'angoisse devant les deux scientifiques. Il s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul et cela ne changerait pas en un claquement de doigts juste parce qu'il avait fait la rencontre du professeur X et du play-boy milliardaire.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur chaque côté de son visage. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard tendre du professeur Xavier.

— Je ne vous abandonne pas, répéta le mutant avec fermeté. Je reviendrais vous voir la semaine prochaine, je vous en donne ma parole.

Severus se sentit tout d'un coup rassuré et finit par hocher la tête.

— Prenez soin de vous, dit Charles en déposant un baiser paternel sur le front du maître des potions.

Severus fut choqué par le geste du mutant car c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui témoignait un tel geste d'affection. Il se retint de ne pas poser une main sur son front pour ressentir à nouveau les lèvres froides du mutant sur sa peau tiède.

Tony raccompagna le professeur Xavier jusqu'à la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, Charles cessa de faire avancer son fauteuil.

— Il a besoin de toi, Anthony.

— Et je ferais tout pour panser les blessures de son passé, promit le milliardaire.

— Je savais que tu comprendrais. Tu es le seul qui puisse comprendre sa douleur et l'atténuer.

Tony acquiesça d'un accord commun et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la mutante Ororo Munroe qui salua le génie d'un bref signe de tête.

— Êtes-vous prêt à partir, professeur ? demanda la femme.

— Oui, Tornade, répondit le vieil homme. Ma mission est accomplie, nous pouvons rentrer à la maison.

Tornade quitta ainsi le manoir familial Stark en poussant le fauteuil du professeur Xavier vers le Blackbird.

Tony referma la porte derrière lui et retourna au salon où il retrouva Severus qui était assis sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? questionna-t-il.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda en retour le maître des potions.

— Je ne saisis pas.

— Il est évident que je serais prisonnier de cet endroit et que je ne pourrais aller nulle part sans que vous ne contrôliez mes sorties ou que je ne sois accompagné par vos chiens de gardes. Alors ma question est : qu'attendez-vous au juste de moi ?

— Souhaitez-vous vraiment en parler maintenant ? l'interrogea Tony, surpris. Le docteur Harper vous a conseillé de rester calme et je ne pense pas que…

— J'ai besoin de savoir, monsieur Stark, l'interrompit Severus. Vous me devez au moins cela.

— Très bien, soupira Tony.

Tony n'était pas une personne vraiment douée avec les mots mais au moins, il avait la qualité d'être toujours franc. Peu importait la situation, il était primordial pour lui de toujours dire la vérité. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil en face du sorcier et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, posant son regard sur Severus.

— Comme vous le savez maintenant, l'enfant que vous portez est aussi le mien et je compte bien réclamer mes droits sur cet enfant, dit Tony.

— Et si cet enfant avait un père ?

— Impossible, déclara Tony. Selon les analyses qui ont été effectuées sur vous, il manquait les gènes du père pour que l'enfant poursuive son développement. Un peu comme un œuf non fécondé.

— Sauf que comme vous auriez pu le constater, _je ne suis pas normal_! répliqua Severus.

— Oui, je l'avais remarqué, ironisa Tony.

— Cet enfant qui est en moi avait des parents et était âgé d'un an avant qu'il ne se retrouve soudainement dans mon ventre à cause d'événements malheureux.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Severus plaqua un sourire goguenard sur son visage et entreprit de relater les dernières années de son existence au moldu, espérant que la découverte du monde sorcier ferait changer d'avis à l'homme et qu'il prendrait aussitôt la poudre d'escampette, ne voulant rien à avoir à faire avec des gens anormaux. Après tout, c'était ainsi que la plupart des moldus réagissaient face à la sorcellerie. Il avait eu pour preuve son père alcoolique qui détestait sa mère et le haïssait par extension car il était un sorcier, un monstre selon les dires de Tobias. Alors, il fut choqué, lorsqu'à la fin de son récit, le milliardaire se leva brusquement du fauteuil et qu'il marmonna des jurons entre ses dents.

— Comment a-t-elle pu vous demander une telle chose alors qu'elle vous avait abandonné lorsque vous aviez quinze ans ? s'indigna Tony. Elle est vraiment magnifique l'amitié ! Et vous aviez dû mettre votre vie en péril et fuir ces sorciers juste pour honorer la promesse faite à une fille qui vous aura tourné le dos lorsque vous aviez le plus besoin d'elle ?!

Severus ne savait comment réagir face à l'indignation du génie. Il avait rejoint les mangemorts en tout état de cause, bien qu'il pensait à cette époque-là n'avoir pas d'autres solutions pour survivre dans ce monde qui lui était totalement hostile. Il avait fait du mal à des innocents et n'en était pas fier. Son âme avait été noircie par la marque qu'il portait désormais sur son bras.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, lança-t-il au milliardaire.

— Ô si ! Je comprends tout à fait que cette femme s'est servie de l'amour que vous ressentiez pour elle pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Je comprends que son salaud de mari vous a persécuté pendant des années et cela n'a pas empêché cette bonne femme de l'épouser. Je comprends qu'elle n'a pensé qu'à elle jusqu'à la fin sans penser aux risques qu'elle vous faisait prendre. Je comprends que ce Bumbledore chose a permis votre harcèlement pendant que vous étiez sous sa responsabilité et qu'il s'est servi de votre remord pour vous manipuler ! Je comprends que vous êtes sous la menace d'un gouvernement qui aurait dû vous protéger.

— Je…

Tony se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

— Je comprends que vous soyez amoureux de cette femme et je respecte cela mais sachez que vous ne m'empêcherez pas de dire ce que je pense d'elle et de votre communauté, dit-il.

Severus avait les yeux tout ronds, abasourdi par la réaction du moldu. Non seulement l'homme ne semblait pas révulser par sa magie ni dégoûté par lui mais en plus, il prenait position pour lui, critiquant ouvertement une femme qu'il avait considéré comme une déesse pendant une grande partie de son existence.

— Vous ne quitterez pas ce manoir sans mon autorisation et je ne vous permettrais pas d'en sortir sans protection, ébaucha Tony. Ils sont peut-être _magiques_ ces types mais je suis Tony Stark et ma technologie est un atout à ne pas négliger. Je suis un marchand d'armes et aucun groupe de terroristes ne me résiste. Ce n'est certainement pas des apprentis sorciers qui vont me faire peur. S'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'obtiendront.

Tony termina sa déclaration enflammée sous le regard interloqué du maître des potions. Il allait s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait apprendre du sorcier lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'anglais pour poser son regard bleu sur le ventre arrondi de l'ancien Serpentard.

— Cet enfant est un _Stark_ , déclara fermement le milliardaire. Il est le _nôtre_ et certainement pas celui des Potter car leur fils est mort avec eux.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Tony quitta précipitamment la pièce pour son sanctuaire, laissant Severus complètement hébété.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Je ne pensais pas faire de cette fic une histoire longue mais avec tous vos commentaires qui me boostent énormément, je suis en train d'hésiter donc j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Cela me permettra d'éclaircir quelques points.

Souhaiteriez-vous voir Harry grandir ? (C'est-à-dire aller à l'école et se faire des amis) Ou, préfèreriez-vous que l'on passe directement à son adolescence ?

J'hésite à agrandir la famille Stark. Souhaiteriez-vous que Tony et Severus adoptent les jumeaux Maximoff ou Peter Parker ou tout simplement les trois ?

Avec qui souhaiteriez-vous voir Bruce Banner en couple ?

Je tenais aussi à vous informer que je n'étais pas une très grande fan de Steve Rogers et qu'après le film _**War Civil**_ , je l'ai détesté donc dans mon histoire, je ne pense pas être capable de rester neutre avec un tel personnage. Je m'excuse auprès des fans du capitaine.


	8. La vie lui sourit enfin presque

**Note de l'auteure** : Vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir laissé vos avis sur le précédent chapitre et je fus agréablement surprise d'avoir atteint 51 commentaires en un chapitre. C'est une première pour moi et je vous en remercie sincèrement. Sachez que j'ai pris en compte l'avis de chacun sur l'histoire et que j'essaierais de contenter tout le monde en faisant de Safe and Sound une histoire longue. Je raconterais l'enfance d'Harry mais je ne ferais que la survoler dans quelques chapitres car son adolescence sera l'élément le plus important à cause de l'apparition de Loki donc implicitement des avengers et bien évidemment, il y aura aussi la guerre des sorciers. Pour la famille Stark, sachez que je compte l'agrandir mais j'amènerais les trois adoptions tout doucement et elles se feront à des moments différents de l'histoire.

Merci encore à tous pour les ajouts en favoris et en alerte de l'histoire et des commentaires laissés à chaque publication.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _La vie lui sourit enfin…ou presque_

Severus resta bouche bée face à la réaction du moldu et n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un inconnu prendrait sa défense après l'histoire qu'il avait eu à raconter. Tobias n'avait eu cesse de lui rabâcher, enfant, qu'il était un monstre et que les êtres anormaux comme lui méritaient le bûcher. Qu'il aurait dû s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas été noyé par ce dernier à sa naissance. Puis, à Poudlard, les maraudeurs avaient réussi à lui faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien et qu'il méritait leur mépris ainsi que leur harcèlement. Dumbledore, par ses actions et inactions, avait validé le comportement des Gryffondor et dans sa propre maison, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'était qu'un parasite, un sang-mêlé qui équivalait, au mieux, à un elfe de maison. Sa meilleure amie n'avait plus souhaiter être associé à lui vers la fin de leur cinquième année et pour payer son apprentissage en potions, il avait dû entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Toute son existence avait été chaotique et il n'avait eu aucun moment de répit, que ce soit à l'Impasse du Tisseur ou à Poudlard.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et se recroquevilla dans un coin du meuble en cuir. Il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'épuisement moral et était en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas retourner dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste lorsque le majordome du manoir vint le rejoindre.

— Je vous prie d'excuser mon dérangement, monsieur, mais vous avez de la visite, l'informa Jarvis.

— De la visite ? fit-il, étonné. Qui ?

— Miss Debby Ryan et monsieur Ernesto Perez, répondit le majordome. Comme l'a demandé monsieur Stark, j'ai contacté vos amis pour les informer de votre rétablissement. Ils désirent vous voir.

Severus devint aussi pâle qu'un linge. Il savait qu'il devrait aller rassurer la blonde ainsi que le fiancé de cette dernière mais il ne souhaitait guère revoir les deux moldus. Il lui était désormais presque impossible de cacher son état aux deux moldus. De plus, il ne voulait pas faire courir de risques aux deux seules personnes qui avaient été extrêmement gentils envers lui après son arrivée en Californie. Debby avait été plus qu'une connaissance pour lui. Elle avait été ce qu'il pouvait certainement qualifier d'amie car elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et l'avait aidé sans jamais rien demander en retour lorsqu'il avait été dans le besoin. Elle était plus en sécurité loin de lui et des sorciers qui étaient à sa poursuite. Il était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, son passé de mangemort le rattraperait et en attendant ce jour, il préférait ne pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit au risque de mettre leurs vies en danger. Pour ce qui était de Stark et du professeur Xavier, ils ne doutaient pas de l'ingéniosité des deux hommes pour se sortir de mauvaises situations. Du moins, il espérait qu'ils soient capables de se défendre eux-mêmes, même face à des sorciers puissants.

— Je me chargerais d'eux, monsieur, dit Jarvis.

Severus rencontra le regard du majordome et put lire la compréhension de ce dernier dans ses prunelles.

— Je vous remercie, Jarvis.

— C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous servir, monsieur.

Et le majordome quitta la pièce en laissant le maître des potions, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus seul et que de parfaits inconnus étaient prêts à tout pour lui venir en aide. Il se leva et alla se mettre près de la fenêtre, observant la blonde et son fiancé d'origine hispanique se faire escorter jusqu'à leur voiture par Jarvis. Il vit le majordome glisser quelques mots au couple puis Ernesto contourna sa Chevrolet et monta dans le véhicule, claquant brutalement la portière. Debby ouvrit la portière du côté passager puis leva la tête vers lui et pendant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. La blonde sourit tristement et monta finalement dans la voiture qui quitta le manoir Stark. Severus s'en voulut pour la peine qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de la serveuse et aurait souhaité la rattraper mais il ne pouvait pas. Debby était en sécurité loin de lui et surtout loin du monde sorcier. Elle était une moldue et n'aurait pas été en mesure de comprendre son état malgré sa grande compassion et empathie. Il ne voulait pas perdre une amie de plus par sa faute, aussi, il était mieux pour elle qu'ils ne soient plus amis.

.

.

Ce furent les rayons de soleil qui perçaient l'obscurité de la chambre qui sortirent le sorcier de son léger sommeil. Il plissa ses yeux pour s'habituer à luminosité de la pièce puis parut décontenancé en remarquant l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout était flou dans son esprit et il avait du mal à émerger des brumes du sommeil. Peu importait le raffinement et la somptuosité de la chambre, il se sentait en sécurité dans cette pièce. Il avait comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve car il y avait bien longtemps qu'il s'était en sécurité où que ce soit. Son estomac était sans arrêt noué par la crainte d'être retrouvé par les Aurors anglais et de se retrouver derrière les barreaux d'une cellule à Azkaban. Puis, il se souvint de la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis sa sortie du coma. Il avait été recueilli par Stark et ce dernier avait été un parfait gentleman envers lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le milliardaire soit le genre de personne à être aussi attentionné et compréhensif. Il avait plutôt eu l'impression, dès leur première rencontre, qu'Anthony Stark était un homme arrogant et imbuvable mais ce fut tout le contraire à sa grande surprise. Stark était, certes, à quelques occasions arrogant mais il était aussi une personne amusante, serviable et surtout très protecteur. Il s'était sans arrêt inquiété de son état et s'il avait écouté le moldu, il resterait certainement au lit pendant toute sa grossesse.

Ensuite, il avait eu à faire la connaissance de Virginia Potts surnommée Pepper. Leur rencontre avait été plutôt troublante pour lui car l'assistante personnelle de Stark ressemblait étrangement beaucoup à Lily, bien qu'elles aient toutes deux des caractères bien distincts.

Le maître des potions était exaspéré de devoir chercher le milliardaire dans une si grande demeure depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il souhaitait poursuivre sa conversation avec le moldu au sujet d'Harry et mettre certains points au clair. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'homme puisse penser qu'il avait gagné si facilement la bataille et qu'il accorderait une quelconque paternité à l'américain. Harry était son fils et uniquement le sien. Il n'était certainement pas un Stark comme l'avait déclaré le milliardaire la veille.

Il redescendit les marches d'escaliers une fois encore et poussa un soupir d'irritation.

— Où peut-il bien être ? se demanda-t-il, agacé.

— Si c'est Tony que vous cherchez, il se trouve dans son laboratoire qui est aménagé au sous-sol, dit une voix féminine.

Il leva la tête et une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse s'avança vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur haute couture de couleur bleu marine, portant une pile de documents dans les bras. Elle était si proche de l'ancien mangemort que ce dernier put admirer les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage ainsi que ses yeux verts émeraude qui semblaient étinceler de joie.

— Vous devez être Severus, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit-elle. Je suis Virginia Potts, assistante personnelle de monsieur Stark mais vous pouvez m'appeler Pepper.

Severus hocha simplement la tête. Il lui était quasiment impossible d'aligner une phrase à cet instant. Il savait que la rouquine qui lui faisait face n'était pas Lily mais il lui était impossible de regarder cette femme sans remarquer des points de ressemblance avec sa défunte amie. La couleur de cheveux, les yeux, les tâches de rousseurs, la silhouette, le sourire. Elles se ressemblaient tellement que c'était comme si Lily revivait subitement sous ses yeux.

— Vous allez bien ? l'interrogea Pepper.

— Oui, répondit-il, la voix rauque.

Il était certain de commencer à faire son deuil de sa meilleure amie mais cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il se sentirait toujours coupable de la mort de cette dernière et que malgré la façon dont s'était terminée leur amitié, elle avait énormément compté pour lui. Cet amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour la lionne lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer complètement dans les ténèbres et de s'accrocher désespérément à la vie.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Je vous le demande parce que vous m'avez l'air bien pâle.

— Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude mais je vais bien. Juste un…

— Severus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Tony.

Le maître des potions détourna son regard de Pepper pour poser ses yeux sombres sur le milliardaire qui était recouvert de cambouis. Tony se frottait les mains sur un torchon qu'il remit à la rousse.

— Est-ce que ça va ? T'es tout pâle, s'inquiéta le play-boy.

— Je vais bien. Juste un léger malaise qui est en train de passer.

— Un malaise ? Le docteur Harper t'a recommandé du repos et tu ferais mieux d'écouter ses conseils. Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

— Je vais parfaitement bien ! grogna le maître des potions.

— Mais tu viens de dire que tu avais eu un malaise.

— Léger malaise, rappela Severus, irrité.

— Un malaise tout de même, répliqua Tony. Allez ! Viens t'asseoir.

Tony prit son bras et Severus frissonna au contact de la main du moldu sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas un frisson désagréable, bien au contraire. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au salon sans grandes protestations, encore tout troublé par le toucher du milliardaire. Tony le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et lui ordonna de rester là tandis qu'il allait lui chercher de quoi boire.

Pepper posa le torchon sale sur la table basse du salon et observa silencieusement le britannique. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur le ventre bien arrondi du maître des potions. Elle s'y était faite à cette grossesse masculine avec le fil du temps et commençait lentement à considérer l'homme comme faisant partie de la famille Stark puisque ce dernier portait en lui l'héritier de son patron. Elle finit par se décider à s'asseoir et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils.

— Puis-je vous poser une question ?

— Vous venez de la poser.

Pepper sourit, amusée par la répartie du maître des potions.

— Une seconde dans ce cas.

— Je vous écoute.

— Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être enceinte ? questionna la rousse.

Severus ne put masquer sa surprise à la question car il ne s'était jamais vraiment appesanti sur ce qu'il ressentait au sujet de cette grossesse. Tout avait été précipité en une seule nuit et il était tellement occupé à surveiller ses arrières, prêt à fuir à n'importe quel moment, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet.

— On ressent une immense joie à sentir la vie grandir en nous, finit-il par répondre d'une voix presque rêveuse.

Il caressa tendrement son ventre. Un geste qui devenait un automatisme chez lui lorsqu'il parlait d'Harry ou pensait à l'enfant. Il s'était irrémédiablement attaché au petit garçon et le considérait depuis bien longtemps comme étant le sien. L'enfant qui allait naître de nouveau n'aurait rien à voir avec les Potter puisque les gènes de Lily et de son époux avaient été supprimés au profit des gènes du maître des potions et du génie milliardaire. Il était satisfait par la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements et commençait à croire que peut-être, la vie lui souriait enfin.

Il quitta lentement son lit, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie. Il passait désormais la majeure partie de son temps dans les toilettes et remerciait Merlin que les nausées matinales se soient stoppées. D'autres symptômes étaient apparus comme des fringales nocturnes, des envies alimentaires différentes de ses habitues ainsi que les pieds qui commençaient à enfler et un mal fréquent du dos mais ce n'était rien de très insurmontable. Il n'était plus seul et trouvait un certain soutien auprès de Jarvis ainsi que de Pepper, du réconfort aux côtés de Charles et de l'attention avec Anthony.

Il tira la chasse d'eau et se lava les mains avant de se débarbouiller. Il retourna dans sa chambre et balaya la pièce d'un simple regard. Il ne s'habituerait certainement jamais au luxe de cette demeure. Il pensait toujours que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il finirait par se réveiller dans une cellule humide et crasseuse d'Azkaban. Il quitta sa chambre en direction de la salle à manger où il trouva le maître des lieux, tenant un téléphone collé à son oreille.

Jarvis, qui était en train de servir un verre de jus de pamplemousse au jeune milliardaire, leva les yeux vers lui et le salua respectueusement d'un signe de tête.

— Bonjour monsieur.

— Bonjour, Jarvis.

Le majordome finit rapidement son service auprès de son patron et tira une chaise au maître des potions. Severus le remercia silencieusement et s'assit en face de Tony qui semblait être dans une discussion très animée avec son interlocuteur. Jarvis lui servit un jus pressé d'oranges et de clémentines tandis qu'il beurrait lui-même ses toasts de confiture à la fraise des bois.

— Il n'en est pas question, Obie, grogna furieusement Tony.

Tony tourna son regard vers Severus et lui sourit simplement en guise de bonjour avant de reprendre sa concentration sur sa conversation téléphonique.

— Je suis l'inventeur et les autres ne sont que des assistants ! Il n'est pas question de laisser une telle invention entre les mains d'incompétents. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais moi-même.

Tony prit le toast que Severus venait de tartiner et le mangea sous le regard indigné du maître des potions qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir face au vol de l'inventeur. Il lança un regard noir au milliardaire et jeta un coup d'œil à Jarvis qui semblait contenir un rire dans sa gorge.

— Vous allez bien, Jarvis ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sardonique.

Le majordome se racla légèrement la gorge avant de répondre à la question posée.

— Très bien, monsieur.

Severus le regarda d'un air sceptique puis reprit un toast qu'il tartina copieusement de confiture.

— Il est inutile de passer, Obie, je respecterais les délais. Nous livrerons les armes à temps.

Tony s'empara du pain grillé du sorcier et le mangea sous le regard exaspéré de l'homme enceinte. Un ricanement amusé emplit la salle avant d'être remplacé par une quinte de toux. Severus jeta une œillade noire au majordome qui semblait s'amuser à ses dépens avec son patron. Il décida alors d'avaler une gorgée de son jus pressé et entreprit de manger des pancakes, satisfait de se rappeler que le milliardaire détestait cela donc il n'y avait aucune chance que le moldu puisse lui piquer une fois de plus son petit-déjeuner.

— Fais-moi confiance, Obie, nous les livrerons en temps et en heures. Pepper se chargera de te rassurer quant à mon avancée. J'ai été très inspiré ces derniers jours donc il se pourrait que je te prépare une petite surprise.

Les épaules de Tony se relâchèrent tout doucement.

— Entendu, Obie, dit-il. Je te fais confiance pour gonfler la note. À plus !

Il raccrocha presque aussitôt et lança le téléphone à Jarvis qui le rattrapa sans problèmes.

— Obie commence à se douter de quelque chose, Jarv', et je n'ai pas envie qu'il puisse venir fouiner dans nos affaires.

— Que puis-je faire, monsieur ?

— Nous quitterons Malibu, décida soudain Tony. Fais préparer la maison de New-York.

— Celle de Brooklyn ?

— Oui, répondit le milliardaire. Obie ne sait pas que j'en possède une à Brooklyn donc nous ne courrons aucun risque qu'il puisse débarquer à l'improviste.

— Souhaitez-vous annuler la visite d'aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Jarvis.

— Certainement pas. Je pense que cette visite fera du bien à notre petit sorcier. Papa doit sûrement lui manquer et j'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir l'institut du professeur ainsi que ses fameux étudiants aux pouvoirs spéciaux.

— Quelle visite ? De quoi parlez-vous et pourquoi quittons-nous la ville ? questionna Severus, dérouté.

— Mange, l'enchanteur, lui dit Tony. Tes réponses viendront après.

— Je n'ai plus faim.

— Donc je ne répondrais pas à tes questions.

Severus lâcha un soupir agacé et planta sa fourchette dans un bout de pancake avant de l'avaler et de lancer un regard furibond au génie qui se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait.

— Tu vois, l'appétit vient en mangeant, le taquina le moldu.

Severus savait qu'il était inutile de s'attarder sur les plaisanteries du moldu et que cela ne contribuerait qu'à accentuer son exaspération.

— Pourquoi devons-nous quitter Malibu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Obie commence à se douter de quelque chose et insiste pour venir me rendre une petite visite à la maison. J'ai confiance en lui et le considère comme un père mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu portes mon enfant.

— Vous dîtes le considérer comme un père et lui faire confiance mais vos actions démontrent tout le contraire, fit remarquer le maître des potions. Vous avez pourtant mis au courant vos amis de ma situation et certains de vos employés connaissent mon état mais vous êtes réticent à partager une telle information à un homme qui devrait avoir toute votre considération.

— Je sais, je sais, fit Tony, exaspéré. C'est plutôt compliqué.

— Je dirais plutôt que vous souhaitez considérer cet homme comme un père mais vous ne le faites pas pour diverses raisons que vous ne voulez pas voir.

— Et si tu allais te préparer hein ? suggéra Tony, tout détournant la conversation. Nous allons rendre visite au professeur et il me tarde de tester la technologie de son institut.

— Nous allons rendre visite à Charles ? s'étonna le maître des potions.

— Ouais, confirma Tony. Je m'étais dit que cela serait super d'organiser une journée père-fils. Je suis sûr que tu commences à te lasser de discuter avec lui par téléphone.

— Ce n'est pas mon père, Anthony.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller te préparer ? Ne me dis pas que tu commences à peser dix tonnes !

— Seriez-vous en train d'essayer un trait d'humour ? demanda Severus, sarcastique.

— Ha… ha… ha… ironisa Tony.

— Je me disais bien aussi.

Severus se retira de la salle à manger et alla se préparer tandis que Tony ruminait sa colère.

— Et dire que je vais devoir supporter cet homme pendant des années, se lamenta le milliardaire.

— Puis-je faire une correction, monsieur ?

— Laquelle, Jarvis ?

— Vous le supporterez toute votre vie, monsieur, corrigea le majordome.

— Misère ! gémit le moldu. C'est encore plus terrible que je ne le pensais.

Jarvis cacha habilement son sourire derrière une attitude neutre. Il connaissait assez bien son jeune patron pour savoir qu'il était ravi d'un tel futur et que la solitude qui semblait s'étendre sur le génie scientifique avait diminué considérablement depuis l'arrivée du sorcier au manoir Stark. Il avait remarqué un changement déroutant mais plus que bienvenu au sein de l'homme. Il commençait lentement à voir renaître le petit garçon innocent et plein de bonté qu'il avait connu lors de son arrivée au manoir. Jarvis avait pensé qu'après l'accident de monsieur et madame Stark, son jeune patron sombrerait définitivement dans l'obscurité et ne rejoindrait plus jamais la lumière mais il s'était heureusement trompé. Tout doucement, Anthony Edward Stark renaissait de ses cendres et faisait place à un homme nettement plus sûr de lui et plus ouvert. Il espérait que le bonheur qui semblait s'épanouir dans la vie de la famille Stark ne ternirait jamais et il comptait tout faire pour préserver ce bonheur.

.

.

Severus contenait difficilement son excitation ainsi que sa joie à l'idée de revoir le professeur Xavier qu'il appelait Charles comme le lui avait autorisé le mutant. Après le départ du vieil homme, ils avaient entretenu des liens par téléphone. Le mutant l'appelait quasiment tous les jours et ils pouvaient passer des heures entières à discuter sur n'importe quel sujet, qu'il soit passionnant ou non. Il s'était surpris à apprécier de plus en plus la présence du mutant et à la rechercher constamment. Il aimait ces conversations qu'il entretenait avec le vieil homme car même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, il se sentait désiré et aimé. Jamais Charles ne lui avait paru agacé ou irrité par leurs conversations. Il avait parfois l'impression que le mutant trépignait d'impatience de discuter avec lui. Un entretien amical entre Charles et lui qui était devenu une source d'amusement pour Tony qui nommait le lien qui le liait à Charles comme étant une relation père-fils. Un amusement qui s'était répercuté auprès de Pepper qui lui demandait, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, comment allait son père. Il avait pesté de rage contre la rouquine qui était partie dans un fou rire avec Anthony.

Il observa le paysage et ferma les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait désormais s'appuyer quelqu'un. Il n'était plus seul. Il rouvrit doucement ses paupières lorsqu'il sentit une main calleuse se poser sur la sienne et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête sur le côté pour savoir à qui elle appartenait puisque c'était cette main qui le soutenait depuis quelques jours.

— Pas de pensées déprimantes, l'enchanteur.

— Qui vous a dit qu'elles étaient déprimantes ? grogna-t-il.

Il fusilla le moldu du regard mais ne pensa jamais à retirer la main de ce dernier. Anthony était exaspérant sur plusieurs points mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade à chaque fois que son regard rencontrait celui azur du moldu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien aux côtés de l'homme, se sentant en sécurité tandis qu'avec Jarvis et le sergent Rhodes, il y avait toujours une petite pointe d'insécurité en lui. Une peur qu'il réprimait avec soin et se faisait violence pour ne jamais frémir d'angoisse lorsque l'un des deux hommes osait s'approcher trop près de lui. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de faiblesse qui grandissait en lui, sachant qu'il avait très peu de moyens de défense car sa magie était toujours limitée et qu'il ne pouvait lancer que des sorts très mineurs, presque inutiles. Il en serait ainsi jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement.

— L'expression de ton visage lorsque tu te perds dans tes pensées, répondit calmement Tony. Tu essaies toujours de masquer au mieux tes émotions mais j'ai fini par détecter les failles sur ton masque. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout réprimer ainsi et de garder toute cette rancœur et cette tristesse en toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'affronter tout ceci seul. Tu n'es plus seul, Severus, et bien que je ne sois pas la meilleure personne qualifiée pour cela, je souhaiterais alléger ton fardeau.

Severus se perdit dans l'intensité du regard de l'ingénieur et fut surpris mais aussi choqué d'y voir toute la sincérité des mots de l'homme.

— Je…

— Nous sommes arrivés, messieurs, annonça Jarvis.

Tony retira sa main et le maître des potions ressentit de nouveau ce profond vide qui s'installait en lui à chaque fois qu'il était coupé du contact du moldu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et se demandait s'il n'aurait pas contracté une quelconque maladie ces dernières semaines. Il masqua du mieux qu'il put la déception qui l'avait envahi et regarda à travers la vitre de la voiture un imposant manoir. Il était soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, sentant toujours un profond malaise après le vol qu'ils avaient dû prendre pour rejoindre l'état de New-York.

Jarvis lui ouvrit la portière et Severus descendit de la voiture, portant presque aussitôt son regard sur le manoir Xavier, solide édifice de pierre, qui semblait appartenir à une autre époque que celle dans laquelle ils vivaient. La demeure où résidait le mutant était nettement plus imposante que celle de Stark à cause de son architecture ancienne.

Ses yeux se levèrent automatiquement lorsqu'il sentit une présence qui lui était désormais familière. Il ne put cacher son sourire à la vue du mutant qui attendait au seuil de l'entrée du manoir. Son corps se mit tout seul en mouvement et il marcha vers le professeur Xavier qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Bienvenue à l'Institut Xavier, Severus.

— Merci, Charles.

— Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? s'enquit le mutant alors qu'il guidait le sorcier à l'intérieur du manoir.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que le milliardaire et le majordome de ce dernier suivaient leurs pas. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit l'ingénieur inspecter chaque recoin du hall d'entrée comme s'il cherchait à percer tous les secrets de la bâtisse.

— Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette demeure est bien plus qu'une école ? s'interrogea Tony à haute voix.

— Et que pourrait-elle d'autre, monsieur Stark ? le questionna une voix féminine.

Ils rivèrent tous leur attention vers la jeune femme qui venait à leur rencontre. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et arborait un magnifique sourire. Severus la détesta aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua le regard que l'inconnue échangea avec l'inventeur.

— Un repaire pour super-héros ? tenta de deviner le milliardaire.

— Super-héros, dîtes-vous.

— En tout cas, vous ressemblez à une super-héroïne.

— Ne me manque-t-il pas un costume pour cela ? demanda la rousse, entrant visiblement dans le jeu de Tony.

— Je suis un inventeur de génie. Peut-être pourrais-je vous en confectionner un.

— Un costume inventé par Tony Stark. Pourquoi pas ?

Severus grinça des dents, irrité par la femme mais surtout par le moldu qui avait un penchant pour les jolies femmes. Il parlait bien évidemment avec Pepper et cette dernière n'avait pas été avare en informations au sujet du jeune milliardaire.

— Et vous êtes ? cracha-t-il presque avec colère.

La rousse détourna son regard du milliardaire et le posa sur le maître des potions. Elle tendit sa main au sorcier et la laissa tomber lorsqu'il était évident que le maître des potions ne la prendrait pas.

— C'est Jean Grey, répondit Charles. Elle est professeur et se charge aussi de l'administration de l'institut. Jean, je te présente Severus Sna…

— Severus Xavier, le coupa Tony. En fait, Sev est le fils caché du professeur.

— Vraiment ? fit une voix étonnée dans le dos de la rousse.

Un homme assez musclé, aux cheveux noirs, et à la barbe négligée se tint aux côtés de Jean.

— Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez un fils, professeur, dit le nouvel arrivant.

— Logan, il y a…

— D'où le terme fils caché, interrompit de nouveau l'inventeur.

— Le professeur a un fils ? s'étonna une autre voix dans le dos des deux mutants.

Bientôt, tout un groupe de mutants se rassembla dans le hall, intrigué par la nouvelle d'un fils caché de leur directeur. Ils étaient curieux et souhaitaient tous rencontrés ce fameux fils. Ils souhaitaient en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Était-il un mutant tout comme son père ? Si oui, quel genre de pouvoir avait-il ? Était-il lui-aussi un télépathe ?

Tant de questions qui ne furent guère posées car avant que quiconque ne puisse prendre la parole, on frappa à la porte de l'institut.

Charles et Jean échangèrent un rapide regard puis le professeur fit un simple signe de tête à la rousse qui se précipita à l'étage tandis que Logan fronça subitement les sourcils, alerté par le comportement de ses semblables. L'un des étudiants alla ouvrir la porte et écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'il vit. Une trentaine de personnes semblaient avoir entourés tout le manoir. Ils étaient tous armés d'un bout de bois qu'ils avaient braqués sur le mutant. Un homme dans un accoutrement étrange, l'air austère se présenta à lui.

— Nous recherchons le sorcier Severus Snape, dit l'homme.

— Qui ça ?

Severus se dirigea vers l'entrée et fit face à l'homme, le regardant avec méfiance.

— C'est moi.

— Severus Snape, pour violation du Code International du Secret Magique ainsi que pour entrée non déclarée sur le territoire américain aux services du MACUSA ainsi que pour non permis de port de baguette magique, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara l'auror américain.


	9. Severus Xavier

**Note de l'auteure :** BONNE ANNÉE 2018 ! Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année, de la santé, du bonheur, de l'amour et de la réussite dans toutes les actions que vous entreprendrez ! Encore, meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année !

 _Je vous remercie pour vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte. J'espère que vous continuerez à l'aimer car je prends du plaisir à vous faire partager mon histoire. Merci, merci pour vos commentaires._ _ **Et avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, si vous connaissez des histoires Loki/Severus ou Severus/Tony, je suis preneuse. Peu importe la langue. Merci beaucoup.**_

…

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Severus… Xavier_

Le maître des potions eût l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il avait remarqué les Aurors américains qui encerclaient le manoir et était conscient qu'aucune évasion ne serait possible surtout sans ses pouvoirs magiques. Il était vulnérable et ne pourrait se défendre face à une trentaine de sorciers entraînés et aguerris.

Il tressauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main calleuse se glisser dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux, surpris, pour rencontrer le regard azur confiant de Tony. Ce simple contact visuel retira un important poids des épaules du maître des potions car il n'était pas seul. Le milliardaire ne lui avait-il pas promis d'être là pour lui et Harry ?

— En état d'arrestation ? fit Tony en portant son attention sur l'Auror qui venait de parler. Vous avez un mandat pour ça ? Parce que nous sommes en Amérique, mes potes, et vous ne pouvez pas arrêter une personne ainsi sous prétexte qu'elle change des citrouilles en carrosse ou des rats en cochers !

Logan vint se placer aux côtés du maître des potions et sortit ses griffes en adamantium, dardant un regard froid sur l'Auror qui tressaillit en avisant les griffes du mutant. Le sorcier américain jeta un œil par-dessus le trio et put apercevoir Ororo et Scott ainsi que Jean et plusieurs autres mutants qui semblaient prêts à défendre le potionniste.

— Il… il a violé notre code du secret et… il… n'a pas signalé son entrée sur le territoire américain. Pour ces raisons, il a enfreint les lois de notre communauté, répondit l'auror en balbutiant.

— Quelle communauté ? demanda Tony.

— La communauté sorcière.

— Ah ! cria Tony en triomphe. Tu viens toi-même de trahir le secret de ta communauté. Tu viens de me dire que les sorciers existent.

— Vous le saviez déjà ! lança l'auror, irrité.

— Et comment aurais-je pu être au courant ?

— Parce que monsieur Snape vous l'a dit. Il a trahi le code du secret et a usé de magie sur notre territoire sans qu'il y soit autorisé, dit l'auror.

— Et pourrait-on savoir quelles sont les grandes lignes de ce code qui ne doit pas être violé et qui mérite toute une armée d'apprentis enchanteurs, armés de bout de bois ? questionna Tony d'un ton sarcastique.

L'auror fut décontenancé par la question du milliardaire et échangea un regard incrédule avec l'un de ses collègues, ne sachant comment prendre la question du moldu. Il avait été désigné comme chef des opérations pour appréhender le sorcier britannique Severus Snape car selon les enquêtes qui avaient été menées grâce au bureau des Détections Magiques, le britannique aurait fait usage de magie sur le territoire américain il y a près d'un mois et demi avec l'utilisation d'un port illégal de baguette magique. Ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à retrouver la trace du sorcier mais lorsqu'ils avaient repéré l'endroit où il vivait, ils avaient pu constater que ce dernier vivait au milieu de moldus et selon leurs lois, il enfreignait le code du secret.

— Alors ? s'impatienta Tony.

— Tout sorcier a le devoir de préserver notre secret des Non-Maj', répondit l'auror.

— Et qu'en est-il de la famille ? enchérit l'ingénieur.

— Quoi ?

— Quelles sont les lois concernant la famille d'un merlin l'enchanteur ?

L'auror fut à nouveau déconcerté par la question du Non-Maj'. Il se tourna vers son collègue qui haussa simplement les épaules, tout aussi décontenancé que lui. Il était évident que cette arrestation ne se déroulait pas comme prévu car ils avaient imaginé une bataille qu'ils auraient été contraints de mener face à un sorcier extrêmement recherché en Angleterre et sur le territoire européen. Un sorcier qui avait été un partisan du célèbre mage noir, Voldemort. Et au lieu de cela, ils étaient confrontés un Non-Maj' très protecteur du sorcier et à un groupe de mutants.

— Eh bien…

— Monsieur Snape n'a pas de famille donc cette question n'a guère besoin de réponse, intervint l'autre Auror.

Tony et Severus s'écartèrent comme d'autres mutants pour créer un passage au professeur Xavier qui s'avança vers les Aurors.

— Severus a une famille, messieurs, et en tant que son père, je ne vous permettrais pas de l'emmener où que ce soit, dit Charles d'un ton calme mais ferme.

— Son père ? releva, incrédule, l'Auror en chef. Selon nos informations, monsieur Snape est le fils de Tobias Snape.

— Et quelles preuves avez-vous qu'il est véritablement le fils de Snape ?

— Ces informations nous ont été communiquées par le ministère de la magie britannique, répondit l'Auror en chef. Severus Snape est le fils d'Eileen Snape née Prince et de Tobias Snape.

— Severus est mon fils et je vous épargnerais notre histoire familiale qui ne doit certainement pas vous intéresser. En tant que mon fils, Severus appartient à la communauté des X-mens et puisqu'il est un fils de mutant, vous ne pouvez l'arrêter pour violation du secret magique et encore moins d'entrée illégale sur le territoire américain car il est américain.

L'Auror en chef américain sentit un mal de tête battre près de ses tempes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire dans cette arrestation qui était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. Ils faisaient face à des mutants qui protégeaient le sorcier britannique et il pouvait deviner que cette arrestation se finirait dans une bataille si lui et ses hommes persistaient à vouloir mettre l'anglais derrière les barreaux.

— Comment puis-je être certain que cet homme est votre fils lorsqu'il est activement recherché en Angleterre pour avoir été un partisan de Voldemort et que vous n'essayez tout simplement pas de protéger un criminel en fuite ? finit-il par demander.

Jean tendit un dossier à l'Auror qui le prit avec méfiance. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil aux documents et fit lire le dossier à son collègue qui hocha simplement la tête avant de remettre le dossier à la rousse qui se recula pour se placer derrière le professeur Xavier.

L'Auror en chef poussa un soupir las et darda son regard sur le maître des potions qui avait observé l'échange en silence.

— Monsieur Xavier, veuillez nous excuser pour la méprise dont nous avons fait preuve envers vous, s'excusa-t-il. Si nous avions su, nous n'aurions jamais agi ainsi.

Severus resserra la main de Tony dans la sienne, incapable de croire qu'il ne serait pas arrêté par les autorités américaines, incapable de croire que l'affaire serait pliée aussi rapidement sans plus d'explications.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il.

— Par contre, nous vous prierons de vous rapprocher de nos services du MACUSA pour déclarer votre baguette magique ainsi que votre grossesse. Les grossesses masculines sont rares et nous avons un service spécial pour les hommes enceintes. Vous serez pris en charge et suivi par nos médicomages. Chaque enfant sorcier est un cadeau que nous cherchons à préserver le mieux possible.

— Je vous remercie, Auror… ?

— Auror White, se présenta l'homme. Robert White.

— Merci beaucoup, Auror White, reprit Severus. Je me présenterais prochainement à vos services mais je n'ai aucune idée de leur localisation.

L'Auror White sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et la remit au potionniste.

— Voici l'adresse du MACUSA.

— Monsieur, que ferons-nous au sujet des anglais ? l'interrogea son collègue.

White se rappela soudain qu'ils avaient dû contacter les autorités magiques étrangères pour reconnaître la signature magique inconnue qu'ils avaient détecté sur leur territoire et elle avait été reconnue par les britanniques comme étant celle du mangemort Severus Snape. Ces derniers avaient fait la demande à leur service de renvoyer l'homme dans leur pays lorsqu'ils auraient mis la main sur ce dernier pour qu'il y soit jugé des crimes dont il était accusé. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Cet homme que les anglais souhaitaient enfermer à Azkaban était aussi un citoyen américain, en plus d'être sorcier, il était le fils d'un mutant.

Le gouvernement américain ne s'intéressait guère aux problèmes auxquels étaient confrontés les anglais. Ils étaient neutres dans la guerre qui opposait le ministère de la magie anglaise aux partisans du seigneur des ténèbres britannique. Donc le statut de mangemort de Severus Snape ou plutôt se céruse Xavier n'était pas un point important pour eux puisqu'il n'avait jamais été question de l'arrêter à cause de son statut de mangemort.

— Monsieur Xavier est un citoyen américain, répondit-il simplement.

Son collègue n'ajouta rien d'autre, ayant saisi les implications d'une telle réponse.

— Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée et nous vous présentons à nouveau nos excuses pour le désagrément occasionné, dit l'Auror White avant de quitter le manoir avec ses hommes.

Severus relâcha son souffle, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Il chancela sous le coup de la pression psychologique qu'il avait dû endurer pendant près d'une demi-heure et fut rattrapé par Tony qui le porta dans ses bras.

— Avez-vous une chambre pour lui ? demanda l'ingénieur au professeur.

— Suivez-moi, répondit Jean à la place du vieil homme.

Severus s'accrocha au milliardaire, le corps secoué par de violents tremblements. Il ne voulut pas lâcher le moldu, même lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Tony fut contraint de s'installer sur le lit avec le maître des potions, tenant l'anglais entre ses jambes, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

— Est-ce que ça ira pour lui ? demanda Jean, préoccupée par l'état du potionniste.

— Ouais, il ira bien, répondit Tony.

Jean acquiesça et se retira de la chambre, laissant entrer le professeur Xavier avant de refermer la porte derrière l'homme en fauteuil roulant.

— Ils savent où je suis, murmura Severus, alarmé. Ils savent.

Tony resserra son emprise autour du corps frêle du maître des potions et leva les yeux vers le mutant qui s'approchait lentement du lit, les traits du visage tirés par l'inquiétude.

— Tu es en sécurité, Severus, le rassura Tony, traçant des cercles invisibles dans le dos du potionniste. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal car nous serons là pour te protéger.

— Tu fais désormais partie d'une grande famille, mon enfant, ajouta Charles. Chaque être vivant dans ce domaine te protégera. Personne ne te laissera seul face à cette situation.

— Nous avons réussi à empêcher ton arrestation alors nous réussirons aussi à te protéger, à vous protéger, dit Tony.

Severus était conscient de cela mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

— Anthony et moi avons discuté de ta protection ainsi que celle du bébé. Nous connaissions ton passé et nous avons conscience qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu y seras de nouveau confronté et nous avons souhaité te donner toutes les cartes en main qui te permettront d'y faire face. En étant mon fils, tu deviens officiellement un Xavier et par conséquent un mutant. Toute une communauté serait derrière toi, prête à se battre pour toi et tu auras besoin d'autant d'alliés que possible. Aussi, Anthony et moi t'avons créé une nouvelle identité tout en respectant les grandes lignes de ton passé.

— Ce que vous avez montré aux Aurors, fit Severus.

— … étaient les documents que nous avons pu produire qui attestent que tu es mon fils, confirma Charles.

— Votre fils, répéta Severus, abasourdi.

— J'avais souhaité en discuter avec toi et ainsi te laisser le choix de décider. Les documents avaient été préparés dans l'éventualité où tu aurais accepté ma demande et dans le cas contraire, ils auraient été détruits, expliqua le mutant. Je ne me serais jamais douté que nous aurions été contraints de les présenter ainsi.

— Vous voulez que je sois votre fils ?! releva Severus, dubitatif.

— Uniquement si tu m'acceptes en tant que père, dit Charles.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda le maître des potions, dérouté. Pourquoi feriez-vous tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi me protégez-vous ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Severus se redressa et plongea ses prunelles confuses dans celles du mutant.

— J'en suis venu à te considérer comme mon enfant, Severus. Est-ce si étrange de voir qu'un père veuille protéger son fils ?

— Mais…

— Tu auras une famille à toi, Severus, intervint Tony. Accepte-le. Personne ici ne te fera de mal. Nous veillerons tous sur toi et notre enfant.

— Je… je… vous… bégaya le maître des potions, abasourdi.

— Dis tout simplement « oui ».

Severus se rapprocha de façon inconsciente du torse du milliardaire et réfléchit aux conséquences d'une décision de devenir le fils du mutant. Depuis sa rencontre avec le moldu qui le tenait serré contre lui, sa vie avait été chamboulée de la meilleure des façons. Il avait trouvé un refuge auprès du scientifique et même si ce dernier était souvent exaspérant, il était une bonne distraction et c'était grâce au moldu qu'il avait pu faire la connaissance du mutant avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié et avait tissé des liens affectifs très forts.

Charles avait été une figure parentale plus présente que celle de Tobias. Le mutant avait été à l'écoute, avait su l'apaiser avec des mots, l'avait distrait lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul au manoir Stark. Charles l'avait rassuré de biens des façons et lui avait été évité un séjour en prison où il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu y survivre plus de deux semaines maintenant que son ADN avait été mélangé à celle de Tony pour permettre l'évolution de son enfant. Et maintenant, les sorciers britanniques avaient conscience de sa présence aux États-Unis et ils chercheront à le ramener en Angleterre pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Tout seul, il ne pourrait leur faire face mais avec Tony, Charles et les autres mutants, il avait peut-être une chance.

— Oui, accepta-t-il, je souhaiterais être votre fils.

Tony déposa un baiser tendre sur sa chevelure et c'était étrange combien le moldu pouvait l'apaiser par sa simple présence. Il était si bien dans les bras chaleureux du scientifique qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retirer de cette étreinte.

— J'en suis heureux, dit Charles en souriant.

Severus se détendit considérablement, rassuré par les deux hommes. Ils allaient tout prendre en charge et veilleraient sur lui comme ils l'avaient promis par le passé. Il avait enfin trouvé une raison d'apprécier son existence sur terre. Il n'était plus seul et pouvait faire confiance à Charles et à Tony pour tenir leur parole.

Il était conscient que les hormones de la grossesse avaient des conséquences sur son comportement et certainement, était-ce pour cette raison que des larmes coulaient aussi librement sur ses joues et qu'il lui était impossible de les retenir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que sa vie prendrait une telle tournure et qu'il trouverait sur son chemin des personnes prêtes à tout pour le protéger.

Il avait eu une enfance si difficile et une adolescence horrible, qu'il avait cessé de croire en l'humanité et il s'était fait une raison quant à la misère qu'avait été sa vie. Il l'avait mérité et même Lily l'avait abandonné. Peut-être, que Charles et Tony…

— Jamais, déclara Charles d'une voix ferme, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

Le mutant prit sa main dans la sienne et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

— Jamais, répéta l'homme. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais, Severus. Tu fais désormais partie d'une grande famille et aucun membre de _ta_ famille, _notre_ famille ne te laissera tomber.

— Tu devrais cesser de nous prendre pour les autres connards qui n'auront pas su voir à quel point t'es quelqu'un de formidable, merlinus, dit Tony. Et je ne le dis pas parce que tu es capable de prononcer des formules magiques aussi compliquées que celle de Mary Poppins « **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious** » mais parce que tu es une personne intelligente, t'es sarcastique et ton côté grognon est parfois exaspérant mais il est adorable. Tu as un humour noir mais un humour tout de même. Tu es capable de m'écouter parler durant des heures en faisant semblant de ne pas t'intéresser à un seul mot de ce que je raconte mais pourtant je sais que je n'aurais pas prêché dans le désert. Tu ne t'y connais pas en invention militaire high-tech mais tu m'assistes tout de même dans mon laboratoire. Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Pepper et tous les deux avez formé un club « _Critiquons Tony Stark_ ». Rhodey et toi, vous…vous…

Le jeune milliardaire interrompit sa phrase et fronça les sourcils, adoptant une expression songeuse.

— De quoi discutes-tu au juste avec Rhodey ? questionna Tony.

Severus masqua un sourire amusé et s'appuya contre le torse du milliardaire.

— Secret défense, répondit-il, échangeant un sourire complice avec le mutant en face de lui.

— Secret défense ? s'indigna faussement Tony. Depuis quand vous vous ralliez contre moi ? Quel plan avez-vous donc en tête pour me faire tomber ?

— Avons-nous besoin d'un plan pour précipiter ta chute, Anthony ? railla le maître des potions.

— Ah ! Tu as avoué ! s'exclama le moldu, triomphant.

— Je n'ai rien avoué, Anthony. Tu t'es fait les questions et les réponses tout seul, répliqua Severus.

Tony grommela dans sa barbe et le maître des potions profita tout simplement des deux hommes en silence. Le milliardaire et le moldu entrèrent presque aussitôt dans une autre discussion et il écouta distraitement, dans un état de demi somnolence.

— Je fais confiance à Obie mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de la grossesse de Severus. Pour cette raison que nous allons vivre à Brooklyn pour un moment.

— Cela n'attisera-t-il pas la curiosité de monsieur Stane lorsqu'il découvrira que vous ne vivez plus à Malibu ? l'interrogea Charles.

— Certainement mais je compte l'occuper avec de nouvelles inventions et Pepper servira de tampon entre lui et moi, répondit l'inventeur.

— Il est une figure paternelle pour toi mais tu ne lui fais pas confiance, remarqua Charles.

— J'ai fait le même constat, marmonna Severus d'une voix endormie.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer cette réticence à se confier à Obadiah mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune explication logique. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers l'homme qui gérait ses entreprises familiales. Il connaissait l'homme depuis qu'il était enfant. Obadiah avait été le partenaire en affaires de son père et il avait été normal pour lui de le nommer au poste de Vice-président des industries Stark car ils faisaient tous les deux un bon duo en affaires et il pouvait se reposer sur Obadiah. Mais maintenant, il était plutôt méfiant envers l'homme depuis que Severus était entré dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'exhortait à éloigner Severus et leur enfant d'Obadiah. Était-ce un instinct de protection envers sa famille ? Si oui, pourquoi confiait-il ce secret à Pepper, Jarvis, Rhodey et pas à Obadiah ?

— Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vivrons à Brooklyn au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement et ensuite, nous aviserons sur la prochaine démarche, dit-il.

— Les Aurors !

Severus se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et la peur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Tony.

— Ils… ils vont découvrir que je ne suis pas vraiment votre fils et ils m'enfermeront lorsque je me présenterais à eux.

— Severus, fit Tony.

— Ils avaient abandonné un peu trop vite. Des Aurors anglais n'auraient jamais cédé sans plus de preuves que des papiers. Ils auraient demandé un test sanguin pour prouver nos dires et pourtant, ils ne l'ont pas fait.

— Ils te feront passer ce test si tu te présentes à leur service. Ils voudront voir si tu as le gène mutant et si tu l'as, cela confirmera nos propos. Dans le cas contraire, ils te mettront en prison et ne te remettront pas aux autorités anglaises car pour eux, tu auras enfreint leurs règles, dit Charles.

Severus blêmit soudainement et put entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur.

— Alors nous n'avons rien réglé, souffla-t-il, abattu. Je ne suis pas un mutant.

— Mais tu pourrais le devenir non ? Notre bébé est devenu le nôtre par magie. Pourquoi pas toi, par la magie, en devenant celui du professeur ? demanda Tony.

Severus secoua la tête, défait.

— Le rituel que j'ai effectué pour faire d'Harry notre fils est un rituel de magie noire. La magie noire est interdite et punissable d'une peine de prison. De plus, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire une potion d'adoption car mes pouvoirs sont drainés par Harry. Je suis tout aussi impuissant qu'un moldu, répondit Severus.

— Si tu me donnes la formule, je peux préparer cette potion, proposa Tony.

Severus éclata de rire face à la suggestion de l'inventeur.

— Quoi ? Qu'ai-je bien pu dire de drôle ?

— Il faut être sorcier pour préparer une potion, Anthony. Nous mettons de notre magie dans la préparation d'une potion.

— Tu peux la préparer, dit Charles.

— Je ne…

— Ta magie est faible mais elle est toujours en toi, l'interrompit le mutant. Souviens-toi que tu es enceinte et que ton bébé est tout aussi magique que toi. Tu le protèges mais il en fait tout autant, Severus. Il n'a pas une conscience aussi établie que la nôtre mais il en a une.

— Je ne l'aurais jamais vu sous cet angle, avoua Severus.

— Tu ne devrais pas être inquiété par les Aurors et encore moins par les autorités magiques britanniques. Les Aurors américains ne permettront jamais aux anglais de te récupérer car tu es aussi un citoyen américain et de surcroît, ils savent que la communauté des X-mens ne regardera pas faire sans réagir. Ils ont eu conscience de ta protection et ne risqueront jamais une guerre entre deux communautés juste pour satisfaire aux exigences des britanniques. Une guerre entre nos deux communautés pourrait alerter les humains normaux de l'existence de sorciers. Donc n'aies aucune crainte.

Severus acquiesça, considérablement réconforté.

— Votre don est impressionnant, dit-il, admiratif.

— Il est impressionnant mais aussi dangereux, rétorqua Charles. Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'une adoption par le sang te permettra d'avoir le gène X et peut-être bien que tu pourrais hériter de mon don ou plus encore mais avant que tu ne puisses la préparer, je veux que tu promettes une chose, Severus.

— Laquelle ?

— Que tu ne laisseras pas tes pouvoirs te contrôler et encore moins les utiliser sous la haine ou la colère, précisa Charles.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de promettre une telle chose.

Charles jeta un coup d'œil à Tony et ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, comprenant la demande muette du mutant.

— Je vais voir si Jean souhaite toujours avoir un costume créé par le grand Tony Stark, lança le moldu en rompant l'étreinte.

— Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas plutôt à Ororo de te faire visiter le manoir ? suggéra le maître des potions d'un ton sec.

— Miss tornade et moi ne sommes pas très…

Tony coupa sa phrase lorsqu'il reçut un regard noir de la part du potionniste.

— Tu as raison, je vais faire ça, accepta-t-il finalement.

Et il quitta précipitamment la chambre pour permettre au sorcier et au mutant d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Charles roula jusqu'à la fenêtre qui avait une magnifique vue du jardin et posa son regard sur les jeunes mutants qui s'amusaient à jouer au base-ball tout en utilisant leurs pouvoirs de mutation.

— Tu penses que ton passé est sombre mais le mien l'est encore plus, Severus, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix et certains ont coûté la vie à beaucoup de mes semblables. J'ai trahi d'autres et blessé plus d'un sans le vouloir.

— Charles…

— Oui, tu as fait de mauvais choix par le passé mais peut-on les appeler ainsi lorsque tu as été contraint à prendre cette voie ? le coupa le mutant. Moi, je n'avais aucune contrainte, Severus. J'étais jeune, stupide et arrogant. Je croyais être capable de changer la vision du monde grâce à mes pouvoirs, grâce aux pouvoirs de mes semblables et je me suis fourvoyé dans mes croyances. J'ai cru utiliser mon pouvoir au début pour faire le bien mais c'était tout le contraire. J'ai perdu ma sœur et mon meilleur ami.

Charles se tourna pour faire de nouveau face au maître des potions.

— Tu es un sorcier et en tant que tel, tu as déjà des pouvoirs très puissants mais imagine-toi une seule seconde avoir ne serait-ce que mon don de télépathie. Avoir le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des autres ou prendre le contrôle de leur corps et en faire des marionnettes. Imagine-toi être capable de les hypnotiser et de modifier ce qu'ils voient, fabriquer des faux souvenirs ou en supprimer. Imagine-toi ne pas avoir de limites en matière de transmission de pensées. Être capable de joindre par la pensée une personne n'importe où sur terre, qu'importe l'endroit où elle se trouve. Imagine-toi avoir ce pouvoir et peut-être plus.

Le sorcier fut silencieux, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit au mutant. Il n'aurait jamais pu devenir qu'être un mutant pourrait conférer de si grands pouvoirs et de penser qu'une personne pouvait le manipuler aussi facilement juste par la pensée, sans pouvoirs magiques, lui fit froid dans le dos.

— J'ai fondé cette école dans le but d'aider d'autres mutants comme moi à contrôler leur pouvoir, à faire de leurs individualités, une force unie, poursuivit Charles. Tu dois comprendre, Severus, que ressentir des émotions comme la colère ou la haine créent une faiblesse en toi, et en tant que mutant, cela peut devenir fatal pour toi mais surtout pour les autres.

— Si vous ne souhaitez…

— Tu es mon fils maintenant, le coupa Charles d'une voix ferme. En tant que père, je me dois de t'inculquer des notions essentielles qui te permettront de ne pas souffrir. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi.

— Je ne les reproduirais pas puisque vous serez là pour y veiller, dit Severus.

— Oui, affirma le professeur, je serais là.

— Alors tout va bien. Je ne laisserais pas ce pouvoir ou un autre prendre le dessus.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin :**_ _Certains s'attendaient peut-être à un autre chapitre et je dois dire que moi aussi. J'avais prévu autre chose mais finalement voici ce qui en est ressorti pour ce neuvième chapitre. Je suis un peu déçue je dois dire mais je me rassure en me disant que pour la suite de l'histoire Severus devait devenir un_ _ **Xavier**_ _et obtenir le gène X pour coller avec l'histoire de l'univers des films Marvel._

Donc petite question pour vous :

 _ **Quel pourrait-être le pouvoir de mutation de Severus ?**_


	10. Nous sommes une famille

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ _Je vous remercie tous pour ces nombreux commentaires que vous me laissez à chaque fois. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et de découvrir que certains anglophones la lisent est agréablement surprenant._

 _ **J'ai constaté que certaines personnes ne lisent pas mes NOTES car la même question revient à chaque fois.**_

 _ **Attention ! Pour rendre ma fic plus crédible entre les événements d'HP, Iron Man et Avengers, j'ai dû créer un univers alternatif donc mon histoire se déroule en 1991 et non en 1981 pour être au plus proche des évènements d'Avengers donc et Severus et Tony sont jeunes.**_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez d'autres préoccupations, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. N'oubliez pas de l'ajouter en alerte ou en favoris. Kiss._

* * *

.

 **10**

 _Nous sommes une famille_

Elle lâcha un long soupir empli de lassitude et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi compliquée. Elle avait pensé que son dernier mandat se passerait sans encombres mais c'était sans imaginer qu'elle serait, un jour, confrontée à une famille un peu spéciale, pour ne pas dire _menaçante_ , _dangereuse_ voire _très puissante_. Elle eût un frémissement à la pensée de cette famille. Elle souhaitait ne jamais devenir l'ennemi d'un tel groupe aussi uni et aussi soudé que les Xavier-Stark.

La femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'affala dans son fauteuil et se massa tout doucement les tempes. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

— Entrez !

L'Auror White entra dans la pièce et la salua de manière respectueuse.

— Nous n'avons pu trouver d'accord avec les anglais, Madame la Présidente. Leur ministre souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, l'informa-t-il.

— Ces anglais, grogna-t-elle, irritée.

Elle aurait souhaité un moment de répit après la semaine qu'elle venait de passer mais c'était sans compter sur sa merveilleuse étoile. Elle se retint de jurer à haute voix et essaya de se composer un visage neutre pour pouvoir discuter avec son homologue anglais.

— Merci, Auror White, je prends les choses en mains à partir de maintenant.

— Bien, Madame la Présidente.

Et l'Auror quitta son bureau sans plus tarder. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et ouvrit l'accès à son réseau de cheminée. Aussitôt, dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes, apparut le visage familier de Millicent Bagnold, ministre de la magie du Royaume-Uni.

— Quintana, la salua l'anglaise.

— Bagnold, fit-elle en masquant son irritation. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Vous savez pourquoi je vous contacte, Quintana, répondit la ministre d'un ton irrité. Nous voulons le mangemort Severus Snape. Il doit être traduit en justice pour les crimes qu'il a commis et devra répondre au sujet de la disparition de l'enfant Harry James Potter. Comme vous le savez, d'après nos enquêteurs, Severus Snape se trouvait au domicile des Potter le jour de leur mort.

— Nous n'avons pas de mangemort du nom de Severus Snape sur notre territoire, madame la ministre.

— Elena…

— Je vous prie de respecter mon rang et de ne point vous familiariser avec moi, la coupa-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Millicent serra furieusement sa mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas envenimer la conversation avec la fureur qui était en train de bouillir en elle. Elle savait qu'il serait difficile de traiter avec son homologue américaine mais elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que la femme se montrerait aussi butée. Elle était en train de protéger un criminel, bon sang !

— Madame la Présidente, vos Aurors nous ont signifié, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, de la présence du criminel Severus Tobias Snape sur votre territoire, dit-elle en adoptant une voix qu'elle espérait être neutre. Severus Snape est un criminel activement recherché dans notre pays et dans pratiquement tous les pays d'Europe. Il faisait partie du groupe de mangemorts qui soutenaient Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est responsable du décès de plusieurs personnes, Madame la Présidente, et sûrement de la disparition d'Harry James Potter. Il doit être extradé au plus vite vers notre pays pour être jugé de ses crimes.

Elena souleva simplement un sourcil et s'appuya à moitié sur son bureau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Il n'y a pas de Severus Snape aux États-Unis, Madame la Ministre.

— Quintana, vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes en train d'essayer de protéger un criminel ? Un meurtrier ? s'énerva Millicent Bagnold.

La ministre anglaise de la magie se détourna de son homologue, lâcha un soupir et acquiesça avant de se pousser légèrement et apparut à ses côtés un vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Elena Quintana reconnut immédiatement Albus Dumbledore et se dit que sa semaine n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvaise avec l'apparition du sorcier.

— Madame la Présidente.

— Monsieur Dumbledore.

Elle commençait à regretter sa décision de discuter avec les anglais. Elle aurait dû laisser le service des Aurors s'en charger et trouver une solution eux-mêmes. Elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer les anglais et elle s'en serait très bien portée mais malheureusement, en tant que Présidente du MACUSA, elle ne pouvait fuir certaines responsabilités et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

— Madame la Présidente, nous vous prions de reconsidérer votre décision de vouloir permettre au mangemort Snape d'échapper à la justice. Cet homme a été responsable du décès et de la perte de dizaines voire de centaines de personnes. Il a participé à des actes de tortures et de violences envers des moldus et des preuves apportées par nos Aurors nous ont montré qu'il était présent sur les lieux du meurtre de la famille Potter et de la disparition inexpliquée de leur enfant. Il est certainement la seule personne capable de nous dire où se trouve l'enfant, Madame la Présidente. Il était un partisan de Voldemort et il en porte la marque sur son bras gauche. C'est un criminel et il doit être jugé pour ses crimes. Vous ne pouvez permettre à un tel homme de rester plus longtemps en liberté. Il en va pour la sécurité de votre peuple.

Et ce fut la goutte de trop pour Elena Quintana qui se redressa en bondissant sur ses pieds et plongea son regard noisette qui semblait cracher des flammes dans celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Dumbledore, à interférer dans ma façon de gérer mon rôle de Présidente du MACUSA ? Qui êtes-vous pour oser vous mêler d'affaires de communauté ? Sachez rester à votre place, Dumbledore ! gronda-t-elle en colère.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers son homologue anglaise qui fut choquée par la façon dont elle venait de s'adresser au vieil homme. Un sorcier qui était respecté et presque craint au sein de leur communauté ainsi que celle de la communauté européenne.

— Quelle rôle peut bien donc avoir un directeur _**d'école**_ dans une telle discussion ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

— Il est ici en tant que conseiller, Madame la Présidente, répondit Millicent.

— Conseiller ? répéta Elena incrédule. Mais où avais-je donc la tête ? Les directeurs d'école sont désormais les conseillers des ministres de la magie.

— Madame la Présidente…

— Arrêtez-vous là Dumbledore, l'interrompit-elle en levant une main pour le signifier de se taire. Que mon homologue vous permette de vous ingérer dans son travail ne me pose aucun problème mais que vous puissiez tenter de faire la même chose avec moi me fait bondir de rage.

— Je vous prie de pardonner mon manque de respect, Madame la Présidente, s'excusa Dumbledore.

Elena foudroya furieusement le sorcier. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie de cet homme et la présence de ce dernier dans son bureau la mettait hors d'elle-même.

— Je ne vais pas me répéter une nouvelle fois, prévint-elle. Il n'y a pas de Severus Snape sur notre territoire. L'homme que vous accusez de nombreux crimes dans votre pays est un citoyen américain au casier judiciaire vide.

— Un citoyen américain ? releva Millicent incrédule.

— Son père l'a reconnu comme son fils auprès des autorités américaines non-magiques et nous avons tout simplement fait une transcription de son acte de naissance auprès de nos services et nous avons eu à procéder à un enregistrement de son identité, expliqua Elena, un peu plus calme.

— Son père ? fit Dumbledore, déconcerté. Veuillez m'excuser, Madame la Présidente, mais le père de Severus l'a reconnu à sa naissance et à ma connaissance il n'avait pas la double nationalité. De plus, Tobias est décédé depuis pratiquement quatre ans donc il n'aurait pas faire une nouvelle reconnaissance.

— Il n'est pas question de Tobias Snape ici, monsieur Dumbledore. Je ne suis certainement pas la mieux placée pour parler du passé de Severus mais ce dernier a retrouvé son père biologique qui l'a reconnu comme son fils. Il est un citoyen américain et en tant que tel, je ne peux permettre son extradition.

— C'est un mangemort, Quintana ! Il a la marque sur son bras. Que vous faut-il de plus ? s'énerva Millicent.

— Être mangemort n'est pas un crime dans notre pays, Madame la Ministre, et sachez que nous avons eu à examiner Severus. Il n'a aucune marque sur son bras, pas la moindre trace d'un serpent sur sa peau.

— Ce n'est pas possible, rejeta Dumbledore. Il a la marque, j'en suis sûr.

— Insinuez-vous donc que je mentirais ? cracha Elena d'une voix venimeuse.

— Certainement pas, Madame la Présidente.

— Alors quoi, monsieur Dumbledore ? grogna-t-elle en colère.

— Je crois m'être précipité dans mes propos de tout à l'heure, Madame la Présidente, dit Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant et apaisant. J'ai été confronté plusieurs fois au mangemort Snape et je sais qu'il a la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

— Et comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de vous, monsieur Dumbledore ? le questionna-t-elle, bras croisés.

— Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude mais Severus Snape m'a pratiquement confessé qu'il était un partisan de Voldemort.

Elena Quintana n'était pas une sorcière idiote et savait reconnaître un manipulateur quand elle en voyait un pour avoir été douloureusement confronté à un sorcier dans le genre de Dumbledore. Elle était capable de lire derrière chaque mot que prononçait l'homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas et comprenait désormais pourquoi le jeune Severus semblait se méfier du sorcier.

— Et qu'avez-vous fait de cette _presque_ confession ?

Millicent se tourna vers le sorcier et afficha un air perdu mais surtout intrigué. Elena attendit patiemment la réponse de l'homme, sachant que ce dernier essayait de justifier la bêtise qu'il avait eu à sortir sans s'en rendre compte.

— Il ne l'a clairement pas avoué donc je n'ai pas pu agir, se défendit le vieil homme.

— Prévenir les autorités compétentes de vos soupçons ne vous a-t-il pas effleuré l'esprit ? Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et en tant que tel, vous aviez le pouvoir d'ouvrir une enquête au sujet du jeune Severus et de savoir si réellement ou non, il faisait partie des rangs de mangemorts.

Dumbledore resta silencieux et Millicent commença à se poser certaines questions.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait sûrement malvenu de ma part de m'ingérer dans vos affaires, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Elena, faisant allusion à la présence de Dumbledore dans cette discussion.

— Vous n'allez pas nous remettre Snape, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit Millicent.

— C'est Severus Charles Xavier, Madame la Ministre, corrigea-t-elle quelque peu agacée. Un citoyen américain sans aucun reproche. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ici aux États-Unis, être un mangemort n'est pas un crime. Ensuite, concernant la disparition d'Harry James Potter, je ne saurais que vous dire mais les parents de cet enfant sont morts. Ne pensez-vous pas que lui aussi a été tué lors de l'attaque ? Vous ne pouvez accuser monsieur Xavier de la disparition de cet enfant au prétexte qu'il était sur les lieux du crime. Il me semble avoir lu dans les journaux que d'autres sorciers furent présents sur les lieux lors de la découverte des corps du couple. Sont-ils suspectés ?

Ni Millicent ni Dumbledore ne répondirent à la présidente américaine.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle face au silence des deux anglais. Quoi qu'il en soit, monsieur Xavier n'a commis aucun crime à nos yeux. Nous ne l'arrêterons pas et de votre côté, vous feriez mieux de laisser ce jeune homme vivre la vie qu'il mérite.

— La vie qu'il mérite est un aller simple pour Azkaban, Quintana ! grogna Millicent.

— Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à qui vous vous attaquez, Bagnold. Severus Xavier n'est pas non seulement un sorcier mais il est aussi un mutant. Il appartient à une communauté très puissante qui fera tout pour le protéger de vous ou de tout autre danger.

— Un mutant ? s'exclamèrent-ils, ahuris.

— Vous devriez abandonner l'idée d'arrêter Severus. Votre insistance quant à l'arrestation de ce jeune homme pour des crimes dont vous n'avez aucune preuve solides ne vous apportera rien de bon et cela pourrait déclencher une querelle entre nos deux communautés qui pourrait bien se finir en guerre. Dois-je vous dire qu'une guerre entre nos deux communautés pourrait alerter de notre présence auprès des Non-Maj' ?

— Il ne peut pas être un mutant, nia Dumbledore. J'ai vu cet enfant grandir et aurait su s'il était un mutant ou pas.

— Et comment pourriez-vous avoir une telle certitude ? Vous prendriez-vous pour Dieu, Dumbledore ? lança Elena avec dureté. Vous semblez penser détenir un pouvoir d'omniprésence dans la vie des gens mais en réalité, vous ne savez rien. Severus Xavier est un hybride et il a derrière lui toute une communauté prête à tout pour lui. Ainsi qu'un Non-Maj' très puissant et très protecteur. Il n'est plus question de sorciers dans cette histoire mais de mutants et d'êtres non-magiques qui se dresseront devant vous pour protéger le jeune Severus et une telle loyauté envers un seul homme me fait croire qu'il n'est pas le méchant que vous essayez de peindre aux yeux de votre communauté.

— Quintana, fit Millicent.

— Monsieur Xavier est hors d'atteinte, Madame la Ministre et si vous et vos compatriotes tentez ne serait-ce qu'une seule action sur ce jeune homme _sur notre territoire_ , nous le prendrons comme une déclaration de guerre et nous n'hésiterons pas à riposter, annonça Elena.

— Je ne vous comprends pas, Quintana. Comment pouvez-vous aller jusqu'à nous menacer pour un partisan des ténèbres ? l'interrogea Millicent, interloquée.

— Voldemort est votre problème, pas le nôtre, répondit tout simplement Elena. Vous n'avez pas notre histoire, Bagnold. Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre toutes les souffrances que nous avons eu à endurer pour faire de cette communauté ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Lorsque nous avons été persécutés par des Non-Maj' et que d'autres de nos semblables se soient mis à nous pourchasser, la communauté européenne magique n'a rien fait pour agir. Ils ont considéré l'Amérique comme un territoire de peu de valeurs, comme un monde de sauvages et de barbares. Notre communauté a vécu dans la peur pendant de nombreuses années et il nous a fallu beaucoup de courage et de _solidarité_ pour nous relever, pour faire de notre groupe un ensemble _uni_ et _fortifié_. Nous sommes des frères et des sœurs, des mères et des pères, des oncles et des tantes, des grands-mères et des grands-pères. Nous sommes une _famille_ , Madame la Ministre et non pas qu'une simple communauté. Dans _notre_ famille, nous protégeons nos enfants et Severus est un enfant de cette famille.

— Et que faîtes-vous dans _votre_ famille lorsqu'un de vos enfants est responsable de la mort de nombreux de ses frères ? Vous fermez les yeux face à ses actions ? cracha Millicent avec mépris.

— Tout d'abord, l'avènement de Voldemort au sein de votre communauté n'aurait pas pu se produire dans la nôtre car comme je vous l'ai dit, _vous n'avez pas notre histoire_. Si vous aviez notre passé, vous auriez pu empêché ce désastre qui a frappé votre communauté. Nous avons dû apprendre de nos erreurs, douloureusement, mais nous avons appris et nous nous sommes efforcés de _changer_ et ce changement nous a permis de nous lier, de créer cette famille. Si l'un de nos enfants venait à faire du mal à ses frères et sœurs, nous n'hésiterons pas à le punir sévèrement mais avec des _preuves tangibles_! répondit Elena. Pour moi, la discussion se termine là.

— Vous regretterez votre décision, Quintana, siffla Millicent.

— Je ne regretterais jamais de protéger l'un de mes enfants de vous, répliqua Elena avec un sourire.

Millicent lança un regard noir à son homologue américaine et disparut des flammes vertes. Dumbledore croisa une dernière fois le regard de l'américaine avant de mettre fin à leur communication et de disparaître à son tour. Elena lâcha un long soupir et eût l'impression que ses jambes étaient du coton. Cette discussion avait été très éprouvante pour elle car elle avait dû mettre ses barrières mentales à son paroxysme pour ne pas laisser filtrer ses pensées. Elle contourna son bureau en chancelant et tomba sur son fauteuil, soudainement vide de toute énergie.

Elle avait pensé chacun des mots qu'elle avait sorti tout à l'heure aux deux anglais. Leur communauté était une _famille_ et en tant que mère de ce petit groupe de sorciers, elle se devait de tous les protéger sans aucune distinction. Severus était un enfant fragile, qui avait vécu tellement de drames, qu'il méritait qu'elle l'éloigne du gouvernement magique anglais. Elle ne connaissait pas exactement son passé mais elle était devenue une maîtresse dans l'art de lire le comportement des gens, de comprendre le lien qui unissait un être à un autre. Elle était capable de deviner la profondeur des sentiments d'une personne par un simple geste. Elle avait pu lire tellement de choses en Severus, qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il était autant _aimé_ , chéri et surtout aussi _protégé_. Il avait été gravement blessé une fois et il avait fini par trouver des personnes bienveillantes, prêtes à tout pour effacer sa douleur.

Elle sentit la fatigue de la semaine prendre le dessus et elle fut tentée de se reposer quelques minutes sur son bureau lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à sa porte.

— Entrez ! cria-t-elle, irritée.

— Votre réunion commence dans cinq minutes, Madame, l'informa sa secrétaire.

— Pitié, gémit-elle en se frappant la tête sur le coin de son bureau.

* * *

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque le maître des potions quitta sa chambre pour la cuisine. Il veilla à ne pas faire de bruits et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, laissant glisser un sourire sur son visage lorsque son regard se posa sur le pot de glace qui était la raison de son réveil. Il s'empara du pot et remarqua le post-it qui avait été collé sur le couvercle en plastique. Il prit la note et secoua la tête à la fin de sa lecture.

 _Je te promets d'autres pots de glaces aux noisettes et au gingembre si tu me permets d'organiser une Baby shower. Je rajoute des tonnes de biscuits au concombre et à la banane._

 _Pepper._

Il savait que la rousse n'abandonnerait pas l'idée d'une fête prénatale mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle userait de tels moyens pour le faire céder. Il sourit, amusé par la détermination de la jeune femme. Il ne souhaitait pas faire de fête mais si Pepper commençait à le prendre par les sentiments, il ne savait pas s'il résisterait bien longtemps. Il était désormais à son sixième mois de grossesse et son ventre était dorénavant bien visible sous ses vêtements. Il ne le dirait à personne mais il était heureux d'être enceinte. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir effectué ce rituel car sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir son bébé et encore moins la famille qu'il avait désormais. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer une vie en Angleterre. Il aurait certainement fini sa vie tout seul, sans personne pour l'aimer et le protéger.

La direction que prenait ses pensées le rendit maussade et il n'eût plus aussi faim que tout à l'heure. Il caressa son ventre et se sentit apaisé en ressentant les émotions que lui envoyaient son enfant à travers leur lien. Oui, il n'avait aucun regret et si c'était à refaire, il le referait.

Severus finit par manger sa glace et la savoura lentement. Il était parfaitement conscient que ses goûts alimentaires avaient radicalement changé en quelques mois mais il n'y pouvait rien. Anthony se moquait assez souvent de lui et paraissait parfois dégoûté par ce qu'il pouvait manger devant l'homme. Un rire lui échappa de la gorge lorsqu'il repensa à la grimace qu'avait faite le moldu au dîner lorsqu'il s'était copieusement servi du saumon qu'il avait saupoudré de gingembre pour ajouter par-dessus un peu de chocolat. Pour sa défense, le chocolat se mariait avec presque tout.

Il termina son pot de glace et remarqua à peine ce dernier qui se leva tout seul pour tomber dans la poubelle. Il était de nouveau prêt à s'endormir et se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Il traversa le corridor et entendit des cris. Il se tourna vers le côté et sut aussitôt d'où provenaient les hurlements. La porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit lentement et son cœur martela douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.

Il essaya de repousser les images qui défilaient dans son esprit mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas encore appris à contrôler son pouvoir et parfois, il en usait sans en avoir conscience.

Les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette masculine qui se débattait contre les fantômes de son passé. La chambre d'Anthony était contemporaine et luxueuse comme tout ce qui entourait le milliardaire. La peinture bleue de la chambre créait une ambiance intime et chaleureuse. Et en plus de sa déco très soignée, cette chambre bénéficiait d'un grand dressing et à sa suite une belle salle de bain grise.

Severus préférait cette chambre à la sienne et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi ou peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas le savoir.

Il s'approcha du grand lit et hésita un moment sur la démarche à suivre. Il était supposé tirer le moldu de son cauchemar mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation et se sentait stupide à regarder l'homme souffrir sans bouger le moindre muscle. Finalement, il fit comme le milliardaire agissait envers lui lorsqu'il le sortait d'un cauchemar. Il secoua doucement le bras du scientifique.

— Anthony, chuchota-t-il.

Il continua à secouer l'homme tout en l'appelant par son prénom puis ce dernier se réveilla dans un sursaut, le visage trempé par la sueur, la respiration saccadée.

Tony tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux rougis, le souffle haché. Il le regarda avec confusion.

— Severus ?

— Oui, dit-il.

Tony le dévisagea un moment puis ce dernier baissa son regard sur ses mains qui tremblaient à cause des émotions qu'il avait ressenti durant son cauchemar. Severus s'assit au bord du lit près du scientifique.

— Souhaites-tu en parler ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu sais déjà quel était le contenu de mon rêve, lâcha Tony, rude.

Severus rougit d'embarras et se mit à balbutier des excuses. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et n'avait pas voulu violer l'intimité du moldu. Il essayait pourtant si fort de contrôler ses pouvoirs mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva et lança un regard désolé à Tony.

— Je n'ai jamais souhaité violer ton intimité, Anthony. Je m'en excuse et j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ça. Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

Il était sur le point de quitter la chambre lorsqu'il fut retenu par le moldu.

— Reste, dit Tony, s'il te plaît.

Severus acquiesça et Tony repoussa le drap, invitant ainsi l'hybride à s'installer à ses côtés. Le maître des potions n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se blottit contre le torse du moldu où il s'y trouvait toujours en sécurité, entre ses bras.

— C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Pardon, dit le génie scientifique.

— Pas grave.

Tony le serra très fort contre lui et le maître des potions était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque la voix du milliardaire se mit à résonner dans la chambre.

— Je n'étais jamais assez bien pour lui. Pas assez intelligent, pas assez talentueux, pas assez fort, pas assez créatif, pas assez innovateur, débuta le moldu. En fait, je n'ai jamais été un bon fils pour lui. Il passait ses journées à m'éviter et me criait toujours dessus lorsque j'essayais d'attirer son attention. Il avait toujours du travail et surtout, il y avait un Capitaine America à retrouver, la seule personne assez bien sur cette terre qui avait su capter l'attention d'Howard Stark ! Je le décevais tellement qu'il était heureux chaque fois que je quittais la maison pour l'internat.

Severus écouta silencieusement le récit du passé du milliardaire et en apprit un peu plus sur l'homme qui l'avait sorti de sa misère et avait apporté de l'espoir dans sa vie. Un homme qui lui avait toujours paru inébranlable mais qui, comme lui, traînait derrière lui un passé douloureux.

— J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour avoir son approbation, pour être le digne fils d'Howard. J'ai voulu le rendre fier de moi mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais su être un bon fils. J'ai été sa plus grande déception.

— Anthony…

— Il est mort et cela ne devrait pas me toucher autant qu'il m'ait détesté car son avis ne compte plus désormais mais pourtant, je ressens un profond vide en moi et une immense douleur lorsque je pense à lui, poursuivit le moldu.

Severus se déplaça légèrement entre les bras du milliardaire pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard. Il posa une main sur la joue de Tony et essuya la larme qui venait de rouler.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Anthony Edward Stark. Tu es non seulement une bonne personne mais tu es aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent. Tu as su démontrer à ton peuple que tu étais digne du nom Stark. Tu es un inventeur incroyable et j'admire ton talent. À mes yeux, tu es un magicien. Tu n'as pas de magie en toi mais lorsque tes doigts se mettent au travail et que tu te mets à créer quelque chose, il y a comme une magie étrange dans l'air. Tu enchantes chaque objet que tu touches pour les magnifier. C'est fascinant et _magique_ , dit Severus. Qu'importe ce que ton père pensait de toi, il ne te méritait pas.

— Severus…

— Tu n'es pas Howard, Anthony. Tu n'es pas lui et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu m'as moi désormais et je t'empêcherais d'être ce que tu crains le plus. Je serais là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi, le rassura Severus. Puis, il y a Jarvis, Virginia, James ainsi que papa, Logan, Ororo, Scott et tous les mutants de l'institut Xavier. Aucune de ces personnes ne te laissera sombrer.

Tony relâcha sa respiration et posa son front contre celui du maître des potions.

— Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, confia-t-il.

— Tu feras un formidable père. Cet enfant a de la chance d'avoir pour père un homme tel que toi. Tu seras merveilleux et n'oublie pas que tu ne seras pas seul pour le faire, je serais là.

Tony retrouva son sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'hybride.

— Tu te ramollis, merlin, le taquina Tony. Nous devrions peut-être freiner ta consommation de guimauve, tu ne crois pas.

— Très drôle, Stark, railla le maître des potions.

Tony l'attira un peu plus dans ses bras et Severus se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte avec bonheur. Il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre un mot sur la relation qui l'unissait au moldu. Certainement par peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait mais pour l'instant, il préférait se bercer dans l'illusion que l'inventeur n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami, un très bon ami. Les amis se faisaient des câlins, n'est-ce pas ? Ils dormaient parfois aussi ensemble lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait fait un horrible cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Anthony et lui allaient bientôt être parents. Ils étaient sur le point d'élever un enfant ensemble. Leur entente était primordiale pour l'éducation de leur fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa son oreille sur la poitrine de Tony et fut bercé par les battements du cœur du milliardaire.

— Virginia insiste toujours pour la fête prénatale, dit-il dans un bâillement.

— Peps obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, dit Tony.

— Et je ne suis pas du genre à céder si facilement, répliqua Severus.

— Tu apprendras que personne ne gagne contre Peps, mon amour.

— Je ne cèderai pas, dit l'hybride dans un nouveau bâillement.

— Nous verrons, sourit Tony.

Severus s'endormit sans avoir jamais relevé le _« mon amour »_ du milliardaire, bien trop fatigué pour être capable de se concentrer sur une conversation. Tony l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et ferma les yeux à son tour, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme le maître des potions dans sa vie. Une personne qui le comprenait et qui était capable de voir au-delà des apparences. Une personne qui lui donnait la chance d'être meilleur, de vouloir l'être.

— Bonne nuit, mes merlins, marmonna-t-il dans un demi sommeil.

* * *

— Que fais-tu, Sirius ?

— Je prépare ma valise, Lunard, répondit Sirius

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda son ami, confus.

Sirius arrêta de faire sa valise et se tourna vers son ami.

— Pour aller retrouver ce salaud de Servilus aux États-Unis et lui faire cracher l'endroit où il a caché mon filleul, répondit Sirius. Puisque le Ministère de la Magie ne semble pas pouvoir l'attraper, je le ferais moi-même et je te promets lunard que je tuerais ce sale serpent visqueux.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de fin :**_ _Je suis désolée, je sais que vous vous attendiez à découvrir les nouveaux pouvoirs de Severus mais je vous promets que cela se fera lentement. En ce qui concerne l'adoption, vous en saurez un peu plus en lisant les prochains chapitres._

 _ **Je m'excuse pour les délais de publication mais je dois avancer sur cette fic et pendant que je m'emballe sur mon écriture, j'oublie souvent (pardon) que je dois poster la suite.**_

 _ **La fin de cette histoire ne vous plaira pas et je ne sais pas comment la changer pour l'instant car ce nouveau film sur Thor bouleverse un peu l'histoire que j'avais créé autour de Loki et de la famille Odin. Ça me fait rager, surtout que dans ce maudit film, Loki n'est pas aussi présent que je le voudrais et comme toujours, je trouve que son personnage n'est jamais approfondi. Bref, je ne vais pas vous spoiler la fic avec mes contrariétés.**_

 _ **Merci encore à vous pour tous ces commentaires, ces ajouts en favoris et en alerte. Ça me touche beaucoup que soyez si nombreux à la suivre et à l'apprécier. Merci.**_


	11. Face à nos erreurs et nos regrets

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ _Je suis toujours agréablement surprise par vos commentaires. Je vous remercie pour tous les avis que vous me laissez à chaque fois sur chaque chapitre. En ce qui concerne_ **Thor : Ragnarok** , dans ma précédente note je vous faisais part d'un problème qui me minait beaucoup car j'avais basé l'histoire de Loki ainsi que son personnage en fonction de l'univers de Marvel mais comme vous me l'avez tous conseillé, je ferais mieux d'ignorer le dernier film.

 **361** _ **follows**_ et **261** _ **favoris**_ ! C'est juste énorme pour moi. Je suis vraiment touchée que tant de personnes apprécient mon histoire en me le faisant savoir. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que nous atteindrons les 400 follows.

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, passez une bonne lecture. Kiss._

* * *

.

 **11**

 _Face à nos erreurs et nos regrets_

 _ ***Manoir Xavier...***_

 _Le mois de mai 1992…_

Severus ne se rappelait pas d'avoir passé de si merveilleux moments depuis sa naissance. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi choyé et aussi comblé que depuis qu'il faisait partie d'une si grande famille.

Il caressa son ventre qui avait dernièrement pris un peu plus de volume et lâcha un soupir d'épuisement. À la fin du mois, il serait à son septième mois de grossesse et plus le temps avançait et plus il redoutait le jour de l'accouchement. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux grossesses masculines et pour cause, ce genre de grossesses, bien qu'elles existent, étaient extrêmement rares dans la communauté magique. Non seulement, elles étaient rares mais elles étaient aussi mortelles.

Le jeune hybride était parfaitement conscient de la chance unique et incroyable qu'il avait d'être enceinte et que bons nombres d'hommes homosexuels sorciers auraient souhaité être à sa place et découvrir ce que c'était de pouvoir porter en son sein son enfant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions d'être enceinte car une autre grossesse ne pourrait être possible. Il avait réussi à être enceinte uniquement grâce à un rituel de magie noire et il était certain de ne plus jamais vouloir s'exposer à une telle folie.

— Sev !

Il battit des paupières, désorienté, et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était assise en face de lui, l'air agacé.

— Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-elle.

Le maître des potions parut embarrassé et secoua la tête.

— Désolé, Virginia, s'excusa-t-il, contrit.

Virginia Potts, communément appelée « Pepper » par ses proches sauf par le maître des potions, déposa le carnet qu'elle tenait dans sa main sur la table et posa son regard sur l'hybride.

— Tu sais qu'il reviendra demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus voulut nier et dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle insinuait dans sa question mais il était inutile de feindre l'ignorance avec la rousse. Elle était bien trop perspicace et était difficile à berner.

— Il n'y a aucune honte à ressentir ce que tu ressens pour lui, tu sais, poursuivit-elle.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à Pepper. Il voudrait pouvoir dire qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour le milliardaire mais c'était impossible. Il s'était rendu compte, bien trop tard, qu'il tombait amoureux du moldu. Au départ, il n'avait pas voulu y faire face car la douleur de la perte de Lily avait été trop présente pour s'interroger face aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Tony Stark puis il y avait sa grossesse à prendre en compte qui occupait pratiquement toutes ses pensées. Il n'avait vraiment eu le temps de s'inquiéter des émotions qui s'enracinaient tout doucement au fond de son cœur, créant quelque chose de solide et de difficile à rompre.

Il était certain que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Tony Stark était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Lily. Cet amour au fond de son être était bien plus profond et plus sincère que tout ce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé pour la sorcière rousse.

Aux côtés de Tony, il avait trouvé la paix, le confort ainsi que le réconfort, l'amitié ainsi que la sécurité, la bienveillance ainsi que la confiance. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec une personne. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts physiques mais avec l'inventeur, c'était différent. Il recherchait sans cesse le contact du moldu. Il se devait de toujours combler ce vide qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il n'était plus près de Tony.

Il avait besoin du milliardaire comme Tony avait besoin de lui. Ils se complétaient si parfaitement que s'il croyait aux histoires d'âme sœur, il dirait que Tony était la sienne, qu'il avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur.

— Je ne crois pas qu'Anthony puisse me voir autrement que comme un ami, dit-il.

Il était au courant des nombreuses aventures du milliardaire et _toutes_ avaient été avec des femmes. _De superbes femmes_ qui sortaient toutes d'un magazine de mode. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que le père de son enfant n'était intéressé que par la gent féminine, qu'il ne poserait jamais les yeux sur lui. Pour preuve, il avait trouvé plusieurs fois le milliardaire en train de flirter avec Jean Grey.

Il grinça furieusement des dents en imaginant le moldu avec la mutante.

— Te voir comme un _ami_? rigola-t-elle. Tony est très très loin de te regarder que comme _un ami_ si tu veux mon avis.

Severus se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Il est attiré que par les femmes.

— Oui, Tony adore les belles femmes ou du moins, il adorait les collectionner mais ça, c'était avant toi, Sev. Tu penses être le seul à avoir été marqué par cette rencontre mais tu as tout faux, Sev. Tony, lui aussi, a été bouleversé. Tellement qu'il a changé radicalement en quelques jours. Il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre et c'est grâce à toi. Toi et le bébé lui avez offert un moyen d'être le véritable Tony Stark. Il a arrêté de boire et il est sorti de la dépression dans laquelle il s'était plongé après le décès de ses parents grâce à vous.

— Non, Virginia. Il a changé parce qu'il le voulait et parce qu'il le pouvait, protesta Severus.

Pepper se leva à son tour et s'avança vers lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes et plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Il aurait fallu un énorme déclic à Tony pour devenir l'homme qu'il est à présent et vous avez été cela pour lui. Tu es celui qui permet un tel changement dans sa vie et crois-moi quand je te dis que plus aucune femme n'existe à ses yeux depuis que tu es apparu.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a aucun _mais_ qui tienne, Sev, le coupa-t-elle. Tu devrais apprendre à accepter que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer, que tu es désiré et que tu plais.

Accepter que l'on puisse l'aimer. Cela prendrait sûrement du temps avant qu'il ne finisse par y croire vraiment. Il avait tellement souffert du manque d'affection et d'amour, qu'il doutait que le milliardaire soit tombé amoureux. Que pouvait-il lui trouver d'attrayant ? Il n'était pas un mannequin et n'avait pas un sex-appeal affolant. Il n'était pas beau et l'adoption par le sang effectué il y a quelques temps ne l'avait pas véritablement changé physiquement. Ses traits s'étaient un peu adoucis et sa dentition avait été réparée par la potion d'adoption mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres changements notables. Il ressemblait toujours autant à sa mère même en ayant les gènes du professeur Xavier en lui. Il était normal qu'une potion d'adoption ne l'ait pas changé radicalement car elle avait été prise tardivement, à un moment où sa croissance avait déjà été faite. Pour que la potion d'adoption agisse véritablement et que les gènes des parents antérieurs soient remplacés par les nouveaux parents, il était impératif de faire boire la potion à un enfant lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore complété sa croissance.

— Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Rogue.

— Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ici ? demanda Kitty. Nous vous avons cherché partout.

Severus et Pepper se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes mutantes. L'hybride lâcha la main de la rousse et poussa un long soupir.

— Et moi qui pensais qu'on vous sèmerait toute la journée, souffla-t-il.

— Bien essayé, lança Kitty. Mais la prochaine fois, essayez dans un autre bâtiment.

— Ou peut-être dans une autre ville, ajouta Rogue.

— Mieux, un autre pays, suggéra Kitty d'un ton railleur.

— Très drôle, les filles, ironisa Pepper.

Rogue jeta son sac à dos sur le canapé puis s'approcha du maître des potions.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Avez-vous apporté ce que vous savez ? questionna Severus en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est une denrée très rare, tu sais, ébaucha Kitty en fouillant quelque chose dans son sac. Rien que pour un seul produit de ce genre, tu devrais rallonger notre temps.

Et la jeune mutante sortit deux pots de glace qu'elle posa sur la table. Le maître des potions se saisit d'un pot et s'installa confortablement sur l'unique canapé de la pièce.

— Une heure pas plus ! trancha-t-il.

— Une heure pour deux pots de glace : chocolat-oseille-banane ! s'indigna Kitty. Tu sais combien de temps cela nous a pris pour soudoyer le glacier pour qu'il nous en fabrique ? Il pensait que c'était une blague de gosses de riches !

— Tu perds ton temps à vouloir pleurnicher avec moi, Katherine, dit Severus, insensible. Une heure, pas plus !

Rogue haussa les épaules et s'installa à la droite du maître des potions, posant sa joue sur la cuisse de l'homme. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir être si près d'une personne, d'être capable de la toucher sans lui voler ses pouvoirs ou encore de la tuer. Severus était immunisé contre son pouvoir donc c'était un soulagement pour elle d'être en mesure de toucher à nouveau sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'elle adorait sentir le bébé de Severus. Il y avait toujours une sorte de paix qui s'insinuait délicatement en elle à chaque fois qu'elle était proche du ventre de l'hybride.

Katherine Anne Pryde, surnommée _Kitty_ par ses proches ou encore _Shadowcat_ , son alias de mutante, lâcha un grognement irrité avant d'imiter son amie et de s'installer à la gauche du maître des potions.

Pepper secoua la tête, amusée. Elle était au courant de la fascination des jeunes mutants envers Severus mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était à un tel niveau. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Tony détestait passer plus d'une journée à l'Institut Xavier. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à partager. Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé et se rassit avant de rouvrir son carnet.

— Les filles, j'organise une baby shower pour Sev ainsi que l'anniversaire de Tony que je souhaite faire le même jour. Cela vous dirait d'y participer ? proposa-t-elle.

— Je suis partante ! s'écria aussitôt Kitty.

— Moi aussi, dit Rogue. Où allons-nous organiser ça ?

— Je n'ai pas dit oui pour la fête prénatale, Virginia, grogna Severus.

— J'ai pensé à faire les deux fêtes ici. Le manoir est grand et pratiquement tous nos invités y résident, répondit Pepper tout en ignorant le maître des potions.

— Il va avoir quel âge, Tony ? l'interrogea Kitty.

— 22 ans.

— Il est si vieux que ça ?! fit la brune, étonnée.

— Vieux ? rigola Pepper. Tu trouves que 22 ans c'est vieux ?

— Aucune offense, Sev, dit Rogue, mais vous êtes sur le point d'être papas donc vous êtes vieux. Enfin, de notre point de vue.

— Donc, si l'on suit votre point de vue les filles, je serais donc jeune par rapport à Tony et Sev, supposa Pepper.

Kitty et Rogue échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

— Tu vas être maman ? lui demanda Kitty.

— Je pense avoir encore quelques années devant moi avant de l'être, répondit la rousse.

— Donc t'es encore jeune, conclut Rogue.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de ne pas commenter un raisonnement aussi absurde tandis que Pepper éclatait de rire. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se déroulait entre l'humaine et les deux mutantes, savourant sa glace.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Rogue et massa le cuir chevelu de l'adolescente. Il aimait passer du temps au manoir Xavier lorsque Tony était contraint de s'absenter quelques jours à cause du travail ou pour assurer sa couverture médiatique. Ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux que le milliardaire entretienne son image de play-boy auprès de la presse pour ne pas que ces derniers viennent fourrer leur nez dans leur vie privée et qu'ils ne finissent par découvrir l'existence de Severus, par conséquent celle de leur enfant.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement, il eût comme une alerte au fond de son esprit. Il se raidit brusquement et les deux mutantes qui étaient appuyés contre lui sentirent un changement en lui. Elles se redressèrent, préoccupées.

— Sev ? s'inquiéta Rogue. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Pepper, déroutée.

Le maître des potions ne répondit à aucune des questions et quitta précipitamment la salle. Les trois femmes se regardèrent, confuses, avant de se mettre à la poursuite de l'hybride.

Sur le chemin, elles remarquèrent que nombres d'étudiants quittaient leur chambre et d'autres, leur salle de classe, pour se diriger vers le terrain de jeu du manoir. Elles finirent par repérer le maître des potions qui faisait face à un homme âgé à la chevelure grise et aux yeux gris. L'homme portait un casque sur la tête et était accompagné d'une femme d'apparence bleue aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux jaunes.

L'homme dévisagea le maître des potions et son regard d'acier se posa sur le ventre arrondi de l'hybride.

— Ainsi donc la rumeur était vraie, dit l'homme.

— Erik.

L'homme au casque détourna son regard de Severus pour planter ses yeux par-dessus l'épaule de l'hybride.

— Tu…tu marches ?! fit-il, stupéfait.

— Je marche, confirma le professeur Xavier qui s'arrêta au niveau de Severus.

Erik l'observa d'un air abasourdi.

— Ce ne peut pas être possible. Tu étais…tu…tu ne peux pas, bafouilla-t-il, ahuri.

La femme en bleue s'approcha du professeur Xavier, tout aussi stupéfaite que son ami.

— Tu peux marcher, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Oui, Raven. Je peux marcher.

— Comment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Charles prit la main de l'hybride dans la sienne et sourit à la mutante.

— Je dois cette guérison à Severus, répondit-il.

Raven posa pour la première fois son regard sur l'hybride et fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

— Est-ce vraiment ton fils ?

— Oui, il est vraiment mon fils, affirma le télépathe. Severus, je te présente Raven Dar…

— Mystique, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis Mystique.

Charles et la métamorphe s'affrontèrent du regard puis le télépathe poussa un soupir.

— Raven est ma sœur adoptive.

— L'ai-je vraiment été ? demanda la femme d'un ton sec.

— Oui, répondit Charles d'une voix ferme. Pour moi, en tout cas, tu étais ma sœur.

Raven alias Mystique se tut et préféra ne pas remuer les plaies du passé. Elle avait fait un choix depuis longtemps et sa route s'était éloignée de celle du télépathe.

— Est-ce que je connais la mère ? questionna Erik avec froideur. Il doit avoir quoi ? 20 ans ?

— Il a 22 ans.

— 22 ans, répéta l'homme avec aigreur. Moïra, je suppose.

— Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Moïra et moi, Erik, dit Charles.

— Alors qui ?!

— Erik…

— Avec qui, Charles ? tonna Erik, furieux.

On entendit un énorme fracas provenir de l'intérieur du manoir et des objets se mirent à voler tout autour de l'Institut.

— Erik, tu devrais te calmer. Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un, dit Charles.

Severus retira sa main de celle du télépathe et se dirigea vers le mutant Erik qui était en train de laisser la rage prendre le dessus sur ses pouvoirs.

— Maintenant, ça suffit ! gronda le maître des potions.

Et tout s'arrêta en un instant. Erik lança un regard choqué au jeune hybride. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas avoir un tel pouvoir. Il n'aurait pas pu se soumettre au pouvoir de ce garçon avec son casque sur lui.

— Comment ? l'interrogea-t-il, éberlué.

— J'ai pu vous atteindre par vos sentiments. J'ai ressenti ce qui était au fond de vous, répondit l'hybride.

— Tu peux manipuler les émotions ?

— Entre autres.

Erik se tourna vers Charles qui soutint son regard.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici, Erik ? le questionna Charles.

— Je voudrais parler en privé avec lui, papa, dit Severus.

— Severus…

— S'il te plaît.

Charles hésita un moment, réticent à laisser son fils en compagnie d'Erik. Il ne comprenait pas les motifs de la visite de son vieil et ne faisait pas confiance au mutant. Il avait cessé de le faire depuis bien longtemps.

— Il ne me fera aucun mal, assura l'hybride.

— Bien, céda Charles.

Severus pressa brièvement la main de son père avant de faire signe à Erik de le suivre. Ils marchèrent tout près l'un de l'autre, faisant lentement le tour de la pelouse.

— Avant d'en venir au point important de notre discussion, sachez que je ne vous permettrais pas de kidnapper Rogue, avertit-il. Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour vous si vous essayez de lui faire du mal.

— Rogue ? feignit Erik de ne point comprendre.

— Votre casque ne vous protège pas de moi, monsieur Lensherr, l'informa l'hybride.

— Impossible, dit Erik, incrédule.

— Rogue ne servira jamais votre plan pour permettre la mutation d'un humain parce que je vous en empêcherais. Nous nous mettrons en travers de votre route et vous échouerez, une nouvelle fois.

— Tu es un mutant, tu devrais comprendre que les humains continueront à avoir peur de nous et nous traiteront toujours comme des monstres. Si eux aussi devenaient ce qu'ils craignent, ils…

— Il y a du mauvais dans chaque être, qu'il soit humain, mutant ou autre, l'interrompit Severus. Il y a du mal partout et en chacun de nous, monsieur Lensherr.

— Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Erik avec amertume. Toi aussi, comme ton père, tu crois que la cohabitation est possible.

— Non, rétorqua Severus. Je ne pense pas qu'une cohabitation soit possible.

Erik arrêta soudainement de marcher et lança un regard surpris au jeune homme.

— Je ne partage pas les idées de mon père et je ne partage pas les vôtres.

— Quelles sont tes idées dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Erik, curieux.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis enceinte. Comment pensez-vous que les humains accueilleraient une telle nouvelle ? Comment me verront-ils ?

— Certains vous verront comme un monstre, une bête de foire tandis que d'autres n'hésiteront pas à vous mettre le grappin dessus pour faire des expériences. Peu importe le mal qu'ils pourraient causer, répondit Erik.

Severus hocha la tête.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. De mon point de vue, les mutants n'ont pas besoin de tenter une cohabitation avec les humains car une telle chose n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Certains humains sont tolérants mais d'autres non. Pour le bien de tous, il vaudrait mieux créer une communauté pour les mutants et dirigée par des mutants. Un peu comme la communauté sorcière.

— La communauté sorcière ?

— Je suis un hybride, révéla Severus. Mi- sorcier et mi- mutant.

— Un sorcier ?

— Oui.

— La magie existe-t-elle vraiment ? demanda Erik, incrédule.

— J'aurais bien aimé vous faire une petite démonstration pour vous le prouver mais ma magie est actuellement faible pour l'instant due à ma grossesse, expliqua Severus. Il est le fruit de la magie et non d'une quelconque mutation.

Erik était impressionné, non seulement par le pouvoir de mutation du jeune homme mais aussi par son caractère. Il avait l'impression de discuter avec une personne qui voyait le monde sous un véritable angle. Il n'était pas naïf comme Charles et ne se leurrait pas la face sur le vrai visage des humains.

— Tu as souffert, déduisit-il.

— J'ai été persécuté pendant de nombreuses années par un humain puis par mes semblables, dit Severus. Donc oui, j'ai souffert et oui, je sais ce dont les humains sont capables mais aussi ce dont mes semblables sont capables. Je le répète, monsieur Lensherr, le mal est partout. Un mutant n'est pas meilleur qu'un humain, loin de là.

— Si tu es un sorcier, Moïra n'est donc pas ta mère. À moins qu'elle ait été une sorcière.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé par la jalousie du mutant.

— Je suis le fruit d'une adoption magique, confia-t-il. Il n'y a jamais eu personne dans sa vie après votre départ.

— Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Charles et moi, dit aussitôt Erik.

— Mais vous l'auriez voulu et vous le voulez toujours, devina le jeune homme.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'énerva Erik.

— Votre départ l'a énormément blessé et il a eu du mal à s'en relever. Vous l'avez fait souffrir mais je crois que la souffrance a été mutuelle car il vous a tout autant blessé. Aucune des blessures que vous vous êtes infligés ne s'est cicatrisée.

— Stop !

— Il n'est jamais trop tard, vous savez, pour réparer ce que l'on a brisé. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre conscience de ses erreurs et de les corriger. Il…

— Tais-toi ! gronda le mutant. Tu ignores tout de notre passé !

Erik le fusilla du regard avant de rebrousser chemin et de quitter le plus vite possible le manoir Xavier. Severus le regarda prendre la fuite, d'un air compréhensif. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le mutant et savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps. Après tout, il fallait beaucoup de temps pour guérir d'une telle blessure.

Il fit demi-tour et marcha lentement, un peu épuisé par la conversation qu'il avait eu à tenir avec l'ancien ami de son père. Pepper se précipita aussitôt vers lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il peinait à marcher.

— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je vais bien, Virginia. Je suis juste épuisé.

— Épuisé ? couina-t-elle. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! Bon sang ! Tony me tuera lorsqu'il sera de retour. Je suis supposée veiller sur toi !

— Virginia…

— Non, Xavier ! le coupa-t-elle, énervée.

Severus choisit de se taire pour ne pas attiser la colère de la rousse et leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un regard en particulier sur lui. Il croisa le regard jaune de la sœur adoptive de son père. Elle le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable puis elle fit un signe de tête au professeur Xavier avant de quitter le manoir à son tour.

Charles la regarda partir, chagriné. Il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps et il était inutile d'espérer qu'elle reviendrait à la maison. Tout comme il était vain de croire que son ancien ami puisse changer. Il se retira de ses pensées et s'inquiéta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel revenait son fils.

— Severus ! s'exclama-t-il accourant vers lui.

— Une simple fatigue, annonça derechef l'hybride.

— Tu as usé de tes pouvoirs, devina-t-il.

— Il a été difficile de passer au travers de la protection de son casque. Je devais savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou pas, se justifia le maître des potions.

— Tu as pu lire ses pensées ? fit Charles, impressionné.

— Oui, répondit Severus, penaud. Je sais que je ne dois pas les utiliser de cette manière mais je… je…

— Je comprends, Severus, et je ne te blâme pas d'avoir été méfiant envers Erik, le rassura Charles. J'aurais juste souhaité que tu me préviennes.

— Je suis désolé.

— Plus tard, fils. Maintenant ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un peu de repos.

Severus opina de la tête et fut conduit dans sa chambre par Pepper qui n'avait pas voulu le lâcher d'une semelle.

Scott et Ororo se chargèrent de dissiper et de renvoyer les élèves vaquer à leurs occupations tandis que Jean et Logan s'approchèrent du professeur.

— Professeur, l'interpella Jean.

— Il souhaite transformer les humains en mutants en se servant du pouvoir de Rogue.

Logan sortit tout de suite ses griffes, se préparant à l'attaque.

— Il devra me tuer d'abord, grogna-t-il. S'il ose poser, ne serait-ce, qu'un doigt sur Rogue, j'en ferais de la viande hachée.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit contre elle, dit Charles. Du moins, pour l'instant.

— Mais Severus ne nous a donné que le strict minimum d'informations concernant les plans de Magneto, répliqua Jean. Ne devrions-nous pas renforcer la sécurité du manoir ?

— Il est inutile d'affoler nos élèves pour rien, refusa Charles. Erik ne tentera rien.

— Je ne sais pas trop de quoi on parle ici et j'aime pas trop ça, lança Logan. Mais si ce type au casque hideux tente quoi que ce soit contre Rogue ou Sev et le bébé, je me chargerais de lui retirer le cœur lentement puis je m'occuperais de vous, professeur, car j'estimerais qu'une attaque contre eux est en partie de votre faute.

Charles esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

— Je suppose, rit-il.

Jean jeta une œillade noire au mutant amnésique pour avoir osé menacer le professeur Xavier. Elle trouvait que Logan avait quelque chose d'attirant mais parfois elle le trouvait tellement abrupt qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez un homme pareil. Il n'avait aucune manière et aucun savoir-vivre.

Elle secoua la tête et se rendit à l'intérieur du manoir, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

— Je ne suis pas idiot, vous savez, dit Logan.

— Et je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

— Ce type… Magneto. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux d'apprendre que vous aviez un môme. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas le déranger de le savoir.

— Peut-être aurait-il voulu avoir lui-aussi un enfant.

— Ou peut-être aurait-il souhaité que vous ne puissiez pas en avoir sans lui, répliqua Logan.

— Erik a été un ami, rien de plus, déclara Charles.

— Quelle différence entre l'amitié et l'amour ? demanda Logan. Regardez votre môme et Stark. Ils se disent être des amis mais ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble et ils agissent déjà comme s'ils étaient en couple depuis de nombreuses années.

— Severus et Tony c'est différent.

— Ouais, marmonna Logan, incrédule. Magneto est juste venu piquer une crise de jalousie chez vous parce que vous aviez une plus grosse que lui. Soit vous essayez de me prendre pour un idiot soit c'est vous l'imbécile dans l'histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me prendre une bière. Vous en voulez une ?

— Non merci, refusa poliment Charles.

— Votre môme quand il a joué avec votre tête et qu'il a débloqué votre paralysie, il aurait dû aussi activer le bouton _**se détendre**_. Vous ne le faites pas assez.

Et sur ces paroles, le mutant aux griffes en adamantium quitta la pelouse pour se diriger vers la cuisine du manoir, laissant le professeur Xavier se perdre dans ses pensées et réfléchir à la véritable raison de la visite d'Erik un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de fin :**_ _Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous apprendrons lentement sur les véritables pouvoirs de Severus. Je sais que les indices que j'ai laissé dans mes chapitres ne plaisent pas à certains et qu'ils auraient souhaité d'autres pouvoirs pour notre maître des potions mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de ma trame et encore moins des évènements de l'invasion des chitauris mais surtout du kidnapping de Tony._

 _Dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas eu de Sirius ni de Remus mais ils vont arriver bientôt, promis. Ils sont toujours à la recherche de Sevy. Ah et puis, mon Tony m'a beaucoup manqué dans celui-ci. Pas vous ?_

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je pensais que la confrontation entre Severus et Magneto était inévitable._

Merci encore à tous de me lire et de commenter mon histoire. Kiss.

Omega Hannah.


	12. Notre passé n'est jamais bien loin

**Note de l'auteure :** C'est toujours un réel plaisir pour moi de lire tous vos commentaires et de voir combien vous êtes passionnés par mon histoire.

Tout comme vous, je n'avais jamais lu de couple **Tony/Severus** et j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour ces deux personnages, me disant qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement à cause de leur passé. Au début, quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, je ne la voyais pas si _longue_ mais emportée par vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme, je me suis vue en train de la développer donc je m'excuse auprès des amoureux du **Loki/Harry** qui devront attendre encore _plusieurs chapitres_ avant qu'il y ait une ébauche de romance mais pour patienter, sachez qu'Harry naîtra dans peu de temps.

Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication qui est sûrement long pour vous mais j'ai mes cours en parallèle et j'ai raté une partielle donc j'ai été prise par les révisions et les TD.

Nous avons atteint **416** followers ! _C'est la fête !_ Et si nous tentions d'atteindre les 500 followers et **350** favoris ? :p

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises sucrées et salées._

* * *

.

12

 _Notre passé n'est jamais loin_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et le silence régnait en maître dans l'immense manoir. Le professeur Xavier se tenait debout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pyjama d'un bleu nuit. Son regard était fixé sur le paysage sombre qui entourait la demeure. Il se perdit dans ses récents souvenirs et une seule image apparaissait sans cesse dans son esprit. L'image d'un homme qu'il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire mais quelque part, au plus profond de lui-même, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas oublier. Et plus il pensait à cet homme, plus il repensait à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec son fils.

 _« — Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu avais fait de mauvais choix et que ces derniers avaient coûté la vie à des personnes. Tu m'as dit que tu regrettais certaines de tes décisions. Et si aujourd'hui, il t'était permis de réparer tes erreurs ?_

— _De quoi parles-tu, Severus ? demanda-t-il, dérouté._

 _Severus s'approcha de son père et croisa le regard de ce dernier._

— _Il n'est jamais trop tard, papa. Tu peux encore réparer les erreurs du passé._

— _Où veux-tu en venir ?_

— _La colère et la haine découlent toujours d'une perte affective, d'un manque d'amour. Parfois, il suffit d'un peu d'amour pour que ces émotions disparaissent avec le temps et que les blessures se cicatrisent. J'aurais très bien pu finir comme monsieur Lensherr si je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir un père aussi merveilleux que toi ou un ami aussi formidable qu'Anthony. Je serais devenu un homme amer, aigri, empli de colère et de haine mais je vous ai eu et cette rencontre a changé ma destinée._

— _Severus…_

— _Il ressent la même chose pour toi, papa, dit l'hybride._

 _Charles secoua la tête et rompit le contact visuel avec son fils. Il tourna le dos à Severus et masqua la douleur qui peignait son visage. Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour son vieil ami. Aucun. Alors pourquoi souffrait-il autant depuis ces années ? Pourquoi pleurait-il l'absence d'Erik chaque nuit ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il comprimé à la vue du mutant la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ?_

— _Erik n'était qu'un ami, déclara-t-il d'une voix chevrotante._

— _Papa…_

— _Erik a fait son choix, Severus, et il a décidé de partir._

— _Il a fait un mauvais choix mais tout comme toi, papa ! Aucun de vous n'a raison dans cette bataille d'idéaux qui vous oppose depuis des années. Les humains n'accepteront jamais de sitôt les mutants. Regarde-moi, papa._

 _Charles ne bougea pas, incapable de faire le moindre geste._

— _Regarde-moi, papa, insista le maître des potions. S'il te plaît._

 _Charles se tourna à nouveau vers son fils et le regarda comme il lui avait été demandé. Severus sourit tristement et le mutant voulut effacer la peine qui se lisait sur le visage de son enfant._

— _Dis-moi, papa, que verra un humain en posant ses yeux sur moi ? l'interrogea Severus._

— _Severus…_

— _S'ils sont si tolérants que tu ne le penses, pourquoi me cache-t-on de ce monde ?_

 _Charles n'eût aucune réponse à la question posée par son fils. Si, il en avait une mais il n'était pas capable de répondre, comprenant le chemin qu'empruntait son enfant pour lui faire voir son erreur._

— _Aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer avec certitude que tu ferais absolument_ _ **tout**_ _pour me protéger de ce monde. Il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre que j'avais enfin trouvé une famille et qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il se passe car ma famille m'aime… car tu m'aimes. Si moi, j'ai pu admettre une telle chose alors tu es capable d'admettre à ton tour que monsieur Lensherr n'avait pas tous les torts et que tu n'avais pas toujours raison. Tu concéderas donc que les humains ne sont pas aussi tolérants que tu le crois et qu'une cohabitation avec eux ne sera pas possible. Enfin, tu reconnaîtras que tu éprouves des sentiments amoureux envers monsieur Lensherr. Tu t'avoueras que tu l'as aimé et que tu l'aimes encore aujourd'hui._

 _Le télépathe se figea brusquement et il put entendre les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il avait soudainement du mal à respirer et la pièce semblait plus étroite qu'un peu plus tôt. Charles mit une certaine distance entre lui et le jeune hybride, incapable de faire face à la vérité qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas voir._

— _Tu… tu te… trompes, bredouilla-t-il. Je…je…_

— _Tu l'aimes, le coupa Severus. Tu l'aimes et son absence te fait souffrir. Il souffre tout autant que toi, papa, et il a passé ces dernières années à culpabiliser à cause de ta paralysie. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire du mal ainsi. Je refuse de te voir souffrir un jour de plus. Arrête de jouer l'aveugle et accepte d'être heureux. Tu n'es pas Dieu, papa. Tu ne peux pas sauver la terre entière. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les humains de craindre la différence comme tu ne peux pas les empêcher de me voir comme un monstre, une simple expérience de laboratoire._

— _Tu n'es pas un monstre, Severus, grogna Charles._

 _Son fils n'était pas une bête de foire, une expérience scientifique. Severus était un jeune incroyable qu'il avait appris à aimer et à connaître au fil du temps. Son enfant avait énormément souffert durant son enfance et il s'était battu durant ces derniers mois aux côtés d'Anthony pour permettre à Severus d'avoir un nouveau départ loin de ce passé douloureux qui l'avait brisé en mille morceaux._

— _Non, je ne le suis pas, acquiesça-t-il._

 _Severus lâcha un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, las. Il était épuisé et avait peu dormi la veille. Il n'aurait jamais dû user de ses pouvoirs lors de sa rencontre avec le vieil ami de son père mais il avait été nécessaire pour lui de connaître les intentions de l'homme envers eux. Il n'avait pas été déçu par ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'esprit du mutant._

— _Anthony sera là dans une demi-heure, dit-il._

 _Charles hocha simplement la tête et Severus soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé par le mutisme de son père._

— _Tu m'as demandé d'être heureux et je te demande à mon tour la même chose. Sois heureux, papa._

— _Je suis heureux, fils. Je t'ai et c'est plus que suffisant pour faire mon bonheur._

 _Le maître des potions secoua la tête, exaspéré._

— _C'est Logan qui a raison, tu es un âne. »_

Le télépathe alla s'asseoir au coin de son lit et poussa un long soupir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu de toute son existence. Son fils semblait croire qu'il était amoureux d'Erik mais lui, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il n'était plus certain de rien.

Il se releva et se tourna vers son lit, prêt à se rendormir mais tout son corps se raidit lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

— Erik ? fit-il, surpris.

— Bonsoir, Charles.

Le télépathe était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une visite aussi tardive et encore moins de la part de son ancien ami.

— Comment es-tu entré ? le questionna-t-il, perplexe.

— Je ne suis pas entré par effraction. J'ai été invité à venir te rendre visite quand je le souhaitais, répondit-il.

— Par qui ?

— Ton fils.

Charles resta silencieux et garda ses yeux rivés sur Erik qui se déplaçait lentement dans sa chambre, posant son regard sur chaque meuble de la pièce.

— Tu as un fils vraiment charmant et très intelligent, dit Erik. Votre pouvoir est similaire mais le sien est nettement plus puissant.

Erik arrêta de marcher et posa ses yeux sur les jambes du télépathe.

— Très puissant en effet, commenta-t-il. Il est ton fils mais il ne te ressemble pas. Niveau caractère bien entendu.

— Non, il ne me ressemble pas, acquiesça Charles. Severus est plutôt une somme de nous deux. Il est aussi doux qu'il peut être tranchant. Il ressemble à une mer calme avant la tempête qui peut déchaîner des vagues déferlantes sans qu'on ne s'y attende. Oui, il est le résultat de nos différences.

Erik regarda le professeur d'un air choqué et interloqué. Il ne pensait pas que le télépathe lui trouverait des points communs avec son fils. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son ancien ami puisse l'associer de près ou de loin à l'hybride. Il était surpris mais aussi agréablement touché de constater que le télépathe ne le détestait pas autant qu'il l'avait cru.

— Sais-tu qu'il ne partage pas ta foi en l'humanité ? demanda-t-il, curieux d'observer l'attitude du télépathe.

— Oui, répondit Charles. Et c'est lui qui a raison. J'ai eu tort durant ces dernières années de croire que les humains nous accepteraient tels que nous sommes.

Erik afficha un air complètement choqué et crut que la fin du monde était proche. Pour que Charles abandonne ainsi ce pourquoi il s'était battu pendant tout ce temps était impossible, _impensable_. Il avait fondé l'institut Xavier dans l'unique but de permettre à leurs semblables de s'intégrer aux humains, d'apprendre à se faire accepter. Alors, pourquoi changerait-il d'opinion si brusquement quand il avait été inflexible à ce sujet pendant longtemps ?

Il croisa le regard empli de chagrin et de remords de Charles.

— J'ai eu tort, Erik, murmura Charles, la voix vacillante. J'ai eu tort.

— Charles ?

— Sans Severus, je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu voir mes erreurs mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je les vois et je peux me rendre compte combien j'ai été stupide de croire que c'était moi qui avais raison et toi qui avais tort. Nous défendions une même cause mais d'une façon tout à fait erronée. Nous étions trop extrémistes toi et moi. Nous aurions dû combiner nos forces plutôt que nous battre entre nous et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir.

— Je t'avais fait du mal, répliqua Erik.

— Et je t'avais aussi blessé, protesta le télépathe. Je suis désolé, Erik.

— Moi aussi, mon ami. Moi aussi.

Il y eut un silence réconfortant dans la salle et Erik finit par prendre une décision, retira le casque qu'il portait sur sa tête et le posa sur la table de chevet près de l'entrée de la chambre. Charles l'observa avec incrédulité, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait face à lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu entendre les pensées de son vieil ami. Tellement longtemps qu'il frissonna lorsque son esprit effleura celui d'Erik.

— Je souhaiterais revenir, Charles, dit Erik.

Charles sourit tout simplement et combla la distance qui le séparait de son vieil ami.

— Bon retour à la maison, Erik.

Logan qui était derrière la porte sourit d'un air ravi. Il était heureux de constater que le professeur avait enfin fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'éloigna de la porte en bois et croisa le regard joyeux de Rogue.

— Tout le monde retourne au lit maintenant, ordonna-t-il aux jeunes mutants qui se tenaient cachés derrière les portes de leur chambre.

Il entendit certains adolescents qui s'exclamaient de joie pour le professeur Xavier tandis que d'autres s'interrogeaient sur la direction que prendrait la relation de leur fondateur avec Magneto.

— Bonne nuit, Logan, dit Rogue.

— Nuit, gamine.

La jeune mutante retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Logan baissa les yeux, pensif. Il s'était attaché à cette jeune adolescente qu'il commençait tout doucement à considérer comme sa propre fille. Il se demandait si la relation du professeur et de Severus avait commencé ainsi. Si l'attachement qu'il ressentait envers Rogue s'intensifierait avec le temps, à tel point qu'il voudrait faire d'elle sa fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait un message à faire passer avant d'aller se coucher.

.

.

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il était soulagé de savoir que son père s'était décidé à être heureux. Il sourit tout en caressant machinalement son ventre. Il avait participé au bonheur de son père et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux à l'instant.

Le jeune maître des potions se leva de son lit et quitta la chambre silencieusement. Il descendit lentement les marches d'escaliers car il devenait épuisant pour lui de marcher dans toute la maison à la recherche de l'inventeur. Il pensait sérieusement à déménager sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée et à emporter le milliardaire avec lui car aux côtés d'Anthony, il faisait moins de cauchemars et dormait paisiblement durant toute la nuit.

Il traversa le salon et se dirigea vers le sous-sol de la maison où se trouvait le laboratoire du génie. Il tapa le code qui lui permettait d'entrer dans l'antre du moldu et chercha ce dernier au milieu des nombreuses pièces mécaniques qui jonchaient le sol de la salle. Il repéra l'homme qu'il cherchait sous une vieille voiture qu'il essayait de réparer depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Dum-E, clé à molette.

Severus attrapa l'outil en question et remit la clé au milliardaire qui sentit ses doigts contre la paume de ses mains. Tony glissa jusqu'à lui et se redressa, surpris.

— Tu n'étais pas supposé dormir toi ? le questionna Tony.

— Insomnie, répondit simplement l'hybride.

Tony le dévisagea un instant avant de se relever et d'essuyer ses mains sur un torchon.

— Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

Severus soupira et prit place sur une chaise, épuisé par le petit trajet qu'il avait effectué pour venir voir le milliardaire.

— J'étais préoccupé par papa, répondit-il finalement.

— À quel sujet ?

— Au sujet de sa relation avec monsieur Lensherr, précisa Severus.

— Ah ! s'exclama Tony. Je vais finir par croire que Pepper déteint sur toi, chéri. Vous comptez ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ?

Le maître des potions fusilla l'inventeur du regard, exaspéré par les taquineries du moldu.

— Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il se leva et était sur le point de quitter le laboratoire lorsqu'il fut retenu par Tony qui l'attrapa par le poignet pour le tirer vers lui. Son dos fut collé contre la poitrine du moldu et il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque.

— Pas si vite, l'enchanteur, dit Tony tout près de son oreille.

Tony entoura sa taille de ses bras et Severus se sentit rougir aussitôt de se trouver dans une telle position avec le milliardaire. Tony posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'hybride et passa sa main sous la chemise de nuit du maître des potions pour pouvoir toucher le ventre de ce dernier qui avait pris du volume ces derniers jours.

— Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? lui demanda Tony.

— _J'étais_ préoccupé, Anthony, corrigea-t-il.

— Tu ne l'es plus ?

— Non.

— Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps pour que tes inquiétudes soient apaisées ?

— Il a enfin admis ses sentiments et maintenant, il n'est plus seul.

— En couple avec cet Erik ? supposa Tony.

— Je ne sais pas mais au moins, il a récupéré son vieil ami, répondit l'hybride.

— Hum, fit simplement Tony.

Le moldu glissa son nez sur le cou du maître des potions et s'imprégna de l'odeur du jeune homme. Il traça des cercles invisibles sur le ventre de Severus tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur l'épaule droite de l'hybride.

— An…Antho…Anthony ? bafouilla le maître des potions.

— Hum ?

— Tu…tu…tu…

Severus fut incapable d'aligner une phrase et sentit son corps répondre aux attentions du moldu. C'était la première fois qu'il était touché ainsi, la première fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'un feu était en train de naître au creux de ses reins pour se répandre dans tout son être, consumant tout sur son passage. Tony le retourna doucement vers lui et il rencontra les orbes d'un bleu profond du génie milliardaire. Il y avait dans ces prunelles un sentiment si profond et si intense qu'il eût la sensation intime d'être enveloppé par la chaleur de cette émotion.

Tony caressa tendrement sa joue, gardant toujours le contact visuel.

— Anthony ?

— Tu es tout ce dont je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'avoir, Severus. Une personne qui me comprenne et m'accepte tel que je suis avec mes défauts et mes _nombreuses_ qualités.

Severus renifla de dédain à la plaisanterie du milliardaire.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir obtenu un produit de qualité, répliqua Severus. J'ai été floué sur la marchandise.

— Hey ! s'indigna faussement le moldu. Je te signale que j'ai été élu homme le plus sexy de l'année.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil, blasé.

— Ils doivent certainement avoir un problème de vue, lâcha-t-il.

Tony le rapprocha de lui et glissa une main dans sa chevelure.

— Tu crois ? demanda le milliardaire dans un murmure.

— Oui, souffla Severus, respirant difficilement.

— Pourtant je suis certain que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, rétorqua Tony.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, affirma le moldu. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi comme il m'est impossible de rester loin de toi. Je sais que tu mates mon cul discrètement et j'adore te voir rougir lorsque je te prends en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. J'aime te voir perdre ton sang-froid lorsque je m'approche de toi.

Tony se baissa vers le visage du maître des potions et posa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier. Severus ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact des lèvres du milliardaire sur sa peau.

— Je n'imagine pas un avenir dans lequel tu n'es pas à mes côtés, poursuivit le milliardaire.

— Anthony…

— Je sais que tu as été blessé par le passé et que tu en as beaucoup souffert. Peut-être en souffres-tu encore aujourd'hui.

— Anthony, je…

— Chut, le fit taire Tony tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'y pense depuis quelques jours et aurais souhaité te l'avouer autour d'un dîner aux chandelles mais nous savons tous les deux que tu détestes ces choses romantiques et que tu apprécies plus la sincérité des mots plutôt qu'un banal copier coller de films pour adolescentes en plein boom hormonal.

Tony prit ses mains dans les siennes et Severus fut happé par les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient dans les prunelles du moldu.

— Je souhaiterais t'avoir dans ma vie, Severus, pas uniquement en tant que la mère de notre enfant mais aussi en tant que mon partenaire, mon compagnon, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, ma moitié, continua le milliardaire.

— Je ne serais pas la mère, grogna Severus, irrité. Je suis un homme !

— Ouais mais t'es enceinte donc c'est toi qui tiendras le rôle de maman, argumenta l'inventeur.

— Anthony, gronda le maître des potions, horripilé.

— Bien, abdiqua Tony. Ne t'étonne pas lorsqu'il t'appellera maman plus tard.

Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter un homme tel qu'Anthony Edward Stark.

— Il m'appellera « papa » et pas autrement, s'énerva le maître des potions.

— D'après les paris que nous tenons depuis un mois, 75% de la famille pense que mini Stark t'appellera _maman_.

— Des paris ? releva l'hybride, interloqué. Quels paris ?

— Eh bien, tout a commencé avec Logan qui a parié avec Kitty que notre enfant te considérerait comme une maman et non comme un père. Puis tout le monde a voulu parier et puisque je suis le père, il était normal que j'y participe, expliqua Tony.

Severus grinça des dents, les poings serrés.

— Et tu as parié sur le fait que je serais la mère, devina-t-il.

— Bien sûr.

— Et papa ? A-t-il participé à cela ?

— Oncle Charles s'est joint à nous bien sûr mais il a préféré garder secret ce sur quoi il a parié.

— Et qui a pris les paris ? questionna Severus.

— Jean, répondit le milliardaire.

Ce fut l'ingrédient de trop qui fit exploser le chaudron.

— Vous avez tous parié sur comment m'appellerait mon enfant dans mon dos ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser entraîner dans un tel jeu ? Je ne suis pas une femme, Anthony Stark, mais un homme. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte notre enfant que vous devez me considérer comme…

— Je t'aime, le coupa Tony.

— …comme une femme… Quoi ?

— Je t'aime, répéta l'inventeur.

Tony prit le visage de l'hybride entre ses deux mains et planta son regard bleu dans celui onyx du maître des potions.

— Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu sois à moi.

— Anthony…

— Je promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureux et d'être toujours là pour toi. Je ne dis pas que notre vie sera un long fleuve tranquille et que nous ne traverserons pas des périodes difficiles mais tant que nous serons ensemble, je pense que nous pourrons affronter tous les obstacles qui se dresseront sur notre chemin. Tant que nous aurons confiance l'un en l'autre, nous pourrons tout surmonter. Veux-tu être à moi Severus Charles Xavier ?

— Est-ce une demande en mariage, monsieur Stark ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Non, répondit Tony. Pour la demande en mariage, je prévois quelque chose de bien plus grandiose qu'une déclaration d'amour dans un laboratoire privé.

— Je t'appartenais déjà, Anthony. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander d'avoir quelque chose qui était tien.

— Alors puis-je ravir les lèvres de l'homme qui m'appartient ? demanda Tony d'une voix suave.

— Oui, répondit Severus d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Et le moldu ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois. Il rapprocha le corps de l'hybride contre le sien et effleura doucement les lèvres de Severus avant d'approfondir le baiser, goûtant pour la première fois aux lèvres du maître des potions qui l'avaient tant fasciné ces dernières semaines.

— Je…

Severus fut coupé dans sa phrase par le bruit d'une explosion qui retentit dans toute la maison et fit sonner les alarmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus.

— Monsieur, nous sommes attaqués, lança le majordome qui se précipita vers eux.

Tony resserra son étreinte autour du maître des potions et réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour trouver une solution. Il posa un regard frénétique sur le laboratoire avant de reposer ses yeux sur Severus.

— Occupe-toi de lui, Jarv', et contacte Rhodey et le professeur, ordonna Tony. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de retenir nos assaillants.

— Anthony…

— Je ne discuterais pas sur ce point avec toi, merlinus. T'es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et t'as assez joué au magicien comme ça pendant mon absence. Tu te rappelles ? T'es puni.

— Anthony, penses-tu que c'est…

Une autre explosion retentit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, une grande partie de la demeure disparut sous l'impact. Tony recouvrit le maître des potions de son corps pour le protéger. Un tremblement secoua la maison et des fissures importantes apparurent sur les murs du laboratoire.

— Servilus ! Montre-toi, sale serpent visqueux ! Je sais que tu te caches ici, cria une voix enragée.

L'hybride reconnut aussitôt la voix et se raidit brusquement dans les bras de l'inventeur.

— Tu le connais ? l'interrogea Tony.

Severus hocha simplement la tête.

— Un connard de ton passé ?

— Black, précisa l'hybride.

Tony qui connaissait l'histoire du maître des potions poussa un grognement et se releva d'un bond, une colère monstrueuse déformant les traits nobles de ce visage.

— Comment ce connard peut-il oser se pointer chez moi, tout mettre en feu et menacer vos vies ?

Dire que Tony Stark était en colère était un euphémisme. Tout son être bouillonnait de rage et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, la vengeance.

— Reste ici avec Jarvis. Le laboratoire est l'endroit le plus sûr de la maison.

— Anthony, Black est un sorcier et toi, un…

— Un inventeur de génie, l'interrompit le milliardaire. Je crée des armes depuis que je suis capable de marcher, merlinus. Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine et crois-moi que ce sorcier ne fait pas le poids face à mon génie.

Tony se dirigea vers l'étagère en verre qui contenait ses dernières inventions et se saisit de la récente arme qu'il venait de créer pour l'armée américaine. Une de ses dernières inventions qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement car il avait inventé cette arme dans le but de défendre le maître des potions d'un potentiel danger magique. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il utiliserait cette arme si tôt.

— Pas de magie dans mon dos, okay ? Pas de télépathie ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre la vie de notre bébé en danger, d'accord ?

Severus se pinça la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il était conscient qu'il ne devrait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu'à la naissance de leur fils mais Black menaçait leurs vies et sans ses pouvoirs, il était faible face au sorcier. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre et serait incapable de protéger Anthony. Se sentir aussi démuni le rendait fou. Sa rencontre avec Erik Lensherr l'avait vidé de toutes énergies et le médicomage qu'il avait consulté la semaine dernière lui avait prescrit du repos et rien que du repos, qu'une utilisation de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle soit magique ou mutante pourrait coûter la vie à son bébé et mettre en danger la sienne. Le médicomage avait assuré qu'il récupèrerait très vite ses capacités après son accouchement mais en attendant, il devait être extrêmement prudent. Pour cette raison qu'il lui était interdit de se rendre au manoir Xavier car la promiscuité avec des êtres surnaturels activait inconsciemment ses pouvoirs de mutants.

— Promets-le, Severus.

— Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas intervenir, promit-il.

Tony l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'armer d'un pistolet high-tech et de quitter précipitamment le laboratoire. Severus se tourna vers Jarvis et prit la main que lui tendit le majordome.

— Tout ira bien pour monsieur Stark. Il sait se défendre, le rassura le majordome.

Severus ne put que prier pour que tout se passe bien pour l'inventeur. Il entendit à peine le majordome qui discutait au téléphone avec le meilleur ami du moldu pour le prévenir de l'attaque qui se déroulait en ce moment.

Pendant ce temps, Tony sortit lentement du laboratoire et évalua les dégâts qui avaient été causés dans la maison. Il traversa des gravas de ce qu'il restait du salon et leva les yeux vers le plafond qui semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler. Tout partirait en décombres dans peu de temps et tout ce qu'il avait mis du temps à bâtir se verrait réduire en ruines.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et se concentra sur les voix qui lui semblaient provenir de l'extérieur.

— Arrête Sirius, tu risques de blesser quelqu'un, supplia une voix masculine.

— Lâche-moi, Remus. Je vais tuer ce salopard, grogna une autre voix.

Tony se dirigea vers les voix, son arme en mains et sans hésiter, tira sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de sa demeure.

— Protego maxima, répliqua Sirius.

Le sorcier fit apparaître une bulle protectrice qui le protégea lui et son ami du tir du moldu.

— Sois vous dégagez de chez moi soit vous finirez en cendres, avertit le moldu.

Sirius se releva et posa son regard gris étonné sur le génie milliardaire qui lui faisait face.

— T'es qui toi ? le questionna le jeune Black, confus.

— Tony Stark, répondit le moldu. Le petit-ami soit dit en passant de Severus.

— Où est ce sale mangemort ? Où a-t-il caché mon filleul ? Où l'a-t-il séquestré ? l'interrogea aussitôt l'animagus.

— D'abord petit merdeux de sa race, tu parles autrement de mon petit-ami, okay ? Ensuite, pour qui tu te prends pour venir chez moi, détruire ma maison et menacer la vie de mon homme ? grogna Tony, furieux.

— Ton petit-ami ? Sais-tu que cet homme est un assassin et qu'il a kidnappé un enfant ? répliqua Sirius d'un ton hautain.

— Je connais parfaitement Severus et je sais aussi que tout sorcier qui lève la main sur lui ou menace sa vie sur le territoire américain encourt une peine de prison, rétorqua Tony. Donc si j'étais toi, je me casserais vite fait avant que les choses n'aillent vraiment mal pour toi.

— Sirius, l'interpella Remus qui essayait de le raisonner depuis leur départ de l'Angleterre.

— Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans mon filleul, cracha le sorcier, borné. Où est Harry ? Où l'a-t-il caché ?

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ton filleul ailleurs car Severus n'est pas un kidnappeur d'enfants. Il n'a enlevé personne et à moins que tu n'aies des preuves de ce que tu avances, dégage d'ici avant que je ne me mette sérieusement en colère.

— Sirius, partons d'ici, je t'en prie, le supplia à nouveau le loup-garou.

— Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans mon filleul, déclara fermement l'animagus.

— Et moi je ne te permettrais pas de lever la main sur mon homme, répliqua le moldu, déterminé.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin de l'auteure :**_ _Sirius est enfin arrivé et bien que je puisse aimer ce personnage, je le déteste pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à mon Sevy donc dans le prochain chapitre, Siri va en baver._

 _ **Pensez-vous que Severus tiendra sa parole et qu'il n'interviendra pas dans cette bataille ?**_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage mourra. Lequel selon vous ?_

À bientôt pour la suite.

Omega Hannah.


	13. Dans la douleur

**Note de l'auteure :** Je ne cache jamais mon bonheur lorsque vous me laissez autant de commentaires. J'en hurle toujours de joie et ne peux m'empêcher de faire la danse de la victoire. _**Lol.**_ Je vous remercie tous pour ces **41 commentaires** et ce serait vraiment sympa si vous m'en laissiez toujours autant :p

 _Vous avez raison, Sirius peut être un véritable con lorsqu'il le souhaite et cette attitude a toujours été agaçante car c'est un personnage qui est intéressant. Quant à Remus, je l'ai toujours trouvé trop laxiste envers ses amis et il a adopté pendant longtemps une attitude lâche qui m'a toujours fait bondir. Et ces deux personnages compliqueront l'histoire à cause de leur comportement car Tony n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner ou emmerder._

 **Je vous remercie pour la fidélité dont vous faites preuve envers cette histoire.** _ **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

* * *

.

13

 _Dans la douleur_

L'hybride ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible de toute sa vie et cette peur qu'il ressentait tout au fond de ses entrailles n'arrangeait en rien la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Anthony faisait face à un sorcier qui était non seulement puissant mais qui en plus était aguerri dans le domaine de la magie. Il était inquiet pour le moldu et rageait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

— Monsieur, votre père au téléphone, l'informa le majordome.

Severus sortit brusquement de ses pensées et regarda le téléphone, désorienté, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre à l'appel.

— Père.

— Comment vas-tu, Severus ? Es-tu blessé ? Et l'enfant ?

— Nous allons bien pour l'instant. Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il immédiatement.

— Nous serons là dans dix minutes.

— Vos pouvoirs…

— Uniquement Erik, Ororo, Logan et moi, assura le télépathe.

— Anthony se bat contre lui. Il est seul face à Black et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

— Tu ne bouges pas de l'endroit où vous êtes, Severus. Nous serons là au plus vite pour prêter mains fortes à Anthony mais en attendant, si tu souhaites l'aider, ne fais rien qui puisse mettre vos vies en danger. Compris ?

— Compris, bougonna le maître des potions.

Il raccrocha sans plus tarder et remit le téléphone au majordome qui s'installa à ses côtés. L'homme enceint tendit l'oreille vers l'étage mais ne perçut rien qui puisse le permettre de savoir comment se déroulait le duel. Il serra ses poings dans ses mains et planta ses ongles dans ses paumes, ignorant la douleur qui traversa ses membres.

— Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Jarvis s'adossa contre le mur et posa un regard lointain sur une fissure du laboratoire.

— Vous savez, j'ai pratiquement élevé monsieur Stark, ébaucha le vieil homme.

Severus tourna la tête vers Jarvis et attendit patiemment que l'homme poursuive son récit, curieux de découvrir un peu plus du passé de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer ces derniers mois.

— C'était un enfant extrêmement doué, trop intelligent pour un enfant de son âge, poursuivit Jarvis. Comme vous le savez, monsieur Stark n'était pas très proche de son père. Il a longtemps souhaité être un fils modèle pour monsieur Howard mais aucun de ses efforts ne valut une appréciation ou un encouragement. Il n'était jamais assez intelligent pour monsieur Howard mais cela n'empêcha pas monsieur Stark de persévérer jusqu'au jour où il fit une découverte qui écorcha profondément son âme. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas vous en parler car c'est à monsieur Stark de vous le confier mais pour l'avoir élevé et vu grandir, je sais qu'il préfèrera taire cela.

— Alors il serait plus sage de ne pas m'en parler, dit Severus.

Jarvis secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'hybride. Il y avait dans les yeux du majordome anglais tant de peine et de remords que le maître des potions aurait souhaité effacer ses sentiments du regard autrefois bienveillant du vieux moldu.

— Vous êtes la seule personne sur laquelle il pourra désormais compter.

— Comment ça « la seule » ? demanda l'hybride, perdu.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois à vivre, monsieur, annonça platement le majordome.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que l'information n'arrive au cerveau de l'hybride. Severus sentit ses yeux le piquer et une larme tomba lentement sur sa joue.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir à vous l'annoncer ainsi mais mes jours sont comptés et j'aimerais partir l'esprit tranquille en sachant que vous prendriez soin de monsieur Stark.

Severus était abasourdi et ne sut quoi dire à l'homme. Il avait mal, non seulement pour le majordome mais aussi pour Anthony qui souffrirait énormément de la perte du vieil anglais.

— Jarvis, je…

— Il est inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, monsieur, le coupa Jarvis. Je suis informé de ma situation depuis un certain temps et ce n'est qu'une étape normale de notre évolution : naître, grandir et mourir.

— Depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Détail peu important, répondit Jarvis.

— Peu important ? Vous allez mourir, Jarvis ! Comment cela peut-il être peu important ? s'insurgea le maître des potions, les larmes dans les yeux. Il va être dévasté, Jarvis. Il…il va…il sera…

— Oui, il va être peiné par mon décès mais vous serez là pour atténuer sa douleur et elle disparaîtra avec le temps.

— Avez-vous vu des spécialistes ? Que disent-ils ? Peut-être pourrions-nous faire quelque chose ? De quelle maladie parlons-nous ? Une guérison pourrait être possible avec la magie. Dans mon monde nous avons d'excellents médicomages, ils pourraient sûrement y faire quelque chose. Peut-être pas une guérison mais un rallongement de votre vie, débita nerveusement l'hybride.

Jarvis posa une main sur la sienne et Severus leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard du majordome.

— Monsieur Stark a toujours été comme un fils pour moi et croyez-moi, j'en souffre bien plus que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer, confia-t-il.

Severus resserra la main du majordome et n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes car la perte de Jarvis allait être aussi douloureuse pour lui. Il s'était habitué à la présence du vieil homme dans leur vie et avait toujours pensé qu'il l'aiderait dans l'éducation de l'héritier de la famille Stark.

— Le jour de son quinzième anniversaire, monsieur Stark a appris qu'il avait été adopté, révéla le majordome.

— Adopté ? releva Severus, choqué.

— Oui, confirma Jarvis. Cette nouvelle fut un choc pour monsieur Stark et il en a longtemps voulu à madame Stark de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt et à monsieur Howard de ne jamais l'avoir considéré comme son fils. À partir de cet instant, monsieur Stark devint une autre personne et c'est ainsi que débuta les célèbres frasques de l'héritier de l'empire Stark. Je ne pus rien faire pour apaiser la souffrance de monsieur et le regardais décliner, impuissant. Puis le décès de ses parents quelques années plus tard le plongea un peu plus dans l'alcool. Ensuite, vous êtes arrivé, tel un ange descendu du ciel, dans sa vie. Vous apportez tellement à monsieur que je ne saurais vous remercier pour tout ce bien.

— Je n'ai rien à voir dans la transformation d'Anthony, protesta l'hybride.

— Je puis vous assurer du contraire, monsieur, répliqua le majordome. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez quelque chose.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez.

— Ne cessez jamais de l'aimer. Il arrivera un moment dans votre relation où il testera vos limites et certainement vous trompera-t-il mais gardez toujours en tête qu'il essaie simplement de tester la force de votre amour.

— Vous avez ma parole que l'amour que j'éprouve pour Anthony ne cessera jamais de croître et que rien ni personne ne pourra me séparer de lui, promit le maître des potions.

Le majordome fut satisfait et ouvrit la bouche pour remercier l'hybride mais une autre explosion à l'étage l'interrompit dans sa lancée. Ils entendirent un léger craquement et Jarvis chercha la source du bruit. Il finit par la trouver et poussa juste à temps l'hybride hors de la trajectoire d'une partie du plafond qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant vibrer la terre.

Severus se mit brusquement à tousser, l'air poussiéreux emplissant ses poumons.

— Jarvis ?

Il se releva doucement et rampa avec précaution autour des débris du laboratoire.

— Jarvis ? héla-t-il à nouveau, la voix teintée d'inquiétude.

— Tout va bien, finit par répondre le majordome d'une voix rocailleuse.

Le maître des potions détecta aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et trouva le majordome assis dans un coin de la salle en grande partie détruite, une tâche de sang s'agrandissant au niveau de son épaule droite.

— Merlin ! Jarvis, vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama le potionniste.

— Une simple blessure à l'épaule, monsieur, dit Jarvis. Rien de mortel. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

— Aucune blessure, répondit Severus.

— Nous devrions quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant que nous ne soyons enterrés vivants ici, dit le majordome.

Severus aida l'homme plus âgé à se relever et ils quittèrent le laboratoire sans plus tarder. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage supérieur, Jarvis sortit son arme et fit signe au maître des potions de rester en retrait dans son dos. Les mutants étaient déjà sur place en train d'esquiver des attaques magiques. En arrivant à leur niveau, Jarvis aperçut un duo de jeunes hommes qui maniaient des bouts de bois avec une précision froide, automatique et inexorable comme si la magie qu'ils semblaient détenir grâce à leur baguette leur permettait d'écraser, de piétiner et de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Il repéra assez rapidement son jeune maître qui s'était replié dans un coin pour reprendre son souffle. Il suivit le regard du brun aux yeux bleus et remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux posés sur le maître des potions, perdant un instant sa concentration sur le combat.

Jarvis leva son fusil et tira. Ses balles rencontrèrent une barrière translucide. Il évita de justesse une lumière rouge qui fonçait dans sa direction et qui s'écrasa contre un mur, faisant exploser ce dernier.

— Sors d'ici, Severus, lança Tony à son compagnon.

L'hybride hésita un instant à obéir, mitigé entre son désir d'aider et de protéger l'enfant qu'il portait en son sein. Il avait donné sa parole au moldu qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans cette bataille mais il était difficile de rester spectateur sans pouvoir rien faire. Il constata que le jeune milliardaire était épuisé et qu'il avait reçu quelques coupures sur le visage. Il n'était pas capable d'estimer l'étendue des dégâts et ne savait pas si Anthony était blessé car si le moldu avait une blessure, il la cachait plutôt bien.

Ce moment d'inattention servit grandement le jeune Black qui retourna sa baguette magique vers le maître des potions et lança un maléfice à ce dernier.

— Severus ! hurla Tony, horrifié.

Severus eût à peine le temps de voir le sortilège qui ricocha sur une barrière métallique qui était soudainement apparut comme bouclier de protection devant l'hybride. Il tourna la tête vers Erik Lensherr qui croisa son regard. Un bref échange silencieux entre les deux hommes et Erik hocha simplement la tête.

— Dégage d'ici, Xavier, lança Logan qui sortit ses griffes.

Sirius réussit sans grande difficulté à se débarrasser d'Ororo en lui lançant le maléfice de _Jambes en coton_ avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers le maître des potions.

— Snape, cracha-t-il avec venin. Viens te battre, espèce de lâche !

— Pas d'chance, mon gars. Xavier est indisponible pour le moment. Reviens lorsqu'il aura accouché pour recevoir la raclée de ta vie mais pour l'instant, permets-nous de te montrer qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un homme enceint sans défense, répliqua Logan.

— Enceint ?

Sirius darda son regard sur le maître des potions et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin pour la première fois le gros ventre de l'hybride.

— Ouais, enceint.

Sirius tout comme Remus furent abasourdis. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils feraient face à un ancien Serpentard enceint jusqu'aux yeux. Remus baissa sa baguette et ne voulut plus continuer ce combat car au départ, il s'en était mêlé uniquement pour protéger son ami. Il ne souhaitait pas que Sirius soit blessé et avait donc dû prendre part au duel pour veiller sur le Gryffondor. Jamais il n'avait voulu en arriver là. Il avait tenté de raisonner Sirius mais ce dernier n'avait pas souhaité entendre raison, arguant qu'il était certain que Snape avait kidnappé son filleul.

Sirius reprit rapidement contenance et fusilla le maître des potions du regard.

— Je suis venu récupérer mon filleul, Snape. Où est-il ?

— Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas ton filleul, Black, répondit sèchement le potionniste.

— Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. Tu étais à la maison des Potter la nuit de leur décès.

— Oui, j'y étais mais je n'ai pas kidnappé ton filleul.

— Tu mens, Snape. Mon filleul a disparu la même nuit. Tu l'as kidnappé et je veux le récupérer.

— Je répète plus lentement pour que tu comprennes, Black, je n'ai pas kidnappé ton filleul. Tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça alors tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens si tu ne veux pas envenimer un peu plus la situation.

— Sirius, l'interpella Remus.

— Vous devriez quitter les lieux au plus vite car si vous persistez dans votre folie, vous pourriez bien finir derrière les barreaux, dit Charles d'une voix calme.

Sirius ne comptait pas entendre raison et était bien décidé à prouver qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Severus Snape avait kidnappé son filleul et quoi qu'on lui en dise, il ne croirait jamais en l'innocence de l'hybride car ce dernier était un Serpentard et les étudiants de cette maison étaient connus pour être des personnes viles et cruelles.

— _Impedimenta !_

— Sirius ! cria Remus.

Severus fut secouru une nouvelle fois par Erik qui repoussa le sortilège.

— Jarvis, fais-le sortir d'ici, ordonna Tony.

Le majordome acquiesça et attrapa le maître des potions par le bras, le tirant vers la sortie.

— Reviens ici, espèce de lâche ! hurla Sirius en colère.

Sirius fit soudainement éclater sa colère et perdit le contrôle de ses émotions, aveuglé par une puissante haine. Remus qui surveillait ses arrières ne reconnut pas son ami et resta sans bouger, observant avec effroi le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il entendit le bruit des transplanations au dehors et toute une troupe d'Aurors américains fit irruption dans le bâtiment, aussitôt suivi par un jeune homme de couleur basané, habillé en tenue militaire, une arme à la main. L'homme accourut vers le compagnon de Severus et s'enquit de son état de santé.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda Rhodey.

— Je tiens le coup, répondit simplement Tony.

Rhodey examina rapidement le terrain et évalua les dégâts. La demeure de son meilleur ami tombait pratiquement en ruines et les réparations d'un tel désastre coûteront très chères à son ami. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement riche, Tony détestait qu'on puisse détruire ce qu'il avait mis du temps à bâtir. Il détourna sa concentration de son meilleur ami et jeta un coup d'œil à la bataille qui avait débuté entre les Aurors et Black. Rhodey fut impressionné par les sorts qui étaient échangés entre les deux camps.

Sirius n'était pas prêt à abandonner, pas aussi facilement alors qu'il était si prêt de son but. Il ne permettrait pas aux Aurors américains de gâcher sa mission. Il ne quitterait pas ce pays sans son filleul. Il prouverait à toutes ces personnes que Snape était un horrible personnage, prêt à tout pour servir ses sombres desseins.

Il inspecta le nombre d'hommes qui l'entouraient et serra sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à tout pour récupérer l'enfant de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'Harry était vivant. Il en avait la plus profonde conviction et tant qu'on ne lui démontrera pas le contraire en lui présentant le cadavre de son filleul, il continuerait de croire qu'il était quelque part, emprisonné par l'ancien Serpentard.

— _Confringo !_

— Aux abris ! hurla un Auror.

Une grande explosion retentit dans ce qui restait du hall d'entrée et Sirius profita de la distraction causée par la fumée pour quitter la demeure à la poursuite du maître des potions. Il rattrapa bien vite Severus qui marchait péniblement aux côtés de Jarvis. Il paraissait épuisé et essoufflé.

— Mon filleul, Snape, grogna Sirius d'une voix menaçante.

Jarvis se plaça devant l'hybride, le mettant à l'abri dans son dos. Il menaça le sorcier de son arme, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de balles.

— N'avez-vous donc pas honte de vous attaquer à un homme qui ne peut guère se défendre ? le questionna Jarvis.

Le majordome tentait de faire diversion, essayant de gagner un peu de temps. Il fit discrètement signe au maître des potions de se préparer à fuir vers la maison la plus proche.

— C'est un mangemort ! lâcha Sirius, enragé. Il a tué et torturé des centaines de personnes. Il n'a eu aucune pitié pour les sorciers et sorcières qu'il a massacré avec ses copains.

Jarvis donna un léger coup de coude à l'hybride et fit feu aussitôt vers le sorcier anglais.

— _Protego !_ se protégea Sirius.

Severus s'échappa aussi vite qu'il le put et se dirigea vers la maison la plus proche. Il frappa à la hâte à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit au premier coup. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus de questions et pénétra dans la demeure dans l'espoir d'y trouver refuge temporairement.

Sirius s'énerva et contrattaqua immédiatement, se fichant éperdument que l'homme qui lui faisait face était âgé, de surcroît moldu.

— _Repulso !_

Jarvis reçut le sort de plein fouet et fut éjecté à une dizaine de mètres, son corps entrant en collision avec une voiture stationnée.

— Jarvis !

Tony se précipita vers le majordome et s'agenouilla près du vieil homme. Il sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit du sang qui coulait abondamment sur le visage de l'homme.

— Hey ! Jarv', fit Tony.

Jarvis cracha du sang et posa un regard vitreux sur le génie milliardaire. Il leva lentement une main vers Tony et la posa sur la joue de ce dernier.

— Vous…vous... aurez une belle famille... monsieur, bafouilla Jarvis.

— Oui, une magnifique famille et tu seras là pour veiller sur mini-moi, dit Tony, un sanglot dans la gorge. Tu t'en occuperas comme tu as su si bien prendre soin de moi.

— Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'avoir meilleur fils que vous, monsieur, murmura le majordome.

— Pas de conneries, Jarv'. Tous deux nous savons que j'ai été un horrible gamin et que je t'en ai fait baver.

— Oui, convint Jarvis dans un souffle, mais ce furent les bêtises de mon enfant.

Et le vieil anglais s'éteignit sans plus de mots, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, son bras tombant lourdement sur le côté.

— Jarvis ? s'affola Tony. Jarvis ? Hey, Jarv', allez ne me fais pas ça. T'as jamais été bon pour les blagues. Elles n'ont jamais été drôles et je peux t'assurer que t'es toujours aussi nul donc tu peux maintenant rouvrir les yeux. Allez, Jarv'.

Tony leva des bras tremblants vers le majordome, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

— S'il te plaît, Jarv', ne me fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en pleurs. Rouvre les yeux, je t'en prie et je te promets que je boirais de ce thé horrible avec toi. Allez, Jarv'.

Mais c'était fini, Jarvis avait rendu son dernier soupir et qu'importait les suppliques du jeune milliardaire, le majordome ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

— Jarvis ! hurla-t-il dans un sanglot.

Severus entendit un hurlement dans la rue et un frisson glacé parcourut tout son corps. Il ressentit comme un étau enserrant douloureusement son cœur et il voulut se précipiter à l'extérieur mais une détonation à l'intérieur de la maison piqua au vif sa curiosité et le silence qui avait suivi ce bruit le rendit légèrement nauséeux. Il traversa un salon modeste et jeta à peine un regard sur les photos de famille qui étaient posées sur la cheminée. Il eût soudainement comme une impression de déjà-vu et son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsque son regard se posa sur un cadavre. Il tituba légèrement sur ses pieds et se tint contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il voulut quitter au plus vite cette demeure. Sa place n'était pas ici. Il souhaitait retrouver les bras réconfortants d'Anthony car il n'y avait qu'au creux de l'étreinte chaleureuse du moldu qu'il se sentait en sécurité.

Il enjamba le corps de l'homme sans vie qui gisait dans les escaliers et monta à l'étage, son cœur battant la chamade. Il traversa un corridor très peu éclairé et entendit des pleurs d'enfant provenir d'une des pièces de l'étage. Il suivit les bruits et ce qu'il vit le refroidit subitement. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, vêtue d'une nuisette. Elle était adossée contre un berceau, tenant un bébé dans ses bras, une arme à feu posée à sa gauche recouverte de sang. Severus remarqua dans un angle de la chambre, le corps d'un homme habillé en combinaison noire.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui.

— Mon mari ? demanda-t-elle.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle faisait allusion à l'homme qui gisait sans vie dans les escaliers de leur maison. Il resta silencieux et la femme sut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Elle sourit tristement et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

Elle scruta le jeune homme qui était entré dans sa maison et si elle avait été dans une autre position, elle se serait sûrement étonnée de voir un homme enceint mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions inutiles. Elle serra son enfant dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher mais tout était perdu maintenant.

— Accorderiez-vous une faveur à une mère qui est sur le point de mourir ? demanda-t-elle.

Et l'hybride sut à cet instant pourquoi il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Était-ce donc son destin de voir des femmes aussi courageuses perdre la vie et remettre en ses mains leur bien le plus précieux ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

— Prenez soin de mon Peter, s'il vous plaît. Tant qu'il sera un Parker et tant qu'il vivra, sa vie sera en danger et celle de nos proches aussi alors prenez-le. Je vous en prie.

— Vous seriez prête à confier votre enfant à un parfait étranger ?

— Un étranger enceint ? Oui.

Severus n'avait guère besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour savoir que la femme pensait sincèrement ses mots mais aussi, que cette dernière souffrait énormément. Il aurait voulu la soulager et tenter de la guérir mais il avait promis à Anthony qu'il n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs, qu'il n'essayerait pas de mettre la vie de leur enfant en péril.

— S'il vous plaît, supplia la femme.

Severus aurait voulu dire non et dire à cette femme que son enfant serait certainement mieux auprès de ses proches mais qui était-il pour aller à l'encontre des derniers vœux d'une femme mourante ? Il avait déjà exaucé les souhaits d'une autre, d'une amie alors pourquoi pas ceux d'une étrangère ?

Il afficha une certaine réticence mais décida tout de même de consentir aux souhaits de la femme et il prit l'enfant qu'elle lui remit. Peter se mit à pleurer de plus belle et semblait inconsolable. Severus ajusta l'enfant dans ses bras qui semblait être âgé d'un an tout au plus. Il tenta de le bercer pour calmer ses pleurs mais rien n'y fit.

— Pourriez-vous me dire son âge et le…

Il stoppa brusquement sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua avec effroi que madame Parker avait rendu l'âme. Il se baissa pour vérifier son pouls et il ne sentit absolument rien. Elle était morte, lui confiant son enfant.

Severus aurait pu éclater de rire face à la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait et qui lui rappelait douloureusement sa dernière conversation avec sa meilleure amie et tout ce que cela avait entraîné dans sa vie.

Il berça l'enfant et apaisa les pleurs de Peter en lui fredonnant une berceuse. Il balaya d'un regard la chambre et quitta précipitamment la pièce lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes de la police moldue. Il sortit de la maison et remarqua qu'un dôme bleutée entourait un périmètre bien précis du quartier, empêchant les policiers moldus d'y pénétrer.

— Sirius Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara l'un des Aurors.

Sirius avait été plaqué sur le goudron humide et froid de la ruelle dans laquelle résidait Severus et Anthony. Un auror américain avait confisqué sa baguette tandis qu'un autre le menottait avec des chaînes magiques.

— Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant la Cour Magique. Vous avez le droit de consulter un _**avocamage**_ présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocamage vous sera désigné d'office, et il ne vous coûtera rien. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition, cita l'auror. Comprenez-vous les droits que je viens de vous citer ?

Sirius poussa un grognement irrité, furieux du résultat de ce combat.

— Oui, marmonna-t-il.

L'Auror le releva sèchement et transplana aussitôt avec le prisonnier, très vite suivi par un autre auror qui tenait Remus Lupin.

L'Auror White pinça la lèvre, irrité. Ils allaient avoir du boulot pour toute la nuit et il faudrait un certain temps avant de nettoyer les dégâts causés par l'anglais et faire oublier cet épisode aux policiers ainsi qu'aux habitants du quartier. Il y avait des nuits comme celles-ci où il détestait son job. Il aurait dû suivre l'exemple de sa femme et travailler au Département des Relations Internationales.

— Monsieur, nous avons un mort et deux blessés, l'informa son assistant.

— Merde, jura-t-il.

Severus se précipita vers sa famille, ayant reconnu la voix d'Anthony.

— Lâchez-moi ! hurla Anthony. Lâchez-moi.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Tony, lui dit doucement Rhodey.

— Non…non…non… refusa le milliardaire. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner, Rhodey. Il ne peut pas…

Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer autant de stress en une seule nuit. Il était plus fort que cela mais il n'avait jamais été préparé à être autant ébranlé en si peu de temps. Il avait eu peur pour l'homme qu'il aimait et avait appris bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer sur Anthony en quelques minutes grâce à Jarvis. Ce majordome qui avait pris soin de lui depuis son arrivée au manoir Stark et qui avait un humour noir qui concordait parfaitement avec le sien. Jarvis qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur Anthony et de ne pas l'abandonner, un peu comme les derniers vœux d'un homme sur le point de mourir, ce qu'il était mais il avait un sursis qui a été écourté à cause de Black. Puis, il y avait eu cette moldue, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qui lui avait tout de même confié son enfant.

— Severus ? l'interpella son père d'une voix alarmée.

Il se tourna vers son père qui était soudainement devenu blême.

— Tu…tu saignes, lui fit-il remarquer.

Severus baissa son regard et vit qu'effectivement, il perdait du sang. Énormément de sang. Il saignait entre ses jambes et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

— Papa ? s'alarma-t-il. Ô merlin, mon bébé !

Il se mit à hyperventiler, incapable de calmer sa terreur. Il allait perdre son enfant et il n'y avait rien de plus terrible sur cette terre que de perdre son fils, un enfant qu'il avait attendu avec impatience.

— Pitié, sanglota-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Fin de note d'auteure :**_ _Je ne suis pas très fière de mon chapitre car je n'ai pas su écrire une véritable scène de bataille. J'espère en tout cas que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Pour Sirius et Remus, pas d'inquiétude, vous les reverrez bientôt._

 _Quant à la perte de sang de notre Severus adoré, à quoi pensez-vous que c'est dû ? Est-ce un signe de fausse couche ou plutôt une alerte qui conduira à un accouchement prématuré ?_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre pour plus de précisions.**_

 _ **Bises.**_

 _ **Omega Hannah.**_


	14. Un accouchement douloureux

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Comme toujours, je commencerais tout d'abord par vous remercier d'avoir commenté le précédent chapitre. Je suis extrêmement ravie de voir que certains d'entre vous n'hésitent pas à me faire part des points négatifs qu'ils auront rencontré lors de leur lecture. Vos remarques me permettent d'améliorer mon écriture mais aussi mon style.

 _Je sais que beaucoup ne lisent pas les notes et j'espère qu'une grande partie, au moins, lira ceci._

 _ **Pour le meurtre de la famille Parker,**_ _pour les besoins de ma fanfiction, j'ai dû remanier l'histoire des Parker. Les parents de Peter dans l'univers Marvel ont été abattus par un tueur à gage lorsque Peter avait 4 ans. Cette famille vivait à New-York. J'ai utilisé quelques similitudes avec l'histoire de Marvel pour créer la mienne. Je comprends que beaucoup soient déroutés par le scénario du chapitre précédent mais nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec les Parker ainsi que leur histoire. L'arrivée de Peter peut paraître bancale pour certains mais il n'y avait pas pour moi, meilleur moment pour son apparition dans la famille._

 _Quant à Sirius et Remus, ils seront des acteurs principaux de cette histoire. Sirius est un enfoiré, je l'admets, mais avec le temps, croyez-moi, il fera un excellent allié pour Severus et sa famille mais pas maintenant. Il aura besoin d'évoluer avant tout._

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

14

 _Un accouchement douloureux_

Il ne saurait expliquer avec précision ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son regard s'était baissé et qu'il avait constaté, avec effroi, qu'il saignait entre les jambes. Son cœur avait dû lâcher pendant un millième de seconde et sa respiration s'était coupée, privant son organisme d'oxygène. Il avait serré si fort l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras, que le petit garçon hurla de douleur. Il entendit à peine les pleurs de l'enfant et suffoqua sous la terrible peur qui envahit soudain son être. Il rencontra le regard alarmé de son père et il s'affola aussitôt, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son bébé, vers l'être qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il avait promis de protéger au péril de sa vie.

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision et un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait guère contenir l'angoisse qui s'était répandue tel un venin dans tout son corps, glaçant d'horreur son sang.

— Du calme, Severus, dit Charles d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Le professeur s'approcha lentement vers lui et lui retira avec douceur le petit garçon qu'il était en train d'étouffer sans en avoir conscience.

— Mon bébé, s'inquiéta l'hybride. Il…

Charles amena l'enfant contre sa poitrine et posa une main chaude sur la joue de son fils, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Respire, d'accord ? lui conseilla-t-il à travers les pleurs de Peter. Respire lentement.

Erik se précipita vers eux et ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le fils de son meilleur ami.

— Nous devons urgemment nous rendre à l'hôpital des sorciers. Préviens l'un des sorciers de la situation de Severus, dit le professeur Xavier à son vieil ami.

Erik acquiesça et héla l'un des Aurors tandis que Charles restait aux côtés de l'hybride.

— Tout ira bien, d'accord ? le rassura le mutant.

Severus secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Son père pouvait tout lui promettre qu'il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde. Il était parfaitement conscient, qu'une fois encore, il avait échoué et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Cette nuit avait été un grand désastre et il savait que tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute car Black n'aurait jamais attaqué des moldus sans défense s'il n'avait pas enlevé Harry. Tout ceci était la conséquence de sa promesse faite à Lily. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir pris Harry et d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre mais à quoi bon, s'il venait à perdre son enfant ? Comment le meurtre de Jarvis pourrait-il justifier une telle promesse s'il perdait l'enfant ?

Tony se retira de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et jeta un dernier regard à son majordome avant que son corps ne soit recouvert par un drap blanc. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et chercha au milieu de cette foule, son jeune compagnon. Il allait se diriger vers Logan lorsqu'il vit Erik discuter avec un Auror et que le sorcier appela urgemment un de ses confrères avant de courir vers la personne qu'il cherchait depuis quelques instants. Son cœur tambourina douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard se porta sur le maître des potions. Il ignora l'appel de Rhodey et poussa un peu violemment les Aurors qui mettaient un frein à son avancée. Il tituba légèrement lorsqu'il fut proche de l'hybride. L'un des sorciers avait sorti sa baguette magique et devant l'homme flottait l'image argentée d'un épervier. Il en avait eu assez de magie pour ce soir et ne souhaitait même pas savoir comment ces sorciers pouvaient faire apparaître un telle chose. Ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant c'était l'état de santé de celui qu'il aimait ainsi que le bien-être de leur bébé. Il avait perdu de vue Severus pendant près d'une demi-heure et ne savait pas où il avait été pour revenir dans un état aussi alarmant. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le sang qui maculait les jambes de son compagnon et il ne put se résoudre à détourner le regard.

— Nous avons prévenu l'hôpital. Ils enverront d'ici peu une ambulance, informa l'auror.

Tony avança lentement jusqu'à son compagnon. Charles, Erik ainsi que les Aurors s'écartèrent silencieusement et il atteignit sans encombres son compagnon. Severus ancra son regard dans le sien et il put lire dans les prunelles sombres de l'hybride une profonde culpabilité ainsi qu'une immense peur. Il attira le maître des potions vers lui et le prit simplement dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de Severus être secoué par des sanglots et il ne dit rien, se contentant de le garder fermement dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il dire pour rassurer son homme ? Il avait tout autant peur que lui et la perte de Jarvis était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Il était incapable de faire taire sa douleur alors comment pourrait- réconforter l'hybride ? Que pourrait-il lui dire ?

Il entendit un bruit étrange dans son dos et aussitôt, des murmures s'élevèrent dans son dos avant que des pas précipités ne se rapprochent d'eux.

Une équipe médicale intervint rapidement et il fut écarté un instant pour que l'on puisse installer l'hybride sur une civière.

— Anthony, l'appela Severus.

— Je suis là, l'enchanteur, le rassura-t-il. Je ne te quitte pas, ne t'en fais pas.

Les guérisseurs installèrent avec douceur le maître des potions sur une civière avant de le faire léviter et de diriger la civière à l'intérieure d'une ambulance.

— Je viens avec vous, je suis son compagnon, déclara Tony aux guérisseurs.

Ils n'y virent aucun inconvénient et le milliardaire s'installa à l'arrière de l'ambulance, tenant la main de Severus dans la sienne.

— Nous vous suivons, dit Charles.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers son compagnon qui broyait littéralement sa main dans la sienne. Il écarta une mèche brune du visage de l'hybride et caressa avec tendresse sa joue.

— Il n'arrivera rien à notre bébé, dit-il avec conviction.

Il ne perdrait pas une autre personne cette nuit. Il ne pourrait se le permettre. Leur bébé ne mourrait pas ce soir.

Severus ferma les yeux et voulut croire aux paroles de l'inventeur mais il avait durement appris qu'aucun de ses souhaits ne se réalisait. Lorsqu'il semblait atteindre enfin le bonheur, tout lui était arraché avec une telle force qu'il mettait un certain temps avant de pouvoir se relever et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la perte de son bébé. Il en serait dévasté et en finirait par mourir de chagrin.

L'un des guérisseurs faisait tournoyer sa baguette magique au-dessus du maître des potions, le visage impassible. Tony détestait être dans le doute et n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'incompréhension qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire à son compagnon et ne pas savoir ni comprendre était horrible.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Le guérisseur ne répondit pas et se mit à murmurer une incantation. Une lumière d'un bleu azur encercla le ventre du maître des potions et ce dernier se mit presque aussitôt à hurler de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes ? s'affola le moldu.

— J'essaie tout simplement de limiter les dégâts, répondit le guérisseur. Il est sur le point d'accoucher.

— Quoi ? s'écria Tony, incrédule.

— Il perd trop de sang, dit un des guérisseurs.

Severus se contorsionna de douleur et bientôt, il n'eût plus que des cris de souffrance dans tout le véhicule. Tony serra très fort la main de l'hybride et se pencha vers lui.

— Nous y sommes presque, mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et un filet de sang glissa sur son menton.

— Combien de temps encore avant d'être à votre foutue hôpital ?! grogna Tony.

— Nous y sommes.

Le guérisseur ouvrit les portières de l'ambulance et tout se déroula assez vite. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et rapidement, à l'accueil, une équipe médicale prit le relais et se chargea de conduire l'homme enceint jusqu'en salle d'urgence. Tony courut après la civière qui transportait le maître des potions et lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la salle d'urgence, l'un des médicomages se tint face à lui, l'empêchant de suivre la progression de son compagnon.

— Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, monsieur, dit le médicomage.

— Comment ça je ne peux pas y aller ? C'est mon compagnon, bordel ! s'énerva le milliardaire.

— Je comprends, monsieur, mais nous faisons face à un cas d'extrême urgence. Nous prendrons soin de votre compagnon et de votre enfant. Faites-nous confiance, je vous prie.

— J'ai promis d'être à ses côtés, je dois être avec lui. Laissez-moi y aller, s'il vous plaît, supplia Tony.

— Il ne s'agit pas ici d'une grossesse normale, monsieur, et encore moins d'un simple accouchement. Votre compagnon a perdu énormément de sang et nous devrons procéder à une opération assez compliquée. Je vous promets, monsieur, que nous vous permettrons de voir votre compagnon plus tard.

Il était tenté de pousser les portes de la salle d'urgence et d'y rejoindre son compagnon mais il savait que son geste ferait perdre du temps aux médicomages donc mettrait en danger la vie de son homme et de leur bébé. Il acquiesça à contrecœur et décida d'attendre sagement dans le couloir. Il était anxieux et n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'accouchement se déroulerait dans de telles conditions. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il tiendrait la main de Severus le moment venu et que ce jour serait un moment parfait et inoubliable pour tous les deux. Il patienta en longeant le couloir, revenant parfois sur ses pas. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était là à attendre mais il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son prénom.

— Anthony.

Il se retourna et vit le professeur Xavier se précipiter vers lui, un bébé dans les bras. Le mutant était accompagné d'Erik Lensherr et de Logan.

— Où est-il ? l'interrogea Charles.

— En salle d'urgence, répondit-il.

Il tira sur ses cheveux et lança un coup d'œil vers les portes de la salle d'urgence. Il trouvait le temps extrêmement long.

— Où sont Ororo et Rhodey ? demanda-t-il.

— Monsieur Rhodes a raccompagné Ororo à l'institut. Il nous rejoindra plus tard, répondit le télépathe.

— Qu'ont dit ces charlatans ? le questionna Logan.

— Que je n'avais pas le droit d'accompagner Severus en salle d'urgence et qu'ils reviendront vers moi plus tard.

— Nous devrions nous asseoir, suggéra Erik.

Tony lâcha un soupir et suivit ses proches dans la salle d'attente qui était à quelques mètres de la salle d'urgence.

— Je suis désolé pour la perte de…

— Inutile de me sortir ces conneries à deux balles okay ? le coupa froidement l'inventeur. Rien de ce que vous direz me ramènera Jarvis alors taisez-vous simplement, s'il vous plaît.

Charles opina de la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. Il connaissait le milliardaire pour savoir que le moment n'était certainement pas propice pour faire preuve de compassion envers lui. Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il ne savait quoi faire du petit garçon car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'interroger son fils à ce sujet.

— À qui est cet enfant ? demanda Tony, intrigué.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Charles. Il était simplement avec Severus.

— Avec Severus ? fit Tony, dérouté. Comment ça il était avec Sev ? Où a-t-il bien pu trouver cet enfant ?

— Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Severus a bien pu trouver cet enfant. Il a échappé à ma vigilance pendant un certain temps et est réapparu, tenant cet enfant dans les bras. Je n'ai pu lui poser de questions car c'est à cet instant que j'ai remarqué qu'il perdait du sang, répondit le télépathe.

Le moldu sentit sa tête battre douloureusement. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses depuis quelques temps et bien qu'il aurait souhaité savoir d'où provenait cet enfant, il préférait tout de même avoir des informations concernant l'état de santé de son compagnon. L'attente était pénible et la peur qu'il ressentait ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des secondes.

Il se releva et fit le tour de la salle d'attente, tapotant de temps à autre son pied sur le sol immaculé de l'hôpital. Les minutes se transformèrent bientôt en heure et l'heure devint des heures.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse se jeta dans ses bras et il enroula la taille de cette dernière. Il garda son amie dans ses bras et leva les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami qui avait les mains en poches, les yeux rougis. Rhodey n'avait pas été élevé par Jarvis mais le majordome avait été comme un oncle pour le pilote de l'armée de l'air.

Pepper ne fit aucune allusion concernant le décès du majordome, sachant parfaitement que lorsque Tony le souhaiterait, il en parlerait. Pour l'instant, elle se tiendrait à ses côtés et l'épaulerait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ils s'assirent tous trois les uns à côté des autres, les mains liées.

— Quelqu'un veut du café ? questionna Logan.

Tout le monde en voulait un sauf Erik et Tony. Pepper scruta d'un air curieux l'enfant qui reposait dans les bras du télépathe.

— À qui est cet enfant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une question que nous poserons plus tard à mon fils.

— Pourquoi à Severus ?

Le médicomage, qui avait interdit l'accès à la salle d'urgence au milliardaire, vint vers eux et ils se levèrent presque tous simultanément. Le sorcier était âgé et paraissait avoir atteint la soixantaine. Il était essoufflé et peinait légèrement à reprendre son souffle. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Pepper serra la main de Tony, anxieuse.

— C'est un garçon, annonça le médicomage.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent tous à hurler de joie, ravis par la nouvelle.

— Comment va-t-il, docteur ? demanda la rousse.

— L'enfant est né plus tôt que prévu mais dans le cas d'une grossesse masculine cela n'a pas grande importance. Il est en parfaite santé et nous n'avons décelé aucun dommage. Nous allons l'installer dans la nurserie et bientôt vous pourrez le voir, répondit le médicomage.

— Dieu soit loué, souffla Pepper, rassurée.

— Et Severus ? s'enquit Tony.

Le médicomage secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Une grossesse masculine est extrêmement dangereuse. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et il n'a pas pu supporter la césarienne que nous avons dû effectuer.

— Alors quoi ? s'impatienta le moldu.

— Il est tombé dans le coma.

Et ce fut la nouvelle de trop pour le jeune Stark. Il chancela et ce fut Rhodey qui le retint pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il n'y avait pas assez de larmes dans ses yeux pour exprimer l'immense affliction dans laquelle il baignait à l'instant. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas perdre deux êtres qui lui étaient chers en une seule nuit. Comment pourrait-il survivre si Severus le quittait maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il élever leur enfant sans l'hybride ?

— Je suis vraiment désolé, dit le médicomage.

Tony entendit à peine les mots qu'échangèrent son beau-père et le médicomage. Tout ce qu'il entendait résonner sans cesse dans sa tête c'était :

 _« — Il est tombé dans le coma. »_

Il sanglota soudainement et Pepper voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il repoussa la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié et encore moins de son réconfort. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son homme. Il souhaitait revoir son compagnon. Il avait quitté ce dernier dans un état critique mais il l'avait quitté _vivant_. Il était parfaitement en vie lorsque les portes de la salle d'urgence s'étaient refermées derrière lui.

Il repoussa son meilleur ami et sortit en trombe de l'hôpital sorcier.

— Tony ! le héla Pepper.

— Il reviendra, dit Rhodey, regardant son meilleur ami quitter l'hôpital en courant à toute vitesse.

Tony courut sans se retourner, sans savoir où le mèneraient ses pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souhaitait mettre une certaine distance entre lui et cette douleur qui poignait son cœur. Il voulait fuir ce monde de souffrances. Il aimerait s'éloigner de tout ceci.

Il courut jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'assombrisse, que sa respiration se fasse haletante et que son rythme cardiaque devienne douloureux. Il s'arrêta près d'un lampadaire et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, les larmes ruisselant lentement sur ses joues.

 _« — Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Anthony Edward Stark. Tu es non seulement une bonne personne mais tu es aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent. Tu as su démontrer à ton peuple que tu étais digne du nom Stark. Tu es un inventeur incroyable et j'admire ton talent. À mes yeux, tu es un magicien. Tu n'as pas de magie en toi mais lorsque tes doigts se mettent au travail et que tu te mets à créer quelque chose, il y a comme une magie étrange dans l'air. Tu enchantes chaque objet que tu touches pour les magnifier. C'est fascinant et magique, dit Severus. Qu'importe ce que ton père pensait de toi, il ne te méritait pas. »_

Ses larmes s'intensifièrent lorsque les souvenirs des moments qu'il avait partagé avec l'hybride lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

 _« — Jarv' m'a confié que tu ne te nourrissais plus que de glaces. Devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce drôle de régime alimentaire ? Je n'aimerais vraiment pas que notre enfant devienne bleu à cause de la trop forte consommation en glace de sa maman, lança-t-il d'un ton taquin._

— _Appelle-moi encore « maman » et je te promets Stark que tu finiras sans couilles avant la fin de cette journée, menaça l'hybride._

 _Tony leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition._

— _Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de menacer notre fils le jour qu'il t'appe…_

 _Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le pot de glace que lui avait jeté le maître des potions. Il entendit une porte claquer et secoua la tête en rigolant. Il était bien trop facile de taquiner l'hybride. »_

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et le froid de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il était que très peu vêtu et n'avait pas eu le temps de se vêtir chaudement. Il se remit à marcher lentement, revenant sur ses pas. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'hôpital mais sur l'instant, il s'était senti à l'étroit dans ce lieu. La nouvelle concernant l'état de santé de Severus avait été bien trop douloureuse à supporter.

 _« — Je t'appartenais déjà, Anthony. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander d'avoir quelque chose qui était tien. »_

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'aimer. Ils venaient à peine de s'avouer leurs sentiments. C'était bien trop tôt. Severus ne pouvait pas le quitter maintenant alors qu'ils avaient tant à vivre ensemble. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait faire découvrir à l'hybride, tant d'endroits qu'il aimait parcourir avec son homme et leur enfant, tant de choses à vivre en famille.

Il retourna à l'hôpital, misérable et abattu. Ses proches l'accueillirent en silence sans aucun reproche.

— Tu es autorisé à aller les voir, Tony, l'informa Rhodey. Par qui souhaiterais-tu commencer ?

— Mon fils.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à son compagnon. Peut-être trouverait-il le courage qui lui manquait auprès de leur fils. Rhodey le guida jusqu'à la nurserie et lui indiqua la couveuse dans laquelle avait été installé son enfant. Rhodey posa simplement une main sur son épaule avant de retourner en salle d'attente, accordant un peu d'intimité au jeune père.

Tony entra dans la nurserie et se dirigea vers la couveuse de son fils. Là, l'attendait l'être le plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il était si petit qu'il parut fragile aux yeux du moldu. Il se pencha vers le nouveau-né et remarqua que l'enfant était éveillé. Il tremblait légèrement et les larmes revinrent aussitôt lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son fils. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu azur comme les siens mais sa chevelure était semblable à celle de Severus.

— Mon fils, murmura-t-il, la voix pleine d'émotions.

Il était enfin là, l'enfant tant attendu.

— Coucou mon petit Harry. C'est papa.

Severus et lui avaient finalement opté pour le prénom Harry, non pas parce que l'enfant était autrefois celui des Potter mais en hommage à ce petit garçon que Severus avait sauvé d'un sombre destin. Pour eux, l'enfant des Potter était mort et c'était un fait clair dans leur esprit. L'enfant qu'il avait sous les yeux était le leur, _leur_ Harry.

Il caressa tendrement la joue laiteuse de son petit garçon et il se sentit tout d'un coup allégé d'un fardeau, comme si la douleur qui l'avait fait fuir tout à l'heure s'était envolée comme par magie. Il croisa le regard de son fils et fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu viens de me faire quelque chose ? se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

L'enfant était silencieux mais la vague de chaleur apaisante qu'il ressentit ensuite confirma ses soupçons.

— Je suppose que c'est normal que tu sois magique, souffla-t-il, penaud. T'es quoi au juste ? Hybride comme ta maman ? Moitié sorcier, moitié mutant ? Surtout ne dis pas à notre enchanteur que je le considère comme ta mère. Il me retirerait mes bijoux de famille sinon mais toi, tu es autorisé à l'appeler _maman_. Souviens-toi, fiston, qu'il est ta maman d'accord ? Tu me ferais extrêmement plaisir si le jour où tu te décideras à parler, tu l'appelais maman. Tu vois, j'ai fait un pari et ce serait vraiment dommage que ton papa adoré perde une grosse somme d'argent. Non pas que je manque d'argent mais il me serait difficile d'expliquer à Obie que j'ai parié un million de dollars sur, est-ce que mon fils appellera mon compagnon : maman ou papa ?

Et il enchaîna ainsi un long monologue avec son enfant qui s'endormit au milieu de son récit concernant sa rencontre avec le maître des potions.

— Et c'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de ta maman, acheva-t-il son monologue.

Il poussa un léger soupir et déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bienvenue au monde Harry Anthony Stark, dit-il.

Il jeta un dernier regard au nouveau-né avant de quitter la nurserie et de se rendre au chevet de son compagnon. Il ne connaissait pas le don de leur fils mais qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentait moins oppressé que tout à l'heure et plus serein pour faire face à l'hybride. Comme tout à l'heure, il fut guidé par son meilleur ami pour se rendre auprès du maître des potions. Rhodey le laissa au seuil de la porte de la chambre de Severus et retourna rejoindre leurs proches dans la salle d'attente.

Tony inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte de la chambre de l'hybride. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence presque assourdissant. Jamais encore, son compagnon ne lui avait paru aussi frêle, aussi fragile. Au milieu de ces draps blancs, il semblait mort et cette vue lui était insoutenable.

Il n'y avait aucune machine autour de son compagnon. La chambre était froide et impersonnelle. Rien dans cette pièce ne pourrait lui confirmer qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital. Aucune machine ne pouvait lui indiquer l'état de santé de son compagnon. Comment pouvait-il continuer à respirer si aucun masque à oxygène ne l'y aidait ? Comment pouvait-il savoir si son cœur continuait à battre s'il n'était relié à aucun appareil ?

Cela avait été le souhait de Severus d'accoucher dans un hôpital magique, argumentant que seuls des sorciers pouvaient être en mesure de comprendre son état.

Il tira une chaise jusqu'au lit de son homme et s'assit près de lui avant de saisir de sa main. Elle était légèrement froide et pendant un instant, il fut inquiet donc il se hâta aussitôt de vérifier le pouls du maître des potions. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais la magie.

Il dévisagea un long moment la main pâle et fine de l'hybride. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les mains de l'homme. Elles étaient belles et dignes des plus grands pianistes de ce monde.

— Tu m'as donné un merveilleux petit garçon, l'enchanteur, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Un magnifique bébé magique. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, merlinus, car nous avons besoin de toi. Tu m'as promis que tu serais là et que tu veillerais à ce que je sois un bon père alors tiens ta promesse et bats-toi pour nous, mon amour. Il faut que tu te battes, chéri. Tu dois le faire pour Harry mais aussi pour Charles qui ne le montre pas mais qui meurt d'inquiétude pour toi. Devrais-je te dire que Pepper te poursuivra au fin fond des enfers pour te ramener à la vie ? Tu la connais, elle ne lâche jamais le morceau. Et notre bon vieux Rhodey, tu le rendras vieux avant l'âge, l'enchanteur, car si tu me quittes, je sombrerais et il pensera que c'est son devoir de s'occuper de moi et de réparer les dégâts que je laisserais derrière moi car sans toi le Tony que tu as fait naître mourra avec toi alors bats-toi mon amour et reviens-moi je t'en prie. J'ai tant besoin de toi si tu savais. Nous avons un enfant à élever sans parler de celui que tu as confié à ton père. À qui est-il ? Comment s'est-il retrouvé entre tes bras ? Est-ce encore un enfant que tu auras recueilli ? Et tu vas croire que tu es une mauvaise personne ?

Il porta la main de Severus jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa son regard sur le visage pâle de son compagnon.

— Peu importe ce que les gens de ton passé disent à ton sujet, je te connais et ce que je sais de toi suffit à me faire dire que tu es une bonne personne. Je t'aime, Severus, et c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi que je peux déclarer aujourd'hui que tes péchés sont les miens, tes fautes aussi. Le sang qui a coulé par tes mains est aussi ma faute. Rien de ce que tu as été ou fait ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de t'aimer Severus alors je t'en prie mon amour, reviens.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin :**_

J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous aura tout autant plu qu'à moi.

 _Pensez-vous que je sois assez sadique pour tuer notre Sevy d'amour ?_

 _À votre avis, quel peut bien être le don d'Harry ?_

Harry est enfin né mais cela ne veut pas dire que Loki est sur le point de débarquer. Il y a toute une histoire qui doit se mettre en place surtout que Dumbledore fera son apparition au prochain chapitre.

 **Omega Hannah.**


	15. Aveu et menace de guerre

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui me témoignent leur soutien en commentant mon histoire, en la suivant ou en l'ajoutant dans leurs favoris. Grâce à vous, mon histoire est classée **deuxième** dans le fandom grâce à vos nombreux commentaires. Merci beaucoup.

 _Je tiens à rassurer tout le monde sur Tony et son approche des femmes. Il aime séduire, certes, mais c'est un homme qui aime sans limites et il est amoureux de Severus. Il fera des bêtises comme l'a dit Jarvis mais vous verrez lesquelles et comprendrez par la suite. Quant à Sirius et Remus, ils auront une évolution différente dans l'histoire. Elle prendra du temps pour Sirius car il sera plus réticent à changer mais il le fera et croyez-moi, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de faire évoluer ce personnage._

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

15

 _Aveu et menace de guerre._

Il était à moitié conscient de ce qui lui arrivait et aurait voulu prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras mais il en était incapable. Il était horriblement affligé de voir celui qu'il aimait aussi démuni, aussi abattu. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire pleurer le moldu.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de passer ses doigts à travers la chevelure brune de l'inventeur mais comme un peu plus tôt, il vit sa main passer à travers le crâne de l'homme. Il vit Tony frissonner soudainement et froncer par la suite les sourcils, examinant la pièce d'un air hagard.

Tony secoua la tête, chassant l'idée absurde qui avait traversé son esprit. Il était seul dans la chambre avec son enchanteur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Il resserra la main froide de Severus dans la sienne et le supplia une fois encore de revenir parmi eux.

— Il t'aime, dit une voix douce.

Il eût un sursaut de frayeur à l'entente de cette voix douloureusement familière et se retourna, ahuri, pour faire face à une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche en mousseline qui semblait épouser divinement les courbes voluptueuses de son corps. Elle était ravissante et il se surprit à constater que la vue irrésistible de la rousse ne lui fit plus rien. Il ne ressentait absolument rien à la vue d'une telle beauté et ce fut comme un soulagement pour lui car après toutes ces années à avoir nourri des sentiments pour la jeune femme, il avait cru qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer mais il était heureux de constater qu'il s'était fourvoyé.

— Lily, souffla-t-il doucement.

La lionne sourit et détourna son regard pour le poser sur la silhouette fragile qui reposait dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital sorcier de New-York.

— Suis-je mort ? questionna-t-il.

— Non, répondit la rouquine, mais si tu ne retournes pas dans ton corps rapidement…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais le maître des potions avait saisi l'essentiel. Il aimerait retrouver sa famille mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il essayait pourtant depuis tout à l'heure mais sans aucun succès.

— Si je ne suis pas encore mort, pourquoi es-tu là ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Lily s'éloigna du lit et alla se poster devant la fenêtre de la chambre, dardant son regard sur les habitants de New-York qui déambulaient d'un pas pressé dans la rue. Depuis qu'elle était morte, elle avait gardé un œil sur son meilleur ami, le regardant évolué auprès du moldu et des mutants. Elle avait découvert en même temps que le potionniste un monde dont elle ignorait, jusqu'à sa mort, l'existence. Elle avait été impressionnée par le courage dont avait fait preuve le serpentard jusqu'à ce jour et s'était blâmée nombres de fois pour avoir posé tant de fardeaux sur le dos de son ami.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, qui attendait patiemment une réponse, le visage impassible. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'était replié sur lui-même, ayant peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer d'être aussi méfiant envers elle car après tout, elle était en grande partie responsable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

— Je te demande pardon, Sev, dit-elle.

Severus était surpris par cette demande mais aucun signe extérieur ne refléta son étonnement. Il avait passé ces derniers mois à s'interroger sur les motivations de sa meilleure amie avant son décès, ne comprenant qu'à moitié la demande de la jeune femme. Il avait tenu sa promesse et avait retiré Harry des griffes de Dumbledore mais il y avait toujours eu une partie de mystère dans la demande de Lily.

— Pour quoi ?

— Je sais que j'ai agi de façon égoïste lorsque je t'ai demandé d'effectuer ce rituel pour protéger mon fils.

— _Mon_ fils, Lily, rectifia-t-il dans un grognement.

La rousse hocha simplement la tête, sachant pertinemment que le potionniste avait raison.

— Oui, Sev, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix calme. Il est maintenant le tien.

Elle avait perdu tous droits de revendications sur son enfant lorsqu'elle avait décidé de le remettre entre les mains sûres de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle avait ébauché son plan pour maintenir Harry en vie et en sûreté, elle avait su qu'il ne serait plus son enfant dès l'instant où elle mourrait. Cela avait été dur de l'accepter mais elle était prête à tout si cela signifiait voir son enfant heureux. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi l'ancien mangemort, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier remplirait sa promesse et qu'il deviendrait un bon parent pour Harry mais elle n'avait jamais mesuré les conséquences d'une telle demande sur la vie de son meilleur ami. Elle aurait voulu regretter son geste mais elle ne le faisait pas car au final, le serpentard avait gagné bien plus en quittant le Royaume-Uni. Il avait trouvé aux États-Unis quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de lui offrir lorsqu'elle était encore en vie mais à cette époque, elle avait juste été stupide, ignorant le trésor qu'elle avait à portée de main.

— Tu l'acceptes ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

— Je savais que je perdais Harry comme fils en te le confiant, Sev, et ce fut extrêmement dur à l'accepter mais comment pourrais-je te demander de veiller sur mon enfant si je ne t'en donnais pas les pleins droits ? Je te faisais confiance et savais que tu l'aimerais comme je l'ai aimé. C'était tout ce qui m'importait, avoua-t-elle.

Severus était plus que surpris par la confession de la rouquine. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux lorsqu'elle était venue le voir. Les évènements qui se précipitaient autour d'eux ne leur avaient pas permis de parler plus librement. Sur le coup, il avait été choquée de revoir la gryffondor après toutes ces années passées à s'ignorer l'un l'autre.

— C'est un Stark désormais.

— Je vois où tu veux en venir, Sev, dit-elle en souriant. James a été en colère dès le départ lorsqu'il a appris ce que j'avais fait mais il t'a observé. Il vous a regardé et il s'est rendu compte que personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu prendre soin d'Harry comme tu l'as si bien fait. Il était même en colère contre Sirius lorsque nous avons vu ce qu'il comptait faire. Il aurait voulu être capable de donner des coups de pieds au cul à Sirius.

— Je rêve ou serais-tu en train de me dire que Potter aurait pris ma défense face à son imbécile d'ami ? railla-t-il sardonique.

— C'est exactement cela, confirma Lily avec un petit sourire.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé d'avoir été défendu par ce stupide gryffondor ou horrifié d'avoir paru aussi fragile aux yeux de Potter.

— Je sais que James a été un véritable salaud envers toi lorsque nous étions à Poudlard mais il a changé, Sev. Il n'est…

— Et il est devenu un bon samaritain, l'interrompit froidement le potionniste. Je sais comment était ton mari avec moi à Poudlard, Lily.

— Sev…

— Je ressentirais certainement encore de la haine pour les maraudeurs à cause tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait durant ma scolarité à Poudlard mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir croisé sur ma route des gens comme Anthony. Il a pansé plusieurs blessures de mon âme, il a apaisé mes craintes et sa présence a éloigné les cauchemars qui hantaient mes nuits. Il a été là pour moi et ne m'a jamais abandonné.

Lily comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu de la dernière phrase du serpentard et se sentit rougir de honte.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, Sev, s'excusa-t-elle, contrite. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je sais que j'ai été stupide mais jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal.

— Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus terrible dans cette histoire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est que je te crois, dit l'hybride. Je sais que tu n'as jamais souhaité me blesser mais le mal a été fait. Je ne te blâme pas d'avoir choisi d'épouser l'homme qui m'a énormément fait souffrir mais je t'en veux de m'avoir rayé de ta vie alors que nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance. Je te déteste pour une chose, Lily : de ne pas avoir pardonné mes fautes alors que tu avais promptement pardonné celles de Potter, allant jusqu'à te marier avec lui et à fonder une famille.

La lionne, si elle l'avait pu, aurait pleuré face à cette vérité douloureuse qui lui était jetée en plein visage. Son meilleur ami avait raison de la détester après ce qu'elle lui avait fait et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait saisi cette chance pour pouvoir parler librement avec lui. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire amende honorable auprès de l'hybride car elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré.

— Severus, je suis…

— … désolée ? termina-t-il pour elle. Moi aussi, Lily. Il a fallu que je rencontre Anthony pour comprendre qu'il était inutile de vouloir changer pour quelqu'un que l'on aime car si cette personne n'était pas capable de nous accepter tel que nous étions alors vous pouviez l'aimer aussi fort que vous le souhaitiez, elle ne vous rendrait jamais votre amour.

— Je t'ai aimé, Severus, confia la lionne, un sanglot dans la gorge. Je t'aimais.

Cette confession qui, autrefois, l'aurait rendu heureux, le rendit aujourd'hui nauséeux et furieux. Il avait aimé la jeune femme et aurait été prêt à tout pour elle si cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu de son affection mais maintenant, tout était différent. Il n'était plus amoureux de la lionne et il se demandait désormais si ce qu'il avait ressenti pour la gryffondor avait été de l'amour ou était-ce simplement un attachement désespéré envers une personne qui s'était montrée gentille avec lui quand d'autres se permettaient de le railler, de l'insulter et de le traiter comme de la bouse de dragon ?

— Tu m'aimais ? répéta-t-il, écœuré. Ton amour envers moi signifiait-il si peu que tu n'étais pas capable de me pardonner ?

Il évita de crier sur la rousse mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était en colère. Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir que la rousse l'avait aimé car cela avait toujours été plus simple de se dire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que Potter dans le cœur de la lionne.

— Severus, je suis désolée…

— Arrête de dire que tu es désolée quand tu ne l'es pas, Lily ! la coupa-t-il avec fureur. Tu n'es en rien désolée car si tu l'étais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais jamais avoué une telle chose, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et sachant ce que je ressentais pour toi !

Lily plaça une main sur sa bouche, retenant le sanglot qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle avait tout gâché, encore une fois.

— Tu ne peux pas m'avouer une telle chose maintenant, Lily. C'est tout simplement cruel de ta part, ajouta-t-il la voix enrouée.

— Pardon, pleura-t-elle.

Elle était venue auprès de lui pour clarifier certaines choses entre eux car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus d'autres occasions mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que la conversation irait aussi mal entre eux.

— Va-t'en, je t'en prie.

— Severus.

— S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle.

Elle regarda le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami qui reposait sur le lit et remarqua que le moldu qui s'était épris du potionniste s'était endormi sur sa chaise, tenant fermement la main de l'hybride, même dans son sommeil. Elle était sur le point de disparaître à jamais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers l'ancien Serpentard.

— Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas pour cela mais je t'ai aimé et j'ai été vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir su faire taire ma colère pour revenir vers toi. Je pourrais dire que si c'était à refaire, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je resterais auprès de toi mais je ne te le dirais pas car je n'aurais rien changé.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra son regard.

— Je n'aurais rien changé car s'il y a une personne qui mérite ton amour sur cette terre c'est ce moldu, poursuivit-elle.

Ils posèrent tous deux leurs regards sur le moldu qui était inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

— Lui, il t'aime bien plus que moi, conclut-elle.

Elle aurait souhaité étreindre son ami avant de s'en aller mais elle savait que l'hybride n'apprécierait pas un tel geste de sa part donc elle garda ses bras collés le long de son corps, chagrinée par la tournure de leur conversation.

— Tu as une belle famille, Sev, alors ne les abandonne pas.

Elle lança un dernier regard au potionniste avant de disparaître. Severus regarda l'espace où se tenait plutôt le fantôme de la lionne et aurait voulu éclater en sanglots tellement il avait été blessé par les aveux de sa meilleure amie mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à verser des larmes pour Lily et ne continuerait certainement pas sur cette lancée. Il avait, certes, été blessé une fois de plus par la rouquine mais il finirait par oublier et comme toujours, il continuerait à aller de l'avant.

Il chassa la rousse de son esprit et reporta toute son attention vers Anthony. Il ne pouvait indéfiniment rester ainsi. Il voulait être à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme, ressentir sa chaleur et se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de se réveiller pour pouvoir prendre son enfant dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Puis, il y avait le petit Peter, cet enfant qui lui avait été confié et dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait réellement faire de l'enfant car c'était une décision qu'il aimerait prendre avec Anthony. Il comptait tenir la promesse faite à cette femme sur le point de mourir mais désormais, il n'était plus seul. Il était maintenant avec l'inventeur et un avenir, ça se décidait à deux, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Elena Quintana n'avait jamais autant ressenti le poids de ses responsabilités qu'à cet instant. Elle était épuisée, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Elle songeait désormais à une possible démission du poste de Présidente du MACUSA car elle n'était pas certaine de tenir un tel rôle plus longtemps.

Elle regarda les rapports qui avaient été rédigés par le service du département des Aurors et se fit violence pour ne pas quitter son bureau. Elle savait que si elle franchissait le seuil de cette porte, elle irait lancer des malédictions aux deux sorciers britanniques qui avaient été arrêtés par les Aurors.

Elena essaya du mieux qu'elle le put de garder son sang-froid et parcourut assez rapidement les rapports. Elle lâcha un soupir d'irritation et se leva de son siège, arpentant son bureau tout en réfléchissant à d'éventuelles solutions. Elle était consciente qu'une telle histoire ferait la une des journaux de leur monde et que la communauté américaine commencerait à se poser des questions sur l'implication du gouvernement dans l'affaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais. Elle avait assuré à sa population, il y a un an, que le MACUSA n'interfèrerait pas dans les problèmes des britanniques mais avec cette attaque, elle pourrait difficilement expliquer leur _non-implication_. Elle était sérieusement agacée et hésitait à employer les grands moyens pour protéger sa communauté de l'Angleterre.

Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Elle retint un grognement exaspéré et permit à la personne d'entrer. Ce fut sa secrétaire.

— Madame la Présidente, monsieur Rinton de la **Ossiriand Bank** souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, annonça-t-elle.

— Rinton ? Que peut bien me vouloir le directeur général de cette banque ? se demanda Elena, intriguée.

— Dois-je l'inviter ou le renvoyer à une date ultérieure ? demanda la secrétaire.

— Faîtes-le entrer.

La secrétaire sortit de son bureau et quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle entra dans la pièce, tenant la tête haute. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré et des yeux d'un gris clair qui rappelait la couleur de l'acier. Il ressemblait pratiquement à un être humain mais ses oreilles légèrement en pointe dénonçaient sa véritable nature.

— Madame la Présidente, la salua-t-il avec respect.

Elena eût un moment d'absence, hypnotisée par la beauté du blond. Elle dût se gifler mentalement pour reprendre contenance et ne pas se ridiculiser un peu plus face à l'homme. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'à son âge, elle ne se laisserait plus impressionner par un elfe mais à son plus désarroi, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient aussi envoûtants que des veelas ou des vélanes, si ce n'était plus. Après tout, les veelas et les vélanes étaient le résultat d'un métissage entre les humains et les elfes.

— Monsieur Rinton.

Elle fit signe à l'homme de prendre place dans l'un des sièges qui faisaient face au sien et elle s'installa confortablement à son tour, attendant que l'homme puisse exposer la raison de cet entretien.

— Que puis-je donc pour vous ? finit-elle par demander.

— La Ossiriand Bank souhaiterait que vous puissiez intercéder auprès du gouvernement britannique concernant l'héritage de monsieur Severus Xavier anciennement Severus Snape, répondit le blond.

Elena cligna des yeux, confuse.

— Notre gouvernement ne se mêle pas d'affaires privés, monsieur Rinton.

— Je le sais bien mais ici, il est désormais question d'affaires d'État, dit l'elfe. Nous avons reçu un courrier de la banque britannique Gringotts, nous informant que monsieur Xavier avait reçu un important héritage de la part de son grand-père maternel, Lord Richmond Severus Prince. Selon les gobelins, cet héritage se serait débloqué à la suite de l'abandon de monsieur Xavier du nom Snape car dans son testament, Lord Prince avait stipulé qu'il léguait tous ses biens à son petit-fils uniquement si ce dernier renonçait à ses origines moldue. Par la suite, il s'est avéré que monsieur Severus était en réalité le fils de Charles Xavier ce qui lui permet d'obtenir le titre de Lord ainsi que l'héritage laissé par son grand-père mais cet héritage a été gelé par le gouvernement britannique qui argumente auprès de notre banque que monsieur Xavier serait un mangemort. Plus important encore, monsieur Xavier est l'unique héritier de Lady Lily Potter.

— Comment est-ce possible ? demanda la Présidente, déroutée.

— Comme vous le savez, les nobles ont pour habitude de léguer tous leurs biens ainsi que titres à leur épouse ou époux si leur héritier légitime est mineur. Lord Potter, dans son testament, avait stipulé qu'il souhaitait que la majeure partie de ses biens ainsi que ses titres de seigneurie reviennent à son épouse, Lady Potter. Cette dernière en retour a établi un testament dans lequel, elle léguait tous ses biens et titres à son meilleur ami si jamais son héritier, Harry Potter, venait à mourir, expliqua Rinton.

— Monsieur Xavier a hérité des titres de seigneuries des maisons Prince et Potter ? s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

— Oui, mais cet héritage a été bloqué par le Ministère de la Magie anglaise qui a ordonné le gel des comptes de ces familles. Les anglais, selon la loi internationale magique, ne peuvent interdire à monsieur Xavier d'entrer en possession de son héritage, qu'importe les crimes dont on l'accuse. Surtout que ceux-ci n'ont pas été avérés.

— Je vois.

Elena était certaine qu'elle donnerait sa démission dans peu de temps. Elle n'était plus capable d'assumer un tel poste car pour être présidente du MACUSA, elle se devait d'être calme et sereine. Une attitude qu'elle peinait difficilement à avoir depuis qu'elle était en étroit contact avec les britanniques.

 _Satanés anglais_ , pensa-t-elle, irritée. Ils continueraient encore longtemps à pourrir sa fonction ainsi que son existence.

On frappa de nouveau à sa porte et comme tout à l'heure, ce fut sa secrétaire qui entra dans la salle.

— La Ministre de la Magie anglaise sur votre réseau, madame la Présidente, l'informa la jeune femme avant quitter le bureau.

Elena ne pouvait retarder cette conversation avec la ministre anglaise. Elle darda son regard sur l'elfe et s'interrogea sur le fait de le renvoyer ou de le laisser assister à cette entrevue car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle était certaine que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, serait présent. Bagnold était bien trop impressionnée par la popularité de l'homme au sein de la communauté magique pour pouvoir être en mesure d'être ferme dans ses décisions avec lui.

Elle décida de permettre à l'elfe d'assister à cette nouvelle confrontation et exposerait directement ce problème d'héritage lors de cet entretien. Elle se leva donc de son siège et activa sa cheminée qui rugit presque aussitôt, faisant jaillir des flammes vertes dans l'âtre. Le visage de son homologue anglaise apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

— Madame la Présidente.

— Madame la Ministre, fit-elle d'une voix froide. Dumbledore est là, je suppose.

La ministre de la magie anglaise parut légèrement embarrassée mais hocha tout de même de la tête, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de l'américaine.

— Mes salutations les plus respectueuses, madame la Présidente, la salua Dumbledore d'un ton pompeux qui la mit en rage.

— Dumbledore, dit-elle sèchement. Avant de commencer, je souhaiterais vous présenter monsieur Rinton, Directeur Général de la Ossiriand Bank.

— Madame la ministre. Monsieur Dumbledore.

Rinton s'était levé pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs. Il attendit, impassible, écoutant avec attention la conversation qui se déroulerait en sa présence.

— Notre service du département des Aurors nous a appris que Lord Black ainsi que monsieur Lupin ont été arrêtés, dit Millicent.

— Lord Black ainsi que monsieur Lupin ont attaqué le domaine de monsieur Stark et lors de cette attaque, le majordome de la famille, Edwin Jarvis, a été tué par Lord Black, relata Elena.

— Il doit certainement s'agir d'une méprise, madame la Présidente. J'ai connu et vu grandir Lord Black. Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer un innocent, défendit Albus.

Elena releva la tête et toisa le célèbre mage, ses yeux étincelant d'une rage à peine contenue.

— Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore, j'ai très peu de patience à vous accorder, avertit-elle. Je ne tolère votre présence uniquement à cause de mon homologue. Sans quoi, vous n'assisteriez pas à cette entrevue.

Dumbledore se replia dans le silence, comprenant que l'américaine était prête à exploser à tout moment.

— Nos Aurors ont dû faire oublier cet épisode à une centaine de personnes car l'attaque s'est déroulée dans un quartier résidentiel peuplé de Non-maj' ! L'amant de monsieur Xavier a perdu un employé et monsieur Xavier est actuellement entre la vie et la mort ! tonna Quintana en colère.

— Quintana, fit la ministre anglaise, tentant maladroitement d'apaiser la colère de son homologue.

— Vous aviez été prévenus, Bagnold. Monsieur Xavier est un citoyen américain et une attaque contre lui sur NOTRE territoire était un signe de déclaration de guerre à notre encontre, rappela l'américaine.

— Vous ne pouvez punir tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni pour les fautes de deux hommes, Quintana, dit Millicent Bagnold.

— Je ne peux pas ?! s'énerva la sorcière américaine. Vous n'avez pas su maintenir de l'ordre dans votre gouvernement, Bagnold ! Vous n'avez pas fait de préventions auprès de votre communauté et ne les avez pas prévenu des risques qu'ils encourraient à venir attaquer monsieur Xavier sur notre territoire. Vous êtes l'instigatrice de tout ceci car toutes les accusations portées sur monsieur Xavier étaient sans preuves alors oui, il y aura des répercussions sur l'ensemble de la communauté magique britannique !

— Madame la Présidente, je vous prie de reconsidérer…commença Albus.

— Taisez-vous, le coupa-t-elle durement.

Quintana était furieuse et jamais, Rinton n'avait la femme dans une telle fureur. À chaque rencontre avec la sorcière, elle lui avait toujours paru composée et sereine.

— Vous nous avez déclaré la guerre lorsque deux de vos compatriotes se sont permis d'attaquer monsieur Xavier sur notre territoire. De plus, vous vous êtes permis d'interférer dans des affaires d'héritage qui ne concernent pas le gouvernement !

— Nous avons dû interférer car Snape ne peut hériter de feue Lady Potter. Il est un mangemort, Quintana, et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de remettre la seigneurie de la famille Potter aux mains d'un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua Bagnold.

— Vous vous enfoncez, Bagnold, et croyez-moi que vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre à l'un de mes compatriotes, dit Elena, retrouvant soudainement son calme.

— Est-ce une menace ? demanda la ministre anglaise.

— À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous fermons toutes nos frontières aux citoyens britanniques. Nous interdisons tout échanges commerciaux entre les États-Unis et le Royaume-Uni.

— Quintana…

L'américaine foudroya tout simplement du regard l'anglaise, affichant ouvertement son mépris envers son homologue.

— Concernant l'héritage de monsieur Xavier, il devra être restitué à ce dernier dans les vingt-quatre heures auprès de la Ossiriand Bank. Si cela n'a pas été exécuté, ce sera la guerre Bagnold. Vous n'aurez pas seulement une armée de sorciers prêts à combattre mais aussi des mutants, très chère et croyez-moi qu'il y aura du sang.

Quintana ne permit pas à son homologue de rétorquer et elle mit tout de suite fin à leur conversation, coupant l'accès à son réseau de cheminée.

Elena s'affala dans son fauteuil, épuisée.

— Entrerez-vous vraiment en guerre contre les anglais s'ils ne répondent pas à vos exigences ? l'interrogea Rinton.

— Je ne le souhaite pas mais ils ne me laissent que très peu de choix, soupira la sorcière. Interdire l'accès à un héritage est condamnable selon nos lois internationales. Ils n'ont aucune raison de geler l'héritage de monsieur Xavier.

— Espérons dans ce cas qu'ils ne soient pas assez stupides pour entrer en guerre, dit l'elfe.

Elena acquiesça et décida qu'il valait mieux en avertir ses homologues étrangers de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa communauté. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'ils soutiendraient tous sa décision car aucun Ministre de la Magie ne pourrait cautionner les agissements de Bagnold et de son gouvernement.

Elle aurait eu mieux fait de prendre sa retraite lors des précédentes élections. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment concernant son renouvellement de mandat et malheureusement elle ne s'était pas trompée.

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _ **Les anglais entreront-ils en guerre contre les américains ?**_

 _ **Et concernant ce fameux héritage, qu'avez-vous pensé ?**_

Bises.

Omega Hannah


	16. Fuir la guerre

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ J'ai un retard dans mon délai de publication (encore une fois) mais ce fut indépendamment de ma volonté. J'ai quelques soucis personnels qui occupent pratiquement mon temps et mon esprit donc veuillez me pardonner, je vous prie.

Nous avons dépassé les **500 followers** et je vous remercie pour cette marque d'encouragement. Bientôt nous atteindrons les **400 favoris**. Je croise les doigts pour atteindre un jour les **1000 followers**. (On peut toujours rêver)

 _ **Je constate avec bonheur que vous avez tous apprécié la conversation entre Lily et Severus. À mon avis, c'était un passage obligé pour que Sev puisse vraiment tourner la page et s'engager dans une relation avec Tony. Au sujet des anglais, je vous laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre s'ils sont assez fous pour vouloir la guerre.**_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

16

.

 _ **Fuir la guerre**_

Situé au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre dans le Wiltshire, un manoir majestueux datant de plusieurs siècles. L'entrée qui permettait d'accéder au domaine, située au bout d'un étroit chemin, était tout à fait imposante. Une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés longeait l'allée de chaque côté. Le chemin parfaitement rectiligne passait par un grand portail en fer forgé et menait directement à la porte d'entrée. Le jardin possédait une fontaine et des paons albinos déambulaient sur les pelouses.

Une famille était confortablement installée sous une terrasse en bois couverte au milieu du jardin. Le patriarche était un jeune homme qui approchait la trentaine d'années. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, le teint pâle, le nez pointu et des yeux gris et froids. Il était assis aux côtés de son épouse qui faisait manger leur petit garçon âgé de onze mois. L'enfant était son portrait craché. La peau pâle et des yeux gris clair. Des cheveux courts et très blonds (presque blancs) et son nez en pointe étaient caractéristiques de la lignée des Malefoy.

Lucius leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner et regarda son fils avec la fierté qu'un homme pouvait éprouver en observant sa progéniture, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Il n'y avait rien de plus important sur cette terre que son enfant et peut-être aussi sa femme. Il n'était pas amoureux de son épouse mais l'aimait tendrement, comme un ami. Narcissa était sa meilleure amie et bien que leur mariage ait été convenu par leurs parents, ils avaient fait leur possible pour rendre leur mariage heureux, pour le bien-être de leur fils. Il n'aurait servi à rien de se lamenter sur leur triste sort et d'être froid envers l'autre. Ils étaient plus forts unis et soudés, que séparés et brisés.

— Une autre bouchée pour maman, mon chéri, dit Narcissa en tenant une cuillère à café de purée de pommes de terre près de la bouche de leur petit garçon.

Il cacha un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé lorsqu'il vit son fils, Drago, ouvrir grandement la bouche. Drago était un enfant très gourmand et prenait plaisir à manger. Il imagina pendant un bref instant, ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie aux côtés d'une autre femme. À la place de son épouse, il vit une femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude sourire à leur enfant. Ses joues pâles étaient rouges de plaisir. Il sentit son cœur se briser en milliers de petits morceaux lorsque ce regard émeraude brillant se transforma en diamant froid.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Lucius ? lui demanda Narcissa.

Il déglutit lentement avant d'hocher la tête et de détourner son regard des yeux bleus clairs de sa femme qui fronça les sourcils un instant, perplexe, avant de retourner à sa tâche sans un mot de plus.

Lucius n'eût plus le courage de regarder son fils manger par la suite car il ne pouvait voir son enfant sans penser à cette femme aux cheveux rouges qui hantait chaque jour son esprit. Il savait qu'il était inutile de se faire du mal avec une histoire sans lendemain mais c'était bien plus fort que lui. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il serra ses poings sous la table en repensant à ce jour qui scella définitivement son destin. Il l'avait attendu dans le café où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et avait trépigné d'impatience, souriant durant la première heure comme un imbécile puis lorsque l'attente s'était faite plus longue et que les clients du café se firent rares et que la fermeture fut proche, il sut, que jamais il ne la reverrait. Elle n'était pas venue et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, elle ne souhaitait pas débuter une relation amoureuse avec lui. Il était sorti du café, le visage baissé sur les billets de train qu'il tenait dans sa main. Deux allers vers la France. Il avait tout préparé, de façon minutieuse. Il avait acheté un magnifique petit cottage au bord de la mer, pensant que le village lui plairait car elle aimait la tranquillité et avait voulu vivre une vie paisible. Du moins, était-ce ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Le blond chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit et eût presque un sursaut de frayeur lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser sur la table, agrippant dans son bec, un journal. Lucius lança une œillade noire à l'oiseau qui parut indifférent à son regard assassin.

— a-ba-da, babilla Drago en tendant la main pour toucher le volatile.

Lucius récupéra la Gazette du Sorcier et le hibou s'envola presque aussitôt qu'il fut déchargé de son fardeau. Drago tourna la tête vers l'oiseau qui avait pris son envol et quittait le domaine du manoir Malefoy. L'enfant, déçu, se mit soudainement à pleurer et Narcissa le retira de sa chaise haute pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer.

— Tout va bien, mon petit dragon. Je te promets que papa et moi t'achèterons un magnifique hibou lorsque tu seras plus âgé. Le plus beau et le plus majestueux des hiboux pour le magnifique petit garçon de maman, l'apaisa la blonde avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur le ventre de son enfant.

Drago éclata de rire et Narcissa réitéra son geste, arrachant plusieurs jolis sons à son fils.

Lucius ne put masquer sa profonde surprise lorsqu'il lut le titre de la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

 **L'ANGLETERRE SUR LE POINT D'ENTRER EN GUERRE CONTRE LES ÉTATS-UNIS ?**

 _ **Les véritables causes d'une telle catastrophe**_

 _Notre journal a récemment appris, par de sources sûres et fiables, que le gouvernement magique anglais ainsi que l'ensemble de notre communauté est menacée de guerre par le MACUSA, équivalent américain du Ministère de la Magie._

 _La présidente du MACUSA, Elena Quintana, aurait pris des mesures inflexibles à l'encontre de la communauté anglaise telles que la fermeture de leurs frontières au peuple anglais, l'interdiction d'échanges commerciaux entre le Royaume-Uni et les États-Unis, suspension de communication entre nos deux communautés._

 _Nous découvrons à l'heure que les réelles causes de telles mesures prennent leur source envers les accusations portées par le Ministère de la Magie à l'encontre du plus jeune maître des potions du monde, Severus Charles Xavier anciennement nommé Severus Tobias Snape. (En savoir plus sur sa biographie à la page 12)_

 _En effet, le Ministère de la Magie accusait Severus Xavier d'être un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres et d'avoir participé au meurtre du couple Potter ainsi qu'à la disparition de leur fils unique, Harry James Potter. Accusations portées sans aucun fondement et sans aucune preuve selon la Présidente du MACUSA, Elena Quintana, qui défend bec et ongles le potionniste devenu américain à la suite de la découverte de sa véritable parenté._

 _Elena Quintana n'avait nullement accédé à la demande d'extradition du ministère qui souhaitait juger le potionniste sur notre territoire, puisque selon les lois américaines, être mangemort n'est pas répréhensible et ne nécessite donc pas une condamnation. Millicent Bagnold aurait insisté auprès de son homologue pour obtenir l'extradition mais cette dernière serait restée inflexible, ne changeant pas d'opinion et avertissant la Ministre de la Magie que toute action menée contre Severus Xavier sur le territoire américain par un sorcier anglais serait sévèrement puni par le MACUSA qui considérerait un tel acte comme une déclaration de guerre._

 _Mercredi soir, dans l'état de New-York aux États-Unis, une attaque a été menée par Lord Sirius Black, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin. Les deux hommes auraient pris d'assaut la demeure où résidait Severus Xavier, blessant mortellement un moldu. Severus Xavier, quant à lui, est tombé dans le coma à la suite d'un accouchement prématuré, laissant hébété de douleur son fiancé. (voir à la page 3, l'extrait de l'article du Magic Word)_

 _Le jeune seigneur de la maison Black et son ami se trouvent actuellement incarcérés au siège du MACUSA sous la direction du bureau des Aurors, attendant que leur procès soit ouvert._

 _Dans toute cette pagaille sans nom, nous avons appris que Severus Xavier a été désigné comme héritier des titres, propriétés et fortunes des familles Prince et Potter. Un héritage qui aura été gelé par le Ministère de la Magie et qui pourrait bien être la goutte de trop qui fait déborder le chaudron, menant inévitablement notre communauté vers une guerre contre les américains dont nous aurons des peines à nous relever._

 _ **Article rédigé sous la plume de votre merveilleuse journaliste, Rita Skeeter.**_

Lucius fut abasourdi à la fin de sa lecture. Il eût à relire une nouvelle fois l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

— Lucius, tout va bien ? Tu es devenu brusquement pâle. On eût dit que tu venais de voir le fantôme de ton père, dit Narcissa.

Il ne répondit pas et tendit simplement le journal à sa femme qui fit asseoir leur fils sur ses genoux, l'emprisonnant d'un bras avant de se plonger dans la lecture de l'article qui avait tant bouleversé le blond.

— Une nouvelle guerre ? Et Severus, l'héritier des Potter ! Que veut donc dire tout ceci ?

Lucius était tout autant choqué que son épouse et bien qu'il soit surpris d'apprendre que son ancien camarade de maison ait été désigné comme héritier des biens de la famille Potter, il était plus concerné par l'annonce d'une guerre imminente entre leur communauté et celle des américains. Ils sortaient à peine d'une précédente guerre et peinaient à se relever. Il avait failli finir sa vie en prison tout comme sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix. Il avait dû user de stratagèmes et de son influence auprès du Ministère de la Magie grâce à son nom et à sa fortune pour se sortir d'un tel désastre. Il avait bien sûr été jugé comme beaucoup de mangemorts mais il avait pu assurer sa défense en prétextant qu'il avait été contraint par le seigneur des ténèbres à rejoindre ses rangs.

Il avait évité à sa famille de finir dans la boue et d'être ridiculisée par le reste de leur communauté. Son nom avait été lavé de tout soupçons et il reprenait lentement le cours de sa vie, tentant vainement d'oublier son passé mais il était difficile de le faire lorsque l'on portait sur soi une marque qui vous rappelait sans cesse vos échecs.

— Qu'allons-nous faire, Lucius ? l'interrogea Narcissa, le tirant de ses pensées.

— Il y a très peu que nous puissions faire, ma chère. Si nous entrons en guerre contre les américains, nous n'en ressortirons pas indemnes, répondit-il.

— Peut-être devrions-nous envisager un départ, suggéra Narcissa qui resserra son étreinte autour de Drago. Partons d'ici, Lucius.

— Et où irions-nous ? Devrais-je te rappeler qu'à cause de la marque qui souille mon bras, je ne peux aller que dans très peu de pays ? Les États-Unis nous sont fermés à cause de la stupidité du ministère ! La France, l'Espagne ainsi que pratiquement toute l'Europe entière n'admettent pas des personnes comme moi dans leur communauté.

— Mais si nous restons ici nous pourrons en pâtir ! Tu m'as juré que tu ferais tout pour protéger notre famille. Pour une fois, tiens ta promesse, Lucius et emmène-nous loin d'ici avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, dit Narcissa.

Le blond se retint de s'énerver contre sa femme et se leva tout simplement de la table, portant son regard sur les animaux qui déambulaient librement dans le jardin, insouciants de l'imminence d'une prochaine guerre. Il comprenait tout à fait les peurs de Narcissa et savait qu'elle était tout simplement inquiète du futur de leur enfant si une guerre venait vraiment à être déclarée. Narcissa pouvait paraître froide aux premiers abords mais c'était une femme chaleureuse et très protectrice lorsqu'on prenait le temps de la connaître. Elle était très dévouée à leur famille et aurait été prête à tous les sacrifices pour eux. Si son cœur n'avait pas été pris par une autre femme, il était certain qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux de la Serpentarde.

— J'ai certes réussi à berner le Ministère de la Magie anglaise mais je ne pourrais jamais reproduire cet exploit avec un ministère étranger. Porter la marque des ténèbres dans d'autres pays, qu'importe les raisons, est passible d'une peine de prison, Narcissa. Nous ne pouvons fuir l'Angleterre.

— D'après cet article, les américains sont plus souples. Severus y vit désormais et apparemment il se trouve sous leur protection. Notre famille serait en sécurité là-bas.

— Leurs frontières sont fermées, Narcissa, lui rappela-t-il, exaspéré.

— Je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver une solution pour nous permettre d'aller y vivre, même si tu dois ramper pour cela. Pour notre fils, tu seras capable de nous emmener loin de ce pays. Sinon, je te promets, Lucius, que je demanderais le divorce et t'éloignerais à tout jamais de notre fils, le menaça la blonde.

— Narcissa…

— Je n'ai jamais failli à mon devoir d'épouse, Lucius. Je t'ai toujours soutenu dans chacune de tes actions même si je les désapprouvais totalement et que ton comportement portait atteinte à la sécurité de notre famille. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi lorsque tu revenais blessé des réunions de _ton maître_. Je t'ai consolé lorsque parfois le poids de ta servitude devenait soudainement pesante et que tu accomplissais des actes qui te dégoûtait de toi-même. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, Lucius, et je n'ai jamais failli dans mes devoirs alors qu'il n'en est pas de même pour toi. Aujourd'hui, il serait temps pour toi de nous prouver, à Drago et à moi que tu es capable de nous protéger. Dans le cas contraire, nous quitterons l'Angleterre sans toi et je peux te promettre une chose, mon cher : _tu ne reverras plus jamais, Drago_.

Narcissa n'attendit pas une réponse de sa part et quitta la terrasse, leur enfant dans les bras. Lucius la regarda partir, incapable de la retenir. Il connaissait suffisamment la blonde pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution et qu'il y avait très peu de choses qu'il pourrait faire pour se défendre. Narcissa était une femme capable de se transformer en dragonne lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Il lâcha un soupir frustré et maudit intérieurement la bêtise du ministère qui le mettait dans une situation plus que précaire. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour mettre leur famille à l'abri du danger. Ils auraient pu déménager en Russie mais Narcissa avait bien trop de préjugés contre cette communauté pour vouloir y vivre. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui donner de véritables maux de tête.

Il se rassit et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'article du journal. Il aurait pu contacter le maître des potions mais ce dernier était tombé dans le coma à la suite d'un accouchement...

 _Quoi ?_ hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

Il saisit à nouveau la Gazette du Sorcier et relut le passage de l'article qui mentionnait un accouchement. Il avait tellement été stupéfait d'apprendre que l'Angleterre était menacée de guerre par les américains qu'il avait très peu fait attention à ce détail. Il n'osait y croire. Severus Snape avait donné la vie. Il ne connaissait presque rien du jeune homme mais du peu qu'il avait vu du maître des potions, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était intéressé par des hommes et encore moins qu'il apprécie d'être dominé dans une relation. C'était tellement loin de l'image du jeune potionniste.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, confus. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre sa famille, encore moins vivre loin d'eux. Il devrait donc trouver une solution au plus vite mais il ne savait par où commencer. Severus était dans le coma donc il lui serait impossible de demander une faveur au jeune homme. Son ancien camarade de maison aurait peut-être pu intercéder en sa faveur auprès du MACUSA pour que lui et sa famille soient autorisés à entrer sur le territoire américain.

Il soupira de lassitude. Il ne détenait pratiquement aucune connaissance des États-Unis car la communauté magique américaine semblait s'être repliée sur elle-même, n'échangeant que rarement avec les autres communautés. Il ignorait tout de leurs croyances, de leur mode de vie mais aussi de leur pyramide sociale. Il savait au moins une chose, la noblesse sorcière américaine était loin de ressembler aux noblesses européennes. Elle semblait plutôt être un mixte de plusieurs aristocraties.

Il poussa un grognement irrité, pestant une nouvelle fois contre la stupidité de la ministre de la magie. Il était sûr et certain que cette satané bonne femme avait religieusement écouté les conseils de Dumbledore qui semblait s'ingérer dans toutes les affaires du ministère, se substituant parfois au rôle de ministre sans que cela ne puisse choquer qui que ce soit car c'était _Dumbledore_ , le sorcier qui avait vaincu un précédent seigneur des ténèbres. Millicent Bagnold avait pris pour habitude de suivre chaque mot du directeur de Poudlard, ne pensant plus par elle-même.

Lucius s'étonnait toujours de voir la femme à la tête de leur communauté. Elle ne valait rien en qualité de ministre de la magie mais cela semblait importer peu aux sorciers anglais.

Il resta de longues minutes sous la terrasse à tenter de trouver une ébauche de solutions. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait aucune donnée réelle des communautés magiques mondiales. Il avait eu à faire quelques voyages en dehors de l'Angleterre mais cela se résumait à la France, l'Italie, la Russie ainsi que l'Espagne. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer d'autres pays, d'autres cultures. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se complaisait dans son pays, savourant le fait d'être une personne reconnue auprès de sa communauté.

L'Asie pourrait être une terre d'accueil ou encore l'Afrique mais aucun de ces continents ne pourrait convenir à sa famille car il était certain que la différence de culture pourrait être un frein à leur adaptation.

Il quitta la terrasse au bout d'une demi-heure et décida de se rendre à Gringotts. Peut-être pourrait-il négocier avec les gobelins pour qu'ils puissent intervenir auprès de la banque sorcière américaine qui se porterait garante auprès du MACUSA pour sa famille. Les américains ne pouvaient pas incriminer tous les anglais et fermer leurs frontières à des sorciers qui souhaitaient s'établir pacifiquement dans leur pays. Il avait une femme et un enfant. Cela devrait suffire à attendrir leur gouvernement. Il essayait simplement de protéger sa famille.

Charles ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni et aussi faible que depuis quelques jours. Il avait le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits de chaque être qui peuplait cette terre sauf un seul, de manipuler la conscience humaine, de contrôler une personne par la seule force de sa pensée, d'effacer un souvenir ou d'en créer un faux mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de ramener une personne à la vie et encore moins de sortir son fils du coma.

Il aurait voulu être en mesure de soigner son enfant et de le ramener auprès d'eux mais il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Il n'était qu'un télépathe.

— Charles ? l'interpella Erik.

Il leva la tête et rencontra les prunelles de son ami.

— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, mon ami, dit Erik.

Charles secoua la tête, un rictus amer au coin des lèvres.

— J'ai promis d'être toujours là pour lui, de veiller sur lui et de le protéger. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai échoué.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta l'inventeur.

Tony revenait de la chambre du maître des potions, les yeux rougis, des cernes sous les yeux. Le milliardaire n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis l'attaque de sa demeure. Il essayait de maintenir les apparences et de se montrer fort dans une telle situation mais il n'y arrivait pas car chaque minute qui passait semblait l'éloigner de l'hybride. Même la présence d'Harry ainsi que ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Il était resté à l'hôpital, attendant impatiemment le réveil du maître des potions. Il priait chaque jour qu'une divinité quelconque puisse exaucer ses prières.

— Vous avez tenu votre promesse en donnant un nom respectable à Sev. Vous lui avez donné une famille et l'avez aimé. Vous l'avez sauvé d'une vie pleine de haine, de déceptions et de malheurs. Grâce à vous, il a un père mais aussi des frères et sœurs. Lorsque notre maison a été attaquée vous avez accouru aussitôt pour nous venir en aide. Vos actions l'ont en partie sauvé, argumenta Tony.

Charles voulut répliquer et dire que ce n'était pas assez ce qu'il avait fait car il aurait dû faire plus pour l'hybride mais il était inutile de discuter sur de tels points.

— C'est ton fils, Charles, il est tout aussi fort que toi. Tu n'as jamais abandonné et il ne le fera pas non plus. Il se battra et reviendra vers nous, dit Erik.

— Ouais, acquiesça Tony qui s'assit aux côtés du mutant. Il va bientôt se réveiller car s'il ose nous quitter, je me chargerais de le ramener des enfers pour le tuer lentement. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et allez tenir compagnie à votre petit-fils. Harry doit sûrement s'ennuyer là-bas. J'ai besoin de faire une petite sieste avant de le rejoindre.

Charles hocha la tête et se rendit presque immédiatement à la nurserie. Tony passa une main sur son visage, complètement épuisé. Il ne dormait que très peu et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son homme en train de saigner, le regard apeuré.

— Où sont passés Pep, Rhodey et le bébé ? questionna le milliardaire.

— Votre amie Virginia ainsi que l'enfant ont été conduits dans une chambre par une guérisseuse afin qu'ils puissent se reposer plus confortablement tandis que monsieur Rhodes est parti nous acheter de quoi nous nourrir surtout vous, répondit Erik.

— Hum, fit simplement Tony d'un ton distrait.

— Vous priver de nourriture ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à vous rendre malade, dit Erik.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Faîtes un effort pour votre enfant, Stark. Il a besoin que vous soyez fort.

Tony se leva brusquement et fusilla du regard le mutant.

— Vous pensez que je n'essaie pas ? Si je ne me vautre pas dans l'alcool aujourd'hui pour noyer mon chagrin c'est parce que je sais que Sev ne me le pardonnerait pas et que notre fils a besoin de moi ! Mais c'est dur, putain ! C'est difficile de le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital, inconscient ! Je supplie tout le temps pour qu'il me revienne mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux, comme s'il ne m'entendait pas ! Je viens de perdre un homme que je considérais comme un père et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le pleurer que je suis en train de per l'homme que j'aime ! cria le jeune homme. Alors ne me sortez pas vos paroles à deux balles quand depuis le début, j'essaie de me montrer fort.

— Loin de moi la prétention de…

— Vous ne me connaissez pas, Lensherr, l'interrompit brusquement Tony. À l'avenir, je vous prierais de garder vos conseils pour d'autres.

Le moldu quitta aussitôt le couloir et se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour se prendre un café.

Pendant ce temps, Charles se trouvait dans la nurserie, ses yeux posés sur son petit-fils. Un sourire affectueux illumina les traits de son visage et il s'extasia devant la frimousse du petit Harry.

— Salut !

L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui au son de sa voix et il croisa le regard saphir de son petit-fils, des yeux semblables aux iris du milliardaire. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point l'enfant ressemblait à Tony, bien qu'il ait pris quelques traits de Severus.

Il s'approcha et plongea son doigt dans la petite main du bébé qui s'en saisit avec une force surprenante pour un nouveau-né. Puis, le télépathe sentit ses pupilles se dilater et son regard s'ancra dans celui de l'enfant. C'était comme si la terre s'était arrêtée et qu'elle ne tournait plus autour du soleil. Il y avait eu un arrêt dans le temps et pourtant, ni Harry ni lui n'avaient été touchés par ce phénomène étrange.

Les informations affluèrent telle une tempête dans son esprit. Les images défilèrent les unes après les autres, les sons étaient parfois clairs tantôt brouillés. Puis, il vit plusieurs chemins, plusieurs voies qui menaient à des moments plus ou moins comparables mais parfois ces chemins étaient bien trop éloignés les uns des autres. Il ressentit et eût mal au cœur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et la main qui avait tenu son doigt le relâcha et il eût l'impression qu'il avait été vidé de toute son énergie.

Le télépathe haleta brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'enfant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il darda un regard ahuri sur le bébé qui l'observait silencieusement et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que les iris de l'enfant avait pris une teinte émeraude avant de disparaître comme par magie. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe.

— Impressionnant, murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une telle chose serait possible mais il en avait la preuve devant lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, un autre chemin s'ouvrira le moment venu. Lorsque tu sauras le contrôler, tu seras capable d'en créer d'autres mais en attendant, laisse à tes parents le devoir de prendre soin de toi, dit-il.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin d'auteure :**_

 _Il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire dans ce chapitre, je sais, mais il fallait un peu calmer les choses. J'avais longtemps hésité à mettre Lucius et Narcissa dans l'histoire car j'ai une relation mitigée avec ces personnages mais au final, j'ai décidé de les incorporer._

 _ **Petites questions :**_

 _ **Qui est la femme dont Lucius est amoureux ?**_ _Celui ou celle qui trouve a droit à un cadeau de son choix. Bonne chance !_

 _ **Quel est le pouvoir qu'Harry a démontré à son grand-père ?**_

À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires que je lis à chaque fois avec bonheur.

Omega Hannah.


	17. Just the way you are

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 _Salut ! Avant de débuter votre lecture, j'aimerais que vous puissiez lire cette note. L'une d'entre vous m'a demandé si je pourrais envisager de_ _ **reprendre**_ _l'écriture d'une histoire Harry Potter qui n'aurait pas eu de fin et qui aurait été arrêtée en cours de route. Histoire originale ou traduction. Donc je vous soumets ceci, souhaitez-vous que je le fasse ? Si oui, avez-vous des histoires à me recommander ?_

 _ **Si je décidais de me lancer dans un tel projet, je m'accorde le droit de choisir la fic que j'aimerais reprendre.**_

 _Quant à_ _ **Safe and Sound**_ _, je ne peux vous dire, maintenant, qui est la femme dont Lucius est tombé amoureux. Vous le découvrirez le moment venu et au gagnant ou à la gagnante reviendra le choix de son cadeau à cet instant-là._

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

17

.

 _ **Just the way you are**_

Il referma silencieusement le bouquin qu'il tenait dans ses mains et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital du maître des potions. Il dévisagea durant plusieurs minutes les gouttelettes d'eau qui venaient s'échouer contre la vitre. Il pleuvait des hallebardes et la pluie mettrait un certain temps avant de prendre fin. Il resserra ses doigts autour du livre et sentit ses phalanges blanchir alors que son esprit dérivait une fois de plus vers l'attaque de sa demeure.

Il n'avait pas encore enterré son majordome, souhaitant que Severus puisse être à ses côtés le moment venu mais il semblait que le potionniste ne soit pas pressé de sortir de son coma. Il finirait par devenir fou si l'hybride le quittait à tout jamais. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer une vie dans laquelle Severus n'y serait pas. Il l'aimait tellement si fort…

 _Oh, Ses yeux, ses yeux_

Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et rencontra une paire d'iris onyx qui le figèrent sur sa chaise. Il sentit son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et ne cligna pas une seule fois des paupières, craignant qu'un simple battement de cils puisse effacer l'image qu'il avait face à lui.

— Salut.

Il ignora les larmes qui embuèrent ses yeux et brouillèrent, pendant quelques secondes, sa vue. Il se releva avec lenteur, gardant son regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui n'avait eu cesse d'hanter son esprit ces derniers jours, le plongeant dans une terrifiante angoisse. Il laissa tomber le bouquin qu'il avait parcouru sans vraiment le lire et s'avança à pas lents vers le potionniste.

Il s'effondra au chevet de l'hybride et prit sa main dans la sienne, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient ses membres.

— Tu es de retour, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Severus sourit simplement, l'air épuisé. Il avait dormi durant plusieurs jours et aurait dû se sentir reposé mais malheureusement pour l'ancien serpentard, c'était tout le contraire. Il lui était extrêmement difficile, presque impossible de rester éveillé bien longtemps. Il combattit l'épuisement, voulant savourer un moment de plus ses retrouvailles avec l'inventeur.

— Je suis de retour, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans une puissante étreinte, son corps pressé dans une chaleur accueillante. Il ferma ses paupières et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony tandis que celui-ci sanglotait en silence, raffermissant sa prise autour de son corps. Il peina à respirer convenablement, étouffé par les bras du moldu autour de lui mais n'eût guère l'envie de prévenir le milliardaire de ce fait. Il ne souhaitait pas se retirer de cette étreinte amoureuse qui le rassurait quant aux sentiments de l'homme envers lui.

— J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, lui avoua Tony dans un sanglot étouffé. J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais…

Severus entoura la taille du moldu, pouvant parfaitement imaginer la crainte que son coma avait suscité en Tony. Il avait été conscient de la douleur qu'avait ressenti le milliardaire et avait veillé sur lui alors qu'il était incapable de revenir auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait et de leur famille. Il avait paniqué lorsque ses démarches pour retourner dans son corps s'étaient avérées infructueuses. Pendant un instant, lui-aussi, il avait cru qu'il mourrait et qu'il ne lui serait plus possible de retrouver les siens. Il avait voulu sortir de son coma et avait fondu en larmes en voyant à quel point il faisait souffrir le moldu ainsi que son père.

— Je suis là.

Tony le retint ainsi un long moment et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il cédait une fois de plus aux ténèbres, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le génie scientifique sentit le corps de Severus s'affaisser dans ses bras et rompit son étreinte, constatant que le potionniste s'était endormi. Il sourit tendrement et rallongea délicatement l'hybride, caressant un instant la joue pâle de l'ancien mangemort. L'homme de sa vie était revenu à lui et une partie de sa douleur s'était considérablement atténuée. Severus était revenu auprès de lui et de leur enfant. Il avait rouvert ses yeux et dans son regard obsidienne, il avait insufflé de la vie à son corps. Par un simple regard, il avait ramené la joie de vivre dans son cœur. Ces magnifiquement iris onyx qui avaient su capturer son cœur.

 _Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison_

Il embrassa le potionniste sur le front et quitta avec réticence la chambre de ce dernier. Il aurait souhaité rester auprès de l'ancien serpentard jusqu'à son prochain réveil mais supposait qu'une telle action aurait été égoïste de sa part car il devait prévenir ses proches du nouvel état de santé de l'hybride. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour le potionniste et méritaient de savoir qu'il était de retour parmi eux.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forme endormie de l'hybride avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce, traversant un long couloir qui le mena à une salle d'attente devenue familière. Il aperçut Logan au fond de la salle qui se tenait près de sa meilleure amie, tenant le petit Peter dans ses bras.

Ils avaient fini par connaître l'identité de l'enfant en le découvrant dans un article de journal qui relatait la tragédie qui avait frappé une petite famille de classe sociale moyenne qui demeurait dans le même quartier que lui. Le couple Parker avait été retrouvé assassinés dans leur domicile, le lendemain de l'attaque des sorciers anglais. L'article de journal parlait aussi des circonstances étranges de la disparition de l'enfant du couple marié, Peter Parker. À la lecture de l'article, ils avaient tout de suite fait la corrélation entre le bébé que Severus avait sauvé et l'enfant disparu.

Ils avaient décidé à la suite de cette information de ne pas contacter la police sans en avoir discuté avec le maître des potions car il était le seul capable à prendre une telle décision puisqu'il était celui qui avait pris l'enfant. Donc, en attendant que l'hybride puisse décider d'une action, ils avaient convenu de prendre soin du petit Peter.

Tony s'était attaché à l'enfant et malgré le brouillard dans lequel il avait erré depuis quelques jours, il s'était pris d'affection pour Peter et ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait l'enfant comme Harry car son fils, il avait commencé à l'aimer bien avant sa naissance et avait attendu avec impatience sa venue au monde.

Pepper leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer. La rousse paraissait épuisée et semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos, l'inquiétude faisant des ravages sur son état de santé. La jeune femme s'était pris d'affection pour son homme et il savait que Pepper en était venue à considérer Severus comme un frère. Elle avait créé des liens assez solides avec l'hybride et souhaitait plus que tout le rétablissement du maître des potions.

— Tu es horrible à regarder, Pep, dit-il.

Pepper sourit, amusée. Elle était sûrement l'une des rares personnes à apprécier son humour et surtout sa franchise, bien que parfois, ses mots puissent être blessants sans qu'il n'en soit véritablement conscient.

— Pas autant que toi, je suppose, répliqua-t-elle.

— Même avec une tête à faire peur, je reste l'homme le plus sexy de la planète, rétorqua-t-il.

— Et modeste en plus de ça, ironisa la rouquine tout en roulant des yeux.

Il sourit simplement et prit Peter des bras de Pepper qui le laissa faire sans protester. Peter qui était parfaitement conscient de son environnement posa ses yeux sur lui et soudain, son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il le reconnut, un grand sourire illuminant son regard.

— Salut, mon pote.

L'enfant leva ses petites mains, se tortillant dans les bras de l'ingénieur, heureux. Il alla s'asseoir près du professeur Xavier qui discutait calmement avec Erik et s'amusa à faire des grimaces à Peter qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

— Notre merlin l'enchanteur s'est réveillé y a quelques minutes avant de se rendormir, les informa-t-il tout en continuant de jouer avec Peter.

— Que viens-tu de dire ? l'interrogea Pepper.

— Vous m'avez tous parfaitement entendu, Pep.

Pepper regarda le milliardaire, estomaquée. Elle bloqua sa respiration, essayant avec difficulté d'assimiler les paroles de Tony. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se tourna pour remarquer que Logan s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle.

— Tu devrais respirer, poupée, conseilla le mutant.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa respiration.

— Tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler « poupée », grogna-t-elle, exaspérée.

— Et tu devrais savoir que je ne le ferais pas.

Elle décida de ne pas argumenter sur un tel point avec Logan car elle savait que le mutant continuerait aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait et que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait changer l'homme. Elle lâcha un simple soupir et s'éloigna du mutant amnésique de quelques pas. Elle détestait se trouver aussi proche de Logan car qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou pas, il faisait naître en elle des sentiments qu'elle souhaitait voir enfouis. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir toute ces choses à nouveau et n'était pas prête pour cela.

Elle posa son regard vert sur le génie scientifique et sourit tristement à tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour être aux côtés du milliardaire. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'une partie d'elle continuait d'aimer l'inventeur et qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin tourner la page mais qu'importe les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers Tony, elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle savait que seul Severus pourrait rendre heureux Tony. Le potionniste, en quelques jours seulement, avait réussi à briser la carapace du milliardaire, s'infiltrant lentement jusqu'au cœur de Tony. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de faire car il ne le lui permettait pas.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarqua que Charles se réjouissait des nouvelles en étreignant Erik. Elle ne comprenait pas le télépathe et se demandait bien ce qui pourrait le retenir d'approfondir sa relation avec l'autre mutant. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et que Lensherr serait prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure mais Charles y mettait un frein.

 _Les hommes_ , pensa-t-elle avec tendresse. Il leur fallait toujours un petit coup de pouce sinon ils n'avanceraient jamais. Elle devrait peut-être prévoir un plan d'action avec Kitty et Malicia et maintenant que Severus était sorti de son coma, elle était certaine qu'il serait ravi d'y participer.

— Je vais chercher le médicomage, dit Charles, les larmes aux yeux.

Il quitta la salle d'attente, se hâtant de trouver le médicomage qui était chargé de prendre soin du potionniste.

Pepper observa Tony et malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, signe évident de son manque de sommeil, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi rayonnant de bonheur. Il avait perdu Jarvis, un homme qu'il considérait comme un père, et cette perte aurait pu être dévastatrice pour le mental de Tony s'il n'y avait pas eu Severus dans sa vie. Elle savait désormais qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour panser les blessures du milliardaire. Une personne qui connaissait la douleur et la solitude, une personne qui avait un passé tout aussi difficile que le scientifique, une personne qui le complétait dans tous les points. Elle ne se voilait pas la face en pensant que leur vie serait un long fleuve tranquille. Elle était consciente que les deux hommes traînaient des casseroles dans leur dos et qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils puissent s'en débarrasser mais ils le feraient un jour ou l'autre, ensemble. Et elle serait là pour les aider.

Elle n'eut aucun sursaut lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Il était inutile d'essayer de préserver son espace personnel avec le mutant amnésique alors autant s'accommoder du comportement intrusif de l'homme dans sa vie. Elle le repousserait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait moins fatiguée. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Logan et sourit quand Tony grimaça de dégoût car Peter venait de vomir sur lui.

Oui, elle allait veiller au bonheur de Tony et n'hésiterait pas à montrer les crocs si nécessaire.

* * *

Tony marcha lentement jusqu'au maître des potions qui était assis dans son lit, le regardant avec des yeux brillants. Il sourit à l'ancien mangemort et se pencha lentement vers lui, déposant avec délicatesse leur enfant dans ses bras. Severus prit Harry, tremblant légèrement. Tony n'aurait pu dire si ces tremblements étaient causés par une légère anxiété ou était-ce parce qu'il était ému ou était-ce à cause de la faiblesse des membres de l'hybride.

Il posa sur le potionniste un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour.

— Harry, murmura le maître des potions d'une voix enrouée.

Severus laissa couler des larmes sur son visage, se permettant de montrer ses faiblesses au moldu. Tony connaissait assez bien l'ancien serpentard et savait qu'il était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles, il se sentait assez en confiance pour pleurer librement. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle du potionniste et Severus releva la tête, croisant son regard. Il effaça la larme qui avait roulé sur la peau douce de l'hybride et replaça une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de l'homme.

 _Ses cheveux, ses cheveux_

 _Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'il fasse un effort_

— Je t'aime.

Severus ne dit rien à la déclaration de Tony mais il aurait été futile de dire quoi que ce soit lorsque son regard parlait pour lui-même. Severus ne serait certainement pas capable d'être aussi ouvert émotivement que Tony mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait transmettre ses émotions au moldu.

Il se pencha vers la main du milliardaire et sourit au moldu avant de rompre leur contact visuel et de s'imprégner des traits délicats de leur fils.

— Que penses-tu de Virginia comme marraine et James comme parrain ? demanda Severus, les yeux posés sur Harry.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Tony. Pep et Rhodey en seraient ravis.

— Où est Peter ?

— Il fait une petite sieste mais Pep a promis de nous l'amener à son réveil.

Severus ferma les paupières un instant, des souvenirs douloureux faisant brusquement surface dans son esprit. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque Tony se rapprocha de lui, prenant place à ses côtés sur le lit, passant une main autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse se blottir contre lui.

— Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il refusa de rencontrer une nouvelle fois le regard du moldu et resta silencieux, espérant sans trop y croire que Tony n'insisterait pas.

— Severus.

Il lâcha un soupir frustré et leva les yeux vers son petit-ami ? Son fiancé ? Son amant ? Il était amoureux de Tony et ce dernier éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour lui, mais comment pourrait-il qualifier leur relation ? Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps d'en parler car à peine le moldu se déclarait à lui que Sirius et Remus attaquaient leur demeure.

— Tu n'as presque pas dit un mot depuis ton réveil, fit remarquer Tony. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ?

— Lorsque j'étais dans le coma, Lily m'est apparue et nous avons discuté elle et moi.

Il sentit le scientifique se raidir tout contre lui et hésita un moment avant de poursuivre.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait aimé, continua-t-il.

— Et toi, tu ressens encore quelque chose pour elle ? l'interrogea Tony d'une voix neutre.

Severus secoua la tête et ancra ses prunelles dans celles du milliardaire.

— Je crois que tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, avoua le maître des potions sans pudeur. Ce que je ressentais pour Lily, je l'ai confondu avec de l'amour car elle avait été la seule personne à ne pas avoir été repoussé par mon comportement et ma laideur.

— Tu n'es pas laid, Severus, protesta l'inventeur. Tu es magnifique, mon enchanteur.

 _Il est tellement beau_

 _Et je lui dis tous les jours_

— Alors tu dois être aveugle pour me trouver magnifique, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne suis pas une gravure de mode, Anthony. Je sais que je n'ai rien d'attirant et parfois, je me demande ce que tu peux bien me trouver.

— J'aime les belles choses, l'enchanteur. Tu sais comme moi que j'aime ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur cette terre et que j'irais jusqu'à l'inventer si ce que je veux n'existe pas. Et toi, mon amour, tu es bien plus beau que toutes les merveilles que je possède ou que j'ai pu posséder. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais tu es un bel homme et je te le dirais tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable d'accepter mes mots.

 _Ouais, je sais, je sais_

 _Quand je lui fais des compliments_

 _Il ne me croit pas_

— Je ne suis pas une chose, Anthony, siffla Severus, agacé.

— Non, tu es _mon_ homme, dit le moldu d'un ton possessif. Tu m'appartiens et j'ai le droit de complimenter ce qui est à moi.

 _Et c'est tellement, tellement triste de penser qu'il ne voit pas ce que je vois_

— J'ose espérer que nos enfants ne seront pas aussi capricieux et gâtés que toi.

— Nos enfants ? releva Tony, confus.

— Peter et Harry, précisa le maître des potions.

— Tu comptes adopter Peter ?! fit Tony, incrédule.

— _Nous_ l'adopterons si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient. J'ai promis à sa mère que je prendrais soin de son enfant et je compte tenir ma promesse.

Il pensa à la mère de Peter et put revoir dans sa tête, les derniers instants de vie de la femme. Il aurait peut-être pu la sauver si faire de la magie n'aurait pas été un danger pour Harry. Il aurait pu arrêter le saignement et la plonger dans un coma artificiel le temps que les secours arrivent mais il n'avait pas pu le faire. Il avait été impuissant et l'avait regardé mourir, incapable de la sauver.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sentiment et savait que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du décès de la mère de Peter était une émotion inutile car il n'était pas responsable du meurtre de cette dernière et qu'elle aurait été condamnée à mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'homme qu'elle avait abattu avant de rendre l'âme était une indication claire que la vie du couple avait été auparavant menacée.

La mère de Peter tout comme Lily avaient choisi de lui faire confiance et de placer la sécurité de leurs enfants entre ses mains. Il avait accepté ce rôle et en assumerait chacune des conséquences. Harry était devenu son enfant et Peter le serait aussi. Il les protègerait au péril de sa vie et n'hésiterait pas à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent survivre.

— Eh bien, je suppose qu'il nous faudrait lui trouver un nouveau nom, n'est-ce pas ? soupira le moldu.

— Peter Edwin Stark, proposa l'hybride.

Tony refoula les larmes qui voulaient couler et acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

— J'adore.

Severus pressa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans essayer d'approfondir le baiser. C'était un geste de réconfort et d'amour et Tony le comprit car il n'essaya pas de retenir le potionniste lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna de lui.

— Je sais combien Jarvis comptait pour toi et ce qu'il représentait à tes yeux. Je suis désolé pour ta perte, Anthony, et je sais que ce que je vais dire n'atténuera sûrement pas ta douleur mais je te demande pardon. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être en partie responsable du décès de l'homme que tu considérais comme un père.

— Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ses meurtriers sont emprisonnés et vont être jugés pour cela.

— Ils n'auraient jamais attaqué ton domicile si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré. Jarvis serait encore vivant si je n'avais pas été là, protesta le maître des potions.

— Si je n'avais pas rencontré, ma vie aurait été bien plus triste et fade, l'enchanteur. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré et qu'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque, Jarvis serait mort peu de temps après car il était condamné, répliqua Tony.

Severus écarquilla brusquement les yeux, stupéfait.

— Quoi ?

Tony baissa ses yeux sur Harry qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'hybride. Il paraissait tellement fragile.

— J'avais appris que ses jours étaient comptés à cause d'une maladie incurable.

— Comment ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Je suis Tony Stark, l'enchanteur, et même si Jarv' pensait être plus malin en tentant de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, j'ai remarqué après le décès de mes parents qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il m'a pratiquement élevé tout seul, merlinus, et tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux mais j'étais sûr et certain qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelque chose à me dire mais comme d'habitude, il a feint l'ignorance et je n'ai pas insisté, préférant chercher par moi-même ce qu'il me cachait. Trois mois avant de te rencontrer, j'ai proposé à Jarvis de monter sur un ring de boxe avec moi, arguant que m'entraîner avec lui me manquait et puisque je venais de perdre mes parents, il n'eut pas le cœur de me le refuser. J'ai réussi à lui prélever du sang durant notre entrainement sans qu'il ne le remarque et j'ai fait examiner l'échantillon. Au départ, je ne savais même pas ce que je cherchais et lorsque j'ai reçu les résultats, j'ai su ce qu'il n'osait pas m'avouer. Il était en train de mourir.

— Anthony…

Tony releva la tête et plongea ses orbes saphir dans les iris obsidiennes du maître des potions.

— J'allais le perdre et ce n'est que lorsque tu as débarqué dans ma vie que j'ai pu commencer à le laisser partir, Severus. C'est uniquement grâce à toi que j'ai pu me faire à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'homme que j'aimais comme un père me quitterait et ce n'était plus aussi douloureux que lorsque je l'avais appris car tu étais à mes côtés, confia le moldu. La vie de Jarvis aura été écourtée mais étonnement, je n'en veux pas à ces deux salopards. Je n'éprouve aucune haine vis-à-vis d'eux ni même de colère alors comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit lorsque tu me permets de garder un esprit sain ? Lorsque tu me permets de ne pas sombrer ?

Severus cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il était sans voix et se demandait s'il n'arrêterait pas d'être surpris par le moldu. Anthony semblait croire qu'il était celui qui apportait quelque chose à vie mais c'était tout le contraire. Il n'avait rien apporté de bon au milliardaire depuis leur rencontre. Anthony était celui qui avait tout changé dans la sienne, lui permettant d'avoir un toit, un père, des frères et sœurs et surtout, de l'amour. Anthony avait fait bien plus pour lui qu'il n'en ferait jamais pour l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver pour m'aimer à ce point ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

 _Mais à chaque fois qu'il me demande : « Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ? »_

 _Je dis :_

Tony rigola à sa question et il ne laissa pas le temps au maître des potions d'être vexé, qu'il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à rencontrer son regard.

— J'aimerais que tu sois capable de voir ce que je vois en toi, Severus, murmura-t-il. Tu as une si piètre opinion de toi que cela me brise le cœur de savoir que personne, avant moi, n'a pu voir la beauté qui résidait en toi. Je ne te comparerais jamais aux hommes que l'on voit dans un magazine de mode car ta beauté ne se place dans aucune catégorie. Il n'y a rien en toi que je voudrais changer, Severus, car tu es parfait, simplement tel que tu es.

 _« Quand je vois ton visage_

 _Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais_

 _Parce que tu es incroyable simplement tel que tu es_

Tony dévisagea l'hybride qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard mais aussi surpris par les compliments qui sortaient de la bouche du scientifique.

— Tu es magnifique, mon amour. T'ai-je déjà dit combien j'aimais te voir sourire ? Combien je me sens incroyablement arrogant lorsque tu ne souris qu'à moi ? Parce que je sais que je suis la seule personne qui soit capable de te rendre heureux, la seule personne au monde qui ait la chance de recevoir tes rares sourires sincères qui sont comme des cadeaux pour moi.

 _Et quand tu souris_

 _Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment_

 _Parce que chéri, tu es incroyable_

 _Simplement tel que tu es »_

— Je trouve en toi tellement de qualités qu'il me serait impossible de toutes les énumérer car elles sont bien trop nombreuses alors tu devras te contenter d'une chose : Je t'aime, acheva le moldu.

— Moi aussi, Anthony. Moi aussi, chuchota l'hybride, la voix rauque.

— Bien que je ne sache que ce point sera remis très bientôt sur la table, je te propose de te laisser te reposer avec notre petit Harry pendant que je vais me chercher de quoi me sustenter et discuter quelques temps avec Charles et le médicomage au sujet de ta sortie de cet endroit. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Que c'est une excellente idée, approuva Severus.

— Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure, merlinus.

Tony déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Severus s'allongea, faisant attention à l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry et remarqua à peine les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il n'osait se l'admettre à lui-même mais les paroles du milliardaire l'avaient ébranlé au plus profond de son cœur. Il était conscient des sentiments d'Anthony envers lui mais une telle intensité, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'une personne puisse l'aimer aussi fort. C'était tellement désarmant qu'il savait qu'il mettrait quelques jours pour encaisser ce nouveau choc.

* * *

— Je crois que nous devrions lui en parler un peu plus tard, suggéra l'inventeur.

Charles poussa un soupir, las. Il était épuisé et avait perdu le sommeil tout comme Tony. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour son fils et avait cru, pendant un infime instant, qu'il perdrait le jeune homme. Il avait été dévasté à l'idée de perdre son enfant et ces idées noires avaient eu raison de son état de santé, le plongeant dans une dépression permanente. Mais maintenant que Severus était revenu parmi eux, il semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs, bien que les effets du stress causés par le coma de l'hybride se fassent toujours ressentir sur son corps.

— Tu as certainement raison mais maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que cela changera ? C'est un sujet que nous allons devoir abordé avec lui de toutes manières.

— Certes, mais il vient de sortir d'un coma et il récupère encore de son accouchement. Il est bien trop faible pour l'instant pour discuter d'une telle chose avec lui, rétorqua Tony.

— Bien, soupira à nouveau Charles. Je préviendrais la Ossiriand Bank lorsque nous serons de retour au manoir.

— Merci beaucoup.

— C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, Anthony.

— Me remercier ? Pour quoi ? le questionna Tony, perplexe.

— Pour prendre si bien soin de mon fils, répondit le télépathe. Mais aussi pour m'avoir suggéré de l'adopter. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu faire de lui mon enfant.

— Eh bien, souffla le milliardaire, abasourdi.

Il haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître indifférent mais il savait que le télépathe n'était pas dupe et était capable de lire à travers lui.

— Puisque nous sommes aux remerciements, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir suggéré de donner mon sang à Harry et de faire ainsi de lui, mon fils. Sans toi, je n'aurais certainement jamais pu être son père.

— Mon plaisir, Anthony.

Tony aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais le médicomage qui s'occupait du potionniste vint vers eux.

* * *

Tony poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il referma la porte de leur chambre derrière lui. Il aimait passer du temps à l'Institut Xavier mais détestait lorsque les jeunes mutants accaparaient l'attention du maître des potions.

Ils avaient à peine mis le pied hors de la voiture qu'une horde d'adolescents tous plus fous les uns que les autres s'étaient jetés sur eux, souhaitant s'enquérir de l'état de santé de l'hybride mais aussi pour voir Harry et Peter. Le chahut sans nom causé par les adolescents avaient fini par réveiller les deux enfants qui dormaient à poings fermés. Tony crut qu'il allait massacrer l'un des jeunes mutants pour donner un exemple aux petits garnements.

Peter avait hurlé tellement fort qu'il s'était demandé s'il ne finirait pas par devenir sourd avec un tel enfant. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour calmer Peter mais aussi toute une série de chants et de berceuses.

— T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je détestais les adolescents ? questionna-t-il.

— Certainement plus de cent fois aujourd'hui, répondit le maître des potions.

Severus se redressa du berceau sur lequel il s'était penché et se tourna pour regarder le génie scientifique.

— Je ne survivrais pas une semaine dans ce manoir. Nous ferions mieux de faire nos bagages et de rentrer à Malibu.

— Nous allons le faire mais uniquement lorsque tous nos problèmes ici seront réglés.

— Mais ne peut-on pas les régler depuis la Californie ? demanda Tony, implorant.

— Non, Anthony, répondit le maître des potions.

Il grommela dans sa barbe, irrité, avant de fermer la distance entre lui et Severus. Il était heureux d'être à nouveau aux côtés de l'hybride et bien qu'ils soient contraints de vivre dans un manoir surpeuplés d'adolescents, il supposait que c'était un petit prix à payer pour avoir sa famille réunie autour de lui.

Il enlaça le potionniste et posa un baiser sur sa clavicule, affichant un air satisfait lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier frissonner dans ses bras.

— Quand allons-nous effectuer l'adoption par le sang de Peter ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Lorsque j'aurais discuté avec Black et Lupin, répondit Severus.

— Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire une telle chose ?

Severus hocha la tête.

— Il le faut, Anthony. Black a franchi une ligne rouge et même si je déteste l'homme, lui et Lupin méritent que je fasse ce sacrifice. Du moins, je le fais aussi pour notre famille. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous. Je ne veux rien cacher à nos enfants et je voudrais qu'ils sachent la vérité sur leur passé car c'est important pour leur avenir mais aussi pour leur développement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent plus tard, par hasard, la vérité. Je ne veux pas que nos enfants nous haïssent pour cela alors pas de mensonges.

— Et tu te demandes pourquoi je t'aime, dit Tony de façon rhétorique.

Severus ne put masquer la rougeur qui s'imprima sur ses joues et Tony fut fasciné par une telle chose. Il avait rarement vu le maître des potions rougir et se demanda à quoi pourrait bien ressembler le visage de l'homme, perdu dans les plaisirs charnels. Combien il attendait avec impatience ce moment où il ferait de Severus le sien, dans le corps et l'esprit.

Il était attiré par l'ancien serpentard, par son intelligence, son courage, sa ténacité, sa sincérité mais aussi par son corps. Il aimait toutes les parties du corps du potionniste.

 _Ses lèvres, ses lèvres_

 _Je pourrais l'embrasser toute la journée s'il me laissait faire_

Sa bouche, magnifique, à elle seule, le faisait frissonner de tout son corps. Il aimait goûter à ses lèvres et était certain qu'il avait développé une accoutumance aux baisers du potionniste. Sans compter ses cheveux d'ébène qu'il adorait pouvoir caresser, son corps souple et élancé, ses longues jambes… et surtout sa voix infiniment séduisante.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

— À toi et à ton corps, répondit-il sans gêne.

Severus éclata de rire et il apprécia d'autant plus le son car l'hybride riait rarement et c'était toujours une agréable surprise pour lui d'être en mesure d'entendre ce son cristallin.

 _Son rire, son rire_

 _Il le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy_

 _Il est tellement beau_

 _Et je lui dis tous les jours_

— Tu es un pervers, dit Severus.

— Avec toi, toujours, mon enchanteur.

Severus secoua la tête, amusé. Il darda son regard onyx sur Tony et caressa la joue de ce dernier, affichant un air de profonde réflexion.

— Comment peux-tu penser à mon corps ? Il est recouvert de cicatrices, Anthony, et beaucoup d'entre elles sont le fruit de mes actions passées. C'est moche à regarder.

— Moi aussi, j'ai des cicatrices, Severus. Tout le monde en a et je te l'ai déjà dit, tout, _absolument tout_ en toi me plaît. Je connais ton passé et je t'ai accepté avec toutes tes qualités mais aussi tous tes défauts. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, l'enchanteur. Personne d'autre car je t'aime tout simplement tel que tu es.

 _Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais_

 _Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer_

 _Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches_

 _Alors tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même_

Severus se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, prenant une profonde inspiration au creux de son cou.

— Je ne te comprendrais jamais, souffla-t-il.

— Peut-être parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai raison, fit Tony en riant.

 _Alors ne prend pas la peine de me demander si tu es beau_

 _Tu sais ce que je dirai :_

 _ **Tel que tu es**_

 _ **Tel que tu es**_

 _ **Chéri, tu es incroyable**_

 _ **Simplement tel que tu es**_

* * *

 _ **Note de fin d'auteure :**_ J'espère que vous avez reconnu la chanson de Bruno Mars – **Just the way you are.**

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Sev est enfin réveillé et nous allons bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses. À savoir l'adoption de Peter, la discussion entre Sev, Remus et Sirius._

 _Bref, vos avis s'il vous plaît._

 **Omega Hannah.**


	18. Les secrets d'une mère

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour tous vos encouragements ainsi que votre fidélité envers mon histoire. J'apprécie toujours autant vos commentaires et sachez que c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette fic mais aussi à la développer.

 _Une grande partie d'entre vous m'ont écrit qu'ils étaient ravis de voir les relations entre chaque personnage évoluer lentement. Vous avez surtout apprécié la relation de Severus et de Tony qui se développait à pas lents, sans brusqueries. J'ai aimé écrire leur histoire et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant la relation qu'ils bâtiront avec leurs enfants. Quant aux jumeaux Maximoff, ils apparaîtront tôt ou tard mais pas maintenant._

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.

* * *

.

18

 _ **Les secrets d'une mère**_

.

Severus, assis sur un rocking chair, contemplait les premières lueurs de l'aube qui teintaient le ciel de nuances rosées. Il tenait, confortablement installé dans ses bras, un petit enfant qui n'était autre que Peter. Le maître des potions avait été brusquement tiré de son sommeil aux alentours de trois heures du matin par les cris plaintifs du petit garçon. Il s'était aussitôt levé pour calmer l'enfant avant que ce dernier ne finisse par réveiller Harry qui dormait à poings fermés dans son berceau.

Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, son petit-ami n'avait nullement été dérangé par les pleurs de Peter et avait continué de ronfler sans interruption. Il avait roulé des yeux face à ce spectacle exaspérant et avait quitté leur chambre, résistant avec difficulté à l'envie de claquer la porte avec toute sa force. S'il n'y aurait pas eu de conséquences quant à son geste, il ne s'en serait pas gêné mais malheureusement, il ne voulait pas réveiller son cadet, aussi, il s'était silencieusement dirigé vers la cuisine et avait placé Peter dans une chaise haute pour pouvoir préparer une purée de légumes et presser un jus d'oranges. Il avait fait manger l'enfant qui semblait affamer. Puis lorsque Peter avait été rassasié par son repas, ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre. Durant son absence, le moldu avait occupé une grande partie de leur lit, le drap pratiquement repoussé jusqu'à sa taille. Il avait déjà dormi, autrefois, avec l'inventeur lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et savait que ce dernier dormait assez mal mais à ce point, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le milliardaire ronfler et il était certain qu'il devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet sinon il en deviendrait fou.

Bien qu'il ait accouché et que sa magie soit complètement revenue à lui, il n'était pas encore en mesure de lancer n'importe quel sort. Elle était redevenue brute, indomptée et presque incontrôlable. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle sur sa magie et il ne souhaitait pas faire du mal à ses proches en faisait usage de ses pouvoirs maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quel dommage il pourrait causer juste en lançant un simple _lumos_. De plus, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit, même pas à son moldu, il était terrifié à l'idée d'utiliser à nouveau sa magie. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé durant ses premiers mois de grossesse. Il adorait son enfant mais avait été sévèrement impacté par les conséquences de la grossesse. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire des cauchemars au sujet de l'attaque de Dan. Il se rappelait de sa difficulté à pouvoir utiliser la magie pour se défendre face à un moldu. Il s'était retrouvé à la merci d'un homme qui aurait pu le violer cette nuit-là. Sa magie l'avait abandonné face à ce pervers, tout comme elle l'avait laissé impuissant face à Tobias Snape.

Harry avait commencé à gémir dans son sommeil et aussitôt, il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées pour se précipiter vers le berceau de son cadet. Lorsqu'il s'était rapproché, Harry avait cessé de geindre dans son sommeil et s'était calmé, comme s'il avait senti sa présence qui planait au-dessus de lui. Il avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe, puis avait pris place dans le rocking chair qui était installé près de la fenêtre de leur chambre et avait fredonné une berceuse à Peter pour l'endormir. Il s'était souvenu d'une berceuse que sa mère avait pour habitude de lui chanter lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'elle essayait de le réconforter après les coups qu'ils avaient reçu d'un Tobias Snape ivre.

Eileen Snape née Prince n'avait pas été la meilleure mère du monde et avait sûrement été en partie responsable du traitement de son fils mais avait tout de même essayé d'être une mère aimante. Il savait que sa mère l'aimait et même si elle ne s'était jamais enfoui de l'Impasse du Tisseur avec son fils pour l'éloigner de Tobias, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ait une bonne éducation. Elle l'avait initié à la magie dès qu'il eût deux ans et avait entrepris de lui apprendre les bases de la sorcellerie dans plusieurs domaines, y compris les potions dans lesquelles sa mère avait excellé lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard.

Tandis qu'il fredonnait la chanson de sa mère, un souvenir particulier lui revint en mémoire. Un souvenir qui continuait de le hanter, même après la disparition de sa mère.

 _Severus était assis près du vieux canapé, son livre de métamorphose de quatrième année sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux de son manuel d'occasion et posa son regard sur sa mère qui était en train de repasser les chemises de secondes mains de Tobias._

 _Tobias était sorti très tôt ce matin, prétextant aller chercher du boulot dans la ville voisine mais Severus et sa mère n'étaient pas dupes et savaient parfaitement que le moldu était allé se bourrer la gueule dans l'un des pubs les plus proches dans le quartier voisin. Depuis qu'il avait été licencié de la mine à charbon, Tobias s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et puait la bière à toute heure de la journée. Severus ne se rappelait même plus le jour où il avait vu l'homme sobre durant quelques heures. Il lui semblait que son géniteur avait toujours été ivre dans ses souvenirs, incapable d'obtenir un emploi décent et de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille._

 _Il dévisagea silencieusement sa mère qui semblait faire fi du regard posé sur elle, s'attelant à l'une de ses tâches quotidiennes._

 _Eileen Snape était une femme mince presque maigre, au visage cireux et à l'air revêche. Il savait que sa mère n'était pas une très belle femme et que très peu de gens pourraient la considérer comme jolie mais lui, il la trouvait magnifique. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était sa mère mais qu'importe, elle avait un charme indéniable à ses yeux. Si elle essayait de prendre un tant soit peu d'elle et de se rendre un minimum présentable, elle attirerait sûrement le regard de plusieurs hommes sur elle. Pas qu'il veuille que cela arrive un jour. Il détestait l'idée que sa mère soit courtisée par un homme, même si ce dernier était nettement mieux que Tobias. Elle était sa mère et il ne souhaitait pas la partager._

— _Pourquoi continues-tu à supporter cette vie de merde ? demanda-t-il._

— _Un autre mot de cette nature et tu le regretteras, Severus, l'avertit Eileen d'un ton sec._

— _Tu ne penses jamais à reprendre son langage lorsque lui, il emploie de tels termes._

— _Il n'est pas mon fils, répliqua froidement sa mère en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il peut bien utiliser un langage de charretier si cela lui plaît mais je ne le permettrais jamais de mon fils. Je t'ai mieux éduqué que cela._

— _Tu parles d'une éducation, marmonna-t-il avec fureur._

— _Que viens-tu de dire ?_

 _Il referma brusquement son manuel scolaire et foudroya sa mère du regard._

— _Vous m'avez entendu, mère. Ce que vous m'avez inculqué ne s'appelle pas « éducation » mais plutôt « survie » ! C'est tout ce que vous m'avez appris depuis ma naissance. Survivre ! lâcha-t-il avec colère._

— _Severus._

— _Lily, elle, elle a été éduquée par ses parents. Ils lui ont inculqué les bonnes manières, pas dans le but de survivre, mais plutôt dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse se faire une place dans la société et s'intégrer plus facilement. Moi, je n'ai rien eu de tout ça car tu restes aux côtés de ce sale porc de Tobias qui ne mérite même pas que je puisse l'appeler « papa » ! Tu es une sorcière et lui, il n'est qu'un simple_ _ **moldu**_ _! Il est indigne de toi, mère, et tu pourrais_ _ **facilement**_ _le remettre à sa place mais tu ne fais rien ! Absolument rien ! Tu le laisses te traiter comme une_ _ **merde**_ _et nous battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force. Tu le regardes faire du mal à ton fils sans lever ta baguette pour me défendre. Tu es devenue_ _ **faible**_ _, mère, et rien de ce que tu m'as appris ne peut être considéré comme une éducation car tu as échoué à tous les niveaux !_

— _Je…je…_

 _Eileen était devenue blême, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à son fils ni même à le châtier pour son irrespect ainsi que son langage injurieux. Elle serra fermement la poignée du fer à repasser qu'elle tenait dans sa main et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue._

— _Est-ce donc ainsi que tu me vois, Severus ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix vacillante._

 _Severus sentit une immense culpabilité lorsqu'il vit sa mère pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie et c'était à cause de lui. Jamais, elle n'avait versé de larmes lorsque Tobias avait reporté sa colère sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais laissé une larme couler sur son visage même avec un os cassé. Et aujourd'hui, juste pour des mots lancés sous le coup de la colère, sa mère pleurait._

— _Maman, je ne voulais pas. Je…_

— _Réponds-moi, Severus. Est-ce ainsi que tu me considères ? Faible et méprisable ? ordonna Eileen._

— _Je m'excuse, maman. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas._

 _Eileen secoua la tête et baissa les yeux, une boule au fond de la gorge. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler la bile qui remontait jusqu'à son œsophage._

— _C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, Severus, dit-elle, accablée. Tu as raison, je n'ai fait que t'apprendre à survivre. Je ne mérite pas d'être ta mère._

— _Non ! protesta l'adolescent. Je ne voudrais sûrement pas avoir une autre mère que toi, maman. Tu n'es pas la meilleure mais tu es celle que je préfère._

 _Eileen eût un rire soudain aux paroles de son fils et darda sur lui un regard affectueux. Elle délaissa un instant sa corvée et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle tapota la place tout près d'elle._

— _Viens._

 _Severus la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et ancra son regard obsidienne dans celui de son fils, semblable au sien. Elle était heureuse de voir que son fils avait pris d'elle et non de son père. Elle caressa avec tendresse le visage du jeune serpentard et son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine en avisant le teint presque maladif de l'adolescent._

— _Je te jure sur ma magie que si je le pouvais, je changerais les choses et t'aurais emmené loin d'ici._

— _Maman…_

— _Il y a tellement de choses sur mon passé que tu ignores, Severus, et je souhaiterais qu'il en reste toujours ainsi._

— _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe._

 _Eileen relâcha son visage et renifla avec amertume. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle essayait de chasser des souvenirs horribles._

— _Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus que tu ne le fais déjà, répondit-elle avec sincérité. Comme tu l'as dit je ne suis pas la meilleure des mères mais crois-moi, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger._

— _Me protéger ?_

— _Oui, confirma Eileen en hochant la tête. Il y a bien pire sur cette terre que ce moldu, Severus. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne quitte pas Tobias mais je t'assure qu'il était notre seule solution. Sans lui, nous serions certainement morts._

— _Tu es une sorcière, maman. Nous pouvons aller vivre dans le monde sorcier. Tu es la personne la plus douée en potions que je connaisse. Tu pourrais trouver un emploi, suggéra Severus d'un ton désespéré._

— _Je suis_ _ **une**_ _sorcière, Severus. Une femme et dans notre monde, je n'ai pratiquement aucune chance de trouver un emploi. Tu sais comme moi combien cette société est archaïque et à quel rang les hommes relèguent les femmes, dit-elle avec dégoût. Personne ne m'embaucherait sans l'autorisation de mon mari et ce dernier doit être un sorcier._

— _Je ne le savais pas, murmura le serpentard, penaud._

— _Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde sorcier, Severus, et je préfère que tu restes ignorant de certaines de nos us et coutumes pour l'instant. J'aimerais préserver ce qu'il en reste de ton innocence autant que possible._

— _Je suis grand, maman. Je peux très bien entendre tout ce que tu as à me dire, s'indigna l'adolescent._

 _Eileen secoua la tête._

— _Non, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Je n'ai pas fait autant de sacrifices pour rien. La seule chose dont tu dois te soucier ce sont tes études, Severus. Sois excellent à l'école et ignore autant que possible ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier en dehors de Poudlard._

— _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, maman ? questionna Severus, intrigué._

— _J'essaie tout simplement de te protéger, répondit-elle. Promets-moi que tu continueras à garder secret ton affiliation aux Prince. Jure-moi que personne ne sait que ta mère est une Prince._

— _Je te l'ai déjà dit, maman,_ _ **personne**_ _ne se doute que mon grand-père est Richmond Prince et encore moins que ma mère s'appelait Eileen Prince à sa naissance, dit le serpentard en roulant des yeux._

 _Eileen poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit avec gratitude à son fils._

— _Il est important qu'il reste toujours ainsi, Severus. Même ton amie Lily ne doit jamais savoir au sujet de mon identité._

— _Tu m'as rabâché les oreilles plusieurs fois à ce sujet donc inutile d'en rajouter une couche, grogna Severus._

— _Bien._

 _Eileen se releva du vieux canapé qui s'était enfoncé sous son poids et retourna vaquer à ses précédentes occupations._

— _Maman ?_

— _Me diras-tu un jour pourquoi tu as été reniée par tes parents ? l'interrogea l'adolescent. Je sais que cela n'est pas vraiment en rapport avec le fait que tu aies épousé un moldu._

 _Eileen sembla réfléchir un instant à la question de son fils et hésita à lui révéler plus de son passé. Elle faisait confiance en son fils et souhaiterait tout lui dire mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était un lourd fardeau à porter mais si cela lui permettait de mettre son fils en sûreté alors elle le referait encore et encore._

— _Tu devrais terminer tes devoirs avant que Tobias ne soit de retour et cacher tes manuels scolaires sans plus tarder, conseilla-t-elle._

 _Il lâcha un soupir et rumina ses pensées. Il n'était pas prêt d'obtenir une réponse de sa mère et ne cesserait jamais de se demander pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il cache l'identité de sa famille maternelle dans le monde sorcier et même à sa meilleure amie. C'était presque comme si elle souhaitait qu'il se fasse passer pour un né-moldu._

 _Il savait que sa mère avait des secrets mais son passé semblait la faire trembler bien plus que les coups infligés par son alcoolique de mari. Elle semblait le protéger. Mais de quoi ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui ou qui pourrait faire autant peur à sa mère pour qu'elle se laisse volontiers maltraiter par son époux ?_

Severus baissa ses yeux sur Peter et remarqua que l'enfant s'était endormi. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure du petit garçon et imagina à quoi il pourrait ressembler après la cérémonie d'adoption. Harry n'était encore qu'un nouveau-né mais il était possible de voir une grande ressemblance entre lui et Anthony, bien que ce dernier puisse dire le contraire.

Le potionniste était encore surpris par tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il serait parent de deux merveilleux petits garçons et qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un homme. Il était certain de ne pas avoir de préférences sexuelles et qu'il aimait tout simplement.

C'était incroyable combien il avait changé en si peu de temps. Il n'était plus aussi sarcastique qu'il l'était auparavant et n'adoptait plus une attitude hautaine envers le monde qui l'entourait. Il était étonné de voir à quel point il s'était ouvert au monde pour révéler une façade de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus douce au monde et qu'il serait toujours un peu revêche dans son caractère mais son cœur s'était profondément adouci pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise dans ses interactions sociales bien qu'il ait eu très peu de contacts avec le monde extérieur.

Il quitta le rocking chair et remit délicatement Peter dans son berceau, veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était posé sur la table de chevet du côté de son compagnon et décida qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important. C'était le jour du procès de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin. Il avait reçu la veille une convocation du Département de la Justice Magique, tout comme Anthony. Ils étaient conviés tous les deux à assister au procès des deux accusés.

Il fouilla quelques vêtements dans l'armoire à linges et choisit de prendre des vêtements moldus. Il n'avait que très peu de vêtements sorciers car il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire des achats au quartier magique de New-York. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que les sorciers américains avaient réussi à créer _tout_ un quartier magique dans l'arrondissement de Manhattan, entre l'Upper East Side et l'Upper West Side.

 _ **Fire River**_ , bien évidemment, était exclusivement réservé aux sorciers et les moldus qui passaient tout près ne le remarquaient jamais à cause des nombreux sortilèges qui avaient été jetés pour les éloigner de l'endroit.

Durant sa grossesse, il s'était intéressé au monde sorcier américain et s'était cultivé autant que possible sur son nouveau monde. Il avait étudié la magie américaine, l'histoire de la communauté, leur mode de vie ainsi que leurs différentes classes sociales. Il fut surpris durant son apprentissage de découvrir que les sorciers américains, qu'ils soient de sang nobles ou pas, étaient tous parfaitement adaptés à la vie sorcière comme à la vie moldue. Ils avaient été contraints d'adopter aussi la culture moldue pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons quant à leur existence donc il y avait très peu de distinctions entre un sorcier et un moldu aux États-Unis car ils s'habillaient comme des personnes non magiques, bien qu'ils aient toujours conservés la mode sorcière mais elle était très peu utilisée par les sorciers sauf en cas de cérémonies importantes.

Il alla à la douche et ne tarda pas sous l'eau chaude. Il se vêtit dans la salle de bain et alla directement en cuisine où il ne fut guère surpris d'y découvrir son père, encore vêtu de son pyjama, une tasse de café dans la main et son autre main tenant un journal plié.

Charles leva les yeux du journal et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

— Bonjour, fils.

— Bonjour, père.

Il prépara son petit-déjeuner ainsi que celui de son compagnon dans un silence apaisant, troublé quelque fois par le télépathe qui tournait les pages de son journal.

— Quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, surveillant la cuisson du bacon.

— Rien qui n'a su retenir mon attention, répondit le mutant avant de reposer le journal.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air distrait puis disposa le petit-déjeuner d'Anthony sur un plateau et hésita un moment à presser un jus de pamplemousse pour le moldu. Il savait que son compagnon aimait le jus de pamplemousse, certainement plus le café, mais il détestait presser un fruit s'il n'était pas consommé dans la minute car il perdait ses vitamines au bout d'un certain temps à cause du contact avec l'air. Il délaissa son idée et se servit une tasse de café avant de s'installer sur la grande table à manger.

— Bonjour.

Père et fils se tournèrent vers Erik qui venait de les rejoindre. Le mutant avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux légèrement ensommeillés.

— Bonjour.

Erik s'assit près du télépathe et remercia ce dernier lorsque celui-ci glissa sa tasse de café vers lui.

Severus observa les deux mutants, perplexe, grignotant un toast.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre ? questionna-t-il d'emblée.

Charles se raidit soudainement à la question de son fils et échangea un regard incertain avec Erik. Il se tourna vers Severus pour lui répondre mais l'arrivée inopinée de Logan et d'Ororo dans la pièce l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à se retrancher dans le silence.

— Salut, fit Logan d'un ton bourru.

— Bien dormi, tout le monde ? demanda Ororo qui s'était directement dirigée vers la machine à café. Tu en veux, Logan ?

— Une bière serait vraiment sympa, répondit le mutant.

Ororo et Severus levèrent les yeux au ciel, nullement surpris du choix de boisson matinal du mutant amnésique. L'hybride oublia assez rapidement la question qu'il avait posé aux mutants plus âgés de la pièce, emporté par la discussion qu'il tenait avec Ororo.

— Je comprends que l'institut ne soit pas l'endroit adéquat pour élever des enfants mais pourquoi iriez-vous vivre si loin en Californie ? Ne pourriez-vous pas acheter une maison ici à New-York ? Pourquoi pas dans ce quartier magique dont tu nous as parlé ?

Severus but une nouvelle gorgée de son café et essaya de trouver les mots pour expliquer à sa famille qu'il souhaitait avoir son nid à lui avec son compagnon. Il adorait ses proches et aimait vivre à l'institut Xavier mais il souhaitait plus que tout retourner à Malibu car c'était le seul endroit qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison après Poudlard. Le manoir de Malibu l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité. Là-bas, Anthony avait placé la meilleure sécurité moldue qui puisse exister à l'heure actuelle et bien que le manoir Xavier soit tout aussi sûr que la demeure d'Anthony à Malibu, il voulait se retrouver tout seul avec son homme et leurs enfants. Acheter une maison à Fire River ne serait pas la même chose que de vivre à Malibu. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il avait ce désir impérieux de vivre dans un autre état avec Anthony et les enfants mais c'était ainsi et il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa décision.

— La Californie n'est pas _si_ loin que ça, Ororo. Vous pourrez toujours venir nous rendre visite lorsque vous le désirerez et nous ferons la même de notre côté. De plus, Anthony commence à manquer son laboratoire et les enfants ne pourront pas le tenir occupé bien longtemps.

— Mais…

— Laisse tomber, tornade, l'interrompit Logan en sirotant sa bière. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont besoin de construire leur petit nid à eux ? Ce ne sont plus des poussins. Ils ont des responsabilités maintenant. J'ai jamais élevé un môme mais je suppose que j'aimerais pas avoir autant de monde dans mes pattes pour m'occuper d'eux.

Tout le monde dans la pièce posa un regard ahuri sur Logan qui se renfrogna aussitôt en avisant leur mine stupéfaite.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Ororo secoua la tête, incrédule tandis que Charles et Erik reprenaient une attitude neutre.

— Je suppose que Logan a raison, soupira Ororo.

— Logan a raison à quel propos ? questionna Tony.

Le jeune milliardaire pénétra dans la cuisine, un bébé dans les bras. Il alla embrasser son compagnon sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir entre le potionniste et Ororo.

— Au sujet de votre retour à Malibu, répondit la femme noire.

— Ah ! fit simplement l'inventeur. Notre petit bonhomme a faim, l'enchanteur.

Severus se leva et fit un biberon pour Harry qui était étonnement silencieux dans les bras de son père. Il était surprenant pour le jeune couple de découvrir que leur enfant ne braillait pas autant que son aîné. Severus s'était inquiété du comportement étrange du nouveau-né mais avait été rassuré par son père qui lui avait rappelé qu'Harry n'était pas un nourrisson comme les autres dû au rituel qu'il avait eu à effectuer pour maintenir l'enfant en sécurité.

— Bientôt l'heure du départ. Y a-t-il des personnes qui souhaiteraient nous accompagner ? demanda Tony.

— J'aurais bien aimé venir avec vous mais je suis chargée de la réunion des parents d'élèves qui se tient aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de Jean mais Scott a des courses à faire pour l'institut, répondit Ororo.

— J'ai promis à la petite de l'emmener faire un tour et ça fait un moment qu'elle me casse les burnes avec sa sortie, dit Logan.

— Langage ! le réprimanda Charles.

— Ouais, fit Logan tout en dédaignant la réprimande de son aîné. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ne suis pas dispo.

— Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais vous y accompagner, dit Erik.

— C'est ok pour moi, accepta Tony.

— Et toi, papa, tu viens ? demanda Severus au télépathe.

— Bien sûr, fils. Je ne voudrais pas vous laisser y faire face sans mon appui, répondit son père.

Severus remit le biberon une fois prêt au moldu qui se chargea de le faire boire à leur fils.

— Pep a dit qu'elle sera là aux alentours de dix heures pour prendre soin des garçons. Penses-tu que vous pourrez vous occuper d'eux en attendant son arrivée ? questionna le potionniste en s'adressant à la mutante.

— Bien sûr. La réunion commence justement à dix heures.

— Merci.

Tony s'assura que son fils ait fini son lait puis lui fit faire son rot avant de le remettre entre les mains habiles et douces du maître des potions. Il prit alors son petit-déjeuner qui avait été préparé par son compagnon et le savoura lentement.

.

* * *

La limousine se gara devant un gratte-ciel de soixante étages situé à Broadway dans le quartier de Manhattan. Severus était toujours impressionné par le bâtiment qui abritait les locaux du MACUSA. Il quitta des yeux l'immense immeuble et ouvrit la portière du véhicule, sortant de la voiture de luxe qui appartenait à son compagnon.

Il prit la main d'Anthony, puisant dans l'amour que lui portait le moldu, le courage dont il aurait besoin pour faire face à une partie de son passé. Il ouvrit la marche de leur groupe et ils entrèrent dans le Woolworth Building. L'entrée secrète du siège du gouvernement magique passait par une porte tournante dont la rotation était ultra-rapide et menait directement à un grand hall lumineux dont le plafond en forme de cathédrale semblait atteindre plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Un majestueux monument qui rendait hommage aux nombreuses victimes des procès des sorcières de Salem ornait le centre du hall d'accueil. Tout au fond de la grande salle circulaire, douze statuts représentant les premiers Aurors du MACUSA. Chaque statut était placée près d'un ascenseur qui conduisait aux différents niveaux du siège gouvernemental. Les premiers Aurors de la communauté magique américaine étaient considérés comme des héros par leurs pairs et leur descendance avait acquis une importante renommée au sein de leur communauté grâce à eux.

En dessous du haut plafond flottait un immense portrait qui représentait la Présidente en service, Elena Quintana.

Des sorciers et sorcières s'affairaient dans le hall d'accueil. Severus qui tenait fermement la main de son petit-ami s'avança vers l'une des statuts car au-dessus du monument en marbre était inscrit sur une pancarte : Département de la Justice Magique.

Un elfe de maison, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier, qui se tenait près de la statue, devant l'ascenseur qui menait aux bureaux du Département de la Justice Magique leva les yeux vers eux.

— Karik, à votre service. Que peut Karik pour monsieur et les Non-Majs ? demanda l'elfe de maison.

— Nous avons été convoqués par le département pour assister à un procès, répondit le maître des potions en présentant sa convocation ainsi que celle de son compagnon à la créature magique.

L'elfe vérifia les documents avant de les remettre à l'hybride puis il posa un regard suspicieux sur Charles et Erik.

— Les deux autres n'ont pas de convocation. Karik ne peut pas autoriser aux Non-Majs l'accès au service sans autorisation.

— Dans la convocation, il nous est permis d'être assisté d'un membre de notre famille ou par l'un de nos proches. C'est mon père et mon beau-père, ils sont avec nous, Karik, dit Severus.

Karik jeta un regard méfiant aux deux mutants avant de claquer des doigts et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudainement.

— Merci beaucoup, Karik, le remercia l'hybride.

— Karik a été ravi de servir monsieur Xavier, son compagnon monsieur Stark ainsi que son père et son beau-père.

Le petit groupe se retrouva très vite dans les bureaux du Département de la Justice Magique. Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception où se tenait une jeune femme à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux d'un blond cendré. Elle leva la tête vers eux lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent et elle leur sourit, dévoilant de longues canines blanches et pointues. Tony fit un bond en arrière tandis qu'Erik se tendit brusquement, se préparant en cas d'éventuelle attaque.

La réceptionniste perdit son sourire en remarquant la réaction de l'inventeur.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Vous…vous…êtes un vampire ? l'interrogea Tony tout en balbutiant.

— Euh…oui, répondit la femme, déconcertée par la question.

— Veuillez pardonner la maladresse de mon compagnon. C'est un Non-Maj et ne connaît pas encore tout de notre monde, dit Severus.

— Oh, fit la réceptionniste, compréhensive. Ma sœur, elle-aussi, sort avec un Non-Maj. Il n'a pas eu la même réaction que votre compagnon lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était une vampire mais c'était assez choquant pour qu'il s'évanouisse et ne se fasse très mal à la tête. Il a mis du temps d'ailleurs pour s'en remettre.

— J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu de préjugés envers votre sœur.

— Oh non, rassura la vampire. Mon beau-frère est ravi du statut de ma sœur et souhaite plus que tout devenir un vampire lui-aussi.

— Je suis ravi de l'entendre.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la vampire, reprenant une attitude professionnelle.

— Nous avons été convoqués pour assister au procès de messieurs Black et Lupin, répondit le potionniste. J'ai aussi demandé à avoir une entrevue avec les prisonniers avant le début de leur procès. L'Auror White a consenti à mon souhait donc j'aimerais les voir dès maintenant si possible.

La vampire vérifia sa base de données sur un écran d'ordinateur avant d'acquiescer.

— Oui, bien sûr. Monsieur Severus Xavier, est-ce bien cela ?

— Oui.

— Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de l'Auror White. Il vous conduira jusqu'aux prisonniers. Pendant ce temps, vos proches peuvent patienter en salle d'attente jusqu'à votre retour.

— Merci.

Tony l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant retirer sa main de la sienne.

— Je soutiens ta décision, lui murmura le milliardaire.

Le potionniste fut ravi de l'entendre et se laissa guider jusqu'au bureau de l'Auror White par la vampire et laissa derrière lui ses proches, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin d'auteure :**_

 _Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _Que pensez-vous que la mère de Severus ait caché à son fils ? Des idées ?_

 _Je doute que très peu trouveront la réponse à cette question mais sachez que les indices sont dans la conversation._

 _J'ai hâte de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre pour la confrontation mais aussi le procès. Quelle sanction va écoper nos chers maraudeurs ?_

 **Omega Hannah.**


	19. Discussion et justice

_**Note de l'auteure**_ _ **:**_

Nous allons bientôt atteindre les 600 followers ainsi que les _**600 reviews**_ ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements qui m'auront permis de développer cette histoire.

 _Je ne peux vous en dire plus sur le passé d'Eileen pour l'instant mais sachez que beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas loin de découvrir la vérité. Peter est un bébé d'un an et Severus peut faire de la magie mais à cause des derniers événements, il est traumatisé, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre donc il trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour se justifier mais lorsqu'il pourra dépasser ces épisodes horribles et douloureux de sa vie, il pourra à nouveau faire de la magie._

 _ **Loki et Harry**_ _: Je sais que vous attendez tous avec impatience l'arrivée de Loki et qu'Harry grandisse mais je ne vous mentirais pas en disant que Loki n'est pas sur le point d'arriver. Severus et Tony démarrent à peine leur relation de couple et débutent une vie de famille. Harry devra grandir et aller à l'école, se faire des amis et découvrir les joies de l'adolescence. De plus, Tony fera aussi face à son rôle de marchand d'armes. Bref, tellement d'événements à venir que le couple Loki/Harry sera pour plusieurs chapitres plus tard._

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

19

 _ **Discussion et justice**_

.

Severus sentit l'anxiété prendre le dessus sur sa résolution. Alors qu'il emboîtait les pas de la réceptionniste qui le conduisait au bureau de l'Auror White, il se surprit à vouloir tout abandonner et à rebrousser chemin. Il n'était pas un lâche mais maintenant qu'il était sur le point de faire face aux deux gryffondors, il se sentit défaillir. Il se mit à douter de sa décision et voulut revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre ses proches.

Il eût un léger sursaut lorsque la vampire frappa soudain à une porte. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient finalement atteint leur destination, perdu dans ses réflexions.

La réceptionniste poussa la poignée de la porte et se tint à l'embrasure de l'entrée.

— Auror White, monsieur Xavier est ici. Puis-je le faire entrer ?

— Bien sûr, répondit une voix grave.

La vampire s'éloigna de la porte et laissa le maître des potions se diriger vers l'intérieur du bureau de l'Auror. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et Severus se trouva en compagnie de l'Auror qui se leva de son siège pour lui tendre la main.

— Monsieur Xavier, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir en bonne santé, dit le sorcier plus âgé. Veuillez prendre place, je vous prie.

— Merci.

— Permettez-moi d'être indiscret quelques secondes mais comment va votre bébé ? Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ? demanda l'Auror.

— C'est un garçon et il va parfaitement bien, répondit le maître des potions.

— Bien.

L'Auror White se pencha légèrement vers l'hybride, les mains jointes et les coudes posées sur son bureau.

— Je dois avouer, monsieur Xavier, que nous avons été surpris par votre demande. Pourquoi souhaiteriez-vous revoir les hommes qui vous ont presque tués ?

— Je sais que cela peut vous paraître déroutant mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec eux. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ils m'ont attaqué.

Le sorcier ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit deux dossiers qu'il jeta négligemment devant le maître des potions.

— Nous avons enquêté sur les deux prisonniers pour que la justice soit équitable et _juste_ , pour qu'elle reflète une sanction _exemplaire_ et _honorable_ , expliqua l'Auror. Ce que nous avons découvert, en particulier, sur Lord Sirius Black est à faire frémir d'effroi. Pour une fois, les anglais ont coopéré sans discuter avec nous. Ils nous ont fourni un accès libre et total à leur base de données, bien qu'elle soit archaïque et moyenâgeuse. Nous avons ainsi appris que Lord Black et Remus Lupin faisaient partie d'un groupe dans vos années d'études à Poudlard qui persécutaient bons nombres d'étudiants. Grâce à la Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard et à notre Présidente, nous avons pu obtenir l'accès aux archives de l'école. Nous avons découvert que des parents d'élèves s'étaient plaints auprès d'Albus Dumbledore du _comportement_ _violent et humiliant_ de quatre étudiants dont je suis sûr, vous devinez les noms. Les plaintes des parents ont été balayés d'un revers de la main par le directeur et aucun de ces quatre étudiants n'aura reçu de véritables sanctions de la part de leurs enseignants. Comprenez-vous où je veux en venir ?

— Pas exactement, répondit sincèrement Severus.

L'Auror White poussa un long soupir, soudainement rattrapé par ses longues années de profession. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à un cas aussi complexe que l'affaire Xavier. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et n'osait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser dans ses années d'élève.

— James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black étaient des intimidateurs. Ils humiliaient leurs camarades de classe avec des blagues qui auraient pu mal tourner et s'avérer très dangereuses. Un comportement fait, au su et au vu du corps professoral qui n'a jamais réagi pour intervenir et les punir sévèrement. Ils auraient dû être expulsés pour un tel comportement et les professeurs de Poudlard n'auraient jamais dû tolérer cela car ils encourageaient des enfants à devenir plus tard, des _criminels_. Voyez-vous le résultat, monsieur Xavier ? Ils s'en sont pris à vous et à vos proches. Ils ont tué un homme. Ils sont dangereux et ils représentent toujours une menace pour vous surtout Black.

— J'ai besoin de parler avec eux, Auror White.

— Pourquoi ? le questionna-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous entretenir avec de telles personnes ? Dans peu de temps, ils seront condamnés pour leur crime. Ils ne pourront plus vous atteindre ni vous faire du mal. Si ce sont des explications que vous espérez quant à leurs agissements, croyez-moi, ils ne diront rien qui puissent expliquer un comportement aussi lâche.

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me demander _pourquoi_ ils s'en prenaient aussi violemment à moi. Je ne veux pas d'explications de leur part car rien de ce qu'ils pourront me dire ne pourra effacer le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Je souhaite simplement fermer avec cette discussion une partie douloureuse de mon passé, répondit l'hybride.

— Je vois, soupira l'Auror. Mais je maintiens tout de même que c'est une mauvaise idée.

— Vous avez sûrement raison.

White décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet et supposa qu'il avait argumenté autant qu'il avait pu avec le jeune homme pour le dissuader de voir les prisonniers. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée de permettre au potionniste de revoir Black et Lupin avant le procès mais qui était-il pour l'en interdire lorsque la juge avait donné son expresse autorisation ?

De son avis, Xavier devrait plutôt aller voir un psychomage que de revoir ses anciens bourreaux. Il espérait simplement que cette entrevue ne serait pas traumatisante pour l'hybride et qu'à la fin de cette journée, il pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur ce passé et vivre pleinement sa vie.

— Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous conduirons directement les prisonniers à mon bureau. Vous aurez ainsi l'intimité dont vous avez besoin pour discuter avec eux. Je serais dans la pièce avec vous aux côtés d'un collègue pour parer à toute éventualité. Nous placerons une bulle de silence sur vous et ainsi vous pourrez parler librement. Cela vous semble-t-il raisonnable ?

— C'est parfait.

— Bien. Je reviens.

White quitta son bureau et Severus relâcha lentement sa respiration, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'il l'avait coupé durant quelques secondes. Il serra les poings sur ses cuisses, son regard onyx fixé sur les dossiers posés sur le bureau. Il leva une main tremblante vers l'un des dossiers et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il l'ouvrit avec une lenteur effroyable et tomba sur une photo assez récente de Lupin. Il tourna la page et commença à lire l'enquête effectuée par le bureau des Aurors américains sur la vie du lycanthrope.

Severus n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'une enquête irait aussi profondément dans la vie d'une personne. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il délaissa le dossier de Lupin pour celui de Black et blanchit subitement en lisant ce qui s'y rapportait sur la vie du maraudeur. Il ignorait comment il devait se sentir à la lecture de tout ceci. Il regretta la présence d'Anthony et savait que son compagnon aurait su trouver les mots pour apaiser le flot d'émotions qui tentait de le submerger. Il voulait retrouver les bras accueillants et chaleureux de son compagnon. Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité dans les bras d'Anthony, comme si le moldu était capable de le protéger de n'importe quel danger rien qu'en le tenant fermement contre lui.

Il voulait son homme. Il avait besoin d'Anthony. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire sans lui.

Il se retourna brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine et un frisson glacé parcourut son échine dorsale. Il resta immobile, le regard rivé sur les deux prisonniers qui étaient escortés par l'Auror White ainsi que par un autre Auror qui menaçait les sorciers anglais de sa baguette magique.

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black portaient des tenues oranges de prisonniers et avaient les mains liées dans leur dos par de puissantes menottes magiques. Le lycanthrope n'osa guère croiser son regard, la tête baissée honteusement sur ses chaussures tandis que Black le fusilla du regard, les yeux emplis d'une haine viscérale.

Il n'avait pas peur de Black mais se surprit à reculer sous le regard du maraudeur qui ricana avec satisfaction après avoir noté sa réaction. Il était surpris de constater que Black ne l'avait pas encore craché au visage tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il savait que le gryffondor n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et peu importait la situation, il n'hésiterait jamais à le railler.

— Vous avez une heure, Xavier, l'informa l'Auror White.

Le potionniste détourna difficilement son regard du maraudeur pour le poser sur le vieil Auror. Il serra les poings près de ses hanches pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains mais aussi pour cacher sa nervosité.

— Je souhaiterais être assisté de mon compagnon si cela ne vous dérange pas et j'aimerais aussi utiliser une Pensine si possible.

— Bien sûr, accepta l'Auror sans discuter.

Il échangea un simple regard avec son collègue avant de quitter son bureau à la recherche du compagnon de l'hybride. Il n'avait guère eu le cœur de refuser une telle demande au jeune homme, remarquant à tel point il essayait de masquer l'inconfort qui irradiait de tout son être. Il était évident pour tout le monde dans la salle que le maître des potions n'était pas à l'aise et était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes à tout moment.

Severus posa ses yeux sur ses chaussures, essayant désespérément de réguler sa respiration. Il perdait tout contrôle de son esprit et craquerait à tout instant s'il ne redevenait pas lui-même mais la proximité avec autant d'hommes dans ce bureau faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs en lui.

Il tenta de refouler les images qui étaient en train de déferler dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cet ivrogne de moldu l'avait violemment jeté sur le goudron sale et humide d'une ruelle déserte. Il voulait ne plus se souvenir du cri qu'il avait lâché lorsqu'une agonie sans nom s'était propagée dans son estomac telle une larve en fusion. Il souhaitait plus que tout, oublier le désespoir et le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avaient secoué lorsqu'un liquide chaude et épais avait coulé sur sa cuisse, le rendant nauséeux. Il avait failli perdre sa vertu cette nuit-là mais plus horrible encore aurait été de perdre son enfant.

— Hey, bébé !

Il quitta brusquement son cauchemar pour rencontrer les orbes saphir de son compagnon. Il sentit son corps être secoué par un long frisson lorsque le milliardaire prit son visage entre ses mains.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Tony, inquiet.

Il aurait voulu mentir au moldu et lui dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais il ne le fit pas car il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer fort face à son compagnon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur de se montrer vulnérable devant Anthony car il savait que l'inventeur ne l'utiliserait jamais contre lui. Il avait foi en l'homme pour savoir que jamais il ne le blesserait en se moquant de sa faiblesse.

Il secoua simplement la tête et n'eut guère le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était emprisonné dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son compagnon. Il put enfin relâcher la tension qui avait figé ses membres durant quelques instants et se détendit sensiblement au contact du génie scientifique.

Il était en sécurité. Dans les bras d'Anthony, il serait toujours protégé des salopards comme Dan. Il n'avait rien à craindre tant que son homme était là.

— Je n'aimerais pas interrompre ce merveilleux moment d'intimité mais nous avons un planning à respecter. Les prisonniers devront comparaître devant le tribunal magique dans deux heures et vous n'avez qu'une heure avec eux, dit l'Auror White.

Severus se retira à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Tony mais resta tout de même collé contre le corps de son compagnon.

— Désolé, Auror White, s'excusa-t-il.

— Je comprends, enfant.

Et il ne mentait pas. Severus put voir dans le regard du sorcier plus âgé une compréhension silencieuse qui soulagea légèrement son fardeau. Une personne, autre que les membres de sa famille, comprenait ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant toutes ces années et ne méprisait pas sa faiblesse ou ne le regardait avec dégoût pour n'avoir pas su se protéger du mal qui lui avait été fait.

L'Auror White se dirigea vers une armoire de son bureau et en sortit une Pensine, comme le lui avait demandé le potionniste.

— Merci, Auror White.

L'Auror White acquiesça simplement en signe de reconnaissance et plaça presque aussitôt les sortilèges qui permettraient au jeune couple d'avoir une conversation privée avec les deux prisonniers qui étaient restés sagement silencieux dans un coin du bureau, menacés par la baguette magique du collègue de White.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Tony en regardant la pensine, les sourcils froncés.

La Pensine était une sorte de bassine en pierre peu profonde, dont les bords étaient gravés de runes et de symboles étranges et indéchiffrables.

— Une Pensine, répondit le maître des potions. Elle permet de contenir des pensées ou des souvenirs. On l'utilise dans mon monde pour conserver des souvenirs ou pour permettre à une autre personne de les regarder.

— Une chose aussi intime est vraiment permise ? l'interrogea Tony, incrédule.

— Oui.

— Aussi écœurant que ce fut de voir que tu as réussi à ensorceler un innocent et à le rendre amoureux de toi, j'aimerais connaître la véritable raison de notre présence ici, _Servilus_ , cracha Sirius avec dédain et dégoût.

Severus se raidit soudainement au surnom insultant du maraudeur et comptait remettre l'ancien gryffondor à sa place mais Tony fut plus rapide et donna un coup de poing à Sirius qui alla s'effondrer contre une étagère, renversant ainsi une pile de documents sur sa tête.

L'Auror White se dirigea vers l'animagus et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de le pousser un peu sèchement vers le couple et près de son compagnon de cellule.

— Ose manquer une fois de plus de respect à Severus et je te promets que c'est sur une civière que tu te présenteras à ton procès, le menaça froidement Tony.

Sirius fusilla du regard le moldu, ravalant l'insulte qu'il aurait voulu lancer au milliardaire. Il était peut-être fougueux dans ses actions et ne réfléchissait pas souvent aux conséquences de ses actes mais savait ravaler sa fierté lorsqu'il le fallait pour enfin obtenir la vengeance qu'il désirait depuis longtemps.

Remus qui était à ses côtés n'avait rien dit, n'osant toujours pas regarder le maître des potions dans les yeux et encore moins le moldu, tellement il était honteux et se sentait coupable du décès du majordome du scientifique. Il aurait dû raisonner son meilleur ami, du moins, il aurait pu tenter de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé, terrifié à l'idée de perdre le seul ami qui lui restait et de se retrouver à nouveau seul, à souffrir des nuits de pleine lune sans la compagnie de sa meute.

Tony se retint de lâcher un juron, repoussant avec difficulté la fureur qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Il prit la main de l'hybride dans la sienne et sentit sa colère diminuer considérablement au contact de son bien-aimé.

— T'es sûr de vouloir t'infliger une telle chose ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais. Ils ne méritent pas que tu les considères quand eux, ils n'ont pas été capables d'en faire autant avec toi.

— J'avais des doutes mais maintenant je n'en ai plus car tu es là. Je ne le fais pas pour eux mais pour notre fils.

Tony lâcha un soupir de lassitude et se tint juste là, soutenant le potionniste dans cette nouvelle épreuve de sa vie.

— Si je vous racontais mon histoire, vous ne me croiriez pas alors le plus simple est de vous laisser voir, dit Severus.

Il retira plusieurs souvenirs de son esprit avec sa baguette magique, la main tremblante car il y avait longtemps qu'il avait effectué un acte aussi banal de magie. Il n'y eut pas de catastrophe lorsqu'il retira le premier souvenir alors il continua, se sentant apaisé par la présence de Tony tout près de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il les plaça dans la Pensine et leva les yeux vers les maraudeurs.

— Vous pouvez les visionner.

— Qui nous dit que nous verrons de _réels_ souvenirs ? Et pourquoi voudrais-tu nous montrer tes souvenirs ? Quel plan tordu prépares-tu ? questionna Sirius avec méfiance.

— Black, j'ai autre chose à faire que de manigancer contre ta petite personne, Ô combien insignifiante pour moi, railla le maître des potions d'un ton sec.

Une lueur argentée s'échappa du contenu de la bassine. Au fond, une substance d'une couleur argent tirant sur le blanc remuait sans cesse tel un nuage.

Remus s'approcha de la bassine en pierre, rencontra pour la première fois le regard onyx du maître des potions avant de toucher la substance dans la Pensine et fut aussitôt aspiré dans les souvenirs de l'ancien mangemort.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil indécis entre le couple et son ami qui était penché sur la bassine en pierre. Il finit par se décider et rejoignit le loup-garou dans le souvenirs du potionniste.

— Tout ira bien, murmura Tony à l'hybride d'une voix douce.

— Je l'espère.

Ils attendirent une demi-heure, main dans la main, avant que les deux maraudeurs ne se retirent de la Pensine et ne se redressent pour leur faire face. Remus était livide, ressemblant presque à un fantôme tandis que Sirius affichait un air mitigé. Il semblait débattre avec lui-même quant à ce qu'il venait de voir dans la Pensine. Il se demandait si ce qu'ils avaient vu étaient de vrais souvenirs ou une manipulation du maître mais quoi qu'il en soit, il avait désormais la preuve qu'il cherchait depuis ces derniers mois. Son filleul était bel et bien vivant et il avait eu raison de soupçonner le serpentard dans la disparition d'Harry.

— Espèce de sale bâtard ! Rends-moi mon filleul ! grogna-t-il.

— Sirius… fit Remus dans l'espoir de calmer l'irritation de son meilleur ami.

— Ton filleul ? Mon fils n'est pas ton filleul, Black ! répliqua le maître des potions.

— Ton fils ? releva l'animagus avec un rire incrédule. Harry n'est et ne sera jamais ton fils ! Il est le fils de Lily et de James. Maintenant que j'ai la preuve que je souhaitais obtenir, prépare-toi à finir en prison, vile créature que tu es !

— Sirius ! gronda soudainement le lycanthrope.

L'éclat de colère du loup-garou fit sursauter son meilleur ami mais aussi le jeune couple.

— Ça suffit maintenant, Sirius, dit le lycanthrope.

— Mais Lunard, nous avons enfin la preuve que nous cherchions. On a retrouvé, Harry. Il avait été enlevé par ce serpent visqueux depuis tout ce temps. Nous pouvons maintenant ramener mon filleul à la maison, Lunard, protesta l'animagus.

Remus secoua la tête, l'air déprimé mais aussi déçu. Il était horrible pour lui de se rendre compte de leurs erreurs qu'aujourd'hui mais plus triste encore de constater que Sirius ne pourrait jamais grandir et qu'il continuerait à être aveuglé par la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'ancien serpentard.

— Ce n'est pas ton filleul, Sirius. Le tien est mort avec James et Lily.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On vient de le voir dans ses souvenirs. Harry est vivant.

Remus laissa une larme couler sur son visage pâle et son meilleur ami le regarda avec un air dérouté.

— Lunard ? s'inquiéta l'animagus.

Il avait rarement vu le loup-garou pleurer et même pendant ses transformations qu'il imaginait douloureuses, Remus n'avait jamais versé une seule larme, affrontant la douleur en silence, les dents serrés. Il n'avait jamais crié et ne s'était jamais permis de se montrer faible face à eux. Une attitude de la part du lycanthrope que lui et James et encore moins le sale traître de Pettigrow n'avaient pu comprendre.

— Cet enfant qui vit est celui de Severus et de son compagnon, Sirius. Il n'y a plus de Harry Potter car il est mort avec ses parents. Ton filleul n'existe plus, Sirius, et tu devrais commencer à faire son deuil.

— Quoi ? s'écria Sirius, incrédule. Lunard, tu l'as vu comme moi. Harry est _toujours_ vivant. Il n'a pas été tué par Voldemort. On l'a trouvé, Lunard, et c'était bel et bien ce bâtard qui l'avait durant tout ce temps. C'est _mon_ filleul.

— Accepte-le une bonne fois pour toutes, Sirius ! s'énerva le lycanthrope en haussant le ton. _Ton_ Harry est mort ! L'enfant que nous avons vu vivant est celui de Severus ! Lorsque Lily a été voir Severus pour lui demander de protéger son fils en effectuant le rituel, elle savait qu'elle abandonnait tous ses droits de mère à son ami. Elle savait qu'Harry ne serait plus son fils et encore moins celui de James lorsque Severus effectuerait le rituel. Harry Potter a cessé d'exister cette nuit-là, Sirius.

— Non, refusa l'animagus. Non ! C'est mon filleul. Harry est à moi, Lunard, et on ne peut pas me l'enlever. Elle aurait dû venir à moi pour protéger, Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se tourner vers ce bâtard car Harry n'était pas seulement son fils à elle mais aussi celui de James ! Elle n'avait aucun droit pour faire une telle chose.

— Aucun droit ? Elle a pensé à la sécurité de son fils, Sirius ! Pendant que James se cachait derrière les robes de Dumbledore, Lily a sacrifié sa vie pour Harry ! Pendant que James exécutait aveuglément les ordres de Dumbledore, Lily a pensé au bien-être d'Harry et elle a fait ce que toute mère ferait pour la survie de leur enfant, explosa Remus, ne contenant plus sa colère. Tu l'as vu toi-même, Patmol, elle ne nous a pas fait confiance pour protéger Harry et je ne peux pas la blâmer, surtout pas après ce que Severus a fait.

— Tu…tu…es d'accord avec tout ça ? balbutia Sirius, abasourdi.

Remus ricana avec amertume et passa une main sur son visage, ses traits exprimant une douleur insoutenable ainsi que de profonds remords.

— Je me rends juste compte, bien trop tard, que nous avons échoué à tous les niveaux, Patmol. Nous n'étions pas de très bons amis puisque Lily n'avait guère confiance en nous.

— Elle a dû être ensorcelée par Snape, Lunard. Déjà à l'école, il…

— Il était son ami ! le coupa le lycanthrope d'un ton glacial. Ils étaient amis avant que nous gâchions tout et que James n'obtienne enfin ce qu'il voulait. Ne vois-tu donc pas que nous avons fait assez de mal comme ça ?! Il est temps que cela s'arrête, Sirius. Lily lui a fait confiance.

— On ne peut pas faire confiance aux serpentard, Lunard. Ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle et sont des partisans des ténèbres, répliqua Sirius.

— Et qui est digne de confiance selon toi ? Les gryffondor qui trahissent leurs amis et rejoignent les rangs des partisans des ténèbres ? l'interrogea Remus, sarcastique. Pettigrow n'était pas un serpentard mais il nous a trahi. Tu devrais arrêter de tout voir en blanc et en noir et revoir ta conception du bien et du mal.

— Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

— Que tu devrais grandir !

Remus lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant de se tourner vers le couple qui les regardait d'un air choqué.

— Je te remercie sincèrement de nous avoir permis de connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé cette _nuit-là._ Je peux te faire un serment inviolable si tu le souhaites pour te jurer que je ne dirais jamais rien à qui que ce soit sur le passé de votre enfant. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour…

— C'est inutile, l'interrompit le maître des potions.

— Mais…

— Je ne suis pas venu ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir des excuses, dit sèchement le potionniste.

— Et pour le serment inviolable ? le questionna le lycanthrope.

— Vous ne direz rien, je m'en suis assuré.

Ou plutôt, son père allait s'assurer qu'ils ne diraient rien en manipulant quelques-unes de leurs commandes cérébrales. Il avait un certain contrôle sur ses pouvoirs mais n'était pas un maître dans ce domaine comme l'était Charles Xavier. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer sur une telle tâche, aussi, il avait été décidé que son père se chargerait de garder les maraudeurs silencieux.

— _Nous avons terminé, papa. Tu peux y aller, informa-t-il son père par communication télépathique._

Remus allait questionner l'ancien mangemort lorsqu'il grimaça de douleur, ayant senti une vive douleur dans sa tête. Tout comme son meilleur ami, il se mit à haleter sous la puissance de cette douleur soudaine et écrasante.

— Putain de bâtard, jura Sirius. Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que…

— La douleur disparaîtra dans quelques secondes, dit Severus.

Remus relâcha sa respiration et ses jambes chancelèrent mais il fut retenu par Tony qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du bureau.

— Merci, murmura le loup-garou d'une voix faible.

Severus retira ses souvenirs de la Pensine et fit signe à l'Auror White qui prit ce geste comme la fin de son entretien avec les deux prisonniers. Il retira les sorts qu'il avait placé sur eux et rangea rapidement la Pensine avant de saisir le lycanthrope par les bras.

— Il est temps de retourner à vos cellules pour vous préparer, annonça-t-il.

— Je suis innocent. Vous ne pouvez pas me condamner alors que ce sale fils de pute a…a…il a…

Sirius se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il lui était impossible de rajouter un mot. Il souhaitait dire aux Aurors américains que Snape avait bel et bien kidnappé son filleul mais sa voix se coupait instantanément lorsqu'il voulait parler. Il posa un regard d'horreur et de haine sur le maître des potions.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, salopard ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire que mon filleul … il…il… Salaud !

— Tu ferais mieux de te calmer tout de suite, Black, ou je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire, l'avertit l'Auror américain qui se saisit de lui avec brutalité, le tirant brusquement hors de la pièce.

— J'espère que cette conversation vous permettra de tirer un trait sur votre passé, dit White au potionniste.

— Je le souhaite.

White hocha la tête et sortit de son bureau, en traînant Remus devant lui, soutenant le lycanthrope par les épaules pour qu'il ne puisse pas trébucher car ses jambes semblaient ne pas pouvoir le soutenir jusqu'à sa cellule.

Le maître des potions put enfin laisser tomber son masque lorsqu'il se trouva seul avec son compagnon et ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Tony le suivit dans sa chute, s'agenouillant devant lui pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts.

— Parle-moi, l'enchanteur, lui murmura le moldu d'un ton doux.

— Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer mais…mais pourquoi ? demanda l'hybride d'une voix déchirée par un sanglot étouffé.

— Tu sais pourquoi tu pleures, mon amour, et c'est bon de le faire, de libérer toutes ces émotions que tu retenais en toi depuis tant d'années.

Tony l'attira dans ses bras et Severus enfouit son visage contre la poitrine du moldu, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son compagnon.

— Je n'avais que onze ans lorsqu'ils ont commencé à m'humilier devant toute l'école. Ils m'ont détesté tout de suite parce que je voulais aller à Serpentard et parce que j'étais pauvre. J'étais un monstre à leurs yeux et ils m'ont chassé durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard comme le monstre que j'étais. Il n'y avait personne pour me venir en aide et j'ai dû subir leurs railleries et injures chaque année. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, Anthony, qu'un enfant. Avais-je mérité leur haine ? Suis-je vraiment un monstre ?

Tony l'éloigna de son étreinte pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son regard. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient librement sur le visage de l'hybride et plongea son regard bleu dans celui larmoyant de son compagnon.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre, bébé, et non, tu n'avais pas mérité un tel traitement. Ils étaient tout simplement jaloux de toi car comment ne pas l'être lorsque l'on se trouve face à un être tel que toi ? Tu es doué d'une intelligence hors du commun et d'une beauté qui me coupe chaque jour le souffle.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la maman de ses enfants mais n'allez pas le dire au maître des potions car il n'apprécierait certainement pas de savoir que son compagnon le considérait comme la _mère_ de leurs enfants. Il était sûr de finir eunuque dans l'heure et expulser au fin fond de l'univers pour avoir eu une telle pensée.

— Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

— Je sais, Anthony, et moi aussi.

— Allez, viens ! L'heure du procès approche.

* * *

Ils furent escortés jusqu'à la salle d'audience où allait se dérouler le procès par un jeune stagiaire Auror. Charles et Erik étaient restés silencieux lorsque le jeune couple revint vers eux, Tony ayant un bras enroulé de manière protective autour de l'hybride qui avait les yeux rougis et légèrement gonflés. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de l'Auror White car ils s'étaient doutés que la confrontation allait être pénible et douloureuse pour l'ancien mangemort. Les deux mutants s'étaient tenus tels des piliers, solides et indestructibles, autour du maître des potions.

La salle d'audience du tribunal magique américain était assez semblable à celle du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni. Dans la salle, une cinquantaine de sorciers, vêtus de robes couleur bordeaux étaient déjà installés. Ils prirent place près de l'entrée de la salle et attendirent que le procès puisse débuter.

— La Présidente-Sorcière du Tribunal Magique, la juge Charity Potter, annonça un sorcier.

Tout le monde dans la salle d'audience se leva lorsqu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe de couleur noire, portant l'insigne de la justice.

La Présidente-Sorcière fut installée au beau milieu du premier rang sur un pupitre ancien en bois. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard chocolat avant de poser ses yeux sur le centre de la salle où étaient assis les accusés sur un fauteuil dont les bras étaient pourvus de chaînes. Elle masqua ses émotions sous un regard impassible.

— Audience pénale du 25 mai 1992, déclara-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Une jeune sorcière qui était assise non loin de la juge se mit aussitôt à prendre des notes.

— Cette audience a pour objet de juger, dans le strict respect de nos lois magiques et Non-Majs, les infractions au Code International du Secret Magique, la tentative de double meurtre perpétuée à l'encontre de Severus Charles Xavier et de l'enfant qu'il portait en son sein, Harry Anthony Stark, le meurtre de Edwin Jarvis, un Non-Maj ayant pour fonction : Majordome au sein de la demeure familiale du Non-Maj, Anthony Edward Stark, la dégradation de biens publics, la violation de domicile, l'entrée illégale sur le sol américain ainsi que le port illégal de baguette magique sur le territoire américain reprochés aux dénommés Sirius Orion Black et Remus John Lupin de nationalité anglaise. Les accusés seront interrogés par Steven Dante Accola, Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, Margaux Anne Hathaway, avocamage de la partie plaignante et Thomas Elton Graves, avocamage de la partie accusée. Greffière d'audience : Mégane Fox… . Maîtresse Hathaway, vous pouvez débuter.

L'avocamage se leva de son siège, lissant sa robe de couleur océan.

— Merci, votre honneur.

La sorcière déroula un parchemin et le lut un court instant avant de se tourner vers les accusés.

— Êtes-vous bien, Remus John Lupin et Sirius Orion Black ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui, répondirent les maraudeurs.

— Êtes-vous anglais ?

— Quel est donc le but de tout ceci, votre honneur ? Ma collègue semble se moquer de mes clients avec ses questions, lança l'avocamage Thomas Graves.

— Maîtresse Hathaway, fit la Présidente-Sorcière d'une voix exaspérée.

— Mes questions sont pertinentes, votre honneur. J'évalue simplement la _sincérité_ et l'honnêteté des accusés, se justifia l'avocamage.

— Poursuivez.

Margaux envoya un regard de triomphe à son collègue avant de revenir aux maraudeurs.

— La réponse à ma question, messieurs.

— Oui.

— Est-il exact, monsieur Lupin, que vous êtes un loup-garou ?

— Oui, répondit le lycanthrope.

— Serait-il vrai que vous êtes considérés comme un _monstre_ par le Ministère de la Magie anglaise ?

— Objection, votre honneur ! lança Thomas.

— Rejetée, fit simplement la juge.

— Monsieur Lupin, serait-il vrai que le Ministère de la Magie anglaise catalogue les lycanthropes comme dangereux et à exclure de la société ? reformula Margaux.

Remus grinça des dents et baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'avocamage.

— Monsieur Lupin ?

— Oui, répondit le maraudeur, la mâchoire douloureusement contractée.

— Selon mes rapports, un loup-garou n'est pas autorisé à avoir accès à l'éducation magique par votre ministère, alors, je m'interroge monsieur Lupin, comment auriez-vous pu étudier à Poudlard lorsqu'il est inscrit dans votre dossier que vous avez été mordu à l'âge de cinq ans ?

— Je…je… j'ai été accepté par le directeur de l'école.

— Donc Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, a violé divers articles de lois du Ministère de la Magie anglaise pour vous permettre à vous, monsieur Lupin, d'avoir une éducation tandis que d'autres enfants comme vous n'ont pas eu cette _gracieuse_ _bonté_ de la part de cet homme. Comment pourriez-vous expliquer une telle faveur ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Vous ne savez pas ou vous ne voulez pas le dire ? Qu'aviez-vous de _spécial_ que ces autres enfants loups garous n'avaient pas pour que vous puissiez être accueillis à Poudlard quand une telle chose est _strictement_ interdite par vos lois qui sont toujours en vigueurs et qui l'étaient au moment de votre scolarité ? Pourquoi seulement vous, monsieur Lupin ?

Remus secoua la tête, incapable de répondre aux questions de l'avocamage. Il n'en avait aucune idée et il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur les actions de Dumbledore concernant son acceptation à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais voulu le savoir car il était plutôt préoccupé par le fait de se faire des amis et de mettre un terme à la solitude dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant de nombreuses années.

— Albus Dumbledore vous a fait une immense faveur, a enfreint diverses lois pour vous et vous ne savez pas _pourquoi_ vous avez été choisi pour étudier à Poudlard ? l'interrogea Margaux, incrédule.

— Objection votre honneur, s'insurgea Thomas. Les questions de ma collègue n'ont aucune pertinence dans ce dossier car comment mon client peut-il expliquer les agissements d'un homme alors qu'il n'était qu'un _enfant_ au moment des faits ?!

— Votre honneur, absolument _toutes_ mes questions sont pertinentes et c'est dans l'intérêt de mes clients que je me dois de poser de telles questions car toute cette affaire ne débute pas avec l'attaque du domicile de monsieur Stark mais avec l'enfance chaotique et désastreuse de monsieur Xavier, défendit Margaux.

— Bien, fit la juge, agacée. Vous pouvez poursuivre vos questions, Maîtresse Hathaway.

Margaux se retint de jubiler sur place et de faire une danse de la joie pour provoquer son collègue qui semblait fulminer sur son siège.

— Répondez à mes questions, monsieur Lupin. Pourquoi vous et pas les autres ? reprit-elle.

— Je ne sais pas ! hurla le loup-garou en réponse. Je ne sais pas.

Remus fut bouleversé par les questions de l'avocamage et se sentit défaillir en sachant que Dumbledore n'avait sûrement pas agi par pure bonté car si tel était le cas, il se serait retrouvé à Poudlard avec quelques-uns de ses semblables.

— Monsieur Black ou devrais-je dire _Lord_? se moqua Margaux.

— Comme vous souhaitez, grogna l'animagus.

— Êtes-vous un animagus, Lord Black ? l'interrogea Margaux.

— Quoi ?

— Êtes-vous un animagus, Lord Black ? répéta-t-elle.

Sirius était certain qu'il n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle était l'avocamage de Servilus, une raison principale pour la détester mais il la détestait surtout pour la manière dont elle avait de l'interroger. Elle adoptait une attitude moqueuse et dédaigneuse qui ne lui plaisait guère comme si elle avait un avis tranché sur lui et qu'il appartenait à un monde qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement approcher.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son avocamage, espérant y trouver un soutien mais ce dernier ne fit aucune objection et il fut contraint de répondre. Il ne pouvait dire la vérité car il rajouterait des charges supplémentaires aux accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Il était un animagus mais ni lui ni ses amis n'avaient déclaré un tel fait au Ministère de la Magie et il ne connaissait pas les lois du territoire américain sur les animagi.

— Non, mentit-il.

— Non ? s'étonna Margaux qui parcourut brièvement le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Pourtant il est dit ici qu'un sortilège de détection d'animagus a été jeté sur vous et qu'il s'est avéré _positif_. Comment expliqueriez-vous cela ?

Sirius blêmit subitement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de commettre en mentant devant le tribunal.

— Je… je…euh…

— Étiez-vous un enfant maltraité, Lord Black ? Vos parents abusaient-ils de vous ? Aviez-vous subi de leur part un quelconque châtiment corporel ?

— Non, répondit-il d'un air renfrogné.

— Aimiez-vous vos parents, Lord Black ?

— Objection votre honneur, siffla Thomas.

— Accordée. Maîtresse Hathaway, veuillez ne pas outrepasser vos limites.

Margaux hocha simplement la tête.

— Étiez-vous un intimidateur ?

— Non !

— Non ? Selon certaines plaintes de vos anciens camarades de classe auprès du directeur de Poudlard, vous harceliez leurs enfants et certaines de vos blagues avaient des connotations dangereuses et humiliantes.

— Ce n'était que des farces ! Elles faisaient rire tout le monde.

— Faisaient-elles vraiment rire tout le monde, Lord Black ? Trouveriez-vous amusant de vous faire _humilier_ et _rabaisser_ devant une foule de plus de trois cents étudiants ? Trouveriez-vous cela drôle d'être la victime d'un groupe de quatre étudiants qui vous harcèlent, vous frappent dessus, vous cassent le nez à diverses reprises ?

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

— Jamais ? En êtes-vous certain ? Tout à l'heure, vous avez menti en déclarant ne pas être un animagus et maintenant vous souhaitez mentir une fois de plus ? railla Margaux avec mépris.

— Nos blagues n'ont jamais humilié qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, si nous étions aussi fauteurs de troubles que vous voulez le faire croire, nous aurions été expulsés depuis longtemps, répliqua Sirius d'un ton pompeux.

Margaux sauta presque de satisfaction sur place tandis que Thomas se frappa le front avec sa main d'un air dépité. Sirius recula légèrement sous le regard rayonnant de triomphe de l'avocamage.

— Comment auriez-vous pu être expulsés de Poudlard lorsqu'il semble que vous avez été sous la protection du directeur lui-même ? Vous avez humilié et harcelé monsieur Xavier durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il a subi divers coups de votre part et de votre groupe d'amis surnommé les maraudeurs. Vous lui avez cassé le nom à plusieurs reprises, l'avez…

— _Servilus_ n'était qu'un sale serpentard visqueux qui trempait son gros nez dans la magie noire et qui en savait toujours plus que tout le monde. D'ailleurs, il s'attaquait aussi à nous, se défendit le maraudeur.

— Je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur, déclara Margaux d'un ton satisfait.

Elle lança un regard emplit de dégoût aux deux accusés avant de retourner s'asseoir tandis que Sirius restait perplexe, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression que soudainement, tout le monde dans la salle semblait le juger. Il jeta un regard hésitant vers une partie de la salle et constata qu'il était observé avec mépris, dédain et dégoût. Ils étaient tous révulsés par lui comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il était le diable en personne.

— Maître Graves, les accusés sont à vous.

— Je n'ai pas de questions pour les accusés, votre honneur, dit l'avocamage, vaincu.

Il avait su dès le départ qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour les deux anglais et qu'il perdrait à coup sûr ce procès mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Hathaway attaquerait ainsi. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait bien joué son coup. Il ne pouvait plus espérer que la juge serait clémente envers les deux accusés mais aussi les jurés.

Charity Potter fut surprise par la décision de l'avocamage de la partie accusée mais ne le commenta pas.

— Maîtresse Hathaway, Maître Graves, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant que justice ne soit rendue ? les interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, votre honneur, répondirent-ils.

— Maîtresse Hathaway, l'invita la juge à commencer.

Margaux se tourna vers les sorciers qui étaient assis et la regardaient dans l'expectative, attendant qu'elle prenne de nouveau la parole.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons grandi dans une communauté où la persécution était bannie, dans un monde où l'entraide était importante pour survivre. Nous sommes des frères et des sœurs, des pères et des mères, des oncles et des tantes, des fils et des filles. Une famille voilà ce que nous avons appris à être. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir juger deux hommes qui ont blessé physiquement et mentalement votre enfant, votre frère. Severus Charles Xavier a été victime de harcèlement au sein d'un établissement qui était supposé le protéger et veiller à son intégrité ainsi qu'à son bien-être. Il a été haï et humilié par des enfants dont le comportement était encouragé par Albus Dumbledore. Messieurs Lupin et Black sont des personnes dangereuses pour notre communauté car ils sont mentalement instables. Monsieur Lupin n'est pas adapté à une vie en société car sa nature lupine a été méprisée en Angleterre et il a reporté son mal-être sur un innocent. Monsieur Black a été élevé par une famille qui prônait la suprématie du sang, il a grandi en haïssant sa famille et dans son besoin désespéré de ne pas ressembler à ses parents, il est devenu bien pire car il a fait du mal à un enfant innocent comme lui. Dans son illusion d'être meilleur que sa famille, il s'est rabaissé et a agi comme le pire des sorciers, humiliant, intimidant et blessant un enfant sans défense et ce comportement a été à une telle extrémité que monsieur Lupin et Lord Black se sont transformés en _meurtriers_. Dans le désir de vouloir faire du mal à monsieur Xavier, ils ont attenté à sa vie, à celle de son enfant et ils ont tué un Non-Maj dans le processus. Ils n'ont plus eu de limites et se sont montrés tels qu'ils étaient : des êtres dangereux qui méritent la peine de mort comme le veut nos lois.

Remus et Sirius devinrent blêmes lorsque Margaux demanda la peine de mort pour eux. Même Severus qui avait suivi le procès avec impassibilité, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il ne l'avait jamais souhaité ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

— Maître Graves.

Thomas inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

— Notre histoire commune nous a appris que le pardon et la clémence sont nos forces. Que dans le pardon, nos semblables apprennent de leurs erreurs et peuvent devenir des personnes meilleures. La faute de monsieur Lupin aura été de souffrir de sa solitude durant son enfance, d'être considéré comme un paria dans sa société et de s'accrocher aux premières personnes qui se sont révélés amicales envers lui. Cela n'enlève en rien sa culpabilité sur les faits qui lui sont reprochés mais la souffrance qui aura été sienne l'aura aveuglé et il n'a su prendre les décisions adéquates et justes. Tout comme monsieur Lupin, Lord Black a vécu dans une famille dont il n'approuvait pas les mœurs et s'éloigner de l'éducation qui avait été la sienne durant des années fut difficile. Il s'est retrouvé pratiquement sans famille pour n'avoir pas voulu suivre les enseignements de ses parents et il a été à la merci d'un adulte qui n'a pas su réfréner sa pensée bien trop ferme du monde qui l'entourait. Ils ont besoin d'apprendre et de voir leurs erreurs puis de réparer le mal qu'ils ont fait. En les condamnant à morts, vous causerez aussi du tort à monsieur Xavier car il ne pourra pas correctement guérir des plaies qui lui ont été infligées dans son enfance. Mesdames, messieurs, nous implorons votre pardon et votre clémence.

Charity Potter fit signe aux avocamages de retourner à leur place tandis qu'elle se concertait avec les membres des jurés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la juge revint à sa place, darda son regard sur la salle avant de lâcher un soupir discret.

— Remus John Lupin, le Tribunal Magique vous condamne à dix ans de servitude auprès de la famille Xavier-Stark. Il vous est interdit de faire de la magie tout au long de votre servitude et votre baguette magique sera brisée pour être remplacée par une autre lorsque vous aurez effectué les dix années de votre peine. Sirius Orion Black, le Tribunal Magique vous condamne à cinq ans de prison ferme, à deux ans d'intérêts de travaux généraux à l'école Ilvermorny, à trois ans de servitude auprès de la famille Xavier-Stark et à verser en dédommagement à la famille Xavier-Stark un montant de 200 000 galions. Il vous sera interdit de faire de la magie durant votre peine et votre baguette magique sera brisée et une autre remplacera l'ancienne lorsque vous aurez prouvé au Tribunal Magique, à la fin de votre peine, que vous êtes digne d'être un sorcier et que vous utiliserez votre magie dans l'unique but de protéger et de défendre, non pas de nuire.

Et elle scella sa décision en faisant claquer son petit marteau.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin de l'auteure :**_

 _Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Il était un peu plus long que les précédents à cause du jugement._

 _Avez-vous vu_ _ **Avengers : Infinity War ?**_ _J'hésite à le visionner par peur d'être déçue._


	20. Une rechute bouleversante

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Je vous remercie pour vos merveilleux commentaires qui me vont toujours droit au cœur. J'ai fini par suivre _Avengers : Infinity War_ et j'ai été impressionnée par les effets spéciaux. Visuellement, je l'avoue, j'ai été bluffée mais pour moi, le scénario était vraiment _**pauvre**_ et quelque peu _**bâclé**_ , pourtant j'ai adoré les précédents films mais malgré cela, j'ai apprécié le film bien que certains d'entre vous comprendront _**ma rage et ma rancune**_ envers les scénaristes et les réalisateurs. J'ai pleuré tellement j'étais en colère mais malgré ma déception je suivrais tout de même le prochain film car j'ai plusieurs théories sur le prochain Avengers. Quoi qu'il en soit, le personnage de Thanos me réconforte dans les plans que j'avais élaboré pour lui dans mon histoire.

 **FAQ** (Foire Aux Questions)

 _Je répondrais à vos questions ici._

Je ne sais pas si l'on peut qualifier le personnage de Severus comme d'OOC puisque _ce_ Sev est plus jeune que celui du canon et qu'il n'a pas été contraint à espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. La vie de _ce_ Severus a pris une route différente de celle du canon et en ce sens, peut-on le qualifier d'OOC quand il a une famille sur qui compter désormais et des enfants à élever ?

J'ai eu le temps d'approfondir le caractère de chaque personnage important dans ma fic et oui, vous aurez les motivations de Dumbledore quant au fait qu'il ait choisi Remus parmi d'autres enfants loups garous.

Charity _**Potter**_ est une descendante du célèbre Auror américain Abraham Potter. Elle est une parente très éloignée de James.

Pour la lycanthropie de Remus, vous découvrirez le système mis en place par la communauté américaine. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

L'arrivée des jumeaux dans la famille Stark se fera plusieurs années plus tard et leur adoption sera différente de celle d'Harry ou encore de Peter. Je n'en dis pas plus mais j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir ce moment.

 _N'hésitez pas à me poser d'autres questions._

Bonne lecture

 **Omega Hannah.**

* * *

.

. .

20

 _ **Une rechute bouleversante**_

Severus relâcha la tension qui s'était accumulée dans tout son corps et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le jugement fut rendu. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour on lui rendrait justice pour toutes les années d'humiliation qu'il avait subi de la part des maraudeurs et encore moins que cela se passerait dans un pays étranger qui ne l'avait guère vu naître et dans lequel il ne vivait que depuis quelques mois, obtenant la nationalité grâce à un subterfuge élaboré par son compagnon et son père adoptif.

Il y avait malgré tout cela un goût amer qui emplissait toute sa bouche, faisant légèrement remonter la bile dans sa gorge. Il avait obtenu cette justice au prix de la vie de Jarvis, au prix de la vie d'un homme qui avait été comme un père pour son compagnon. Il n'avait pas voulu éviter le sujet du décès brutal de Jarvis avec l'ingénieur mais ce dernier n'avait plus souhaité en parler après l'enterrement du majordome donc il se plia au vœu de son compagnon, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier s'ouvrirait à lui lorsqu'il en éprouverait le besoin.

Il baissa ses yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés et ressentit une déferlante d'émotions le submerger, coupant provisoirement sa respiration. Il n'était plus seul et c'était un mantra qu'il se répétait chaque jour avec un immense soulagement mais aussi un pur ravissement. Il était désormais certain qu'Anthony ne l'abandonnerait jamais quoi qu'il puisse arriver et qu'ils allaient bâtir ensemble un foyer stable et aimant pour leurs enfants.

Il n'était plus seul.

— Non, mon fils, tu n'es plus seul.

Il leva les yeux vers son père qui était assis à ses côtés et le regarda avec surprise.

— Tu as laissé tomber tes barrières au milieu du procès, précisa Charles d'une voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude.

Severus sonda son propre esprit et constata qu'en effet, les protections mentales qu'il avait érigé étaient tombées sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Il lui arrivait parfois de perdre le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il était bouleversé émotionnellement et l'effondrement de ses barrières mentales était une conséquence normale dans cet état, son esprit étant accessible aux pouvoirs télépathiques de son père ou de Jean.

— J'espère ne pas t'avoir chamboulé avec mes pensées chaotiques, s'excusa-t-il.

Il savait combien les souvenirs de son enfance pouvaient blesser le télépathe et le faire culpabiliser pour des actes dont il n'aurait pas pu le protéger. Le mutant aurait voulu lui épargner cette enfance malheureuse et bien qu'il soit touché par l'amour que lui portait son père adoptif, il détestait être responsable de la douleur et des remords qui semblaient apparaître dans les yeux du professeur lorsqu'il avait accès à ses pensées.

Charles prit sa main libre dans la sienne et ancra ses prunelles dans celles de son unique fils. Le potionniste fut rassuré de ne voir que le reflet d'un amour sans limite dans les yeux du télépathe.

— Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Severus, et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je m'assurerais que tu sois _toujours_ heureux. Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer quiconque oserait te faire du mal, jura le mutant.

— Je sais, papa, et j'espère que ce jour n'arrivera jamais car je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier par ma faute.

— Comment pourrait-on qualifier mon acte de protection comme d'un meurtre ? répliqua Charles dans un rire incrédule. Il n'y a rien que je ne sois pas capable de faire en ton nom, mon enfant, et tu l'apprendras bien tôt avec tes propres enfants. Même le plus saint des parents se transformerait en démon sans hésiter une seule seconde pour sa progéniture.

Severus comprit tout à fait le sens des paroles de son père mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était ravi d'entendre de tels propos. Ils sortaient récemment d'une attaque et ils avaient perdu Jarvis. Une perte douloureuse qui avait marqué à jamais son compagnon. Même si ce dernier arguait qu'il s'était préparé au décès du vieil anglais, il était certain que Tony n'avait nullement été préparé au choc douloureux et émotionnel qui s'en suivrait. Tony se réconfortait du deuil de Jarvis auprès de leurs enfants, repoussant au loin sa douleur, mais Severus savait mieux que quiconque, qu'il était impossible d'échapper indéfiniment à la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Il était conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre, Tony devra faire face à sa souffrance et pleurer correctement Jarvis pour pouvoir véritablement tourner la page et avancer. Il serait là pour Tony comme le moldu l'avait été pour lui. Il le soutiendrait et l'aiderait à y faire face.

Il détourna son regard de son père pour lever les yeux vers la femme qui s'était approchée d'eux, accompagnée d'une autre, nettement plus âgée que l'avocamage.

— Messieurs, les salua Margaux.

— Maîtresse Hathaway, fit le maître des potions en se levant pour prendre la main de la sorcière.

— Comment allez-vous, Lord Prince-Potter ? demanda l'avocamage.

— Lord Prince-Potter ? releva le jeune homme, dérouté. Vous faîtes erreur, Maîtresse Hathaway.

Margaux fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle jeta un regard au télépathe et au génie milliardaire qui semblèrent tout d'un coup mal à l'aise en sa présence.

— Il ne sait pas ? devina-t-elle, ahurie.

— Savoir quoi ? questionna Severus, intrigué.

— Il vient de sortir du coma, Maîtresse Hathaway. Nous avions failli le perdre et nous ne voulions pas le mettre plus de pression avec cette histoire, dit Charles.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle pression ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Lord ? Que m'avez-vous caché ? s'énerva l'hybride.

— Bébé…

— La vérité, maintenant, Anthony ! exigea le maître des potions.

Tony échangea un regard avec son beau-père avant de finir par lâcher un soupir inaudible.

— Tu as hérité des titres, propriétés et fortunes respectives de ton grand-père maternel et de Lily Evans-Potter.

— Quoi ? s'écria l'ancien mangemort, incrédule. Que…que viens-tu de dire ?

— Ils t'ont légué tous leurs biens et cela fait de toi le Lord de la maison Prince mais aussi celle de la maison Potter, dit Tony.

Severus secoua la tête, incapable d'y croire. Il s'écroula sur son siège et prit sa tête entre ses mains, complètement abasourdi. Il savait que c'était impossible et que jamais son grand-père maternel n'aurait pu faire de lui l'héritier de la famille Prince. L'homme l'avait toujours détesté pour tout ce qu'il représentait et l'avait jugé indigne du sang Prince. Quant à Lily, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui aurait légué toute la fortune des Potter et surtout le titre de Lord de la famille de son époux. Pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose ? Il était certain que Potter n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec une telle idée.

— Hey bébé, l'interpella Tony d'une voix douce.

Il releva la tête, les yeux embués, rencontrant le regard saphir de son compagnon.

— Je ne veux pas de ces héritages.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre une décision aussi hâtive, Lord Prince-Potter, intervint Margaux.

— Elle a raison, bébé. Je peux bien évidemment prendre soin de notre famille. Nous avons tellement d'argent que nous sommes à l'abri du besoin pour le restant de nos jours et je compte bien sûr en gagner encore plus mais mon enchanteur, tu ne devrais pas rejeter ces héritages car c'est à _toi_. Ils t'estimaient assez pour te léguer tous leurs biens ainsi que leur seigneurie. Ne jette pas tout ça ainsi, bébé. Si tu ne le veux pas pour toi, fais-le pour nos enfants.

— Anthony…

— Tu as émis le souhait que nos enfants connaissent leurs origines plus tard et tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant que la machine a été mise en route, le coupa calmement Tony.

Tony se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue avant d'effacer la larme qui avait lentement coulé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

— Nous avons fait _ce_ choix, l'enchanteur, et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, nous n'allons pas reculer.

Severus hocha la tête, sachant que l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie avait absolument raison. Il ne pouvait pas refuser l'héritage des Potter car l'accepter reviendrait plus tard à leur plus jeune fils et il pourrait offrir à leur aîné la oseigneurie de la maison Prince.

— Bien, céda-t-il finalement. Je l'accepte.

Tony relâcha sa respiration et sourit à son homme.

— Magnifique ! s'exclama Margaux, ravie. Je prendrais donc contact avec la Ossiriand Bank si vous le souhaitez et remplirait toute la paperasse en votre nom et vous ferais parvenir tous les documents à signer. Comment cela sonne-t-il ?

— Excellent, approuva le maître des potions.

— Maintenant que cette partie est réglée, j'aimerais vous présenter la médicomage Stella Keller, fit l'avocamage en désignant la femme qui se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés. Madame Keller est la médicomage désignée d'office par la juge Potter pour prendre soin de monsieur Lupin. Elle est spécialisée dans la lycanthropie et pourra vous être d'une grande aide pour les dix prochaines années de servitude de votre esclave.

— Je ne suis pas un esclavagiste, Maîtresse Hathaway. Je sais qu'une décision de justice a été rendue mais je ne veux pas de Lupin comme esclave, protesta le maître des potions.

— Lord Prince-Potter, c'est une décision de justice contre laquelle vous ne pourrez échapper. Le terme d'esclave ne peut sûrement pas vous plaire mais monsieur Lupin sera le vôtre pendant dix ans. Il devra obéir à chacun de vos ordres et vous, en contrepartie, vous devrez vous assurer de son bien-être. Voyez cela comme un lien entre un sorcier et un elfe de maison. Ce jugement est une façon de faire apprendre à monsieur Lupin ses erreurs passées mais cela vous permettra à vous aussi de guérir et d'aller de l'avant.

— Comment prendre Lupin comme esclave pourrait-il me guérir du mal qu'ils m'ont fait ? questionna Severus avec sarcasme.

— Je n'ai jamais été confrontée au harcèlement scolaire dans mon enfance car une telle chose n'aurait jamais pu se produire dans les murs d'Ilvermorny donc je ne peux pas vous dire que je comprends et encore moins comment ce lien de servitude pourra vous aider concrètement dans votre guérison mais sachez qu'aucune décision de justice n'est rendue sans prendre en compte l'état émotionnel de chaque personne impliquée dans une affaire, répondit Margaux.

Severus eût un rictus méprisant et se retrancha derrière ses protections mentales, le visage impassible. Il n'était pas en état de tenir un tel débat avec l'avocamage car le seul fait d'évoquer son passé faisait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux. Il souhaitait plus que tout rentrer chez lui et tenir ses enfants dans ses bras. Il manquait la chaleur de son cadet et le sourire timide de son aîné.

— Lord Prince-Potter, je suis lycanthropomage et j'ai été engagée pour prendre soin médicalement de monsieur Lupin et de vous assister pendant les dix années de servitude de ce dernier à votre service, dit Stella.

— Et en quoi consistera exactement votre assistance ?

Ce fut Tony qui posa la question, ayant compris que son compagnon avait atteint son seuil de tolérance et qu'il ne prononcerait plus aucun mot à partir de maintenant.

— J'ai parcouru brièvement le dossier médical de monsieur Lupin et d'après les examens ainsi que les réponses de ce dernier lors de l'interrogatoire effectué par les Aurors après son arrestation, il semble refuser d'accepter sa part lupine et la rejette à chaque pleine lune, ne se transformant que _partiellement_. Une transformation partielle en loup-garou peut conduire le lycanthrope à une douleur insoutenable qui le rend fou et l'amène à être extrêmement violent car l'homme ni le loup ne sont en fusion, se battant l'un contre l'autre pour la domination. Dans le cas de monsieur Lupin, nous devrions l'apprendre à accepter qui il est et que la part animale qui est en lui n'est pas aussi sombre que le Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni semble le penser. Pour entamer un processus de guérison, monsieur Lupin aura besoin d'une meute à laquelle son loup-garou pourra se fier lors des pleines lunes, expliqua la lycanthropomage.

— Une meute ? releva Tony, confus. Ça veut dire quoi ça, il a besoin d'une meute ? Nous ne sommes pas des loups garous au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. De plus, je me fiche bien des problèmes de fourrure de ce mec ! Qu'il se transforme partiellement ou totalement en canin m'est bien égal. Ce type a fait du mal à la mère de mes enfants et il est responsable du meurtre de Jarvis donc comment auriez-vous pu imaginer que nous viendrons en aide à un…

Le moldu coupa sa phrase en plein élan et déglutit péniblement, sentant les poils de son corps se hérisser de manière subite. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard meurtrier du maître des potions.

— Oh mon amour ! fit-il dans un rire nerveux. Tu sais que je parle toujours sans réfléchir et c'est vrai que je pensais ce que j'ai dit mais je t'assure que tu n'as absolument rien de féminin en toi, bien que tu sois un peu…euh…androgyne ? Ouais c'est ça, androgyne ! Ni homme ni femme. T'ai-je dit combien tu étais magnifique ? Je t'ai promis de te le dire chaque jour jusqu'à ce que tu…

— Anthony, l'interrompit sèchement l'ancien serpentard.

— Oui ? couina misérablement le génie milliardaire.

— Ferme-la, tu veux ?

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon enchanteur.

Severus roula simplement des yeux, habitué aux pitreries de son compagnon. Il n'appréciait guère que Tony puisse le considérer comme la « mère » de leurs enfants mais malheureusement, le moldu n'était pas le seul à le penser et encore moins à le dire. Il ne serait guère étonné d'entendre leurs enfants l'appeler « maman » et bien qu'il ne soit pas enchanté par une telle perspective, il commençait lentement à s'en accommoder mais inutile de le dire ou encore moins le montrer à son homme.

Pour faire bonne figure, il lança un regard noir au moldu qui se ratatina sur place, essayant difficilement de se faire tout petit.

— Madame Keller, j'ai des enfants qui attendent patiemment mon retour et j'aimerais si possible, écourter cet entretien si cela ne vous gêne pas et le reporter à une date ultérieure, dit Severus.

— Bien sûr, accepta la lycanthropomage. Je vous enverrais un hibou pour fixer un autre rendez-vous.

La lycanthropomage prit congé du petit groupe et l'avocamage Margaux les délaissa un moment pour discuter avec les Aurors qui se chargeraient de conduire Remus Lupin à l'Institut Xavier après avoir placé le sortilège de servitude sur l'ancien gryffondor.

— Je ne veux pas de cet homme près de nos enfants. Ne peut-on pas vous le confier, professeur ? demanda Tony.

Le télépathe secoua la tête.

— Non, Anthony. Il est votre responsabilité et l'endroit n'est pas propice pour une telle discussion, répondit le télépathe.

Margaux revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et tendit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume au jeune couple.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tony.

— Le document stipulant que Remus Lupin vous servira pour une période limitée de dix ans, que vous consentez à le maintenir en vie durant ses années de servitude, que vous n'abuserez nullement de lui sexuellement et que vous pratiquerez aucune forme de torture physique sur lui, répondit l'avocamage.

Tony arracha presque le parchemin à la sorcière et signa le document un peu sèchement avant de le remettre à l'hybride qui hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par y apposer sa signature.

— Parfait ! s'exclama Margaux. Monsieur Lupin sera escorté à votre domicile actuel dans une demi-heure. Bonne chance à vous, messieurs.

— Merci.

Margaux les salua une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre son collègue et adversaire mais aussi son fiancé. Tony regarda le couple d'un air stupéfait avant d'afficher un sourire incrédule. Il ne manquait jamais d'être surpris avec le monde magique de son compagnon.

— Et si nous rentrions ? suggéra Tony.

— Bonne idée, approuva le maître des potions, impatient de quitter cet endroit.

Le retour à l'Institut Xavier s'effectua dans un silence total. Severus se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard rivé sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir Lupin pour esclave surtout pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir l'homme aussi près de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le tribunal magique américain rendrait un tel jugement.

Que ferait-il de Lupin ? Il continuait de détester l'homme et de le mépriser pour sa lâcheté mais ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il pouvait haïr Black ou encore Potter.

Lupin, bien qu'il n'ait pas participé activement au meurtre de Jarvis, était complice de l'assassinat du moldu car comme toujours, il n'avait rien fait pour retenir son meilleur ami de commettre une grossière erreur. Il s'était comporté comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été et avait assisté à l'attaque sans jamais défier Black.

Il était soudainement épuisé et se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête poindre tout d'un coup.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, il se glissa précipitamment hors du véhicule et voulut courir à la recherche de ses enfants mais il fut retenu par la voix de son père.

— Severus.

Il poussa un long soupir et se retourna pour faire face à son père qui avançait lentement aux côtés d'Erik Lensherr, leurs pas étant emboîtés par Tony.

— J'ai besoin de te parler avant l'arrivée de Remus Lupin, dit Charles.

— Mais père, je dois aller prendre soin de…

— Maintenant, Severus, le coupa le télépathe d'un ton sévère.

Le potionniste se mordit la langue pour se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait provoquer la colère de son père. Tony l'embrassa sur la joue en geste de soutien.

— Nous serons à la cuisine. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

— Un thé à la menthe serait bien, s'il te plaît.

— Très bien, mon bel étranger, murmura Tony d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Severus fit un bond spectaculaire en arrière, un bouclier d'un vert émeraude l'entourait soudainement.

— Sev ? fit Tony, surpris par le comportement étrange de son compagnon.

— Severus, mon fils.

L'ancien mangemort battit plusieurs fois ses paupières, essayant avec difficulté de chasser les images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Il sentit son cœur marteler douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sans qu'il n'en soit réellement conscient, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues froides.

— Sev ?

Tony amorça un pas vers le potionniste qui recula aussitôt.

— Ne t'approche pas.

L'ancien serpentard fit disparaître son bouclier et transplana sous les yeux de ses proches qui furent incapables de réagir.

— Où est-il allé ? demanda Tony qui regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Nous devrions immédiatement nous mettre à sa recherche. Il ne doit pas être allé bien loin. Il est quelque part dans la nature sans…

— Tu devrais te calmer, conseilla le télépathe.

— Comment pouvez-vous me demander de me calmer ? Severus s'est volatisé dans la nature sans que nous ne sachions où il est parti ! De plus, devrais-je vous rappeler qu'il était complètement chamboulé ? Je ne peux pas le laisser dans un lieu inconnu dans cet état.

— Il n'est pas faible, Anthony, et croyez-moi, maintenant qu'il a récupéré ses pouvoirs, il peut tout à fait se défendre.

— Mais…

— Il reviendra _**sain et sauf**_ , je vous le promets, le rassura le télépathe. Je crois qu'il y a deux petits êtres qui attendent impatiemment votre venue dans la salle de séjour.

Tony se mordilla la lèvre, indécis et inquiet. Il souhaitait plus que tout aller à la recherche de son compagnon mais en même temps, il voulait donner un peu d'intimité au potionniste tout en espérant qu'il se confierait à lui à son retour et qu'il expliquerait les raisons entourant sa réaction étrange.

Il avait comme l'impression d'être le responsable de la soudaine fuite de l'hybride. Qu'avait-il dit pour le bouleverser de cette manière ?

Il soupira d'épuisement et rentra dans le manoir, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de ses enfants. Il priait pour que le potionniste ne tarde pas trop et qu'il rentrerait très vite car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

* * *

Le potionniste trembla comme une feuille comme s'il avait été contraint un peu plus tôt de rester plusieurs heures sous une pluie torrentielle. Il se tenait là, immobile, comme une statue faite en marbre blanc, incapable du moindre mouvement. Son regard onyx était fixé sur le commerce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa magie l'avait mené jusqu'ici et maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était désemparé et déboussolé. Il avait mal et aurait dû se confier au père de ses enfants mais soudainement, la proximité entre lui et le moldu était insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus regarder son compagnon sans revoir _cet_ homme et il avait eu peur de blesser Anthony dans sa panique alors, il avait dû quitter l'école de son père. Il avait dû mettre une certaine distance entre Anthony et lui parce qu'il avait eu peur et qu'il ressentait toujours cette émotion.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit dans un tintement de petites cloches et le maître des potions vit une femme à la chevelure blonde vêtue d'une robe à fleurs en sortir. Il rencontra le regard bleu de la blonde et ils restèrent une éternité à se dévisager l'un l'autre, ignorant les voitures qui circulaient sur la route ou encore les piétons un peu pressés qui passaient devant eux.

Severus traversa la route, faisant attention aux voitures puis se trouva face à la femme qui l'observa silencieusement de plus près avant de lui asséner une gifle inoubliable, marquant sa joue. Il n'eût guère le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer qu'il se trouva prisonnier d'une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

— J'étais inquiète, dit la blonde d'une voix rocailleuse. J'ai bien cru pendant des semaines que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la femme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais la blonde lui avait énormément manqué. Il se laissa aller à sa peine, des larmes ruisselant à nouveau sur son visage. Il n'avait désormais plus besoin de faire semblant car il commençait à comprendre que des personnes pouvaient sincèrement tenir à lui et qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de fuir cette affection, bien au contraire.

— Allez ! Entrons, que je puisse nous préparer un bon thé à la menthe comme tu l'aimes.

Il relâcha la blonde et la suivit à l'intérieur du restaurant qui était vide de clientèle. Il était surprenant qu'à une telle heure, le commerce de la blonde soit désert. Il évita la table sur laquelle il s'était assis durant des mois lorsqu'il fréquentait l'établissement de la femme et choisit de s'installer au fond de la salle près des portes qui menaient en cuisine.

Il posa son regard sur la rue et ressentit une certaine nostalgie l'envahir. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures dans ce restaurant à observer les riverains ou encore à écouter le chahut infernal des clients assis au bar. C'était ici qu'il avait trouvé une certaine paix lorsque la solitude se faisait soudainement pesante ou que le désespoir menaçait de l'engloutir. C'était dans ce lieu qu'il avait trouvé un peu de réconfort et un certain soutien moral.

— Du thé à la menthe pour mon british, annonça la blonde, revenant des cuisines avec un lourd plateau.

Elle fit le service comme à l'accoutumée et s'assit en face du jeune homme qui n'osait plus croiser son regard. Il se sentait honteux de revenir ainsi dans la vie de la propriétaire du petit restaurant lorsqu'il avait quitté cette dernière sans explications. Elle avait été sa seule amie et l'unique personne à avoir pris soin de lui lorsqu'il coulait sous les problèmes financiers et qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver de quoi se nourrir. En remerciement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il avait tout simplement demandé à son compagnon de lui envoyer un chèque sans un mot.

Et le voilà, après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, il débarquait de nouveau dans sa vie en s'effondrant en larmes sur elle comme l'être misérable et pathétique qu'il était.

Debby prit une gorgée de son thé avant de reposer délicatement la tasse sur la table sans faire de bruit. Elle le détailla quelques secondes avant de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

— Alors, tu as accouché.

Ce n'était guère une question mais uniquement une constatation. Un constat qui surprit le maître des potions, n'étant guère préparé à une telle remarque de la part de la blonde.

— Co…com…comment ? bredouilla l'hybride, stupéfait.

Debby le fusilla du regard.

— Je ne suis pas une idiote, tu sais, dit-elle, vexée. Tu avais tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, les nausées, l'odorat extrêmement fin, ton envie fréquente d'uriner, tes putains de sauts d'humeur et surtout ton ventre ! Tu pouvais essayer de le cacher sous des tonnes de vêtements, je le voyais, Severus. Et j'avoue que la première fois que j'avais des doutes sur mon hypothèse donc j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu étais une femme déguisée en homme et que tu fuyais quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais cette idée de déguisement est très vite tombée à l'eau lorsque je t'ai surpris dans les toilettes de mon appart.

— Les hommes ne tombent pas enceintes, Debby.

— Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? répliqua sèchement la blonde. Bien sûr que je me suis dit la même chose mais pour moi t'étais enceint donc j'ai imaginé tout un tas de scénarios foireux pour expliquer cet état. J'ai donc pensé à une expérience top secret du gouvernement qui aurait conduit à un tel résultat. Dieu seul sait que nos dirigeants peuvent être vicieux et créer n'importe quoi au nom de la science ! Puis, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais être un extraterrestre qui a débarqué sur terre et s'est déguisé en humain. J'ai tout imaginé, Severus, et même si aucun de mes scénarios n'avait aucun putain de sens, je le sentais dans mes ovaires que t'étais enceint. Et, j'avais espéré que lorsque tu me ferais suffisamment confiance, tu viendrais te confier à moi mais un soir t'avais disparu sans laisser de traces et nous n'avions plus jamais revu ce fils de pute de Dan dans les parages. Certains dans le quartier disent qu'il a été tué par un cartel car il leur devait une grosse somme d'argent tandis que quelques-uns pensent que tu es le responsable de sa disparition. Puis, Ernesto et moi avons reçu un appel d'un monsieur de la haute classe pour nous prévenir que t'avais eu un accident de voiture et que t'étais entre de bonnes mains. J'me suis inquiétée pour toi, sale enfoiré ! J'ai prié pour que toi et le bébé alliez bien. J'voulais te voir pour m'assurer que ces types prenaient vraiment bien soin de toi et qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie d'un quelconque gouvernement qui faisaient j'ne sais quel test étrange sur toi. Puis, on nous a accordé l'autorisation de te rendre visite et un monsieur chic nous a dit que tu étais souffrant et que tu ne pouvais pas recevoir de visite pour le moment mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'revoir et une semaine plus tard, j'recevais un putain de gros chèque, comme si on pouvait acheter mon silence ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort, connard ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué ou qu'ils faisaient des expériences douteuses sur toi pour comprendre ta grossesse ! J'me suis fait un sang de merde pour toi !

— Un sang d'encre, corrigea le maître des potions.

— Va te faire foutre, l'anglais, l'insulta la blonde, irritée.

Severus sourit à la blonde, ravi d'avoir pu l'exaspérer.

— C'est un garçon.

— Quoi ? demanda Debby, perdue.

— J'ai mis au monde un garçon, explicita-t-il.

— Je suis sûre qu'il a ton visage, dit Debby.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'il ressemble à son père, rétorqua l'ancien serpentard.

— Son père ? releva la blonde, intriguée.

— Oui, son père, Debby. Il a deux parents comme tout le monde.

— Bien sûr, ironisa la blonde. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu le deviner ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, imité par le brun qui affichait un sourire narquois.

— Donc ? s'impatienta Debby.

— Donc quoi ? l'interrogea Severus tout en feignant l'ignorance.

— Tu sais ce que je veux, l'anglais. Tu as disparu de ma vie du jour au lendemain sans un mot d'excuse et puis un beau matin, tu apparais devant mon resto en ressemblant à de la merde. J'exige des explications, Severus. Que s'est-il passé ? Vas-tu enfin t'ouvrir à moi et me dire ce qui te fais si mal ?

Debby prit sa main dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Dis-moi ce qui te bouleverse tant pour que tu reviennes ici pour rechercher mon réconfort. Je te promets que tout ce que tu me diras ne passera jamais la porte de ce resto, mon british. Je te le jure devant tous les dieux qui puissent exister en ce monde. Bien que nous savons toi et moi que j'ne crois en rien depuis ce sale fils de pute que l'on appelle Jésus a décidé d'me pourrir la vie en ne mettant que des connards sur ma route. Des enfoirés pas capables de m'aimer plus d'une putain d'année ! T'y crois toi ? Cette enflure d'Ernesto m'a plaqué le mois dernier pour cette prostituée de Jodie. Cette pute qui croit qu'elle ressemble à l'actrice juste parce qu'elles ont le même prénom mais bref, arrêtons de parler ce sale chien et de cette pouffe qui ne sait même pas écarter ses jambes.

Severus secoua la tête, amusé par la blonde. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué et pour la première fois depuis la fin du procès, il se sentait apaisé et détendu. La bonne humeur de Debby lui avait vraiment manqué.

— Peut-être pour commencer cette histoire, je devrais te dire qui je suis réellement.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin de l'auteure :**_ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _ **Avez-vous compris la fuite de Severus ? Et pourquoi s'est-il réfugié chez Debby ?**_

 **P.S :** J'adapte une histoire sur le roman de Bram Stoker « Dracula » sur le site **Wattpad**. Si vous aimez les histoires de vampires, de loups garous et de magie mais aussi mon style d'écriture, vous pourriez peut-être trouver votre bonheur avec « **Jonathan Harker : Dracula** de **Lucrezia Di Vocula.** »

Cela me ferait plaisir que vous y fassiez un tour et me donner votre avis.

Je tiens à vous rassurer, mes fanfictions restent sur ffnet


	21. Une véritable amie pour Severus

**FAQ** ((Foire Aux Questions)

 _Je répondrais à vos interrogations ici._

 _ **Lyla0i**_ _, je ne connais pas la série mais j'en avais déjà entendu parler donc je comprends la similitude._

 _ **Adenoide**_ _, je pense que c'est une manière de mieux exprimer l'inquiétude que l'on a ressenti pendant l'absence. C'est une façon de marquer l'autre pour qu'il comprenne qu'il vous a blessé mais qu'il vous a aussi manqué._

 _ **Chanlight,**_ _je n'ai pas très bien compris ta dernière question. Que voulais-tu savoir ?_

 **Note de l'auteure :** Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos encouragements et votre soutien indéfectible. J'apprécie toujours autant de lire vos commentaires et de voir que plus de personnes ajoutent en alerte ou en favori **Safe and Sound**.

Avant de poursuivre votre lecture, sachez que ce chapitre contient une mention de viol et d'inceste. _**Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez.**_

 _Pour finir, le chapitre 23 marquera une transition entre la première partie de l'histoire et la seconde qui sera principalement racontée du point de vue d'Harry donc l'attente est presque terminée._

 **Omega Hannah.**

* * *

 **.**

. .

21

 _ **Une véritable amie pour Severus**_

.

Severus s'était confié à Debby, mettant son cœur à nu devant l'américaine. Il lui avait tout raconté en commençant par son enfance désastreuse puis poursuivant avec sa scolarité douloureuse avant de finir par les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres à la suite de sa fuite de l'Angleterre. Debby l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive sans jamais l'interrompre, tenant sa main comme un soutien silencieux. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que dire toute la vérité à la blonde l'apaiserait autant mais pourtant c'était le cas. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé qu'aujourd'hui maintenant qu'il avait tout confié à Debby. C'était certainement différent de parler avec son père, Pepper ou encore Anthony.

Debby remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, pressant légèrement ses lèvres rosées. Elle le regarda avec douceur et tendresse, ne fuyant jamais son contact même après sa confession. Elle n'était pas apeurée et encore moins dégoûtée par ce qu'il était.

— Je m'étais doutée que tu avais eu une vie de merde mais là…

Debby relâcha sa main avant de se lever de table sans un mot pour retourner en cuisine. Le maître des potions regarda la chaise vide, décontenancé. Il était perplexe et se demandait si finalement, il s'était trompé dans sa lecture comportementale. Il n'avait vu aucune révulsion dans les yeux de la blonde et encore moins une certaine peur qui l'aurait fait couper court à son récit. Debby s'était montrée compatissante. Il allait quitter le restaurant de la blonde pour ne plus jamais y revenir lorsque cette dernière revint avec un plateau repas.

— Qu'est-ce…

— Nous n'aurons pas de discussion si tu ne manges pas, le coupa Debby.

— Je n'ai pas faim, Debby.

— Mange.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas argumenter avec la blonde car il savait qu'elle était intransigeante dans ses décisions. Il la foudroya tout de même du regard pour faire bonne figure puis piqua sa fourchette sur une fine tranche de pomme de terre sautée.

— J'sais que ton mec et toi n'êtes pas contents de la décision rendue par votre justice mais tu ne pouvais pas avoir meilleur jugement, Sev.

— Meilleur ? renifla le maître des potions, blessé. Ils m'ont fait du mal, Debby ! Ils m'ont humilié pendant des années, ils ont failli me tuer et ils ont tué l'homme que mon compagnon considérait comme un père ! Par leur faute, j'ai été à deux doigts de perdre la vie.

— Si tu veux que le monde entier te plaigne pour ta vie misérable, balance ton histoire dans les journaux et tu auras tout un tas de personnes qui éprouveront de la pitié pour toi, cracha la blonde avec une froideur qui surprit le potionniste. Ouais, t'as eu des débuts difficiles, ta vie a été une merde mais tu n'es plus le p'tit gosse qui était effrayé par son père et encore moins le jeune garçon qui se faisait martyriser par ses camarades d'école. T'as grandi, mon british et beaucoup des monstres qui traînaient sous ton lit ne sont plus là et ceux qui restent ne le sont que parce que tu _refuses_ de les chasser définitivement.

— Comment puis-je les chasser si je suis contraint de vivre avec l'un d'entre eux pendant dix ans ? demanda Severus d'un ton amer.

— Si tu espérais de la tendresse ou des cajoleries, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, l'anglais. J'suis une femme mais pas une tendre et j'ai eu mon lot de merdes donc j'ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur ton sort.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, grogna le maître des potions.

— J'espère bien parce que j'en ai pas, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Severus retint une réplique cinglante sur le bout de sa langue et préféra se concentrer sur son repas. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu de la part de Debby mais la façon dont elle avait de lui parler le blessait un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié mais il pensait que Debby comprendrait au moins ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'elle lui apporterait son soutien. Il baissa le regard sur son assiette, une nausée au bord des lèvres.

Il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû revenir.

— Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte maintenant mais tu as besoin de ce loup-garou à tes côtés pour pouvoir tourner la page.

— Et comment ? Qu'est-ce que sa présence pourrait m'apporter si ce n'est que des ennuis ?

— La guérison, mon british. La guérison, répondit calmement la blonde. Tu te rendras compte avec le temps que le monstre qui a longtemps hanté tes rêves n'est plus qu'un être comme toi, un homme que tu es capable d'affronter sans peur. Tu te rendras compte qu'il est un humain et que tu n'as pas besoin de frémir d'horreur lorsque tu croises son regard. Tu sauras qu'il ne peut plus te faire de mal parce que tu n'es plus un enfant, tu n'es plus une victime, tu n'es plus sans défense. Tu as grandi, Severus, et il est temps que tu en prennes véritablement conscience mais aussi, _tu n'es plus seul_.

Il releva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard de la blonde.

— Il n'y a pas dix solutions dans ton cas, mon cher. Soit tu prends conscience que tu n'es plus sans défense et que tu n'es plus seul soit tu continues à te lamenter sur ton passé merdique et tu passeras à côté d'une belle vie. C'est à toi de choisir.

— Je sais que je ne suis plus seul et encore moins sans défense, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— Non, tu ne sais pas car tu t'es senti faible face à Dan. Tu t'es senti sans défense face à ton passé, face à ces garçons qui t'ont martyrisé. Tu t'es senti impuissant lorsque tu as dû traverser le premier trimestre de ta grossesse sans solutions. Tu n'as pas encore pris conscience que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être fort pour faire face à l'adversité. Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'être faible pouvait être une force car d'autres peuvent se montrer forts pour toi. D'autres peuvent se battre pour te protéger. J'étais là pour toi et j'aurais pu te soutenir mais _tu_ ne m'as pas _laissé_ faire.

— Je…je…bafouilla-t-il, penaud.

Il ne pouvait contester les dires de la serveuse et savait que Debby avait raison. Il savait qu'il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : lui venir en aide, mais il était réticent à se laisser prendre _totalement_ en charge. Il avait peur de se montrer aussi dépendant.

— Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé ? supposa la blonde avec un reniflement dédaigneux. J'sais que tu as grandi dans la solitude et que ta seule amie était une _vraie_ pute. Que le petit Jésus me pardonne de dire du mal des morts mais cette Lily était une sale chienne pour épouser le mec qui a fait du mal pendant des années à son meilleur ami. J'espère pour elle qu'elle brûle dans les flammes de l'enfer parce que crois-moi, lorsque mon jour viendra, j'me ferais un plaisir de régler quelques comptes avec elle et de lui apprendre le sens de l'amitié à cette pétasse.

Le potionniste ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris d'entendre des mots injurieux à l'encontre de la défunte lionne. Il n'avait aucun argument valable pour défendre la gryffondor et savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas été une véritable amie. Il ne devrait éprouver aucun remords à écouter Debby injurier copieusement la défunte rousse. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été la seule à s'être indignée du comportement de la née-moldue envers lui. Son compagnon et même son père qui semblait prôner les bons sentiments, faisaient partie d'une longue liste de personnes qui souhaitaient régler quelques comptes avec Lily.

— Tu devras faire la queue pour cela, l'informa-t-il.

— Hum, fit-elle simplement.

Debby poussa un soupir, évitant soudainement le regard du potionniste et son changement brutal de comportement intrigua Severus qui n'avait pas vu la blonde paraître aussi mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours eu l'air d'être sûre d'elle en toute circonstance, jamais embrassée par qui que ce soit.

Pendant un court instant, la blonde laissa tomber son masque et se présenta telle qu'elle était réellement au potionniste : vulnérable et brisée. Il y avait tant de douleur et de regrets dans les yeux de la femme que l'ancien mangemort se sentit tout d'un coup plus proche de Debby qu'autrefois parce qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaire, parce qu'elle avait souffert tout autant que lui.

— J'avais quatorze ans lorsque j'ai perdu ma virginité, raconta la blonde d'une voix rauque d'où perçait une profonde souffrance.

Severus eût soudainement l'appétit coupé et prit la main de Debby dans la sienne, sachant que la jeune femme avait besoin, elle-aussi, de mettre son cœur à nu.

Debby eût un rire amer alors qu'elle se remémorait ce terrible jour qui avait profondément marqué sa vie, laissant sur son corps et dans son esprit des cicatrices qui ne disparaitraient jamais. Et quelque fois, il arrivait que certaines de ces marques se rouvraient, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Elle réfréna péniblement le désir de fuir cet endroit et d'aller s'enfermer dans son appartement. Severus avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de comprendre que la vie devait continuer et qu'il n'y avait qu'il puisse faire pour changer le passé mais simplement de l'accepter sans oublier.

— C'était brutal, poursuivit-elle un sanglot étouffé dans la gorge. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour éviter cela et même aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé et de me dire que c'était de ma faute mais au fond, je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire. Je n'étais pas coupable car j'étais une victime.

Elle n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes et encore moins sa douleur au potionniste. Elle se montra faible et vulnérable car elle n'avait aucune honte à se sentir ainsi. Elle avait passé tellement d'années à essayer de se rendre forte qu'elle savait qu'il était inutile de vouloir devenir une personne que l'on n'était pas sous prétexte que l'on était esseulé. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être forte car d'autres personnes l'avaient été pour elle.

— C'était mon père, confia-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. J'ai été violée par mon père, Sev. Plusieurs fois, il a abusé de moi. Pendant deux années qui me furent pour moi une éternité, il m'a pris violemment dans ma chambre, dans la cuisine, sur le canapé usé et bancal sur lequel il passait ses journées à picoler et à roupiller. J'étais sans défenses face à cet homme qui faisait trois fois mon poids et qui mesurait vingt-cinq centimètres de plus que moi. J'avais tellement honte de moi, de ce qu'il me faisait à l'abri des quatre murs de notre baraque pouilleuse que je n'ai jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit à personne. Pendant longtemps, j'avais cru que c'était de ma faute, que je l'avais provoqué. D'ailleurs, il me le chuchotait à chaque fois qu'il me violait et qu'il déchirait sans aucune honte le vagin de sa _propre_ progéniture, de son _propre_ sang. Il murmurait à mon oreille que j'étais une p'tite salope et que je l'avais allumé avec mon joli p'tit cul d'ado innocente. Lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans, il m'a retiré de l'école pour m'enfermer dans notre baraque car il n'aimait pas que je me trouve trop près des mecs. Ça le rendait fou lorsqu'il me voyait à dix mètres d'un inconnu. L'alcool lui montait parfois trop à la tête et dans ces moments-là, il était extrêmement violent. Il me frappait parfois jusqu'à l'évanouissement et souillait mon corps lorsque j'étais inconsciente.

Debby retira brusquement sa main de celle du maître des potions pour se lever de sa chaise et tourner nerveusement en rond dans la pièce, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

— J'avais peur, Sev, et j'en avais marre de me faire tabasser sans raisons. Je souhaitais retrouver le père chaleureux que j'avais connu lorsque j'étais enfant. Je voulais retrouver la sécurité et le bonheur que me procuraient ses étreintes. Était-ce mal de ma part de vouloir qu'il soit à nouveau doux envers moi ? Était-ce mal d'espérer qu'il arrête de me baiser jusqu'à me faire saigner ? hurla-t-elle en pleurs. Dis-moi, Sev, ai-je eu tort d'agir comme je l'ai fait ? Ai-je eu tort de le supplier d'être doux et d'accepter sans me débattre qu'il me baise ? Ai-je eu tort d'apprécier sa douceur et de croire qu'il m'aimait vraiment ? Oui, une manière tordue mais j'ne voulais plus avoir mal, Severus. Il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là vers qui je pouvais me tourner car j'avais trop honte pour pouvoir en parler. J'avais peur du regard que l'on poserait sur moi si quelqu'un le savait. Je ne voulais pas que les gens soient dégoûtés, Sev.

Severus alla étreindre la blonde qui fondit aussitôt en larmes dans ses bras, relâchant enfin toutes les émotions qu'elle avait dû garder en elle pendant toutes ces années, mettant tous ces souvenirs dans un coffre-fort parfaitement bien scellé qu'elle n'avait plus osé toucher ni approcher, sachant combien son passé pouvait être laid et douloureux.

— Tu étais une victime, Deb, murmura-t-il.

— Mais je l'ai quand même accepté et j'ai fini par le vouloir, Severus, répliqua-t-elle, dégoûtée d'elle-même.

— Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Deb, et c'était tout simplement de l'auto-préservation. Tu essayais de te protéger du mieux que tu le pouvais et personne ne peut te blâmer d'avoir choisi de t'accommoder de cette situation. Personne ne peut te juger pour cela et certainement pas moi, la réconforta-t-il.

— J'ai eu un bébé de lui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse. J'ai eu un enfant.

Severus raffermit son étreinte et se prépara mentalement à la suite de l'histoire de la blonde.

— Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, tout a changé et j'ai pris conscience de la relation malsaine dans laquelle j'étais avec lui. Il y avait un bébé en moi et je ne voulais pas que mon enfant vienne au monde dans une famille aussi détraquée. Bordel ! J'veux dire, j'étais sa fille ! Qu'est-ce que cet enfant allait être pour nous ? Et si c'était une fille, la violerait-il aussi ? J'ne voulais pas de ça pour mon enfant. Pas de cette vie, Sev. Il fallait que j'parte de là mais j'ne pouvais pas le faire car…car…je…je…

— Tu peux le dire, Deb, je ne te jugerais pas, promit l'ancien serpentard.

— Je l'aimais, finit-elle par confesser d'une voix honteuse. J'étais tombée amoureuse de mon père. J'savais que c'était mal et j'me suis punie pour ressentir une telle chose pour l'homme. J'me suis détestée pour cela mais malgré tout je l'ai aimé comme une femme aime un homme. C'était un péché mais il avait déjà été commis dès lors où il avait posé les mains sur moi, nous damnant tous les deux, souillant nos âmes et nous empêchant d'atteindre un jour le paradis. J'sais que j'suis condamnée à l'enfer éternel et j'y suis prête.

— Debby…

— J'ai fait des choses merdiques dans ma vie, l'anglais, et j'ne peux pas condamner mon paternel pour toutes mes erreurs car quand j'ai su que j'allais avoir un bébé, j'aurais dû uniquement fuir et ne plus jamais revenir dans le coin mais j'savais qu'il me pourchasserait et qu'il me retrouverait tôt ou tard. J'me devais de mettre mon bébé loin de ce fou, loin de notre famille damnée. Nous étions maudits lui et moi et c'était suffisant.

Debby inspira profondément et apaisa lentement sa respiration pour reprendre le récit de son passé dans un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment. Elle était bouleversée de devoir se souvenir de _ce_ passé. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier et que c'était une partie de son histoire qui l'avait forgé à devenir ce qu'elle était mais il n'empêche que cela faisait toujours autant mal.

— J'avais pas de blé et encore moins d'endroit où crécher mais cela n'était pas important car j'voulais fuir l'enfer que nous avions créé. J'ne voulais plus vivre dans le péché donc un soir, alors qu'il ronflait devant l'écran du téléviseur, j'ai ramassé le p'tit sac que j'avais préparé et j'ai récupéré silencieusement les clés de la maison qu'il gardait constamment sur lui. J'étais à un pas de la liberté, Sev, juste un seul lorsqu'il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a ramené dans la maison. Il était comme un chien enragé lorsqu'il a compris ce que je voulais faire. Il pleurait lorsqu'il m'a cogné au visage et m'a traité de tous les noms, me traitant d'ingrate et me promettant qu'il ne me laisserait _jamais_ m'enfuir et que je lui appartenais. J'étais à lui et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait changer cela. Une fois de plus, j'étais fragile et sans défense. Je l'ai supplié et j'ai crié à l'aide. J'ai hurlé aussi fort que je le pouvais et j'ai paniqué lorsqu'il m'a frappé dans le ventre. J'ai pleuré mon bébé, Sev. Je l'ai supplié d'épargner mon enfant, _notre_ enfant. J'ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête d'ivrogne mais il a soudainement arrêté de me cogner et s'est agenouillé devant moi pour me demander pardon. Il a chialé comme un gosse devant moi et m'a supplié de le pardonner. J'étais tellement faible que j'ne pouvais pas me débattre lorsqu'il m'a soulevé et qu'il est sorti en trombe pour me conduire à l'hosto. Je crois m'être évanoui durant le trajet et à mon réveil, deux jours plus tard, il n'était pas là. J'étais seul à l'hosto, apprenant par une infirmière que mon bébé allait bien et qu'il était prévu pour décembre. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'il n'ait pas tué mon bébé que j'ai mis du temps avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas présent. Puis des flics ont débarqué le lendemain dans ma chambre et m'ont appris qu'il s'était suicidé quelques heures après m'avoir conduit à l'hosto et qu'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire grâce à la lettre que mon paternel avait laissé avant de se tirer une balle dans le crâne comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été. J'ai pleuré durant des heures son décès. Je l'ai pleuré, Sev, et même encore aujourd'hui, je pleure toujours pour lui. C'était une enflure ce mec, un sale type et un ivrogne mais c'était tout de même mon père. J'ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, pas comme ça mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ça finirait mal. J'ai toujours su mais j'ai pleuré pour lui, pour moi, pour mon bébé, pour tout ce que j'ne vivrais jamais avec mon père et pour tout ce qui a été gâché à cause d'un chagrin dont il n'a jamais pu se relever. Je le pleure encore et il me manque toujours même après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas vécu une enfance similaire, Severus comprenait tout à fait la jeune femme. Lui aussi, il avait pleuré pour Tobias et pour toutes les choses qui n'ont pas pu être à cause de l'ivresse constante de l'homme ainsi que de sa haine permanente qui détruisait leur famille. Il avait souvent regretté de ne pas être un moldu tout comme Tobias, pensant que peut-être ainsi, l'ivrogne aurait pu l'aimer et l'aurait considéré comme un fils non pas comme un monstre.

Debby se retira de son étreinte et sourit tristement au potionniste.

— Alors tu es maman ?

Debby secoua la tête, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

— J'ne pouvais pas le garder, Sev, car à chaque fois que je le regardais, j'ne voyais que _lui_. Ses yeux, sa bouche… C'était dur, putain ! J'ne voulais pas haïr mon bébé et encore moins qu'il grandisse avec le fardeau de mes péchés. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire lorsque plus tard il aurait posé des questions sur son père ? J'ne pouvais pas le damner lui-aussi, Sev. J'ne pouvais pas. J'ne pouvais pas, sanglota Debby.

— Deb, j'te comprends.

Debby le regarda d'un air sceptique.

— Alors si tu comprends, tu es, toi aussi, capable d'aller de l'avant et d'accepter que dans toutes ces merdes, tu as été une victime et qu'il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu empêcher cela. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit ou de trembler de peur devant ce loup-garou car il ne peut plus te faire de mal, l'anglais. Tu as grandi et tu n'es plus seul. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières.

Debby posa ses yeux au-dessus de l'épaule du potionniste et ce dernier se retourna pour constater que Scott et Ororo se trouvaient de l'autre côté du trottoir, les yeux rivés sur le restaurant de la moldue.

— Je suppose qu'ils font partie de ta nouvelle famille, déduisit la blonde.

— Oui, ils sont comme un frère et une sœur pour moi, confirma-t-il.

Et il le pensait réellement. Scott n'était pas très bavard et aimait se retrancher dans un coin mais ils avaient tous les deux appris à faire connaissance et l'hybride aimait s'asseoir aux côtés du mutant dans un silence apaisant. Il aimait la douceur et la tendresse dont faisait preuve Ororo envers lui, le considérant comme son cadet. Elle aimait le materner et bien qu'il ait été embarrassé au départ de se trouver être ainsi couvé par la mutante, il avait fini par s'en accommoder et à grandement l'apprécier.

— Tu devrais rentrer, l'anglais. Demande à ton mec de t'emmener dîner dans un resto chic et dis-lui de réserver une chambre dans un palace. Profitez de ce moment, profite de sa présence et laisse-le effacer avec ses mains, ses baisers, ses caresses, les traces de ceux qui ont osé poser leurs mains sur ton corps sans ton consentement. Laisse-le te marquer et te faire oublier tous les autres. Laisse-le adorer ton corps, laisse-le te guérir avec son amour, l'anglais. Laisse-le te faire l'amour, conseilla Debby.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir au conseil de la femme.

— Je…je…ne crois pas…que ce soit…hum…le moment, balbutia-t-il, gêné.

— Au contraire, répliqua fermement Debby. Tu as besoin de _ça_ , Severus, et la seule façon qu'il puisse te montrer qu'il t'aime c'est en te faisant l'amour. Je te promets que tu te sentiras mieux par la suite.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il incertain.

— Si tu n'es pas prêt alors ne le fais pas mais juste, réfléchis à tout ce dont nous avons discuté.

— Je le ferais.

— Maintenant va-t'en d'ici et n'oublie pas de donner des nouvelles de temps en temps.

Severus enlaça une dernière fois Debby puis se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre les deux mutants qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur du restaurant mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers la moldue.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te faire confiance plus tôt.

— T'inquiète, je comprends qu'il est difficile d'accorder sa confiance après toutes tes merdes. J'ne t'en veux pas mais je t'en voudrais si tu disparaissais à nouveau de ma vie car t'es mon meilleur ami, Severus.

— Tu es ma meilleure amie, dit-il.

Debby sourit, heureuse de l'entendre. Elle le regarda rejoindre l'homme et la femme qui avaient attendu patiemment à l'extérieur de son resto et ils discutèrent quelques minutes tous les trois avant de s'en aller, marchant côte à côte.

La blonde lâcha un soupir et sentit son corps trembler violemment alors qu'elle se cramponnait à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et darda un coup d'œil à la salle vide avant de quitter silencieusement l'endroit, fermant définitivement le restaurant pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de travailler ce matin et avait encore moins la pêche depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette discussion avec l'hybride.

Debby marcha, son esprit dérivant lentement vers des souvenirs tantôt douloureux tantôt joyeux de son passé. Elle avait toujours apprécié marcher car cela lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête, d'oublier pendant quelques instants la douleur qui s'était installée au creux de sa poitrine et qui l'étouffait depuis quelques années.

Sans avoir vraiment pris conscience de sa destination, ses pas l'avaient conduit au cimetière de la ville. Elle resta immobile à l'entrée, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait plus faire un seul pas, déchirée entre l'envie d'y entrer et celle de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

 _« — Papa ne cessera jamais de t'aimer, Deborah. »_

Elle ferma douloureusement ses paupières à la réminiscence du souvenir et souhaita plus que tout avoir le courage d'entrer mais face à son passé, elle se sentait défaillir à chaque fois. Elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans ces lieux depuis l'enterrement, incapable de tirer un trait sur son passé, incapable d'avoir le courage d'abandonner et de vivre comme elle l'avait conseillé au maître des potions.

La blonde allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter de frayeur. Elle ancra son regard bleu dans les prunelles sombres du potionniste et relâcha brusquement sa respiration.

— Tu m'as fait peur, lâcha-t-elle, tremblante. Tu ne devais pas être parti ?

— Tu avais besoin de moi, répondit Severus. Je suis là pour surveiller tes arrières et te relever si jamais tu tombes.

— Merci beaucoup.

Severus lui tendit sa main et elle la prit avec une légère hésitation. Elle ne se sentait pas prête de le faire mais elle savait qu'elle ne le serait jamais et que la présence de l'hybride à ses côtés lui permettra d'affronter ses peurs et de franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la guérison.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le cimetière et elle se cramponna à la main de l'ancien mangemort, faisant grimacer le jeune homme de douleur mais il ne la lâcha jamais. Elle les mena jusqu'à la tombe de l'homme qui fut pendant longtemps son tortionnaire et son bourreau.

Debby darda son regard sur la pierre en marbre blanc et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir son portefeuille et en extirpa une photo affichant un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un gris orageux. Elle déposa l'image sur la pierre froide et se redressa, incapable de contenir ses larmes.

— Il s'appelle Stephen, dit-elle la voix rauque. Et comme tu peux le voir, il a tout pris de toi. Tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton visage…

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour repousser le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge.

— Il m'était impossible de le regarder sans te voir. Il m'était impossible de l'aimer sans m'empêcher de le haïr et je me suis détestée de ne pas être une mère pour lui car sa présence me faisait trop mal, confia la blonde. Tout en lui me rappelait tout de toi. Le toucher était aussi apaisant qu'écœurant et pourtant j'ai essayé, je promets que j'ai essayé mais…mais je n'ai pas pu…je n'ai pas pu…

Severus resta silencieux, soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la blonde qui éclata en sanglots, déversant pour la première fois tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu oser dire par peur d'être jugée et rejetée.

— Je te hais, cria-t-elle. Je te déteste ! Je n'ai pas pu prendre soin de Stephen parce que tout était faux, tout était mal. Je ne pouvais pas le souiller avec notre nom, avec _cette_ histoire. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire ça alors j'ai dû…j'ai…dû le laisser partir. J'ai dû confier son bonheur à d'autres. Je devais le faire. Je devais le faire et je…

La blonde tira sur ses mèches blondes, bouleversée. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste mais il n'empêche que cela faisait toujours mal. Elle détailla tendrement la photographie de l'adolescent et eût un sourire affectueux.

— Il n'est ni comme toi ni moi. Il est intelligent et ses parents m'ont dit que Stephen comptait devenir toubib. Il sauvera des vies, il fera du bien et sera un grand homme. Il ne sait rien de moi, de nous mais un jour, quand je serais prête, quand je serais totalement guérie et que je serais capable de le voir _lui_ et non toi alors à ce moment-là, je lui dirais la vérité. Je lui dirais que tu as été un vrai connard, un enfoiré de la pire espèce et que j'ai joué la pute pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus souffrir mais je lui dirais aussi qu'avant que tout ne se déchaîne, qu'avant que tu ne deviennes cet enfoiré, tu avais été un père pour moi, que tu te crevais au boulot pour me nourrir et que tes caresses n'avaient rien eues d'incestueux mais qu'elles étaient apaisantes. Je lui dirais que je t'ai aimé et que…je…je…

Elle poussa un long soupir, essuyant ses larmes.

— Je t'ai pardonné, papa, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai pardonné et j'espère que lorsque viendra mon tour, tu seras là pour m'accueillir en tant que père.

Elle sentit son âme s'alléger et sa douleur perdre en intensité. Elle l'avait enfin fait et pouvait ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Elle n'oublierait jamais mais elle allait faire de son mieux pour être heureuse. Le monstre de ses cauchemars avait été chassé et la haine qui avait noirci son âme venait de s'envoler pour ne laisser que d'amers regrets. Finalement, il n'y avait que Severus qui avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'il était temps de pardonner pour avancer.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'ancien mangemort et sourit pour le rassurer.

— Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, l'anglais.

— Si tu éprouves le besoin d'être soutenue pour discuter avec ton fils, je suis là, dit Severus.

— Stephen n'est pas mon fils, Sev. Je lui ai donné la vie mais le rôle de maman, je l'ai accordé à une autre qui a fait de lui le merveilleux garçon qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Le maître des potions acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant parfaitement la moldue. Après tout, lui et son compagnon avaient adopté deux formidables petits garçons qui leur avaient été confiés par leur mère respective pour qu'ils puissent en prendre soin.

— Je te reverrais dans une semaine, Deb, dit-il.

— D'accord. Et merci encore pour tout, l'anglais.

— Merci à toi aussi.

Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de la blonde avant de transplaner, quittant le cimetière pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille à l'institut Xavier. Il avait obtenu ce pourquoi il était revenu à Malibu auprès de Debby.

* * *

/*^/*^/

 **Petite note de fin :** Je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante si vous acceptiez de faire un tour sur mon histoire : **Jonathan Harker : Dracula** sur le site Wattpad. Merci à tous et à toutes.

J'espère que tout comme moi vous profitez de cette merveilleuse coupe du monde de Russie. Bisous.


	22. Quand deux âmes s'unissent

**FAQ** (Foire Aux Questions)

 _Je répondrais à vos interrogations ici._

 _ **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**_ _, Debby occupera une place importante dans la famille Xavier-Stark ou devrais-je dire_ _ **Stark**_ _. Oui, elle sera la marraine de l'un des enfants du couple mais lequel ? Harry a déjà un parrain et une marraine._

 _ **Matit**_ _, tu devras sûrement te régaler avec ce chapitre car nous aurons droit à une apparition de la famille Malefoy et nous assisterons au rituel d'adoption de Peter. Donc de quoi te rendre heureuse, je l'espère. Quant à_ _ **La voie du Maître de la Mort**_ _, elle n'est pas abandonnée mais juste en pause car l'envie de poursuivre cette histoire est compliquée au niveau de l'écriture. Je suis moins passionnée qu'avec_ _ **Safe and Sound**_ _donc je préfère recevoir de l'inspiration plutôt que de bâcler cette histoire mais elle n'est pas abandonnée. J'espère la reprendre bientôt._

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _Je vous remercie tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires. En relisant mon histoire, j'ai remarqué énormément de fautes d'orthographe et cela m'énerve un peu que j'ai pu passer à côté de tant de coquilles. Je rectifierais cela à la fin de l'histoire et en attendant, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. Vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Lily Evans-Potter et encore moins des maraudeurs ni de Dumbledore. En fait, je ne suis pas une très grande fan de Rowling, j'adore Harry Potter mais je suis un peu dégoûtée qu'elle ait pu autant banaliser le harcèlement scolaire dans son histoire destinée à un jeune public. La manière dont elle a eu de parler de Severus Snape auprès de la presse en le peignant comme un homme méchant malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait en tant qu'espion m'a fait rager. Elle a dit que les fans avaient à portée de mains des personnages bien plus intéressants auxquels on pouvait s'identifier plutôt que trouver des circonstances atténuantes à Sev ou Dray. J'ai été victime de harcèlement au lycée et le bon Dieu sait combien de fois j'ai pensé au suicide, combien ça m'a rendu amère et m'a fait haïr certaines personnes. Contrairement à Snape, j'avais des parents qui m'aimaient et heureusement, j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir une personne sur qui m'accrocher. Je parle un peu trop de moi mais c'est pour vous dire à quel point_ _ **Safe and Sound**_ _compte ÉNORMÉMENT pour moi. Cette histoire signifie beaucoup et que vous soyez aussi nombreux à l'apprécier me fait pleurer de bonheur. Merci pour ça. Merci pour tout et pour moi, c'est une preuve que même une histoire écrite aussi célèbre soit-elle peut trouver une autre fin et un public. La fanfiction est un univers qui me passionne et j'adore lire des fins complètement différentes de l'originale et découvrir de nouveaux points de vue._

 _ **Avertissements :**_ _Ce chapitre contient une scène de relation sexuellement explicite entre deux hommes consentants. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce genre de scène alors je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre._ _ **Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

22

 _ **Quand deux âmes s'unissent**_

.

Il ne put détacher son regard de la bâtisse et hésita un instant à franchir les quelques pas qui le conduiraient auprès de sa famille mais aussi auprès du lycanthrope qui vivrait désormais avec eux. Il était conscient que le loup-garou ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal mais il était difficile de balayer plusieurs années de peur d'un revers de la main. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu ouvrir son cœur à Debby car cette dernière lui avait permis de panser plusieurs blessures de son passé. Elle lui avait permis de voir l'essentiel, à savoir sa famille. Il n'était plus le petit garçon esseulé, craintif, penaud et en mal d'amour qu'il avait été durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle avait eu raison de lui rappeler qu'il avait grandi et qu'il n'était plus faible mais plus important encore, il avait des gens qui veillaient sur lui. Debby était son amie et il ne doutait pas qu'elle le serait pour de nombreuses années. Il avait confiance en elle et savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber au moindre faux pas de sa part. Il savait qu'elle pardonnerait chacune de ses fautes et c'était rassurant d'avoir une telle personne dans sa vie. En plus d'avoir une amie extraordinaire, il avait une famille incroyable. Son père serait prêt à tout pour lui et le protègerait au péril de sa vie et bien qu'Erik soit un élément récent dans leur dynamique familiale, il était certain que le mutant l'appréciait assez pour veiller sur lui. Erik n'était pas une personne démonstrative émotionnellement tout comme lui mais il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une place dans le cœur de l'homme et que peut-être, il le voyait plus comme un fils que comme un beau-fils. Il avait aussi ses frères et sœurs, les mutants de l'institut de son père qui s'étaient tous pris d'affection pour lui. Ils étaient sa famille et ils avaient tous promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il pouvait aussi compter sur James, le meilleur ami d'Anthony. Le militaire était un homme en qui il avait une confiance aveugle et avec qui, il partageait une amitié profonde et sincère. James était un homme apaisant et de très bons conseils, qui avait un humour noir un peu comme le sien. Virginia était une sœur pour lui et elle avait été douce, attentionnée et patiente envers lui, ne le braquant jamais, lui donnant le temps de s'y faire à sa présence. Elle l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire chaleureux et il passait toujours de bons moments avec elle car elle était toujours légère.

Puis, il y avait Anthony. L'homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ce même homme qui lui avait fait découvrir les joies de l'amour et qui apportait tant à sa vie de par sa simple présence. Anthony avait sauvé sa vie mais aussi celle de leur enfant. Il savait que le milliardaire l'aimait et que jamais, il ne permettrait qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme et savait que sa place était aux côtés du moldu.

Il n'était plus seul. Il avait des parents, des frères et des sœurs, un compagnon aimant et attentionné, deux merveilleux et adorables petits garçons, des amis fantastiques ainsi qu'une formidable meilleure amie. De plus, il n'était plus un sorcier ordinaire mais un hybride. Il avait acquis de nouvelles capacités et était capable de se défendre. Il avait de nouveaux pouvoirs et pourrait facilement maîtriser un loup-garou s'il le souhaitait mais il n'avait aucune envie d'user de ses pouvoirs d'hybride car il en avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se laisser consumer par la puissance qui sommeillait en lui. Son père l'avait prévenu que de tels pouvoirs pouvaient lui permettre de faire du bien autour de lui, de protéger les siens mais il pouvait aussi finir par se perdre dans la force de cette puissance et perdre le contrôle. Si un tel désastre venait à se produire, Severus était conscient qu'il détruirait une grande partie de la planète et il n'avait aucune envie de se transformer en un monstre assoiffé de pouvoirs et de domination. Il souhaitait pouvoir garder le contrôle et ne pas faire du mal à ses proches.

Il arrêta de réfléchir et franchit le perron du manoir, poussant la porte d'entrée tout en retenant son souffle. Il avait fui le domaine un peu plus tôt, incapable de faire face à son compagnon car de douloureux souvenirs avaient surgi d'une simple phrase qui avait été dite sans malice. Anthony n'aurait jamais pu savoir que quelques mots auraient pu autant le blesser et il était absolument certain que le moldu n'aurait jamais osé les prononcer s'il avait su toute l'histoire. Et il n'aurait jamais dû fuir son homme mais plutôt rechercher le réconfort dans ses bras mais il lui avait été impossible de faire la différence entre son pire cauchemar et la réalité. Il avait été incapable de reconnaître les traits de son homme, aveuglé par la souffrance d'un affreux souvenir.

Il fut surpris de ne pas être accueilli par les remontrances de Virginia ou encore par le regard soulagé de son compagnon. Il entendit du bruit provenir du grand salon et s'y dirigea, le cœur lourd. Il n'aurait pas dû fuir sans au moins rassurer ses proches. Il avait demandé à Ororo et Scott, lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, de partir sans lui et ils n'avaient nullement protesté sans chercher à comprendre ses actions. Ils lui avaient fait confiance et il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir fait de même avec sa famille. Il aurait dû leur faire confiance pour pouvoir prendre soin de lui. Après tout, jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas échoué dans ce domaine.

Il relâcha sa respiration et s'arrêta au seuil de l'entrée de la pièce, dardant son regard onyx sur les personnes installées dans des fauteuils confortables. Il rencontra le regard bleu de son compagnon et fut happé par les émotions qui s'entrechoquaient avec brutalité dans les prunelles de son bien-aimé. Anthony était assis sur un long canapé aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et assistante, Virginia Potts. Il tenait fermement leur aîné Peter sur ses genoux tandis que Virginia s'occupait de donner le biberon à leur cadet.

Tony se leva prestement du canapé et remit Peter à son beau-père avant d'enlacer fortement le maître des potions dans ses bras, secoué par de légers tremblements.

— Bon sang ! Sev, je me suis inquiété pour toi, souffla le milliardaire la voix vacillante.

— Je te demande pardon d'être parti ainsi, s'excusa Severus.

Tony raffermit un peu plus son étreinte et ne dit rien, rassuré d'avoir à nouveau l'hybride auprès de lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais peut-être pas à l'ancien serpentard mais pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité, il avait cru que le maître des potions s'était lassé de lui et souhaitait ne plus poursuivre leur relation. Pendant ce moment horrible, il avait cru voir son monde se briser en mille morceaux à la pensée que Severus ne l'aimait peut-être plus.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré sain et sauf.

Tony l'embrassa sur le front avant de rompre leur étreinte mais gardant tout de même la main de l'hybride dans la sienne. Il n'était pas prêt de laisser le potionniste à moins d'un centimètre de lui.

Peter se mit à se tortiller dans les bras de son grand-père, souhaitant être libéré par le télépathe pour retrouver la chaleur accueillante des bras de l'ancien mangemort. Il leva les bras vers le maître des potions, les yeux embués.

— Ma…pleurnicha l'enfant.

Le maître des potions écarquilla les yeux de surprise à l'appellation de son enfant et sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux dû aux émotions qui déferlaient subitement dans sa poitrine. Il devrait être en colère contre son compagnon car c'était à cause de ce dernier qu'il était considéré comme une ''maman'' par leur fils mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre car ce _simple_ petit mot l'emplissait de tellement de bonheur à l'instant qu'il ne pouvait ressentir qu'une immense gratitude envers le moldu pour lui avoir permis d'être l'heureux parent d'un merveilleux petit garçon.

Il lâcha la main de Tony et prit Peter dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le front plissé de son enfant.

— Oui, mon amour, murmura-t-il affectueusement. Je suis ta maman.

Il était inutile de se battre contre une telle chose. Il était certes un homme mais il avait accepté dès le départ d'être un parent pour ses enfants et s'ils souhaitaient le considérer comme une maman, il n'allait pas en disconvenir car après tout, une _mère_ ne donnait-elle pas la vie ? Une _mère_ n'aimait-elle pas inconditionnellement ses enfants ? Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant à accepter ce rôle dans la vie des deux petits garçons. Au contraire, il s'y conformait avec joie.

Peter se calma instantanément dans ses bras et Severus reporta son attention sur le monde qui l'entourait et masqua une grimace à la vue du loup-garou assis dans un coin de la pièce, tête baissée. Son père suivit son regard et bientôt, tout le monde dans la pièce dévisagea le sorcier de manière hostile. Aucun mutant et encore moins Pepper n'étaient heureux d'accueillir le maraudeur au manoir et ils furent encore moins ravis d'apprendre qu'ils allaient devoir le sorcier durant dix ans puisque ce dernier était l'esclave de la famille Xavier-Stark.

— Ils l'ont amené pendant ton absence et nous t'attendions pour savoir quoi faire de lui, dit Charles.

— Je dis qu'on devrait se débarrasser définitivement de ce bâtard, lança Logan tout en fusillant le loup-garou de son regard le plus noir. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir de près ou de loin de toi ou des gosses. Il est dangereux et on sait tous qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur lui.

— Logan, persiffla Pepper.

— Tu sais que je dirais toujours ce que je pense, bébé. J'ne suis pas un type bien et il ne sera pas mon premier meurtre, se défendit le mutant.

— Le meurtre ne règle pas tout, répliqua froidement la rousse.

Logan s'apprêtait à protester mais le potionniste leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire et il s'y plia de mauvaises grâces.

— Je vous remercie tous pour l'inquiétude dont vous faites preuve à mon égard et pour mes enfants mais Lupin est mon affaire et non la vôtre.

— Severus, fit Pepper.

— Je veux discuter seul à seul avec Lupin, dit le maître des potions d'un ton sec.

— Amour, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta Tony.

Severus remit Peter dans les bras du milliardaire et ancra son regard onyx dans celui azur du père de ses enfants.

— Je dois mettre en place des règles pour que cette cohabitation puisse fonctionner et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire vivre nos enfants dans une ambiance tendue et explosive. Qu'on le veuille ou non, il fera partie de nos vies et de celles des garçons. Autant s'y faire maintenant.

— Il est un esclave et rien de plus, rétorqua Tony.

Severus prit le visage du scientifique entre ses mains et posa son front contre lui de Tony.

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une leçon importante sur la vie. J'ai découvert quelque chose sur moi, sur nous, qui me permet de te dire : fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Tony lâcha un soupir de défaite et hocha simplement la tête.

— Je te fais confiance, dit-il.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi.

Tony jeta un dernier coup d'œil au maraudeur avant de quitter la pièce aux côtés de Pepper qui tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Logan fut réticent à quitter la salle mais il fut poussé sèchement en avant par Scott.

Alors que Charles sortait de la pièce avec Erik, il fut arrêté par son fils.

— Tu peux tout organiser pendant que je discute avec Lupin, s'il te plaît ? demanda le maître des potions.

— Bien sûr, fils, répondit le télépathe.

— Merci, papa.

Severus prit place dans un fauteuil, se retrouvant enfin seul avec l'ancien gryffondor.

— Tu peux approcher, Lupin. Tu remarqueras que je ne mords pas, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Remus hésita à approcher mais il sentit presque aussitôt une contrainte dans son organisme, le forçant à obéir à son ancien camarade d'école. Il savait que c'était les effets du lien d'esclavage et qu'il serait contraint et forcé d'obéir au potionniste qu'il le veuille ou non.

Dix ans. Durant dix longues années, il allait devoir payer le prix de ses _inactions_ et de sa _lâcheté_. Il savait qu'il méritait une telle punition pour avoir fait souffrir l'ancien serpentard durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il méritait son nouveau sort et peut-être bien pire mais il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être à la merci de l'ancien serpentard et de ses proches car ils avaient toutes les raisons valables pour se venger de ce que lui et ses amis avaient fait au potionniste surtout après l'attaque impardonnable du domicile du compagnon de Severus qui avait entraîné le décès d'un innocent.

— Je n'ai aucun désir de vengeance, Lupin, le détrompa Severus. Plus maintenant.

Remus le regarda d'un air ahuri.

— Co…com…comment ?

— Je peux lire tes pensées et avant que tu ne te poses la question, je n'utilise pas de légilimancie sur toi. Comme tu as pu le constater, mes proches sont un peu _spéciaux_. Ils ne sont pas des humains ordinaires, ils sont des _mutants_ sauf Virginia et Tony bien sûr, expliqua le maître des potions.

— Des mutants ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna le loup-garou, intrigué.

— Des humains ayant des capacités extraordinaires, répondit Severus. Mon père, par exemple, est un télépathe. Il peut lire dans les pensées des gens et percer n'importe quelle barrière d'occlumancie d'un sorcier. Ça et beaucoup d'autres choses que tu n'es pas prêt de savoir.

— Alors…toi…tu es aussi…

— Un hybride, révéla Severus.

— Et Harry ? demanda Remus.

— Harry est _mon_ fils, Lupin. Si tu veux un conseil, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Je ferais de mon mieux pour te traiter avec un minimum de respect et je veillerais à ne pas abuser du pouvoir que j'ai sur toi tant que tu respecteras mes règles qui sont : Harry est un Stark et rien ni personne ne changera cela. Dans ses veines coulent mon sang et celui de mon compagnon. La deuxième règle est de ne pas évoquer ton passé de maraudeur en présence de mes enfants. Il n'est pas question que mon fils entende parler de James Potter comme d'un demi dieu. Potter est mort avec son fils et sa femme. La troisième et dernière règle est de respecter mon compagnon ainsi que ma famille et mes amis.

— C'est…c'est tout ? demanda le maraudeur, incrédule.

— Oui, Lupin. Je ne suis pas heureux de cette situation mais cela ne veut pas dire que je prendrais ma chance pour me venger. J'ai décidé de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un nuisible tel que toi quand j'ai deux enfants à élever et un compagnon à tenir en laisse. Si toi, tu souhaites te tourmenter avec de faux remords, grand bien t'en fasse. Je ne suis pas ta nounou.

Dire que Remus était choqué était un euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'ancien serpentard se montrerait aussi tolérant envers lui surtout pas après toutes les horreurs que lui et ses amis avaient commis par le passé.

— Tu es un adulte donc j'espère que tu sauras te débrouiller par toi-même pour ne pas nous casser les pieds et prendre soin de toi. Tu auras droit au gît et au couvert, nous ferons de notre mieux pour suivre les instructions données par la médicomage qui te suit et si Black est autorisé à recevoir des visites dans sa cellule alors tu es libre d'aller le voir, ajouta Severus.

— Pour…pourquoi ? bredouilla le loup-garou, perplexe. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

— Parce que je suis une meilleure personne que vous, répondit le maître des potions avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un Remus Lupin complètement choqué.

Lorsqu'il sortit du salon, il ne fut guère surpris de se trouver face à ses proches et aucun n'avait la décence de paraître embarrassé.

— Je vais faire du café. Qui en veut ? proposa Jean.

— Moi, répondit Scott.

— Une bière pour moi ainsi qu'un casse-croûte, dit Logan.

— Je n'ai pas été embauchée dans cette école pour te servir, Logan, grogna Jean.

— Je vais le faire, lança rapidement Pepper avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre le mutant amnésique et la télépathe.

— Merci, chérie, la remercia Logan en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pepper roula simplement des yeux avant de remettre Harry au maître des potions. Severus caressa tendrement le visage de son fils et fut submergé par un profond amour à l'égard de son enfant, si fragile et si délicat. Il allait permettre à Harry d'avoir une belle enfance et elle serait heureuse. Il le couvrirait d'autant d'amour qu'il le pourrait et le chérirait chaque jour, lui et son frère. Ils auront l'enfance qui lui avait été nié. Il serait, à défaut d'être un bon père, une formidable mère.

— Je viens de contacter la banque et ils sont prêts. Ils n'attendent plus que vous, l'informa son père.

— Je te remercie, papa.

Severus baissa ses yeux sur Harry qui dormait paisiblement contre sa poitrine et soupira en remarquant que son cadet passait la majeure partie de son temps à dormir. Il releva la tête et tourna son regard vers Tony.

— J'aimerais que l'on procède à la cérémonie d'adoption aujourd'hui et que l'on règle ce problème d'héritage, dit-il. Je voudrais commencer une nouvelle vie dès que possible.

— Eh bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, accepta le moldu.

— On viendra avec vous, dit Erik.

— Je vais les informer de notre départ. Je vous rejoins dans la voiture, lança Charles.

Severus hocha la tête et le petit groupe quitta le manoir pour monter dans une berline noire qui appartenait au milliardaire. Ce fut Tony qui prit le volant du véhicule et il démarra lorsque Charles les rejoignit à bord de la voiture. Ils se rendirent dans le quartier sorcier de Manhattan, Fire River, où se trouvait le siège social de la Ossiriand Bank.

L'établissement bancaire était un impressionnant gratte-ciel construit il y a plus de cinquante ans. Le bâtiment était gardé par un homme imposant au visage stoïque. Ils franchirent les marches d'escaliers de marbre blanc qui donnaient accès à un sas où deux elfes étaient postés de chaque côté de grandes portes en argent.

— Je ne m'habituerais jamais à leur beauté surnaturelle, chuchota Tony en évitant de regarder les gardes.

— Je l'espère bien, dit le maître des potions dans petit rire amusé.

— Tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, mon sorcier bien-aimé.

— Je sais.

Tony fut surpris par la réponse de son compagnon mais surtout par l'assurance avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait toujours cru qu'il devrait se battre pendant des mois avant que Severus ne puisse en croire en la véracité de ses déclarations. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle confiance de sitôt.

Après avoir franchi les portes du sas, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'un vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu. Ils se dirigèrent vers un comptoir où travaillaient une dizaine d'elfes et de veelas. Ils s'approchèrent d'une elfe qui leva des yeux d'un bleu profond vers eux, un sourire accueillant au bord des lèvres.

— Bienvenue à la Ossiriand Bank. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Nous sommes ici pour effectuer un rituel d'adoption par le sang et pour régulariser un problème d'héritage, répondit le potionniste.

— Votre nom, je vous prie.

— Severus Xavier.

L'elfe baissa les yeux sur la pile de parchemins qui traînaient devant elle et resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur l'hybride.

— Effectivement, nous avons une demande enregistrée à votre nom et à celle de votre conjoint, Edward Anthony Stark pour l'adoption par le sang d'un orphelin âgé d'un an, est-ce bien cela ?

— Oui, c'est cela.

— Pour les biens et titres qui vous ont été légués par feue Lady Potter et feu Lord Prince, votre avocamage a pris contact avec nous pour toutes démarches administratives mais monsieur Rinton se fera un plaisir de vous renseigner sur votre patrimoine, annonça l'elfe. Par quoi souhaiteriez-vous commencer ?

— Combien de temps prendra le rituel d'adoption ? l'interrogea Severus.

Severus ne connaissait pas le processus effectué dans une adoption par le sang d'un enfant en bas âge. Il savait que le rituel était différent de l'adoption d'un majeur qui ne nécessitait que l'utilisation d'une potion alors que dans le cas d'un enfant mineur et de surcroît en bas âge, le rituel était effectué par des personnes compétentes en respectant un rite ancestral.

— Environ deux à trois heures, répondit l'elfe.

— Donc nous commencerons par l'adoption, s'il vous plaît.

— Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

La femme elfique les guida dans les souterrains de la banque qui étaient éclairés par des torches anciennes, créant ainsi une luminosité jaunâtre. Ils traversèrent un long couloir de galeries souterraines avant de se trouver dans un autre hall mais moins vaste et somptueux que le précédent. Il y avait un grand comptoir derrière lequel se tenait trois elfes, toutes des femmes.

— Lady Altariel.

Une elfe à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant se tint debout, acquiesçant d'un simple signe de tête pour reconnaître sa subalterne.

Altariel contourna le comptoir en bois d'ébène et se tint face au maître des potions, dardant sur lui un regard perspicace qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme car il avait l'impression que l'elfe brune était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il n'aimait pas ça.

— Vous êtes pur, dit Altariel d'une voix chantante.

Severus battit des paupières, confus.

— Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir procéder au rituel d'adoption ? le questionna Altariel.

— Nous ne serions pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas, répondit Severus d'un ton renfrogné.

— Pour ce rituel, vous devrez vous unir physiquement à votre compagnon dans l' _ **ael**_ , l'informa Altariel.

— Quoi ? s'écria Severus, stupéfait.

— Une adoption par le sang est un rituel sacré qui nécessite de la sueur, de la semence et du sang ainsi que de l'amour.

— Sev, nous pourrions toujours adopter Peter sans ça, nous n'avons…

— Je veux le faire, le coupa-t-il en se tournant vers le moldu.

— Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas surtout pas dans de telles conditions. Je n'aimerais pas que ta première fois sous la contrainte, dit Tony.

Severus sourit tendrement à son compagnon, posant sa main sur la joue du moldu.

— Il n'y a aucune contrainte, Anthony. Je suis heureux de le faire pour notre fils et de savoir que ce moment que nous partagerons à deux permettra l'éclosion d'un magnifique petit être. Je le veux, Anthony.

Tony éprouvait quelques réticences à le faire mais comment pourrait-il résister aux magnifiques orbes onyx de son compagnon lorsqu'il le regardait de cette façon ?

— Très bien, céda-t-il.

— Avant de vous conduire à l' _ **ael**_ , vous devrez purifier votre corps et nous allons purifier celui de l'enfant. Vous porterez ensuite ces tenues.

On donna au couple des tuniques d'un blanc immaculé et Peter fut remis aux soins des elfes tandis que Charles et Erik étaient installés sur des fauteuils en mousse, Harry dormant paisiblement dans les bras de son grand-père.

Lorsque le couple fut purifié, on les mena dans une salle illuminée par des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air et au centre, un grand étang dont l'eau était d'une couleur argent.

Altariel tendit un magnifique poignard au couple.

— Vous devrez verser votre sang dans l' _ **ael**_ lorsque vous serez sur le point d'atteindre votre apogée.

— C'est tout ? demanda Tony, incrédule.

— Lorsque vous aurez fini, nous pourrons finaliser le rituel d'adoption mais oui, c'est tout ce que nous attendons de vous, répondit l'elfe avant de les quitter.

Severus rougit brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait des relations sexuelles avec Anthony. Il savait que ce dernier avait eu plusieurs conquêtes féminines mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque relation avec un homme. Il se sentit tout d'un coup incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire ou même, dire.

— Je…je…tu…bafouilla-t-il.

Tony lui tendit la main et il la prit sans aucune hésitation.

— Ce sera aussi ma première fois avec un homme surtout dans un lac argenté, dit-il.

Severus sourit et une légère tension s'échappa de son corps. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Anthony pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Tony les guida dans l'eau et déposa le poignard sur le bord du lac. Il se tourna vers le potionniste et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus.

— Il te suffit d'un seul mot et j'arrêterais, dit-il.

— Je sais.

— Bien.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'Anthony qu'à cet instant. Pas comme ça, son visage sur sa poitrine et son odeur qui l'envahit. Il ne remarquait qu'aujourd'hui la différence de taille entre lui et milliardaire. Tony mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui et c'était un léger détail qui le faisait se sentir un peu plus en sécurité auprès de l'homme.

Il rencontra les prunelles d'Anthony et son souffle se coupa subitement. Ses jambes flageolèrent comme si elles hésitaient entre s'effondrer et s'avancer un peu plus vers le moldu.

— Tu es magnifique, le complimenta Tony.

Anthony se pencha et retira lentement la tunique du maître des potions, révélant ainsi un corps pâle mais svelte et finement élancé. Severus rougit sous le regard emplit de luxure de Tony et voulut couvrir son corps de ses mains mais il fut empêché par Tony qui attrapa ses bras. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses épaules puis dit :

— N'ose pas te cacher de moi, Sev.

Severus acquiesça puis il redressa son corps avant de passer une main dans le cou de Tony pour l'attirer vers lui. Le milliardaire se laissa faire, se pencha en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien serpentard. Le baiser parvenait à allier douceur ainsi que brutalité. Severus laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et que sa langue rencontra celle de Tony. La vibration enflamma immédiatement les sens du maître des potions. Il avait envie d'apprécier chacun des mouvements de son compagnon.

Tony a doucement caressé sa nuque puis a glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébène qu'il empoigna avec fermeté. Il approfondit leur baiser tandis qu'il faisait courir lentement sa main sur la taille du maître des potions. Le corps de Severus répondit immédiatement, traversé par un plaisir brûlant qui l'avait inondé de désir.

Tony détacha ses lèvres de Severus et s'éloigna légèrement pour retirer sa tunique, se mettant ainsi à nu, dévoilant un corps musclé par ses nombreuses séances de sport. Il se rapprocha de nouveau et se pencha. Ses lèvres caressèrent l'oreille de Severus. Il soupira profondément. Son souffle était doux comme une plume sur la peau de Severus.

— N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Severus hocha la tête et se détendit sensiblement. Le lac n'était pas profond et donc, lorsque Tony s'agenouilla, l'eau atteignait sa taille. Il fit glisser son doigt le long des jambes de Severus, de ses chevilles jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il fit ensuite courir son doigt sur le gland rougi de l'hybride. Le cœur de Severus battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, en proie au suspens et au désir. Il avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes il éprouvait un mélange d'excitation, de stress et d'adrénaline, qui lui donnait la conviction de sentir son cœur battre au bout de ses doigts.

Tony caressa lentement le pénis de Severus avec sa langue. Il choisit un rythme régulier, mais sa langue menait calmement et sûrement l'hybride vers l'orgasme. C'en était presque insupportable pour l'ancien serpentard. Tony remarqua que le désir de son compagnon augmentait alors il recula, joueur. Il voulait le faire patienter et le mener jusqu'à la folie.

Severus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Profondément. Lentement. Les lèvres de Tony étaient incroyablement douces, ce qui formait un contraste agréable avec sa barbe naissante. Sa langue rencontra la sienne avec douceur. Tony savait embrasser sans en rajouter. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Tony se releva puis saisit ses poignets, l'attira vers lui et mit la main fermement sur la taille de Severus, lui signifiant par là qu'il voulait qu'il se retourne.

— À genoux, ordonna-t-il.

Severus avait tellement envie de lui qu'il était à quatre pattes avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Il sentit une langue humide contre son cou, un peu comme du papier de verre. Tony le lécha plus haut, lentement et brutalement.

— Nous allons devoir commencer cela au bord mais nous finirons dans l'eau plus tard, murmura Tony contre son oreille. Maintenant, chéri.

Severus fut heureux d'obéir à chacune des commandes de son amoureux et s'agenouilla au bord du lac, son cul exposé au regard gourmand de Tony.

— Détends-toi pour moi, amour.

Severus se concentra pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il repoussa toutes les distractions et se focalisa sur les sensations que Tony faisait naître en lui. Ses mouvements étaient fermes et profonds. Sa bouche voyagea le long de son mollet, s'arrêta dans le creux de son genou, puis poursuivit son chemin le long de sa cuisse. Son souffle s'était fait plus court quand il était arrivé près de sa bite. Il souhaitait qu'il s'arrête là, mais, au lieu de faire ce à quoi il s'attendait, Tony était monté un peu plus haut et lécha son anus. Severus fut soudainement embarrassé par l'exploration intime et tenta de se dérober mais il fut immobilisé par une main placée au creux de ses reins.

— Confiance, chéri, lui rappela Tony.

Severus rougit profondément mais n'essaya plus de s'échapper de la bouche ardente de son amant. Tony caressa gentiment ses fesses, en faisant courir ses ongles sur sa peau.

— Ouvre-toi pour moi, chéri, lui ordonna doucement Tony.

Toujours penché en avant, Severus mit ses mains en arrière et écarta ses fesses. Tony avait une vue imprenable sur le petit trou froncé de son cul, sur les rides concentriques et les replis de chair qui l'entouraient comme une cible et sur la roseur de sa queue.

— À qui appartiens-tu ? l'interrogea Tony.

— À toi, répondit l'hybride.

— Nous n'avons pas de lubrifiant mais j'utiliserais ma salive et j'essaierais d'être aussi doux que possible mais je te promets que tu auras mal au début et petit à petit, la douleur fera bientôt place au plaisir, l'avertit Tony.

— Je te fais confiance.

Tony mit de la salive sur le trou rosé de Severus et humidifia son doigt avant de le glisser lentement dans l'anneau de chair du potionniste.

— Chut, murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Détends-toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le cou tandis qu'il glissait plus profondément son doigt à l'intérieur de Severus. La sensation paraissait étrange au maître des potions mais il était si détendu qu'il ne ressentit qu'une légère gêne à la place de la douleur. Puis un second doigt fut introduit et là, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Il y avait comme une brûlure et c'était désagréable.

— Tout va bien, détends-toi, l'encouragea Tony.

Un troisième doigt et la douleur explosa dans le bas de son dos, lui arrachant quelques larmes.

— Je suis désolé, Sev. Chut…ça ira mieux dans quelques instants.

Tony retira lentement ses doigts pour essayer de causer le moins de douleur et d'inconfort possible au potionniste avant d'enduire son sexe d'autant de salive que possible puis, il commença à pousser pour entrer en Severus, si lentement que c'en était toujours douloureux pour l'ancien mangemort.

— Nous allons reculer le plus lentement possible pour retourner dans l'eau, d'accord amour ?

— Hum…oui, répondit Severus, la voix rauque.

Ils manœuvrèrent avec difficulté mais réussirent à être de nouveau dans l'eau du lac sans s'être séparés.

— Je vais bouger, bébé, le prévint Tony.

Severus acquiesça et les coups de butoir de Tony étaient lents, explorant avec une douceur exquise son antre jamais inexploré avant le milliardaire. La douleur fit très vite place au plaisir et progressivement, le désir enflamma l'être du potionniste qui ne put retenir un cri lorsque Tony frappa pour la première fois sa prostate. Il crut voir des étoiles sous ses paupières et gémit sans vergogne sous les longs va-et-vient qui le rendaient fou. Prenant appui sur une main, Tony se servit de la deuxième pour jouer avec le pénis palpitant de l'hybride, et alors qu'il le masturbait frénétiquement, son sexe enfoncé loin en lui, Severus sentit un immense brasier naître au creux de ses reins.

— Tony, je…je…

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Tony s'était saisi du poignard en argent, coupant rapidement le maître des potions sur la cuisse avant de s'entailler lui-aussi, poursuivant ses coups de butoir pour mener son amant à l'orgasme. Severus hurla de plaisir, son sperme giclant abondamment dans l'eau argenté. Après encore quelques coups, Tony jouit à son tour, tout au fond de lui, avec de grandes salves qui secouèrent tout son corps. Il s'écroula sur Severus et embrassa tendrement le cou de ce dernier. Il s'assit dans l'eau et attira le maître des potions contre son torse, parsemant l'épaule de son amant de doux baisers.

— Épouse-moi.

— Anthony…

— Je t'aime et tu m'aimes alors épouse-moi, dit Tony.

Severus se retourna pour faire face au moldu et passa une main dans la chevelure échevelée de son unique amant.

— Tu n'es pas très doué pour le romantisme, mon cher, fit-il remarquer d'un ton sarcastique.

— Si je savais que tu étais du genre « _guimauve_ » alors j'aurais peut-être dû songer à demander ta main auprès de ton père et ensuite, j'aurais demandé à Rhodey et ses collègues de former les mots « _Veux-tu m'épouser ?_ » dans le ciel tandis que je m'agenouillerais devant toi au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus qui seraient émus par mon geste et j'imagine déjà la tête de certaines femmes, elles seraient toutes en train…

— Ça suffit, le coupa Severus en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

— Est-ce un OUI ? demanda Tony.

— Oui, confirma l'ancien mangemort en souriant.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi.

— Viens, nous avons une adoption à finaliser, dit l'ex play-boy.

Ils se rhabillèrent et quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre le hall souterrain où ils étaient patiemment attendus. Severus n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de son père car il était embarrassé d'avoir eu des rapports sexuels à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvait son parent.

— Venez, dit Altariel.

Ils furent ramenés dans la salle du lac et la gêne du maître des potions s'intensifia tandis que Charles parcourait la pièce du regard. Altariel s'avança vers l _'ael_ , Peter dans les bras. Elle fit léviter l'enfant jusqu'au centre, au-dessus de l'eau argenté.

— Déesse Héra, Déesse Hécate, nous vous implorons, Maîtresse de fécondité et Maîtresse de toute magie. Aujourd'hui, nous procédons au rituel d'adoption pour que l'orphelin que nous présentons à vos yeux soient reconnus comme étant l'enfant de chair et de sang du mâle Anthony Edward Stark et du mâle fécond et porteur, Severus Charles Xavier, débuta Altariel.

L'eau du lac se mit soudainement à briller d'une lueur argentée très sombre et quelque chose de magique flotta dans l'air puis brusquement, Peter fut submergé par les eaux.

— Peter ! hurla Severus, se précipitant vers le lac pour sauver son enfant mais son chemin fut barré par l'une des elfes.

— Il ne craint aucun mal dans l' _ael_ , l'assura l'elfe.

— Anthony Edward Stark, jurez-vous devant nos déesses mères d'assurer une protection physique et psychologique à cet enfant ? Jurez-vous de l'éduquer, de l'apprendre le contrôle de soi ainsi que la patience mais aussi à être une personne indépendante et quelqu'un de bien ? Ferez-vous le serment de l'initier aux règles de la société, de l'humaniser à la frustration et au manque ? Promettez-vous d'être un père, un guide et un phare de lumière pour cet enfant ? l'interrogea Altariel.

— Je le jure.

— Par votre serment, vous avez juré d'être le père dans le sang, la magie, la chair et le vœu de cet enfant donc ainsi soit-il et que nos déesses mères bénissent ce lien unique.

Tony haleta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur indescriptible l'entourer.

— Severus Charles Xavier, jurez-vous devant nos déesses mères d'aimer inconditionnellement cet enfant ? Jurez-vous de le protéger envers et contre tout et même de vous-même ? Faîtes-vous le serment de l'éduquer avec amour, tendresse, patience et fermeté ? Ferez-vous, ici et maintenant, le serment de l'initier aux devoirs que lui incombent la société, de le permettre d'être, plus tard, homme valeureux et courageux ? Promettez-vous d'être, plus que son porteur, une mère et d'assurer ce rôle jusqu'à votre mort et au-delà ?

— Je le jure, dit Severus.

— Par votre serment, vous avez juré d'être la mère dans le sang, la magie, la chair et le vœu de cet enfant donc ainsi soit-il et que nos déesses bénissent ce lien unique.

Une douce chaleur l'entoura et il sentit une magie ancienne traverser ses veines.

— Quel nom pour l'enfant ? demanda Altariel.

— Peter Edwin Stark.

— Bienvenue au monde, Peter Edwin Stark, enfant d'Anthony Edward Stark et de Severus Charles Xavier.

Le cri de Peter traversa la barrière d'eau puis il fut lévité vers ses parents. Severus le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et masqua son choc à la vue de la nouvelle apparence de son aîné. Tony se rapprocha d'eux et passa sa main dans la chevelure de jais du petit garçon.

— Il te ressemble, remarqua Tony.

Et lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux, ils rencontrèrent un regard bleu saphir larmoyant.

— Mais il a tes yeux, dit Severus.

Ils ne tardèrent pas dans les souterrains de la banque et remontèrent peu de temps après pour être conduits dans le bureau du directeur général de l'établissement bancaire, Arador Rinton.

— Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, messieurs, dit Arador.

— Pourrait-on aller à l'essentiel, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le maître des potions.

— Comme vous le souhaitez, agréa l'elfe. Nous avons pu récupérer vos héritages auprès de la banque anglaise Gringotts et nous nous sommes permis de transférer tous vos biens dans votre coffre. Il nous a été impossible de récupérer les testaments de feue Lady Potter ainsi que de votre grand-père maternel Lord Prince car le Ministère de la Magie anglaise avait réquisitionné les documents auprès de Gringotts et ils n'ont pas été renvoyés malgré les demandes des gestionnaires des comptes de feue Lady Potter et de feu Lord Prince mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous retourner les testaments.

— Ces anglais commencent sérieusement à me faire chier, grogna Tony.

— Langage, Anthony ! l'admonesta son amant en le fusillant du regard. Il y a des enfants dans la pièce.

— Mais ce ne sont que des bébés. Ils…

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de t'entendre jurer comme un charretier, le coupa sèchement Severus.

Tony roula simplement des yeux et fit signe au directeur de la Ossiriand Bank de continuer car il était impatient de rentrer au manoir et de faire une bonne sieste. Ils avaient eu une journée assez épuisante et surtout riche en émotions.

— Du côté de feue Lady Potter, vous avez reçu, non seulement le titre de Seigneurie de la maison Potter mais aussi celui de la maison Serdaigle, reprit Arador.

— Quoi ? s'écria Severus, abasourdi.

— Cette Seigneurie n'est accessible aux héritiers de la maison qu'à l'âge de 21 ans et feu Lord Potter n'eût guère le temps de réclamer ce titre mais vous êtes en âge de le faire, expliqua Arador.

— Je ne savais pas que les Potter étaient des descendants de Rowena Serdaigle.

— Rowena Serdaigle, selon nos historiens n'a eu qu'une fille, Helena, mais cette dernière est morte dans des circonstances, encore, inconnues sans enfants. Les Potter sont les descendants de Ruben Serdaigle, le frère cadet de Rowena, le corrigea Arador.

— Incroyable, murmura l'hybride, choqué.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard et tout ce qu'il savait semblait être en la défaveur de son ancienne maison. Serpentard était peinte comme la maison du mal à cause de l'aversion de Salazar Serpentard pour les moldus et les nés-moldus mais aussi à cause de sorciers maléfiques comme Voldemort.

— Lady Altariel, qui a été l'amante de Salazar Serpentard, a écrit un merveilleux bouquin sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Ce livre pourrait peut-être vous éclairer sur votre héritage.

— Cette femme qui a pratiqué le rituel est si vieille que ça ?! s'exclama Tony, incrédule.

— Pour vous les humains, Lady Altariel est une personne très âgée mais en années elfiques, elle n'est à peine qu'une jeune adulte, dit Arador, un sourire dans la voix.

— Waouh ! souffla Tony, impressionné.

— Comment se nomme le bouquin ? questionna Severus.

— _Poudlard en quatre tours_ , répondit Arador.

— Merci beaucoup la recommandation.

— Je vous en prie, dit Arador. Comme je le disais plus tôt, vous êtes aussi le seigneur de la maison Serdaigle. Voici une liste établie et vérifiée de vos biens et fortune obtenus de par votre héritage légué par feue Lady Potter.

 _ **Inventaire détaillé des maisons Potter et Serdaigle**_

 _Fortune s'élevant à_ _ **10 656 567 234 gallions 54 mornilles et 2 noises**_

 _Manoir des Potter, demeure incartable_

 _Manoir de Stroud, demeure incartable_

 _Cottage de Godric's Hollow_

 _Villa Le diadème, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Château de Tewkesbury, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Appartements de l'héritier de Serdaigle, tour de Serdaigle au château de Poudlard, incartable_

 _Propriétaire de la société_ _ **Compagnie de la Comète**_

 _Actionnaire majoritaire à 35% des entreprises_ _ **la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus**_

 _Bijoux, pièces de collection, œuvres d'art, bibliothèque ancestrale estimés à une valeur de_ _ **3 560 678 gallions 14 mornilles et 12 noises**_

— J'ai un appartement à Poudlard ? s'étonna le potionniste.

— Oui, confirma Arador. Ayant hérité du titre de Seigneur de la maison Serdaigle, vous pouvez résider dans les appartements qui sont situés dans la tour de Serdaigle. Ils ont été autrefois ceux de Rowena Serdaigle. Et en qualité de Lord Serdaigle, vous possédez un quart de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard mais pas assez pour pouvoir réellement interférer dans les décisions prises concernant l'établissement.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler des affaires de Poudlard, dit Severus.

— Pour le moment, essayez de ne pas prendre de décisions trop hâtives, conseilla Arador avant de lui remettre le parchemin qui détaillait l'héritage légué par son grand-père maternel.

 _ **Inventaire détaillé des maisons Prince et Gryffondor**_

 _Une fortune s'élevant à_ _ **22 731 358 900 gallions 9 mornilles et 2 noises**_

 _Manoir des Prince, demeure incartable_

 _Manoir de Chaspoule, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Manoir Avalon, demeure incartable_

 _Manoir des Myrddin, demeure incartable_

 _Château de Camelot, demeure incartable_

 _Château des Gryffondor, demeure incartable_

 _Manoir du Rugissant, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Appartements de l'héritier de Gryffondor, tour de Gryffondor au château de Poudlard, incartable_

 _Cottage de Tinworth, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Cottage de Flagley-le-Haut, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Cottage de Pré-au-Lard, demeure placée sous Fidelitas_

 _Villa Emrys, demeure incartable_

 _Villa Eileen, demeure incartable_

 _Bijoux, pièces de collection, œuvres d'art, bibliothèque ancestrale estimés à une valeur de_ _ **625 112 456 gallions 23 mornilles et 9 noises**_

— Je suis un descendant de Merlin et de Gryffondor mais aussi des Pendragon par ma mère ? fit Severus, abasourdi.

— Effectivement, un héritage familial dont votre grand-père évitait d'en faire l'étalage au reste du monde, dit Arador.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si quelqu'un avait été en possession d'une telle information ou avait pu retracer l'arbre généalogique de votre famille maternelle, vous ainsi que les autres auriez pu courir un grave danger car un aussi puissant héritage attire toujours la convoitise et cela engendre toujours des catastrophes, expliqua le directeur de la Ossiriand Bank.

— Mais pourquoi ma mère ne m'a-t-elle pas parlé de cela ? Et en quoi être le descendant de telles illustres familles pourrait amener un quelconque danger ? le questionna l'hybride.

— Il vous faut connaître l'histoire de vos aïeuls pour cela et je suis certain que si vous le demandiez, Lady Altariel se ferait un plaisir de vous conter ce récit historique, répondit Arador.

— Étant le seigneur de deux maisons de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que cela engendre comme conséquences ?

— Vous détenez la moitié de Poudlard par ce fait et vous êtes dans la capacité de diriger l'établissement scolaire. Votre voix sera figure de loi dans le château, à moins que les héritiers des maisons Poufsouffle et Serpentard ne se manifestent et protestent toute action que vous pourrez vouloir faire exécuter au sein de l'école.

— Savez-vous qui sont les héritiers de ces maisons ?

— Malheureusement, c'est une information confidentielle qui n'est partagée que par l'héritier ou le seigneur.

— Je vois, murmura faiblement le maître des potions.

En fait, il ne voyait rien du tout et surtout, il était absolument terrifié à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire de sa famille car il avait l'impression que sa mère avait omis de lui donner plus de précisions sur leur ascendance pour une raison, il était sûr et certain, qui ne lui plairait pas.

— Et pour finir, nous avons reçu une demande de la part de Lord Malefoy par l'intermédiaire de la banque Gringotts.

— Lucius ?

— Oui, acquiesça Arador. Lord Malefoy souhaiterait que vous puissiez le parrainer, lui ainsi que sa femme et son héritier, pour lui permettre d'entrer sur le territoire américain. Il voudrait s'établir de manière définitive dans le pays mais à cause des restrictions opérées par le MACUSA, il ne peut le faire sans le parrainage d'un sorcier américain qui assurera de son honnêteté et de son intégrité auprès des autorités américaines.

— Lucius demande mon aide pour…pour…s'installer aux États-Unis ? bredouilla-t-il, abasourdi.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait imaginer le snob et hautain Lucius Malefoy se rabaisser à demander l'aide d'un sang-mêlé. Il connaissait assez bien l'ancien serpentard pour savoir que ce dernier était bien trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien et celui de sa famille mais il savait aussi que le mangemort avait épousé une femme qui ne souffrait d'aucun orgueil lorsqu'il s'agissait de veiller au bien-être de sa famille. Il n'avait pas connu Narcissa assez longtemps car elle était plus âgée que lui lorsqu'il avait été scolarisé à Poudlard mais elle avait pris soin de lui comme le ferait une grande-sœur et l'avait plusieurs fois sauvé des griffes des maraudeurs et l'avait soigné pendant son service auprès de Voldemort. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas avoir été rebutée par son caractère revêche et méchant. Elle avait toujours répondu à chacune de ses insultes par un sourire froid qui l'avait grandement déstabilisé à l'époque. Et uniquement et seulement pour la femme qui lui avait montré un peu de bonté dans ce monde, il était prêt à accéder à la demande du blond même s'il craignait de le regretter un peu plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin d'auteure :**_ _J'ai réfléchi à une chose et je me demande si ça vous plairait que je puisse créer un recueil de drabbles ou de one-shot en rapport avec_ _ **Safe and Sound**_ _. Des moments de vie sur les personnages et qui n'auraient aucune grande influence sur l'histoire. Si vous souhaitez que je puisse créer un drabble pour vous, n'hésitez pas à demander._

 _À bientôt._


	23. Au revoir

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et non, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires mais par contre, j'immigre vers un autre site : Wattpad.

J'aime ffnet mais le site a très peu d'avantages comme la plateforme Wattpad qui permet aux auteurs de pouvoir mettre des trailers pour agrémenter leurs histoires ou encore avoir l'occasion de mettre en avant de superbes couvertures ou télécharger des médias sur leurs œuvres. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre la plateforme et j'adore le concept. J'aime le fait que je puisse utiliser l'application et poster mes histoires depuis le téléphone mais aussi interagir avec mes lecteurs et lectrices à tout moment.

Je suis sincèrement navrée mais ffnet ne m'emballe plus tant que ça car cela me limite sur plusieurs points donc pour vous qui avez été fidèles à mes histoires, sachez que je ne les supprimerais pas du site et les laisserais ainsi telles qu'elles sont.

Les 22 chapitres de Safe and Sound ne sont que le premier tome de l'histoire si je puis le dire ainsi donc cette partie peut être considérée comme terminée.

Sur mon compte Wattpad, j'ai l'intention de poster toute l'histoire mais la version corrigée. Eh oui ! J'ai passé toute la semaine à la réécriture de mon bébé et il y a plusieurs passages qui ont été enlevés, d'autres qui ont été ajoutés. J'ai corrigé mes fautes et j'espère qu'il y a moins de coquilles qu'auparavant. J'ai fait un résumé plus détaillé de l'histoire et j'en suis assez fière.

J'ai déjà fait la commande de covers et de trailers pour mes histoires donc pour ceux et celles qui vont poursuivre l'aventure avec moi sur wattpad, j'espère que le nouveau design de mes histoires vous plairont.

Quant à La Voie du Maître de la Mort, j'ai aussi réécrit toute l'histoire surtout le troisième chapitre qui prend une autre dimension car j'ai décidé de retirer la mythologie grecque de l'histoire. J'ai eu une autre idée et sur cette nouvelle idée que j'ai travaillé et ce fut une semaine intense pour moi.

Le Seigneur de l'Ombre et de la Mort poursuit son aventure sur Wattpad et puisque je n'avais posté que le premier chapitre de l'histoire, ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir la suite ne perdront rien.

Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous abandonner de cette façon mais le côté pratique de Wattpad m'a retourné la tête et puisque je suis pratiquement tout le temps sur mon smartphone, c'est très bénéfique pour l'avancée de mes histoires et surtout, je peux être plus proche de vous et répondre presque tout de suite. Cette proximité auteur-lecteur m'a conquise.

Vous pourrez retrouver l'intégralité de mes histoires sur Wattpad sous le même titre ou par mon profil : Lucrezia Di Vocula.

Encore et sincèrement désolée.


End file.
